


Refugium

by KittehBoesternchen, KuroKitty (HaleYes)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 117,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleYes/pseuds/KuroKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the cusp of the Phantomhives choosing a mate for their son, Ciel is stolen from his bed and his home set ablaze by members of a sadistic cult with a penchant for torturing, abusing and sacrificing young omegas.</p><p>The boy, struggling to survive in a dungeon of terrors and trapped inside a cage, screams out one last time for help.</p><p>However, Ciel's troubles don't end when rescue finally comes.  He faces a new life alone and orphaned while trying to recover from his kidnapping, filled with complications he hadn't been prepared for.</p><p>The alpha that rescued him likewise isn't in any way prepared for what this particular mission threw right into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Alpha, His Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a roleplay between KittehBoesternchen (http://alphasebaschan.tumblr.com/ ) and HaleYes ( http://cielmichaelishive.tumblr.com/ ).
> 
> Please be warned that Ciel may be considered underage in this story depending on where you live and if you are squicked by that you should not proceed.

Ciel slid to the back of the cage, the cold metal bars stinging his sensitive, bruised skin. He’d lost track of how much time had passed since he had been kidnapped by the cult following the fire. The lack of windows or regular sleep patterns had made it impossible for him to know whether it was day or night. He was weak with hunger, the lack of food and water physically breaking him down and making it difficult for him to focus. There didn’t seem to be any possible way to escape, but he couldn’t just give up. 

One by one, other young omegas had been brought to a stone slab in the center of the room and abused by the masked members of the cruel and sadistic group. Once the omega had been used and tortured within an inch of their life, they were sacrificed on the alter. 

Each time Ciel watched another omega be pulled from a cage he felt guilty about the wave of relief that washed over him that it hadn’t been him that had been chosen. He’d been told they were saving him for later. That he was _special_. Those words only terrified Ciel even more as he watched the numbers of omegas in the room dwindle day after day. 

That spring, his parents were going to decide which alpha Ciel would be mated to. As the Phantomhives were nobility, there were several options and his parents had been taking their time deciding who would be the most suitable mate for Ciel. 

Ciel hadn’t been thrilled about the prospect of going to live with some near stranger right before his heats began, wanting to retain a level of control over his own life and relationships. However, now that he found himself locked away in the nightmare that was this large, ornate, blood stained room, the future that had been his destiny no longer seemed so terrible. 

Anything was better than this place, than having his body splayed across the table and having those cruel, unforgiving hands tear him apart. He refused to bled out on the table, for his last visions of this world to be the monsters in their masks. 

And so he screamed out for help. For a savior. He would give _anything_. 

“Shut up,” hissed the masked person closest to him and smacked the nightstick he carried against the bars of his cage; the loud, clanging noise completely lost in the screams Ciel shared with the child on the altar as the knife was brought down again and again into the young torso. 

The masked monsters seemed more on edge tonight, nervous and antsy, murmuring angrily among themselves; barely half even watched the sacrifice taking place in their midst. When Ciel’s voice broke, there was a shift in the atmosphere, the calm before a storm - someone close to his cage murmured “now,” and all doors were thrown open at once, people in black clothing and riot gear storming the sacrificial chamber. There was a collective yell but it wasn’t clear who was screaming, the newcomers, the children, or the masked cult members. 

The black-clad people opened fire on the crowd, aiming low to slow down, not high enough to kill. The sound level only became louder, the moans of the wounded mingling with the terrified sobbing of the children. Once everyone was down, someone stepped in front of Ciel’s cage; long legs clad in all black and limb pads, and impossibly high up, warm garnet eyes looking down on him. After a moment, the man offered him a hand, holding his palm up just outside of his bars. 

Ciel stared up at the man dressed in all black, his blue eyes impossibly wide and shaking with fresh, unspilled tears. He was terrified, frozen for the moment in fear and shock. Had these people come to save them? Was the man standing before him the savior he had wished for? Only the cultists had been shot at, not a single child had been harmed. 

His jaw trembled, but he tightened it, trying to show this hero, this _stranger_ , that he was brave and resilient. His shaking hand betrayed his mock showing of strength as he timidly lifted it and reached through the bars, placing it into the palm of the man that stood before him. 

“Who… who are you?” Ciel asked in a cracked voice, his throat raw and dry from dehydration and screaming. “Have you come to rescue us?” 

A short nod, the hand tightening around his gently. The man didn’t say a word but he brought the butt of the rifle he held down on the padlock that held Ciel’s cage shut; broken, the door swung open and the man let go of his hand for just a moment to open it fully. He swooped down onto one knee, again holding out his hand to him and when Ciel took it again, he pulled the tiny little thing into the curve of his arm and rose with him as if Ciel weighed nothing…which was probably true after weeks of starvation. 

The man was impossibly tall and looked somewhat rough and menacing but the hold he had on the boy was nothing but careful, as if Ciel might shatter like blown glass. “You’ll be fine, now,” he murmured quietly through the cloth covering more than half of his face. 

All around them, the cultists were being put into cuffs by one part of the team that had infiltrated the building, the other half was opening cages and determining whether the children inside were dead or merely catatonic. 

Ciel twisted closer to the man carrying him, pressing his face into the blackness of his chest. He shut his eyes, unwilling to look around the room anymore. The last thing he had seen were the cultists being cuffed and it was the last he wanted to ever see of them. 

“Don’t let them get away with this,” Ciel gritted out, his words muffled by the man’s chest. “They did terrible things. They deserve to be punished. They need to die for what they’ve done.” 

He felt light, weightless in the man’s arms. He was strong, but gentle, holding him so carefully. It was such a stark contrast to how he’d been handled during his captivity. He smelled of alpha, of safety, of protection. He let out one, heavy sob, his entire body shaking, then twisted his fingers into the fabric of the man’s shirt, willing himself to hold it in, to wait until he was alone and those horrible people couldn’t see him cry again. 

“I’m not fine,” he whispered. “I’ll never be fine again.” 

“There won’t be a day as long as I’m breathing,” the man told him so very quietly, head bent to brush the matted, slate colored hair. “that I won’t fight for getting them what they deserve.” He curled the tiny boy closer with both arms, having hoisted his rifle over one shoulder with its strap, and carried him out of the room, up the stone stairs, his boots leaving prints in the drying blood. 

He shielded the boy’s eyes with one of his hands as they stepped outside; the air fresh, birds singing, the sun high in the sky as if nature didn’t even care what had happened down in the basement of the flat little bunker the cult used to store their lambs and sacrifice them. He didn’t want the boy to be blinded after being in the dark for so long. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” 

The man carried Ciel to one of the heavily armed vehicles surrounding the bunker, accepting a blanket from a close-by med and wrapped up the tiny frame warmly, all without letting go of him. 

Ciel relaxed at the man’s promise to fight to ensure the cultists were punished, his body going limp in the man’s arms as he allowed him to carry him. It was what he needed to hear, that they wouldn’t get away with the things they had done, all they had taken from him and all of the others that had paid the ultimate price. 

Ciel was overwhelmed by the scent of fresh air and the sensation of the sun warming his face. It had been so long in that dungeon-like basement, to be outside again made fresh tears spring to his eyes. He took in long, deep breaths, filling his lungs and savoring the clean air that didn’t taste of stale blood and body fluids. 

He kept his eyes shut, even though the man was considerate enough to shield them from the brightness. The blanket felt good on his chilled body, the first warmth he’d felt in so long aside from the body of the alpha that had carried him to safety. 

“They took everything from me,” Ciel said in a quiet, broken voice. “They killed my parents and burned down our house, I have no one, nothing to go back to.” He slowly opened his eyes and stared up into the alpha’s garnet ones. 

“Will I be sent someplace?” 

Ciel didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. He’d heard nothing of bad things becoming of orphaned omegas. However well meaning the people that rescued him may be, they could possibly send him to another place where he would be abused. 

The man placed him carefully in the back of one of the vehicles and climbed in after him, not surprised when the boy scooted close again; he pulled him onto his lap, wrapped in the blanket, his hand stroking soothingly up and down the frail back. “I’m sorry,” he said and meant it; the sight of all that blood, the broken little bodies, the stench of misery would stay with him for a long time. “What’s your name?” He asked the boy instead. “You will first be brought to a hospital for a check-up. Then, I suppose it’s the center if there are no living relatives to take you in.” He supposed the child would appreciate the truth more than a pretty lie; the boy seemed fragile, but there was a sliver of iron strength beneath. 

Ciel nodded slowly, slumping against the man’s chest, his eyes cast downward. “Oh,” he said softly, his tiny body tensing up again as he processed the information. Of course he would be taken someplace. He should have known if he was ever rescued, it would go that way. He had no one else to turn to or to take him in. He wished then that his parents had chosen an alpha for him before they were killed. He’d loathed the thought of an arrangement with some pompous, elite alpha, but it would be better than a group home or something of that nature. 

“My name is… I’m… my name is Ciel Phantomhive,” he said, trying to force power into his words that only made his voice crack. 

He turned his head up to the man that was holding him - this stranger. His face was still hidden, aside from his eyes, and Ciel had no idea who his rescuer even was. “What’s your name?” He asked the man, looking into his eyes and then scanning over the covering on his face. “And can you take this off?” 

Ciel didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to insult the man, but his face being covered up reminded him too much of the masks the cultists wore that were sure to haunt him for a very long time. 

The man held him carefully, one arm wrapped around his frail body so the blanket wouldn’t slip and continue keeping him warm. The odd garnet eyes slid down to look at him with raised brows at the mention of his name. “You’re the Phantomhive heir?” He sounded a little incredulous, pulling the cloth away from his face. The man was handsome in addition to being careful with him. “Captain Sebastian Michaelis,” he introduced himself quietly. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Though if the man meant for only now, or for the next weeks or months, he didn’t disclose. “First of all, we’re getting you cleaned up and fed.” 

Ciel’s eyes widened when the man, Sebastian, removed the black cloth covering his face. He was breathtakingly handsome, his face all sharp lines and perfect, porcelain skin. Ciel wanted to reach up and touch his high cheek bones, trace his finger tip over the man’s lips. He looked too perfect to be real. He stared at him for a few moments in captivated wonder, then set his jaw, a blush creeping over his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to gawk and he prayed the older male hadn’t noticed. 

“Yes,” Ciel said, diverting his eyes for a moment to collect himself and then looking back into Sebastian’s garnet ones. “Vincent Phantomhive is… was… my father.” 

Ciel scanned the alpha’s eyes, trying desperately to get a read on him. How would he be able to take care of Ciel beyond dropping him off in some ward? “Captain Michaelis, I don’t want to go to some center. I’ve heard terrible things about these group homes, isn’t there… is there anything else that can be done? I could live on my own… I could try…” 

Ciel frowned. He had no idea how to live on his own. His pride told him he could manage, but the truth was that he had never done a thing for himself. He’d relied all of his life on his parents and the servants of their estate. He didn’t even know how to tie his own shoes or button his shirts. 

Sebastian didn’t seem to have noticed him staring…if he had, he didn’t comment on it. He kept scanning their surroundings regularly before returning his gaze onto Ciel’s face. “No, little one, you can’t live on your own. You’re still underage,” he told him quite gently, not one comment about the boy being an omega. 

He looked out of the window again; other agents were carrying the other children that hadn’t died yet out of the bunker and into the cars waiting for them. Within moments, the children had been placed, and the cult members were marched out next. Sebastian shifted so Ciel wouldn’t have to watch that. “You don’t have to worry. The center isn’t a regular group home; you won’t be abused there.” He gave the boy a light smile. “I’ll have to take you there first for registration, and I’m sure you want a bath and some food. After that, we can see if we can compromise. Deal?” 

Ciel nodded slowly. He knew that he would have very little say in where he ended up now. His parents had been killed before they had selected an alpha for him and he had no idea what type of trust they had set up for him. It was possible he wouldn’t have access to his inheritance for quite a few years. He may have been young, but he was pragmatic enough to understand he didn’t have much bargaining power. No matter what the place he was taken to was like, it had to be better than where had just been. That this man was willing to attempt any sort of compromise with him was beyond anything he was obligated to do or Ciel should even realistically be expecting. Sebastian was merely doing his job. 

“Yes, sir, I’d like that,” Ciel said, sounding both exhausted and grateful. He was filthy and starving. His head felt heavy on his neck and his stomach was twisted up with hunger. “I’m thirsty, hungry and tired,” he said quietly, leaning his body into the alpha’s chest and tucking his head against the man’s neck. “I hurt everywhere. It was so cold in that cage. I don’t even know how long I was in there.” 

“That’s… that’s fine,” he said quietly, idly curling his fingers into the fabric of the man’s shirt. “I just want to go home, but that’s not an option… so….” 

He trailed off, signifying his understanding of the situation. 

“Call me Sebastian,” the man told him quietly, shifting again to accommodate him when he cuddled into the warm chest. It was a little hard due to the ballistic vest and the limb pads, but the Captain was holding him warmly and securely. “I know it’s a difficult situation,” he offered a moment later, still quiet. His fingers idly stroked the back of that fragile neck. “It’s been five weeks and two days since your kidnapping.” They had been worried about the kidnappings of young omega children for a while - but only the disappearance of Ciel Phantomhive, who was proper nobility, spurred the agency into motion. 

“Sleep. It will be a long drive until we get to the center.” Sebastian shifted the tiny thing so Ciel more lay over his lap than sit in it, head tucked in against his neck. “I’ll wake you when we arrive.” Before the boy fell asleep, he fed him a bit of water from a bottle that the driver handed back, in very small sips. Sebastian closed his eyes when he felt the boy’s breath even out. 

Five weeks and two days, the boy thought to himself. Thirty seven days of pure hell that felt like it had been an eternity… and Ciel was shocked he had managed to survive it. He’d always been petite and had fragile health. That he hadn’t died inside of that cage even before they had gotten to murdering him on that cold slab was nothing short of a miracle. 

On any other day, Sebastian’s chest probably would have felt uncomfortable due to all of his gear. But, after so many days and nights in a cold metal cage, the alpha felt warm and his secure embrace felt inviting. The apha’s fingers felt good on his neck, soothing and so gentle, like whispers against his skin. He was safe here, in this Captain’s arms. This alpha would protect him, at least while he slept. 

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Ciel said softly, nuzzling his face against the alpha has he began to drift off in exhaustion, “for saving me.” He fell asleep then, too tired from surviving and hunger to ask any other questions. He snored quietly, finally feeling safe enough - even if just for the moment - to fall into a deep sleep. 

Sebastian watched the child nap against him, that frail chest rising and falling with breaths so deep he could feel them where he had his hand on his back. A sudden wave of pity gripped him, something he hadn’t felt in a while; his job was rough, his were usually the hardest cases, the ones that would shatter other men, but even he had never come across anything like this. None of these omega children hat been older than fourteen and he was certain that the one held was the only one lucid enough to actually form sentences. 

The trip back to the center took a little over two hours and Sebastian didn’t wake the kid when they arrived, merely picked him up again securely, shielded his eyes against the bright, cheery sunlight again and carried him inside. Many of the other children also had to be carried, but for different reasons than a nap. When a nurse came close to him to take the boy from her, he shook his head. “I’ll take care of this one. He needs a bath and some food.” Sebastian glanced around and sighed. “They all do.” 

“I can take him, Captain, don’t worry,” the nurse smiled at him, but he shook his head again. “No. This one and I…we have a deal.” The boy’s last name alone meant power…Ciel himself had become something of a legend ever since the massacre, many of his corps didn’t even think he was real. Also…he had promised, and Sebastian was a man of his word. “Ciel,” he murmured softly to the boy when they were inside. “Wake up, look, I have some food for you.” 

Ciel grumbled softly, burrowing his face against Sebastian’s chest. “Mmph, Tanaka, tell mamma I’m too tired to do anything today,” he said with sleepy defiance, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging the blanket up on his shoulder. He hissed at the sudden pain he felt from moving his body and his peaceful face twisted to one of realization. He wasn’t at home in his bed. He blinked his eyes open. 

He wasn’t in the cage anymore, either. 

Ciel turned slowly in the man’s lap, looking up at him with large, questioning eyes. He remembered his rescue and sitting in the vehicle talking with the Captain. He must have been asleep for a long time. He glanced around himself at the sterile looking atmosphere and realized he was in the center that the man had been telling him about. 

“I… I thought I was home,” Ciel said quietly, worrying his lip between his teeth. “Thank you for bringing me food…” 

“It’s alright,” Sebastian said quietly, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek, very delicately, with the backs of his knuckles. “Here, look.” He handed him a box of crackers. “The nurse said you should take it easy with food still so you won’t make yourself sick.” The crackers were a little bland but felt good in his belly. “Eat, I’ll have a bath ready for you after. You don’t need to worry, I’ll make sure you get clean and warm.” The man was being awfully nice to him; there had to be a personal goal behind this. 

Ciel ate the crackers slowly, his mouth too dry and his jaw too tired for him to chew and swallow them any faster. His throat was raw from screaming and it was hard to get them down. He shut his eyes in pain each time he swallowed, cringing at the harsh feeling of them traveling past his sore throat. Still, it felt good to finally have some food in his stomach and some water to drink. 

He wasn’t sure what to think of the Captain. He had saved his life and seemed to be trying to help ease him through the transition, which Ciel supposed was nice of him, but he couldn’t help but wonder why someone of his position was hanging around now that he was at the center. He would have thought that the nurses would be feeding him and bathing him, not a… a cop? Military? Ciel wasn’t even sure exactly who had taken down the cult. It had all happened so quickly and he was so hungry and tired he was having trouble keeping his thoughts focused. 

Still, he appreciated the help, no matter what the motivation was behind it. Whether it was his job or even pity. Ciel generally wasn’t one that would accept being pitied, but he was in such terrible shape, he was desperate for any help or kindness he could get. He needed time to heal, to get his mind back to normal. 

Sebastian held his weak body up, fed him small sips of lukewarm water from a bottle, made sure he didn’t choke on his crackers. He was being generally caring and it didn’t seem as if he did that often. 

“I checked your files while you were sleeping,” he murmured, rubbing his small back gently. “You have an aunt that is still alive, but she didn’t file you as missing yet. She probably thinks you were in that fire.” He glanced at him. “Do you want me to call her?” 

Ciel stared down into his lap. He didn’t know what to do. His aunt had always been a bit eccentric and he wasn’t so sure how he felt about being forced to live with her - or her being in charge of choosing his alpha. The thought of it, of what criteria she’d use, made his stomach knot up. 

On the other hand, he didn’t want to be an orphan. He didn’t want to live at this center or some other group home or facility. 

But, if his aunt wasn’t notified, what would become of him, of his inheritance and title? 

“I… I don’t know,” Ciel said simply, twisting his fingers together. “I suppose she should be informed, but I would rather not be in her custody.” 

“No? Why not?” Sebastian would have thought the kid would be happy to still have living family. “You don’t get along?” 

He looked over the tiny, skinny thing leaning against him. He didn’t actually want any more responsibilities, but…well. Ciel seemed like a smart kid, definitely more resilient than his peers. “You can come home with me, if you really don’t want to stay here or with your aunt, but I would ask you to try both. I’m sure you’d rather be with a family member than a stranger, wouldn’t you? And the center isn’t so bad.” 

Then it hit him…the kid was in his teens, his family nobility. “Did your parents pick an alpha for you yet? You could go stay with them.” 

Ciel suddenly felt very exposed and uneasy. He wasn’t used to having to explain himself or his decisions to other people. Not anyone besides his parents. He said what he wanted and he told people what to do and that was simply that. 

It was clear, though, that he was pushing his welcome with the officer. Ciel had spent enough time feeling sorry for himself and moping. He would have to make the difficult decisions now. 

“No,” he said flatly, a bit embarrassed. “My parents had not chosen an alpha for me yet. They were still deciding who they would give the opportunity to court me, so no one has any claim over me.“ 

Ciel turned his gaze to Sebastian, anger and sadness in his eyes. “Though, if I’m too much trouble, I could give you a list of some wealthy old perverts that were associates of my parents that I’m sure would be glad to take me.” 

“As for my aunt, I suppose she should be informed that I’m alive. However, I’d rather remain in custody of the center. I would prefer the selection of my alpha be in the hands of an unbiased organization rather than her.” Ciel’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his thin arms over his chest. “I’d rather not have my virtue bartered away in order for her to gain social status.” 

Ciel dismissed the man’s offer of living with him with a wave of your hand. “And don’t be foolish, me living with you. Even if it was temporary I’m sure it would be a burden for you and I doubt your omega would appreciate having me around.” 

Sebastian watched the young omega. So much pride…Ciel was a curious boy, indeed. He didn’t want to hand him over to the ‘wealthy old perverts’ Ciel was referring to. The center would pawn him off to the highest bidder as soon as his heat was close. 

Unobtrusively, he bent his head to sniff at the boy’s neck; he was sweet, but not mature yet. He may spend weeks, maybe months here until he was ready to be given away. 

Sebastian shook his head. “I don’t have an omega…too busy. You’d be home alone for the most time, but it will be safe until you choose someone.” He smiled lightly at the look Ciel gave him. “You come from a powerful family, Ciel, even if they are gone now. You will have your pick of alphas coming to beg you to choose them. And I could use someone to play chess with. You play chess, do you?” 

Ciel quirked an eyebrow curiously at the older male. The thought that he might have the power now to choose his own alpha hadn’t even occurred to him. He could scarcely tolerate the company of most people on a good day and being forced into living with the alpha of his parents’ choosing had been weighing on his mind for some time. 

Sebastian, however, didn’t irritate him like most people did. He was probably a bit stupid, offering to let Ciel stay with him, presumably for free, and there was no telling how much trouble Ciel might be for him. But, he had saved Ciel’s life and seemed to be an honorable man. 

“Of course I play chess,” Ciel said haughtily. “I am quite good, I almost never lose.” 

He considered the alpha’s suggestion. It sounded like it would bode well for Ciel, but he couldn’t understand why Sebastian would make such an offer. 

“I’d like to take you up on your offer,” he said, searching the alpha’s eyes carefully. “I’d like to have control over if I choose an alpha and who it is. That’s more than I could ask for. But, surely being your chess partner isn’t enough to repay you for your kindness in opening your home to me. If this is about money, I’m sorry but I don’t know when I’ll have access to my trust. And if it’s a favor you’re looking for…” Ciel sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know how my father’s old associates will respond to me. I can’t make any promises to you of that sort.” 

Sebastian chuckled at him, a deep sound like dark chocolate. “Don’t worry. Let’s just say I’m trying to polish up my karma a little bit.” He didn’t seem to be put off by his callous attitude either. 

Packing the cracker wrapping into the nearby trashcan, he offered Ciel some more water and watched him drink, holding his hand steady so he wouldn’t take in too much at once. “Can you stay alive if I put you in the bathtub and go ready the papers?” he asked him amusedly. 

There was a definite advantage having the Phantomhive heir indebted to him, even if he was an adorable little omega that would eventually be given to someone else; though Sebastian was determined to not give him to someone that would abuse him and his status. Why? He had no idea. It wasn’t pity, because Ciel didn’t seem like he needed to be pitied and coddled even after those weeks of hell he had been through…more like a certain fascination. 

Ciel looked him over carefully, as though trying to get a read on him and whether he was being sincere. He seemed to be being honest, though he had to wonder what exactly the alpha needed good karma for. It would follow that this man had either done something awful or was planning to. 

But, Ciel saw no shame in being an opportunist and so long as whatever terrible things Sebastian had done or planned to do didn’t befoul _him_ , he didn’t see any reason why he should care. It seemed like an ideal situation for Ciel and considering Sebastian would likely be at work most of the time, he would presumably have the man’s house to himself. 

“Of course I won’t drown,” Ciel snorted, his eyes narrowing with slight offense. “I’m not a child you know.” 

“Of course not,” Sebastian agreed mildly, drawing him into his arms to carry him over to the tub set behind a curtain, where the nurse had drawn warm water already. “Here you go.” He set the boy down on the lip of the tub and took the blanket from him. 

“I will be back in a moment.” Sebastian smiled at the boy and left him, making sure the door was closed before heading over to the front desk. “Hey, I’ll take the kid home with me.” He gave the nurse a dazzling smile to ease the way. 

Ciel stared at the closed door for a few moments, thinking about the man that had just left and considering what he had offered. He was a cop, or something like a cop, there was no real reason to be uneasy or wary. He’d been perfectly nice, gentle, bordering on chivalrous the way he’d been helping him move about. There was nothing to worry about, he told himself. 

He pulled off the filthy, formerly white shirt and shorts he’d been wearing. He tossed them onto the floor, not knowing or caring what he would be leaving the clinic in. He just was certain it wouldn’t be _those_ disgusting things. 

Ciel dipped his foot into the warm water and moaned, it feeling so welcoming on his cold, bruised skin. He slipped into the tub and slid down the back of it, dropping under the water and completely submerging himself. He held his breath, his body feeling so light, airy and his muscles relaxing. His bones had been frozen for weeks and the bathwater seemed to permeate them with warmth. 

He popped up, resting against the back of the tub and letting his hands float on the surface. He didn’t know what to expect from living with Sebastian. He knew almost nothing about the man and he was taking quite a leap agreeing to leave with him. But, it meant he would have control over his own life, his future, and Ciel decided that it was worth the risk. 

Ciel had more than a few moments of warm, blissful relaxation…and just when he thought Sebastian had abandoned him after all, the door opened quietly. “Hey,” came the man’s voice from behind the curtain. “The papers are ready and I got some clothes for you. We can leave as soon as you’re ready with your bath.” 

Sebastian stayed on the other side of the curtain, even giving him some privacy - something Ciel hadn’t had since he had been taken from his home. The motives may be unclear to the boy, but Sebastian followed a very distinct plan; if the boy could learn to trust him, he may remember and tell him things about the cult they didn’t know yet. He had a feeling that this went much deeper than a bunch of crazy people getting off on murdering omega kids. 

Ciel jumped when he heard the man’s voice, but then settled back in with relief that it was only Sebastian. He frowned, wondering if he would be jumpy and skittish the rest of his life because of his ordeal with the cult. He didn’t want to be afraid of every shadow or noise. He wanted his old life back and he was determined to put his past behind him. 

He was happy to hear that Sebastian had gotten him fresh clothes to wear and he climbed out of the tub at that, ready to dry himself off and start his life over. He wrapped a towel around his tiny frame and reached around the curtain, fumbling for the clothes the older man held in his hands and then bringing them back to the private area where the alpha couldn’t see him. 

He stepped into the underwear and pulled on the bright blue shorts, frowning as he tried to button them. He gave up, deciding to try his luck with the shirt, then sighing with exasperation when he was unable to make any progress with the white button up. 

Ciel stepped around the corner, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. His shirt was only half buttoned - and terribly unevenly at that - and his shorts hung open in the front, showing the top hem of his underwear. 

“Well then, are we ready to go?” 

Sebastian blinked at him and his state of undress; the boy was absolutely beautiful under all that grime he had since washed off, his skin smooth and soft looking, set off by the gorgeous blue of his eyes and the dark of his hair. “Uh,” he said before clearing his throat and smiling. 

“No, I don’t think we are. Why aren’t you dressed properly?” He took a knee in front of the tiny omega and buttoned his shirt for him, quick and efficient. “Your fingers must be numb still,” he hummed at him, giving him an out; he was sure Ciel had been a spoiled child, probably had someone dress him every morning. It was kind of precious, really. 

Once he had tucked the boy into his clothes, he opened his jacket; without the limb pads, which he had taken off on his trip to the front desk, he was a lot slimmer than the armoring had made him look, but still tall with broad shoulders and considerable strength, shown as he picked up the boy and tucked him into his jacket, against his chest, so he wouldn’t be cold. “Now we’re ready to go.” 

Ciel decided not to mention that Tanaka or his mother helped him dress and undress each day, thinking it would belie his attempts at appearing to be an adult. He would work extra hard while Sebastian was at work for figure out how to dress himself. Or, perhaps he would get a wardrobe with clothing that was much more simple to put on. 

He wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s back, the other hand clinging to the front of his shirt. The older male was much more comfortable to be against now that he’d removed all of his ballistic gear and Ciel pressed his body close, humming with contentment at the warm, secure feeling it gave him. He pressed his forehead against the alpha’s neck, his eyes falling half shut at his strong, musky scent. His fingers twisted in the fabric of the Sebastian’s shirt and his whole body sighed as he exhaled in a warm breath against the older male’s skin. 

He had no idea where he was going, but at the moment he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Sebastian had always thought himself a pragmatic man - no mushiness, no exaggerated sympathy, just getting things done. But when Ciel snuggled close to him, smelling of sweet soap and even sweeter omega, warm and frail in his arms, something thawed in his chest. He zipped the jacket shut over Ciel, needing only one arm to keep him secure against himself that way, and left the center with a nod to the nurse at the desk. 

He had told her Ciel was the son of a good friend of his and he wouldn’t feel comfortable with leaving him here; that sob story, added with Ciel’s background and his most charming grin had eased the way considerably. He kept the boy close even as he got into his car, having to push the seat back a little to accommodate him, but he could still reach the pedals and wheel. He figured Ciel had fallen asleep again, so even and deep was the breath that fanned against his neck, so he kept quiet on the drive back to his apartment. 

Ciel was overwhelmed with Sebastian’s warmth and scent. He’d never been so close to an adult alpha that wasn’t family in such a way and it put him in a trance-like state. His eye lids felt terribly heavy and he struggled to keep them open, his head lolling a bit against the alpha’s chest before - with one defeated sigh - the boy’s entire body melted against the older male’s body. 

Cradled in the alpha’s arm and his coat, he felt secure, safe and protected. He didn’t have to worry about walking, sitting up, even staying awake. Sebastian was taking care of everything for him. After all he had been though, it was a relief to be able to let his guard down for a few moments and doze without worry snuggled against the alpha. 

He drooled on the man’s shirt, his tiny body limp and pliant as he slept soundly, giving the boy’s mind time to rest and recover from his trauma. 

Sebastian had always wondered at the dynamics that brought alphas and omegas together so perfectly; the boy had been tense as live wire ever since he had taken him out of that cage, even on the drive to the center his rest had been fitful at best. Now, he actually had some weight against him as he relaxed completely. 

He stroked the soft, slate hair gently with his fingertips, pulling into the driveway to the bungalow he rented; he carried the boy inside without waking him. The place was small but functional, a living room, a kitchen, one bathroom and two bedrooms, but it was enough for one person - or even two, if the second was so tiny. Sebastian figured he would tuck the kid into his own bed for now, since he would have to make up the guest room, unzipping his jacket to transfer the boy from his arms into his bed. 

Sebastian knew Ciel would need it warm and comfortable, so he even got another blanket to tuck all around the small body. “There we go.” 

Ciel’s face crumpled when he felt the artificial embrace of the blankets. The alpha’s scent was thick in the bedding, but Sebastian wasn’t in it with him. He felt lost then, opening his eyes and staring up at the tall, raven haired man. His presence was comforting and though Ciel was loathe to admit it - he was terrified to be alone. 

“Please stay with me?” He asked in a small voice, so tiny under the mass of blankets. “Just until I fall asleep again?” He pleaded, trying to bargain with the alpha for just a bit more of his time and charity. He didn’t know this place, how safe it was, but he was exhausted and he knew he would fall back to sleep without a worry if Sebastian was there with him. 

“Oh,” Sebastian said softly when he was just straightening again and those thick dark lashes lifted to expose the boy’s pretty eyes. “I didn’t mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep, we’re home, it’s alright.” 

That little request just about broke his heart. And the omega looked and behaved so much like a kitten, a species Sebastian preferred to most people, that he couldn’t just decline it - after all, he would snuggle up a cat too if he had picked it up out of the rain. 

Sebastian nodded, rising to take off his shoes and jacket, then climbed into bed with the boy and not at all surprised when Ciel latched onto him immediately. 

He kind of liked the closeness to the boy, it was warm and comfortable, but it quickly became too hot for him under two blankets and with a warm little body snug against his side. Sighing softly, he put a hand onto Ciel’s head and stroked the soft, fine hair. 

Ciel was so grateful when the man had nodded and agreed to stay with him. He hadn’t truly realized how scared he was until he’d asked Sebastian not to leave and it crossed his mind that he could say no. He didn’t want to be alone, especially not when he was asleep and most vulnerable. He was scared, so terribly afraid that someone would take him, hurt him, lock him away all over again. 

He grabbed onto Sebastian tightly, as if he didn’t the man would disappear, and he pressed his cheek against his chest and curled his petite body against him. “Please don’t go,” he murmured as he drifted off again, even asleep his fists tight in Sebastian’s shirt, unwilling to let go of the alpha. He was soothed by the alpha’s scent all over again; it was better than warm milk with honey or chamomile tea. It didn’t just calm him, it made him feel _protected and safe_. 

Sebastian marveled at the little thing…Ciel was positively tiny, but damn, the kid had a strong grip. He had tried to leave twice by now and every time he had even attempted to shift, Ciel’s little fist grasped his shirt so tight his knuckles turned white. 

He did understand why Ciel would be scared to go to sleep…he’d had to be on his guard for weeks and before that, he had been taken in the dead of the night. Sleeping wasn’t safe anymore. 

Eventually, he gave up and sank back into the pillows. One leg out of the blanket cocoon so he didn’t overheat, he curled the boy tighter against his chest and succumbed to a nap himself. 


	2. That Alpha, His Protector

Ciel stirred, his body finally ready to wake from its deep sleep. It had been so long since he had sleep in any sort of productive way and it was exactly what his mind and body needed to start healing. 

He yawned, stretching his arms over his head with his little mouth as wide as it would open. His back arched and he flexed his feet, mewing when his body slumped back to normal beside the alpha. 

Ciel blinked open his big, sleepy blue eyes, nearly smiling when he saw Sebastian was still in the bed beside him. 

“You stayed,” he pointed out, pleased that the alpha hadn’t slipped away and he was still exactly where he should be when he awoke. 

“Mhm,” Sebastian affirmed quietly, watching Ciel stretch and curl right back in. “Fell asleep, too,” he admitted with a small smile. “You look better.” And he meant it; the deep shadows beneath Ciel’s eyes, dark like bruises, have lightened considerably and he looked almost rosy. “Did you sleep well then?” 

He hadn’t planned to take a nap as well but it hadn’t hurt; he had spent most of the night awake and planning the coup and a big mission like this one always tuckered him out, the adrenaline fading always made him sleepy. 

Sleeping with Ciel in one bed…had felt nice, even. Sebastian was still overheated with so many blankets and a long-sleeved shirt and pants on, but seeing the kid so relaxed was worth it. “You hungry?” 

“I did sleep well,” Ciel said with a short nod. It was all thanks to Sebastian. He was fairly certain he wouldn’t have been able to rest at all if he had been alone in the room. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to feel safe being on his on again, but he decided he’d rather not think about it in lieu of the mention of food. 

“I’m starving, quite literally,” Ciel said, brushing some of the hair that dangled in his eyes away and tucking it behind his ear. “Do you have anything more substantial than crackers? But, something easy to swallow, my throat is raw and eating the crackers was painful…” 

He looked into the alpha’s eyes and suddenly remembered he was a guest in this man’s house, Sebastian was not one of his servants to be ordered around. 

“Or, whatever you have would be fine,” Ciel said with a softer tone, giving his shoulders a slight shrug. 

Sebastian actually chuckled at him. “You’re not used to asking for stuff, are you.” He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, spine cracking in several places, to which he hummed. “I can make you some porridge, maybe. That should be easier to swallow for you. Or mashed potatoes, if you like.” 

He swung his legs out of the bed, already thinking where to get more clothing for Ciel; shorts and a button down wouldn’t keep him warm very well. 

Ciel watched Sebastian with interested. He certainly was tall. And handsome. Ciel blushed and diverted his eyes to the comforter. 

“Well, at home I have… had servants,” Ciel explained, his lips turning down into a frown. “I suppose they’re all dead now. I’m not used to… any of this.” 

Ciel sighed and looked around the bedroom. It was much smaller than his own, very simple in its furnishings, but it was very clean and wasn’t garish or ugly, so Ciel figured it wasn’t too bad. Besides, it had Sebastian in it, and at this very moment that was much more comforting to him than all of the niceties he had at home. 

“Either would be fine,” Ciel said simply, dropping his feet to the floor and attempting to stand. His body ached and he winced, straightening himself up while he leaned and against the nightstand. “If you have any pain medication it would be very helpful.” 

“You’ll get anything you need,” Sebastian promised him. He wasn’t sure if the boy wanted him to carry him around all day, but it couldn’t hurt while he was still weak. 

He held out his arms to the kid to offer him a ride in his arms. “I have both pain meds and porridge. You shouldn’t take the meds on an empty stomach though.” 

Ciel looked at Sebastian’s outstretched arms and, without hesitation, stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the taller man’s neck. It was practical to let the alpha carry him, as his body was really very sore, but he knew that he was taking advantage of it for more reasons than just that. He felt safe when he was close to Sebastian, relaxed and not afraid. It was something he needed terribly at the moment, even though he hated even the thought of saying it all out loud and admitting how terrified and nervous he still was. 

“Porridge sounds good,” Ciel said, leaning his forehead against Sebastian’s neck. “Then I’ll take the medicine. Do you have a fireplace? I still feel so cold, it’s in my bones.” 

“The apartment does have one, but I never used it before,” Sebastian replied thoughtfully, curling the boy close to himself. Before they left the bedroom, he stepped over to the closet and pulled out one of his warmest sweaters and a pair of thick winter socks, then carried Ciel to the kitchen which wasn’t too far away, and set him down on one of the clean counters. 

He pulled the sweater over the boy and smiled at the way he almost drowned in it, his socks going almost up to the kid’s knees   
“Goodness, you’re tiny,” he commented, but with a smile. “We’re going to have to get you new clothes once you’re up for it.” 

Ciel lifted his arms and looked at them, his hands not even reaching the holes in the sleeves. He lifted an eyebrow and then rolled them up, exposing tiny, pale fingers. It was much too big for him, but it was warm and it smelled like the alpha, which Ciel found to be comforting. Sebastian smelled like safety and rescue, something that was likely to stick with him for a long time. 

He kicked his feet and made his legs swing, appreciating the socks quite a bit as his feet were freezing. They reminded him a bit of the socks he wore at home and that was a nice comfort. 

“I like the socks,” he mused, looking up at Sebastian through thick, black lashes. “Even if your feet are a bit gigantic. Are you going to take me shopping, or pick out clothes for me?” 

Ciel cocked his head curiously. His parents had chosen all of his clothing for him his entire life and he had expected his future alpha to do the same. He had no idea how it worked in a state of limbo like this. 

“No, you can come along. I have no idea what you’d like and I really don’t have any right to just assume, you know?” Sebastian realized this was unorthodox, but he had never thought about caring for an Omega before, so he was in the same kind of confused state as Ciel was. He glanced over the kid. “You look good in black,” he offered while pulling out a pot to cool the porridge in, ignoring the comment about his feet. 

Soon enough, the apartment was filled with the scent of food, and Sebastian even added honey to the soft, warm oats. 

“I like black,” Ciel agreed, continuing to kick his feet while he watched Sebastian move about the kitchen. “Also blue, green, white and purple. The woman that tailored my clothes said those colors looked best on me.“ 

Ciel put a finger over his lip, deep in thought. He had no idea what to expect of his life now that he was going to be staying here, with this officer. What would he even do? 

“I really wouldn’t know where to begin or what to pick,” Ciel shrugged. “You’ll have to give me your guidance. This is a change of lifestyle for me and I don’t know what would even be appropriate.” 

He cupped his stomach when it growled loudly, his eyes widening with shock and embarrassment. “Excuse me,” he muttered. 

“Oh my,” the alpha chuckled to the rumbling. “Let’s get you fed first. But slowly, remember. I don’t want you to get sick, that will likely be more painful than the hunger is now.” He spoke as if he knew what he was talking about; filling some of the sweet, honeyed oats into a bowl, he handed it to Ciel with a small spoon. “There you go.” 

He smiled lightly as the boy considered the meal first and then began to eat. “I can see purple and blue looking good on you,” he commented before noticing that those were the exact colors Ciel’s bruises were. “Uh…you know. Clothes wise. We’ll head out to the store when you’re done eating, but take your time.” 

The porridge tasted wonderful and Ciel’s eyes shut when the sweetness of the honey hit his taste buds. It had been so terribly long since he had eaten anything with any flavor or even anything fresh. This porridge was the best bowl he’d had, perhaps because he was so hungry, but maybe also because it was prepared to perfection. 

“This is delicious,” Ciel murmured with his mouth full, forgetting his manners in his food lust. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor, then swallowing it down carefully so he didn’t irritate his throat. “You’re a good cook for a cop,” he said before shoving another spoonful into his mouth. “Is that what you are?” He asked through a mouthful of oats. 

Sebastian chuckled again. He liked watching the boy enjoy his food so much…food he had made with his own hands, which was weird. He enjoyed cooking when he had the time, but he had never felt this deep, profound pleasure and satisfaction as this just by feeding someone. 

“Thank you. And no, it’s a little more difficult than just being a cop.” He poured the rest of the porridge into a bowl and went to clean the pot right away. “It’s more like a task force for the harder jobs - the cops are for investigation, but my team gets called in when there needs to be action.” He gave him a small smile. “Like the hit on the bunker, it’s usually hard, fast and violent, but it gets the job done.” 

Ciel ate more of the porridge, considering what Sebastian had told him. It sounded very exciting, but also extremely dangerous. 

“But, you wear all that gear,” Ciel said slowly, a calculated look on his face. “And you strike only when you’re prepared and you have them outnumbered and out weaponed. So, you’ll always return home. Just like you did today. Because you are very good at your job, right?” 

He tilted his head, waiting for affirmation from the alpha that he never needed to worry about him dying. The thought of being abandoned again was chilling. 

“There is never enough protection for this,” Sebastian told him quietly. “It’s all about preparation and planning and being quick, so usually, yes, I do come home.” Oh he knew what this was about, the kid probably had abandonment issues…but Sebastian wasn’t a man that believed in white lies. “It will happen that I come home bruised, or hurt, or there will be a delay. It may also happen that I don’t come back.” He had to tell him, it wouldn’t be fair otherwise. “We’ll set up an emergency plan, should that ever happen, for you.” 

He reached over and stroked the soft, peachy cheek with his fingertips, like he had done when the boy was asleep. It was less warm now, but still just as plush. “I will not leave you abandoned. Or in worse hands than mine.” 

Ciel cast his eyes down to his lap. It wasn’t what he had hoped to hear, but there was something oddly comforting in the man’s honesty and pragmatism. “Thank you for telling me the truth,” he said quietly, leaning just slightly into the man’s touch. “I appreciate not being told pretty lies. I like to feel prepared for anything possible.” 

“Will you promise me you’ll never lie to me, Sebastian? Even when it’s hard?” He gazed purposefully into the alpha’s garnet eyes, a pleading desperation behind his stare. “I want to know you’re always telling me the truth.” 

“Are you sure?”, he asked him, holding his gaze without flinching. “There might be things you don’t really want to hear, even if you ask.” 

His fingertips kept brushing against the soft cheek. “I can promise that, though. I don’t believe in pretty lies. I will not lie to you.” He grinned mischievously. “Even when I believe you’ll look like a little ghost in white. A cute ghost.” 

Ciel shrugged, his innocence showing in spite of how adult he was trying to appear. He had a hard time coming up with anything Sebastian could possibly lie to him about that he wouldn’t want to know the truth of. 

“I’m sure I can handle it,” Ciel said firmly, looking Sebastian square in the eyes. “I’m not a child, I can handle knowing the truths of things. Even when they aren’t pleasant.” 

His cheeks burned pink when he processed what the alpha had said about his color preferences with clothes. “Tsk. I am not cute.” 

Sebastian laughed. “Oh, yes, you are. Very much so. Definitely very cute.” He grinned at him; once he was done, Sebastian picked him up again since Ciel didn’t have any shoes yet. “Let’s go do some shopping.” 

He loaded the kid into his car, the passenger’s seat this time but bundled up in one of Sebastian’s fleece jackets as well to drive them to the nearest store; he was sure Ciel was used to clothing that was more high quality, but frankly, Sebastian didn’t make enough money to get custom tailored clothing even if he got a decent wage as well as a bonus for the missions. “You’d look cute in ruffles, too.” 

Ciel blushed again, furiously, sinking into the jacket and hiding his face. He really wasn’t cute, he didn’t think so. In fact, every time his mother had scolded him she had said, _‘Ciel Phantomhive you are **not** cute!’_ so he was sure he couldn’t be. 

“I don’t know what someone in my current position is meant to wear,” he said quietly, his cheeks still raging with pink. “Whatever you think would be appropriate will be fine. We can pass on anything white, I wouldn’t want to look ghastly.” 

He stared out the window of the store Sebastian pulled up in front of. He’d never gone shopping for his own clothes and instead of feeling excited, he was a bit intimidated. He had absolutely no idea what kind of clothing he should be wearing now. 

“I suppose we should get you shoes first, so you can walk by yourself. Must be tiring being carried around all the time,” Sebastian commented as he pulled into the parking lot of the small strip mall. “Honestly, I don’t even know what your position right now is, really. But we should start dressing you appealingly so you can attract lots of alpha attraction, right?” He winked at him with a smile, then got out and came around to pick him up again, bundling him up against himself as a shield to the wind. 

Sebastian seriously thought the omega was incredibly adorable; he’d had a lot of time observing him as he slept, he even liked the way Ciel had mouthed at his shirt in deep sleep. 

The beta lady at the store was very nice, following them around and fetching whatever shoes Ciel seemed to like. “So, we have these and these…maybe some slippers for home, too?” Sebastian mused, looking at the blue sneakers and black loafers they had put aside for the boy already. “And some more socks, thick ones. Look,” he showed Ciel the thigh high ones, knit wool that looked very warm. “Do you like these?” 

Ciel nodded, agreeing that socks were perfect while he sat on the bench that Sebastian stood beside, one hand fisted into the alpha’s pant leg as the woman helped him try on shoes. 

“Sweetheart why don’t you tie them and take a walk around, see if you like the way they fit?” The lady had offered and Ciel frowned. He had never been taught how to properly tie his shoes and now he was on the spot. 

“They’re fine, I don’t need to walk in them, they fit perfectly well,” Ciel said quickly, going to pull off the shoe. 

“You really should try walking in them,” the woman interrupted and Ciel huffed. He considered telling the lady to back off and leave him be, but he didn’t want to embarrass Sebastian so he bent down and tried his best to tie the shoes, fumbling with the laces and pulling them into knots, much to the beta’s dismay. 

She sighed and unknotted Ciel’s shoes, tying them correctly for him and checking to make sure they really did have a good fit. When she was satisfied, she pulled them off and placed them back into the box. 

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his eyebrows high and uncertainty on his face. “May I have some clothes to sleep in? What I slept in earlier wasn’t very comfortable.” 

Sebastian frowned a little at how the lady was pressuring the boy, but he didn’t say anything as long as Ciel wasn’t highly uncomfortable. The boy seemed to be holding his own, even if he didnt know how to tie shoes…or close buttons. He was, by now, ninety percent sure Ciel never had to do anything on his own in his life, which was fine being a spoiled little omega…but highly impractical. He would have to teach him. 

The question threw him for a loop. “You may have as many clothes as you like, Ciel. Let’s pick PJs next, huh?” He bought the shoes and three pairs of those high socks in different colors and gave Ciel one to wear right now, as well as the sneakers. 

Ciel walked beside Sebastian to where the pajamas were kept, clinging to his pant leg as he did. Touching the alpha was comforting, it reminded him that he was near and that he was safe. Walking in his new shoes did turn out to be a bit awkward, they were cut differently from the heeled boots his parents often selected for him, but they were much more comfortable. 

He stared at the large selection of clothes, a bit overwhelmed at all of the options. He had never realized there were so many different things that an omega could wear to sleep in. 

“At home I would just wear a plain white button up night shirt,” he said quietly, almost to himself, tracing his finger tips over some lavender frilly thing that was unlike anything he’d ever seen. Perhaps he was less prepared to be out in the world than he had even realized. 

“Fancy,” Sebastian smiled down. “Did you like that? Look, they have gowns here that seem pretty soft.” He pulled one out; it was a slim fit that would reach Ciel’s knees, a mint green color with a trim of soft lace along the collar and the hem, but it wouldn’t sexualize the kid like some of the clothes he saw right here. Sebastian didn’t think that felt right or was fair to the little omega, no knowing if the cult had taken out their need on him or not. Ciel was so tiny, he didn’t believe it right to dress him up in crop tops and booty shorts. “You could wear your socks under it for warmth, or we can look at pajamas with pants.” 

“Or would you rather try this on?” Sebastian touched the hem of the lavender nightie; it was satiny, but that wouldn’t keep the boy warm. 

“I like this,” Ciel said, grabbing onto the mint gown that Sebastian held out to him. It was familiar, reminded him a bit of what he was used to, only it had some color to it and details to make it more interesting to look at. “This is like what I wore at home. Only not quite so boring. And besides that, it isn’t white.” He gave Sebastian a sheepish grin at the last comment, blood rushing to his cheeks again. 

He looked over at the lavender nightie, then back up at Sebastian, his eyebrows pressing together with wonderment. “Is that what I’ll be expected to sleep in when I have an alpha?” He asked. “It’s pretty but it doesn’t seem very practical.” 

Sebastian was almost blown away by that smile. He hadn’t seen the little omega with an expression like that before and it transformed the kid from being pretty to something ethereal that made him tongue tied for a moment. He played that over with a charming grin. “Indeed, not white. I think we’ll pass on pink for you, you’d look like some wrapped candy…how about another in blue?” 

Shopping for the kid was fun, he realized. His job didn’t give him a lot of enjoyment although he liked it - but usually, what he saw was misery and humanity at its worst. Ciel was like a little ray of sunshine compared to that. 

“Well…I guess it depends on the alpha you choose. It’s pretty, and you’ll look sweet in it, but no, it’s not very practical.” Sebastian was more concerned about the quality of the clothes than what they looked like, really, they had to be warm and covering for the boy and soft enough so he wouldn’t chafe his delicate skin. For a moment, he worried the strips of lace could irritate Ciel’s neck maybe, but it turned out to be very soft and almost silky when he touched it. 

“We can pick up underwear while we’re here too.” 

“Blue would be great,” Ciel nodded, pleased with Sebastian’s suggestions and taste. Nothing he had chosen for Ciel had made him feel out of place or unlike himself. Strangely enough, the night shirts were even more ornate than the ones he generally wore, but it pleased him and he found them to be more fitting of his tastes and personality. 

“If an alpha wants me sleeping in that, he’d better have a fireplace in the bedroom,” Ciel said, chuckling at the impracticality of it all. 

Sebastian laughed his low, quiet laugh again and out a hand onto Ciel’s head, ruffling the silky slate strands. “He’d better.” 

He froze when they reached the underwear section, his face getting hot at all of the options - again, things unlike he had ever seen. 

“I…. I don’t know,” Ciel stammered, his eyes darting around the section and all it had to offer. He narrowed his eyes at a g-string, trying to figure out how it was even possible to wear such a thing. 

Sebastian frowned. This was all highly inappropriate for a boy so young and so sheltered, but usually alphas didn’t take their omegas shopping…they just brought home what they thought they’d like. “This is not what I would suggest….” He took the boy’s hand and gently tugged him away from that racy thing, towards safer havens, where he showed him panties that were cute with little bows in the back and a decorative trim of lace up the sides but otherwise unadorned, with matching strappy undershirts that would add an extra layer of warmth, again in earthy and pastel tones that would flatter the kid’s cream pale skin. “There we go, this is better. No need to treat you like a toy.” Yet, he thought in dismay. Someone, someday, would want Ciel to wear this kind of stuff. He wasn’t sure he liked that idea. 

Ciel was relieved to see what Sebastian picked for him. Again, it reminded him of his old clothes. Practical and modest… but these had more detail and were prettier. “These are like what I used to wear,” Ciel said with approval. “This is so much better than those other things.” 

“You’re good at picking things,” Ciel said in a very frank manner, as though he was half surprised that Sebastian hadn’t been an utter failure when it came to taste. “These are like what I had before, except I like the things you’ve chosen better. They’re less boring.” 

“Well,” Sebastian said carefully, trying not to feel too flattered about the off-handed compliment the boy had given him. “It’s better than you hogging my favourite sweater, right?” He smiled down at him to assure him he was teasing. 

Ciel paused for a moment, realizing then that Sebastian was buying him an entire wardrobe. He hadn’t even bothered to look at the prices of anything. He’d just assumed he was going to have the things because Sebastian had said he needed them. But, Ciel had no money. Clearly Sebastian was going to be the one to pay for it all and Ciel couldn’t understand why. 

“Are you sure about this?” Ciel asked, his voice quieting. “I have no way to repay you for any of this.” 

“Yes, I’m sure that I want to buy you clothing. Don’t worry about it.” He picked the boy up because he was just too adorable, stroking the backs of his knuckles down one cheek and jaw to pip up his chin gently. “I’ll be reimbursed by the center to some degree; you’re not the only one that went home with one of the team. I know one of my colleagues has a kind of…you could call it daycare. A charity, of sorts. The center helps as well as people looking to invest in a better life for orphaned omegas.” He shrugged with a light smile. “And the rest…I believe you deserve to have your own things. It will be good to build you up after all that.” 

Ciel pondered what Sebastian told him. Others had been brought home by team members? He wondered if they felt safer being with the person that had rescued them the way he did. He couldn’t imagine being all alone in the center. He doubted he’d be able to sleep there. 

“Thank you, ” Ciel said with a very slight smile as they stood at the register, the boy still gripping Sebastian’s pants like if he let go the man would disappear. “For everything. I would have hated being at the center. ” The boy didn’t elaborate on why, just took a step closer to Sebastian, nearly standing behind him, as another alpha walked past. 

“It’s fine, little one,” Sebastian smiled down at him; when Ciel stepped closer, he laid a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer against his side, out of the way of passing people. 

He had the cashier ring up what they had bought; they had found some sweaters and soft pants and shorts too, comfortable clothing in which Ciel could nurse his soul back into a healthier state. “Do you think you need a jacket too? I assume you do…” 

Ciel nodded, glancing around at all of the people now pouring into the store. He felt overwhelmed, a slight panic rising in his chest. He didn’t like being around so many strangers at all. He hadn’t exactly enjoyed being dragged along to social engagements in the past, but this was a whole new level of discomfort. 

“Whatever you like is fine,” Ciel said quickly, his voice high and shaky. He lifted his arms just slightly then, opening up his hands with his head down. He couldn’t bring himself to ask, but he wanted the alpha to pick him up again terribly. 

Sebastian blinked down at the panicked voice and quickly scooped him up and against himself, putting the clothes he carried onto the counter so it could be rung up. 

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here,” he shushed him gently, curling Ciel in against his chest and resting his chin atop the boy’s head which was tucked against his neck. “Deep breaths.” 

Ciel curled into Sebastian, hiding his face in the alpha’s musky neck, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to focus on his breathing, the thought of having an asthma attack only making him more nervous and rattled. But this was no asthma attack. It felt new and different and he didn’t like it at all. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Ciel whispered to the alpha, his tiny, frail body quivering in his arms. “This has never happened to me before,” he admitted apologetically. “I’m so sorry,” he squeaked, his body tensing up. “Will you please zip me up into your jacket again? Like you did before? Just until we get out of here and away from all of these people? ” 

“It’s a panic attack,” Sebastian murmured soothingly, rubbing his back. “It’s alright, I’m here, you won’t be harmed.” He saw nothing wrong with the request, opening his jacket and curling Ciel up inside against his chest before closing the zipper almost over the boy’s head so he could feel safe. 

He gave the cashier a light smile. “He’s having a difficult time,” he told her quietly and she nodded with a piteous expression, quickly ringing up the clothes he was buying. 

Ciel sunk beneath the collar of Sebastian’s jacket, feeling too shaken to be embarrassed. How he would ever return to his old life, he didn’t know, but none of that mattered at the moment. He was safe when he was with Sebastian and submerged in his scent, the boy began to relax. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It’s just… I’m not myself.” 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Sebastian said quietly, holding him close. He decided to get whatever else Ciel needed at a later time, paid, and left the store quickly with the bags and his more precious cargo. 

Once in the quiet of the car, he opened the zipper a little so he could look down into his jacket at the kid. “Let’s go home and I’ll make you a sandwich and figure out how to use the fireplace, okay? You can curl up on the couch or something.” 

“I feel like an absolute idiot,” he mumbled, still clinging to Sebastian as though his life depended on it. As soon as the store began to fill with people, he had felt as though the walls were closing in on him. He felt like he could see and smell every detail and like everyone was staring at him. He didn’t understand why he found this alpha’s presence to be comforting, while all of the others made him anxious. He’d never felt that way before. Sure, he had felt disdain and annoyance at alphas - as well as betas and other omegas - but he had never feared them coming near him until now. It would make sense to him if Sebastian didn’t have such a reverse effect on him. 

“I’m not a coward,” he explained, his voice sad and thick with humiliation. He rested his head against Sebastian’s chest, having no intent on moving away from him, a frown tugging on his lips. 

“I know that,” Sebastian said, curling an arm around Ciel and using the other hand to just stroke his head and down his shoulder in long, smooth brushes. “But you experienced something very traumatic very early in your life and for a while, anything that’s not calm will rile you up.” 

He smiled down at him lightly. “There’s nothing wrong with you and you’re not weak. In fact, I really admire you to live through all this and still function. Some of those other kids will always remain broken.” He tipped up his chin with a finger. “You won’t.” 

Ciel’s eyes brightened, his face relaxing as he looked up into Sebastian’s eyes. The alpha’s words were truly an amazing compliment, beyond anything anyone had ever said to him. It was so much more meaningful than being told he was pretty by random drunk alpha’s at his parents’ parties. It was praise with real meat to it. 

And the magical thing about it was that since Sebastian believed it- it made Ciel think that he could believe it, too. He didn’t want to be broken, he had survived and he wanted to enjoy the life he was blessed enough to still have a chance to live. 

Sebastian seemed to see something in him, enough to have faith in him that he could heal and could get out of this alright. Sebastian knew how strong he was and that he wasn’t a coward. 

He was just struggling. 

“That’s about the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Ciel said with sincerity, an eyebrow cocked and a tiny grin playing across his lips. “I won’t disappoint you.” 

“Ah, that can’t possibly be true,” Sebastian smiled down, stroking that one finger beneath his chin. “I’m sure people have told you before how pretty you are.” He gave him a wink to let him know he was merely teasing him, before shifting him a little on his lap so he could drive with Ciel clinging to him, and pulled out of the parking lot to get back home. 

He truly did believe that Ciel had the ability to get better, it would just take some time. A person didn’t just tuck away trauma like this and moved on with life; he saw it all the time with members of his corps after missions. This one, especially, would knock some of them down for days, possibly even weeks. What they had seen in that bunker had been humanity at its lowest point, a horrible thing to do to innocent, hapless omega children, quite frankly one of the worst things Sebastian himself had walked in on in the long span of his profession. The images were haunting him, too, so it was natural that Ciel, who had to live like this for over a month would be overwhelmed by too much activity and too many people right now; especially adults, the very people that had treated him like that. 

Sebastian didn’t want to admit it outright, not yet, but he wanted to make sure Ciel could heal. When checking in with his team and the center earlier today, he’d heard that most of the children were catatonic, just sitting and staring ahead, and the rest was listless and crying. Ciel, on the other hand, was already smiling again. He marveled at the kid’s strength. 

“Mmm,” Ciel hummed against Sebastian’s chest, the movement of the car soothing him further. “I’ve been told that I’m attractive enough by piggish old alphas that think I’ll fall all over them for just a few pretty words, but it was absolutely void of any real meaning or bite. It’s just what they say to any number of omegas they think they might get some sort of shot at. It’s certainly not unique to me and not as though they see anything in me that has any depth.” 

He traced his finger over the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt. He was never ashamed that he was an omega. He never believed it made him any less strong, perhaps because of his noble blood and his parents’ status. He was aggravated by the obligations that came along with it, but in his unique circumstances he knew his orientation didn’t matter much in terms of who he spent his future with. Because he was a Phantomhive, his parents would have chosen his mate - even if he had been born a beta or an alpha. Status was too important to leave such things up to whims or chance. And _that_ was what irritated Ciel. 

“At the very least, now I won’t be stuck as the mate of any of those disgusting perverts.” He tapped his finger nail against one of Sebastian’s buttons, making a soft clicking sound. “Hopefully I’ve seen the last of those sorts of people.” 

Those little fingers tracing over his chest, even just playing with the buttons, was provoking a very strange reaction in Sebastian. He grew a little warm, but not flustered…no, it was more of an affection he harbored for the little thing, who was so insightful despite his tender age already. “Well, but they weren’t lying,” he offered, running his fingers through Ciel’s hair, eye on the road. “Your looks are stunning. I wouldn’t be surprised if a large number of alphas would fall all over themselves for you to choose them.” 

He didn’t think it was his place to choose Ciel’s mate, even if he had taken responsibility for him. If all, it was his aunt’s…but the woman hadn’t yet replied back to the message that her only nephew was alive still, and even if she had, Ciel had stated he didn’t want to stay with her. Sebastian didn’t think he should dictate Ciel’s life, really. “I don’t think you’ve seen the last of those…but at least they won’t be the worst thing you saw and survived either, hmm? Courting can’t be scary anymore.” 

Ciel’s eyes fluttered shut and he nuzzled his cheek against Sebastian’s chest when the alpha combed through his hair and complimented him. Normally, he’d roll his eyes internally at such words, but there was sincerity behind it when Sebastian said it that made Ciel’s heart beat just a bit faster. He knew Sebastian was right, that he was pretty enough and the alphas that said it were being honest, but it was all that those other alphas saw in him. None of them had ever complimented his strength or ability the way Sebastian had. 

“I don’t know that I’d call it scary,” Ciel said, fingering over the button on Sebastian’s shirt above his navel. “More like tedious. Dreadful, really. All of the alphas my parents were considering were pompous, arrogant jerks. I certainly hope they _don’t_ find me and bother me anymore. I’d never go with any of them on my own accord.” 

Sebastian took the little hand and lifted it from that low point of his abdomen, kissing the back of it before settling it back onto his chest without comment to where it had just been…and how that had felt. Ciel was by no means ready to be sexualized yet, he didn’t need those distracting thoughts. “Alphas can be a little shallow, that is true.” 

He smiled down at the head sticking out of the collar of his jacket with his own. “I don’t think they’ll find you. And even if, we’ll turn them away. There were no promises or deals yet, they have no claim to you.” 

“I’ll have to choose one of them eventually,” Ciel said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I can’t just freeload off of you forever.” 

Ciel knew it was the truth, Sebastian had been very kind in opening his home to him, but it wasn’t permanent. He would need to start considering an alpha sometime soon. The man’s charity wouldn’t last forever and he shouldn’t overstay his welcome. His parents would want him to think of his future and make responsible decisions. 

“Don’t worry about having to leave just yet. You can stay as long as you like, it will be nice to have someone around. To play chess with, you know.” Sebastian smiled down at the boy. 

“My parents were close to choosing, they’d narrowed it down.” Ciel stopped moving and fidgeting, limp against Sebastian’s body and deep in thought. He hadn’t been pleased about any of the alphas they’d been considering. “Once they did, I was going to be sent to live with them. At least now it will be my choice who I end up stuck with.” 

“Mm do you know the names of those that were considered? I’m sure your parents would only choose a good one.” Now he didn’t know the Phantomhives, at all, but if he had children, he would want them to be happy with their choice of alpha. Or omega. Or anyone, really. 

Ciel snorted, rolling his eyes. Clearly Sebastian had no idea how any of these things worked. Happiness had little to do with anything. Arrangements were made to improve the status and standing of those involved. Sure, the alpha that got him was sure to be pleased about it, but there was no way Ciel would have been. He had simply accepted that it was part of his duty to his family. 

“I wouldn’t call any of them ‘good,’ but I don’t know what your criteria is for judging that.” He narrowed his eyes, an unimpressed expression washing over his face. “Let’s see, there was Baron Kelvin, a so-called philanthropist that has been eyeing me since I was no more than five years old and claims to have fallen in love with me at that time. And also Aleistor Chamber, have you heard of him? I’m pretty sure he finds himself more beautiful than anyone else… he also runs through omegas awfully fast, I doubt if he kept me around permanently that it would be anything exclusive. Then there is my father’s old friend Diedrich, and I do mean _old_ , that is irritable and unpleasant to say the very least.” 

Ciel sighed heavily, looking up at Sebastian as they were stopped at a red light. “Do I need to continue? Or do you not see a pattern here?” 

He slumped back against Sebastian, frowning at even the thought of leaving Sebastian’s side. None of the alphas his parents were considering made Ciel feel safe even before all of the trauma he had been through. He wasn’t sure how he would handle the stress of being in a living situation like that now. They would have certain expectations of him and Ciel wasn’t so sure that he could follow through with any of it without having a complete breakdown. 

“If I start to impose, please tell me,” Ciel said quietly. He felt like a ticking time bomb. He desperately needed time to recover and heal from what he had been through, but what would he do if his heats started before he had chosen an alpha? 

“I’ll take you at your word that you don’t mind me staying for now, but you’ve promised not to lie to me, so if I become a bother, please let me know so I can make other arrangements.” 

Sebastian made a face. He knew at least two of the men Ciel had mentioned, from hearsay, of course. “That’s…revolting,” he said with a twist to his mouth. “I must admit I never really thought about how this works for the upper classes. My parents were mated for love and so was mostly everyone I know. It’s easier if you don’t have a status to uphold or assets to shift around, I suppose.” He stroked the boy’s soft cheek. 

He chuckled softly at the solemn words. “You speak more like an adult than any adult I know,” he mused. “There’s no need for you to worry. As I said, you’re welcome to stay and once you are up for it, I’ll ask the center to put out the message that you’re ready for courting. You don’t need to hurry with that though.” 

As sweet as the boy smelled, wafting from the little cocoon he had made for himself inside Sebastian’s jacket, there was not a trace of heat there yet and probably wouldn’t be for a while, delayed due to the trauma, Sebastian supposed. In his opinion, there was no reason to feel antsy about that yet. “Do you like noodle soup? I’ll make some for you when we get home.” 

Ciel sneered, feeling a renewed sense of disgust just thinking about the other alphas again. “I _told_ you they were appalling. I wasn’t exaggerating. This is why I don’t want to go live with my aunt. With my parents, I may have been able to have _some_ influence over their final choice, but not with her. I’d end up with Kelvin, I’m nearly certain of it. Just the thought of it makes me feel ill.” 

“Being with an alpha that I loved has never been an option for me,” Ciel mumbled, drawing his thumb into his mouth and chewing on his nail. “I’ve had it engrained in me since I was small to never let myself fall in love. It would only make it harder when they chose my alpha. If I were to love anyone, it needed to be him. But, given the suitors my parents were considering, I knew that would never happen. Some things aren’t meant for some people,” Ciel said simply, past the lump in his throat. It certainly didn’t seem very fair, but he continued to tell himself he couldn’t miss what he never knew. 

“Noodle soup would be nice,” he said in a mousy voice, watching the trees go buy through the side window. “My throat is still very sore.” 

God, if that didn’t break Sebastian’s heart a little. Ciel had struck him as sheltered, yes, and more than a little spoiled maybe due to his nobility and the wealth of his parents - but there was a downside to everything, and a golden cage was still just a cage. He dropped a kiss atop Ciel’s head before the light turned green. “That’s actually very sad,” he said, because he didn’t know how to offer that sentiment more gently. 

“Maybe it is an option now, though. We could just not tell everyone that you’re the heir to a fortune, so anyone could apply for courting, really. You don’t strike me as the kind of person that hunts status, anyway.” He pulled into his driveway and bundled the boy more tightly against himself so he could carry him, and the many bags inside. “I’ll have the center draw your father’s will, we’ll see what needs to be done for you to get your trust, and then we will work from there. Alright?” 

Once inside, he put the bags down and unzipped Ciel from his jacket, carefully setting him down. He brought the bags into the guest room. “This will have to be cleaned up, but you can use it. I’ll tidy it this afternoon.” 

Ciel followed Sebastian to the guest room and peeked inside, his mouth falling open as he did. He hadn’t realized there was another room, or that it was meant to be for him now. He had assumed, wrongly, that he would be sharing Sebastian’s room with him. He hadn’t thought it through, how illogical it was for him to come to that conclusion, he’d simply just decided it was the case and believed it. 

And now, staring at the guest room, he felt his skin prickle with anxiety and tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t want to sleep alone. He wanted to be beside Sebastian, where he knew he was safe. 

But, that was asking far too much and certainly imposing. Sebastian needed his privacy and his own space. Ciel had no business intruding when the alpha was sharing the rest of his home with him. Besides that, he needed to get over his fears and toughen up. 

Ciel shut his mouth and nodded, turning to walk to the kitchen wanting to avoid Sebastian seeing his face. He was going to be strong. Starting tonight he was going to push his way through his fears. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” the boy said politely, sitting down on the couch. He wondered if he should offer to clean it up himself, since it was to be his room, but he had no idea where to even start with cleaning something. 

Sebastian sat down beside the boy and put a hand into the back of his neck, cupping it gently. “Hey,” he said quietly. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d like having your own room. I don’t use it for anything right now.” God, Ciel was so tiny. It tugged at his heartstrings seeing him try to keep his head up and his back straight; but coming to think of it, Ciel had clung to him very hard during his nap. 

Sebastian just wanted to pull the kid into his lap and cuddle him until those big blue eyes didn’t look like they would spill over any moment anymore. 

Ciel looked up at him with glassy eyes, forcing a very weak smile. Sebastian was already being so kind, doing so much more than he had to or really even should. He should have been done with Ciel hours ago. He should have dropped Ciel off at the center and gone about his life. He had no business asking more of the man. 

“It’s nothing,” Ciel lied, trying his best to sound convincing, though the quiver of his voice betrayed him. “I was just surprised. I hadn’t realized you had a spare bedroom for me. It’s really nice of you to offer it to me while I’m staying with you.” 

He swallowed and looked down at his hands, twisting together in his lap while his knees bounced up and down. He was much too prideful to admit - even to himself - that he was terrible liar. And _he_ had never made any promises to tell the truth. 

“A little overwhelmed, perhaps?” Sebastian smiled lightly and went with his instincts; grasping Ciel around the waist and pulling him over his lap was as easy and lifting up a bottle of water from the ground. He had to feed the kid nutritious, fattening stuff as soon as his belly would be able to manage that. 

“Don’t cry, please,” he murmured into the soft slate hair once he had tucked Ciel’s head under his chin, against his neck. “I know it’s not much, but we’ll get it cleaned and made up and you can have some peace and quiet there, it will be warm and your clothes will be in the closet. Okay? Please tell me what else you need, I’ll make sure you get it.” 

Something about the tiny omega just made him want to hold him close and protect him from the world that had abused him so violently. 

Hearing Sebastian ask him not to cry made his heavy lids fall and fat tears roll down his cheeks. He _was_ overwhelmed. He was still terrified, he didn’t know how he was ever supposed to feel safe on his own after being taken the way he had been. He wanted to beg the alpha to let him sleep in his bed with him, but he couldn’t. It was inappropriate and overstepping. He was Sebastian’s guest and he needed to understand boundaries and be polite. His parents had taught him better than this. 

“Sebastian, there is nothing wrong with the room,” Ciel said brokenly, shaking in the alpha’s lap. “You don’t need to go through any other trouble. I’m very grateful you’re allowing me to stay here and I… I want my time here to be a pleasant experience for you.” 

His head dropped down, heavy with guilt and sadness. He was so very self-centered. He hadn’t even thought until now about how Sebastian was an adult, a bachelor, how he needed his own room and his own space and just how much Ciel would be imposing on him by sleeping in his bed. Sebastian needed space away from Ciel and space to share with any companions he brought home. 

Ciel felt like such a child for not thinking of these things sooner and he hated himself for it. 

Sebastian just held the kid quietly for a long moment, curled close to himself and rocking lightly. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing here, but seeing Ciel so sad all but broke his heart. “If you’re scared,” he began, cheek rubbing over silky fine hair. “You know you can come sleep with me, right?” 

Sebastian cupped the soft face and turned it up to look at him. “I really don’t mind, at all. But there may be some nights I won’t be home because I’ll be working, or coming home late and I think it’s more productive if you learn to sleep on your own while I’m still here as a failsafe, instead of waking up one evening when you’re alone in the house. Do you agree?” 

He’d never thought he’d be good at parenting, but this seemed to be most logical thing to do…after all, he didn’t want to lock Ciel up inside this house just to prevent him from running outside and getting kidnapped again or hit by a car or anything. 

Ciel placed his fingertips onto Sebastian’s hand that was cupping his cheek. His tears were dripping onto the alpha’s hand and he wished he could stop them. The more he tried to push the thoughts away, the more terrified and alone he felt. He had no parents, no close family that loved him, no alpha. All he had in the world was a kind stranger that hadn’t asked for such a burden but had taken him in anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Sebastian to change his mind or push the only person that seemed to care about him at all away. 

“I know… I know that I need to learn to sleep on my own,” he said truthfully, nodding his head just slightly and staring into Sebastian’s soft garnet eyes. “I understand there are nights when you won’t be here, but I….” 

Ciel faltered, his eyes falling away and a look of shame on his face. 

“Even if you weren’t here, I’d feel safer in your bed. The way it smells…I… it makes me feel better.” 

“Okay. It’s okay. Shh,” he stroked the soft face. “Maybe we can start with that next week, when you’re more settled in. Okay? There’s no need to start right now, I won’t have any more missions this month. Shh.” 

Alright so there was more anxiety there than Sebastian had expected. That was fine. Sebastian curled the boy close again and let him cry against him, getting it all out. He hummed softly with his rocking, feeling Ciel’s tears on the collar of his shirt but not caring that it was getting damp. “You can absolutely sleep in bed with me until you feel better.” 

Maybe he should bring the boy to the center a few times a week for therapy sessions…the center offered a therapist, as it catered to abused omegas mostly. But he’d take the heat and the clinging if it made Ciel feel better. 

Ciel nodded, his face wet with tears against Sebastian’s neck. He desperately needed stability and to feel safe at home. He needed to feel like he _had_ a home and he could relax when he was in it. He wanted to sleep beside Sebastian while he was still so scared, just like how he’d still climbed into bed between his parents when there were thunderstorms. 

“I just… I need… I need some time, that’s all,” Ciel gasped, his chest bucking and his limbs shaking. It was still so soon, too soon. It was all too fresh in his mind. He felt normal and then - then just the thought of having to sleep alone triggered all of the terror within him. 

“You… you… when I’m near you, I feel s-safe,” Ciel admitted, clinging with one hand to Sebastian’s neck and to the front of his shirt with the other. “You’ll protect me. I know you will.” 

“It’s alright, shh, you can have as much time as you need.” He rubbed the small boy’s back and side soothingly, keeping him close, even brushed a kiss against his hairline. “I don’t mind you sleeping with me at all, you’re like a little space heater. It’s pleasant.” He smirked at him when he lifted the pretty, tear stained face. 

“I’m flattered that you hold me in such high regard. I will try my best to live up to your expectations for me. Now please…please, Ciel, stop crying.” He gently wiped his thumb down one of the tear-tracks over his cheek. “I am not leaving you alone until you feel you can be by yourself without being scared.” 

Ciel sucked in a big, shaky breath, fingers tightening in the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt. Everything would be OK. Sebastian understood. This wasn’t like him - he would heal and these feelings would go away - eventually. The alpha knew he needed time, he was willing to accommodate Ciel and help him ease his way back into normal life. It was probably more than Ciel should ask for, but Sebastian didn’t seem angry or put off by this neediness at all. 

“Th-thank you for being so patient with me,” Ciel said with a hiccup, trying to smile at the alpha through his tears. “I don’t mean to impose on you so much.” Ciel may have been a bit entitled, but he also had manners and understood that Sebastian was doing a very kind thing for him - and that he was a guest in the older male’s home. 

“I’ll try to think of a way to be helpful around here,” he said with a sniffle, his breathing returning to normal now that he didn’t have to fear being alone in the dark at night anymore. “I want to contribute. As more than just a space heater,” he laughed quietly at that, lifting sparkling blue eyes up to Sebastian’s. “I’ll try to think of something better than reading to you in Latin.” 

“You know Latin? You know I would like to hear that.” Sebastian smiled down at the pretty omega, gently wiping off his cheeks with his fingers. “Having someone around will be nice. I haven’t lived with anyone for years, really. It gets a little lonely.” 

He cradled the boy’s head against his chest again and kissed the top of it. Sebastian found he quite enjoyed the little thing's company; he was in no rush to let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. That Alpha, His Hero

Sebastian held the distraught boy against his chest. He already hated seeing Ciel upset and would do anything to help bring the light back to his eyes and a smile to his face. 

“Why don’t you stop crying and help me make soup? Maybe you can be in charge of meals. I’ll teach you to cook.” As if he knew Ciel had never cooked before…well, but it was kind of obvious, kid didn’t even know how to tie his own shoes. He would have his hands full with the little thing. Good thing he wouldn’t have to go to work for a while; the team had time to decompress. He also knew how bad night terrors could be as well as standing in front of nothing and be expected to act just like before…which was impossible. 

“I’ll try my best to learn,” Ciel said giving Sebastian a wry smile. “We had a cook at home and I’ve never actually made anything myself. Not even tea.” He looked at the alpha with a serious sincerity. “I’m a good student, though. If I could help out with the meals, it would make me feel a lot better about imposing on you this way.” 

Sebastian stood, keeping Ciel cradled in his arms and carried him back to the guest room where his bags still lay untouched on the made bed. “Let’s change you into clothes that actually fit you. I wanna see if those socks are as comfortable as they look.” He set Ciel down on the bed and smiled. “Pick something you like and join me in the kitchen hmm?” 

Ciel placed a hand on one of the shopping bags. “I’ll be right out,” he said, shooing Sebastian out of the room and shutting the door. He sighed, looking through the bags of clothes. He didn’t feel like trying to deal with buttons or anything even mildly complicated, so he selected the mint green night shirt Sebastian had pointed out to him, white underwear with green bows on the sides and a pair of the white thigh high socks. 

While he loved wearing Sebastian’s sweater because it carried such a comforting scent, these clothes felt nicer on his skin and it was pleasant to be wearing something that fit him again. He felt more normal - more like himself. It was the first time in well over a month he had been dressed properly and he stood just a little bit straighter, his confidence starting to return. 

He made his way to the kitchen, hands behind his back as he watched Sebastian curiously. “What can I do to help?” 

The look on Sebastian’s face gave him another boost; it was a mix of surprise, pleasure and something else crossing his face briefly before he smiled at him. “Are you warm enough?” While most of his body was covered, the nightshirt was made from a soft, thin fabric that was comfortable against the skin and had only half sleeves. He really should have gotten the kid a house robe…that would be the next thing he brought home. “But we nailed your size, huh? It fits perfectly. You look very good.” 

Not cute, not adorable…good. He thought cutesy things to call the boy would offend Ciel maybe. “The green makes your eyes stand out.” He gave him a cheery wink. “Come on over here, you can help me with the veggies.” He lifted the kid onto the stepstool he had gotten from the cabinet so he could comfortably reach the counter. “Just…please don’t cut your fingers off. We might still need those.” 

“Yeah, it fits perfectly.” Ciel spun in a circle on the stool, looking over himself and feeling so very human again. What a difference a change of clothes could make on the psyche, the boy thought to himself. “The socks are keeping me warm and really, I like it even better than what I wore to sleep at home. All of my nightclothes were very plain and white. This is much more appealing.” 

He grabbed the knife and began making very slow, rough, uneven cuts on the vegetables. His speed was almost painful to watch, the boy having no confidence in the kitchen or knife skills. He had a look of rapt concentration on his face, his pink tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth while he worked, determined to complete what was such a simple task. 

He was absolutely adorable and Sebastian smiled as he watched him. “You’re doing great, take your time.” It would need practice, but Ciel was almost glowing at the fact that he is allowed to do something himself and help with housework, so Sebastian would take some more time. 

“Well, as long as you’re warm,” he smiled, resting a hand in the small of his back for a moment before filling a pot with water. 

“I feel good,” Ciel said, continuing to chop vegetables and pick them up with tiny fingers to drop them into the bowl Sebastian had set aside for them. He really meant it, he actually felt a bit happy in the alpha’s cozy kitchen, helping him prepare a meal. It was more responsibility than he was ever given at home and it made him feel very grown up. He liked that Sebastian seemed to believe he was so capable of doing things, contributing and earning his keep. It made him feel so much less like a burden. 

“Maybe I should try watching some cooking shows while you’re at work,” Ciel said, chuckling at himself. “I really have no idea what I’m doing. My parents got me tutors for everything, but it was never things like cooking. They assumed I’d have servants wherever I ended up.” He glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian and gave him a small smile. “I kind of like doing this myself, for us to eat. It’s nice.” 

“Well I’m glad you like it,” Sebastian said, smiling at the boy as he peeled the potatoes quickly and with skilled hands. “Just, please, don’t turn in the stove when I’m not home. It takes but one moment of distraction sometimes for disaster to happen.” He brushed a bit of carrot peel from Ciel’s cheek. 

“If you want to cook before I come home, you can prep the ingredients and we’ll cook them together. Just…don’t cut off your fingers.” He didn’t actually believe Ciel would be that clumsy or inattentive, but the thought of the little omega home alone with a bleeding wound or a stove fire sent him into a mild panic already. 

“If it’s alright by you, I’d rather avoid touching anything with fire if I could,” Ciel said, his voice taking on a serious tone. “It would be best if you did that part for now. I don’t want to get… strange about it and then make some foolish mistake.” 

“I’ll follow whatever rules you have for while you’re at work,” the boy promised, dumping the last of the vegetables into the bowl and wiping his hands off on a towel. He turned toward Sebastian, leaning his elbows on the counter behind him, cocking his head to the side. “It’s your house, and really, I don’t have a clue what I’m doing with a lot of these things. I’ll trust your judgment, so long as you promise to keep teaching me.” 

“Very good,” Sebastian said and smiled at him again while dicing the potatoes and put them into the water as well. So it would be noodle soup with vegetables…the kid could use some nourishment as well as healthy stuff to eat. He should put some meat in it, as well. 

Sebastian headed over to the fridge and found what he was looking for, some chicken he could put in as well. “So, obviously, no stove. And it would be best if you didn’t go outside, too. The back patio is fine, but don’t open the door to anyone just yet and make sure you keep a distance from other people for now.” He felt bad keeping the kid locked up, but it was better than the pretty omega be stolen, which was a very real possibility. “Just don’t use anything electrical, besides the TV. I’ll teach you how to make a sandwich if you’re hungry while I’m out, okay?” 

Ciel nodded with understanding and agreement. There was a practicality about Sebastian that he found very appealing. One of the things that irritated him so much about other omegas his age was how fantastical they tended to be. He preferred logic and reason - it appeared Sebastian did as well - and that made Ciel warm up to him in a way he rarely did with anyone. 

“That all sounds fair enough,” Ciel said, stepping down from the stool and carrying the bowl of vegetables over to Sebastian by the stove. “You should know that I’ll need a bit of explanation with the television. My parents didn’t allow much of that, they preferred I study or read. Or play the violin.” Ciel heaved a sigh at that and rolled his eyes. At least he wouldn’t be forced to practice his music anymore. That was a positive. “Also, I was meant to have a tutor come around after they selected my alpha. So I would be prepared. I know that’s a bit much to ask of you, to hire tutors for me, but maybe sometime you could take me to the library? I learn rather well from books. All of my schooling was done at home, so I do have discipline.” 

“We can certainly get you books,” Sebastian nodded. “You’re smart to want to be educated. Most people would rather close their eyes I assume.” He didn’t feel comfortable hiring a tutor for the boy…not because of money issues but because Sebastian didn’t trust easy for obvious reasons. 

He took the bowl from the boy and put everything inside the big pot, then put a lid onto it so it could cook. Sebastian smiled down at the boy and picked him up; he really couldn’t help himself, Ciel was warm and cuddly and especially cute in those clothes. He didn’t seem to be cold, either. “Let’s show you what you need to know.” 

Ciel had wrapped his arms easily around Sebastian’s neck as soon as he picked him up. He felt more comfortable than not, more _right_ , when Sebastian was holding him and carrying him around. Each time he did, his heart beat would even out as well as his breathing and his muscles would relax. 

It turned out that Ciel really was smart, even if it was only handling the TV. Sebastian showed him how to navigate the menu, the channels, all with the remote. “And this is the Food Network. You’ll like that one if you want to learn more recipes.” 

Sebastian was a good teacher, calm and patient, explaining things in a simple way that was easy for Ciel to understand. It made Ciel feel a lightness in his heart, that the alpha knew just how to communicate with him and make him understand. No one else in his life had ever meshed with him that well. 

“Wow, a whole channel for cooking,” Ciel said with a light laugh. “That should be just about right. Hopefully I’ll learn a thing or two, and if not, maybe I’ll be able to write down some recipes we can work through together.” 

Ciel reached up and tucked a long strand of black hair behind Sebastian’s ear. 

“You would have been an excellent teacher, you know,” he said with a tiny smile on his lips. “You’ve very patient and clear. Much better than a lot of the tutors I’ve had. If you ever decide to get out of superhero business, you have a natural talent.” 

Sebastian blinked down at the boy when Ciel reached out on his own to touch him… and for once, it wasn’t clinging to him in panic. It felt oddly proper to have those little hands on him. “I’m hardly a hero, Ciel,” he told him quietly, stroking his cheek with the back of his knuckles in turn. He was flattered by the compliment, but he really didn’t count himself as a hero, or even a very good person. 

He had killed people before. He followed orders without very often questioning them, because they were presented to him in a way that made the team think they were doing the right thing…he wasn’t sure every time that this was the case. 

“I appreciate the compliment, though. You’re a quick study,” he smiled at the little thing. “Granted, it’s just TV…but I’m sure you could learn anything you wanted.” 

He was determined to allow Ciel as much freedom as he could. Heaven knew when the kid would next get as much. 

“You’re _my_ hero,” Ciel argued with sincerity and profound innocence, his little thin brows furrowed and his chin up as he looked down at Sebastian through his eyelashes. “And not just because you got me out of the cage.” He poked a tiny finger into the alpha’s chest his tone so serious it was nearly lecturing. “Because of all this, everything you’ve done since then that you didn’t have to. Because of you, I’m going to have a better life than I would have. I don’t have to live with my aunt or at the center. And _this_ wasn’t your job.” 

Ciel had never really had any friends. He’d played with his cousin at times, but he was fairly isolated from other children, his parents being very particular with whom he was allowed to socialize with. Even then, things were structured and there was little free play time. It made it difficult to form connections with other people, never really having opportunities to bond with them. But, after such a short period of time he felt a fondness toward Sebastian that made him feel warm inside. This must be what it was like, he realized, to actually enjoy the company of another person. 

Ciel really was a marvel. Sebastian felt humbled by the young omega’s words; he’d been called a good soldier before, a good captain, but never someone’s personal hero. It made his chest seem a little wider and warmer than usual. 

He took the little hand poking at his chest and kissed the back of it. “I am honored you think that way, Ciel. I really am. I will do right by you, I promise.” The boy seriously had so much potential; he was smart, well-bred, well-mannered but shrewd in the way he thought. He would make an excellent strategist. Sebastian pulled him close again, enjoying the warm little body cuddle up to him. 

Ciel’s face flushed when Sebastian kissed the back of his hand and he nuzzled his face against the alpha’s neck when he was pulled close to him. In spite of everything he’d been though, he felt so content and even _happy_ at that moment that it truly amazed him. He thought the happiness he’d feel if he was ever rescued from the cult would be simply relief, but this was so much more than that. He was happy because he had finally formed a connection with someone. He genuinely _liked_ Sebastian and that Sebastian seemed to like him back made butterflies dance in his stomach. He didn’t feel like most of the people that claimed to like being around him were very sincere. They were phony and did things for status and out of obligation. But, he was here at Sebastian’s house because the alpha wanted him there and seemed to actually enjoy being around him. It made him feel special in a way he never had. 

“I know you will,” Ciel said confidently, reaching up and putting his tiny, warm hand on Sebastian’s cheek and pulling the alpha’s face down to rest on his head. “I consider myself a great judge of character. So many times I would tell my father to be wary of certain business associates and they would turn out to be absolute snakes. It’s really a pity he didn’t listen to me more. I could have saved him a lot of trouble and money.” 

Ciel’s hand dropped from Sebastian’s face and his fingers hooked into the collar of the alpha’s shirt. He hummed against him contentedly, little feet dangling and his eyes lidded. Sebastian smelled truly wonderful. It evoked similar feelings to the elation and excitement he’d felt in his belly on Christmas morning, mixed with the comforting feelings he’d have when he smelled his favorite meal cooking in the kitchen. 

Sebastian was, once again, completely dumbfounded. Ciel seemed to be in a snuggly mood, and why not, he probably felt comfortable for the first time in weeks. Sebastian shifted to lean back against the couch, half laying against the curve where the backrest met the arm so Ciel could curl up atop him. His arm held him securely, the other hand stroking his side in a smooth motion. 

“You will do great, then,” he told the boy softly, for some reason very content just snuggling the warm little thing. Dinner was a ways off still anyway until the soup was done. “I have no doubt that you will make good choices.” That was in regard to the alpha Ciel would eventually choose…the thought of giving the boy up put a bit of dread into his belly, but really, he wouldn’t deny Ciel the chance to be happy in a mating. 

Ciel made a soft noise, not unlike purring, so very blissed out from Sebastian’s gentle touches on his side and the way he was able to lie down on the alpha’s chest. He listened to the steady thumping of the alpha’s heart twisting and kneading tiny fingers into his shirt contentedly. 

“I already made a good choice,” he said quietly, rubbing his cheek and his scent instinctively and mindlessly against Sebastian’s chest, unaware of his own behavior. “I’m here.” He could barely fathom how differently he would be feeling in that very moment if he had gone to live with his aunt or had stayed at the center. 

“Ah, you’re sweet, little one,” Sebastian purred at him. It pleased him to no end that Ciel was able to relax so quickly; now he understood a little better why he had freaked out over sleeping alone, too. It made him feel insecure and alone, abandoned, seeing as he had been taken from his bed in the first place. 

“As are you,” the boy said softly, splaying a small hand over the alpha’s chest. 

Sebastian curled him closer and kissed the top of his head. He was a little worried he would speed the boy’s first heat along by cuddling him, but it seemed to please Ciel so much that he couldn’t deny him. 

Ciel smiled when Sebastian kissed his head. Before Sebastian had taken his hand, he had felt so alone in the world. Now he had someone that he could trust to protect him and wanted to help him through getting his life back on track. He had someone that cared about what happened to him. 

The boy sighed happily, satisfied on a level much deeper than his own understanding. Omegas instinctively craved contact and touch, they were very tactile and enjoyed being pet and cuddled. It wasn’t uncommon for young omegas to nap together in little piles of tangled up limbs. Ciel hadn’t had nearly enough of that growing up, his position making it so his parents pushed additional boundaries on him that a typical omega didn’t have. He wasn’t completely touch starved, though, as he had his parents until just over a month ago to cuddle him. 

But, when he had been in the cage, he had ached for warmth and affection. When he had been hit and kicked it hurt all the more for him. His ordeal would have been hard on an alpha, but for an omega it was devastating on an even deeper level. 

Sebastian’s hands were gentle and his touches were welcomed. He was able to relax, go into that sweet, trance-like state that came from this kind of attention and affection. Ciel’s foot slid up and down Sebastian’s side, moving on it’s own without any coherent thought, rubbing up and down against the smooth material of the alpha’s pant-leg while Sebastian pet him. 

Sebastian was surprised to feel the same; while he wasn’t nearly as dependant on being touched at all, it was nice and relaxing to just curl up with Ciel, listen to the sweet little noises he made and how idly he grasped and kneaded at him. He nuzzled the soft hair, fine as kitten fur, and hummed quietly. The TV was softly playing in the background but the sound was way down, so only the light shifted. 

He figured he needed to buy a lot more things for Ciel. Like anything he wanted for example. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing the pretty face light up when he gave the boy something he liked. 

“What do you like to read?” he asked him quietly. He had a few books in the house, but mostly those were thrillers that he enjoyed while on vacation, rare as they were, and he didn’t think Ciel should read stuff like that. He’d been through enough cruelty. 

“Mmm,” Ciel hummed in thought, stretching his body a little and then burrowing his face back into the alpha’s chest. 

“My preference is mysteries,” he said, his voice soft and his words slow and lazy. “I love trying to look for the writer’s subtle clues and try to figure them out before the big reveal. I also read adventure stories and some science fiction in my free time.” 

“My parents were very stern about me reading the classics, as well as a great deal of non-fiction. History, biographies and the like.” Again, he boy rubbed his cheek against the alpha’s chest, the action making him feel lightness in his chest. 

“I also like reading about other places and cultures, when I’m reading non-fiction. I think it’s interesting, the way different people live all over the world.” 

“Are you going to make me start reading boring literature that was written two hundred years ago?” His little hand kneaded into the alpha’s shirt. 

“I’d much rather spend that time reading about how to cook, if you don’t mind.” He chuckled softly. Even if Sebastian did get some silly idea he should pick up his education where his parents had left off, he was just so happy to be alive and on the alpha’s chest at that moment he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“You can read whatever you like,” Sebastian murmured into his hair. The kneading felt nice and he liked how sluggish Ciel was with relaxation, his little body a little heavier than usual because he could just let go of all the tension. 

“I won’t make you read anything. I just don’t want you to be bored while I’m gone. We’ll go to the library together and you can pick whatever you like.” 

He was sure the sudden freedom to choose would be leaving Ciel reeling a little; from what he’d heard, Ciel’s parents had been very set in their belief what an Omega of high birth should know and what not. Sebastian didn’t care if Ciel was a little prince or not, he was of the opinion everyone, high birth or low, alpha or omega or beta should decide for themselves what made them happy, but he also knew his opinion wasn’t shared by a lot of people. It made him a little sad, really. 

“I don’t like classics either,” he confessed quietly. “I like thrillers, morbid as it is. As if I didn’t see enough cruelty on the job, it seems like I can’t let go of it even when I’m at home.” 

Ciel giggled at that, then hugged himself against the alpha. “That sounds about right, though,” he said with a goofy, relaxed smirk. “I can’t very well picture you reading romance novels or fantasy.” 

“I’d love to go to the library with you,” he said in a softened voice. “It would be wonderful to be able to select whatever books I want without one of my stuffy old tutors hanging over my shoulder and nixing them all.” 

“You’re a cool guy, Sebastian,” he said, as though he had just in that moment realized it, fingernails scraping at the alpha’s skin through his shirt as he boy’s hands continued to paw at him. “Your rules are practical, but not stifling. I like that about you.” 

Ciel’s age only made him all the more sincere with his compliments. They were not always crafted in the most beautiful way, having an edge and bluntness to them, but they were honest and heartfelt all the same. 

“I did like fantasy when I was younger,” Sebastian pondered, his fingers finding the back of Ciel’s neck to pet, then comb up into his hair and down again. 

“We can go pick up some books tomorrow, if you’d like.” He shifted them a little so Ciel slipped into the warm nook between his body and the back of the couch, resting warmly curled against his side. “But I believe we’ve had enough excitement for one day now, we’ll just stay in and have some soup. Are you hungry yet?” 

“I _am_ hungry,” Ciel said, giving Sebastian a half smile. “It smells delicious. I think my first cooking lesson is going to turn out to be a success.” 

Ciel laughed softly again rolling a bit so he could put a knee on the couch and straighten up his body, somewhat straddling Sebastian’s side and pushing himself up to be more at eye level with the alpha. 

“I’m in my pajamas, it wouldn’t be decent for me to go anywhere like this and I’m certainly not getting dressed again. The books can wait until tomorrow, but thank you for thinking of me and wanting to keep me entertained. Maybe we could watch TV together tonight. Do you have programs you like to watch at night before bed?” 

Sebastian reached up to cup Ciel’s waist, giving him a bit of stability in his climbing. He smiled up at the boy, head cushioned against the arm of the couch. “I don’t have a particular preference, you can pick a channel. I’m afraid dinner will be a little ways off yet, but it should be done soon.” 

He poked at the boy’s side. “You need a bit of meat on your bones, little one. I’m afraid you’ll break if I squish you too hard.” He gave him a slight wink. “But I believe it will be a success, yes. I hope you like homemade food.” 

He marveled at the way Ciel was able to smile and even laugh, only a day after being rescued from a cage. He was sure the other children weren’t quiet so resilient, and despite the mild panic attack at the store earlier, the little omega seemed pretty happy. 

Ciel climbed completely into Sebastian’s lap, giving him a poke in his side with a devilish look on his face. “Oh? Want to fatten me up? Planning to eat me up like the witch in Hansel and Gretel? Is that why you’ve brought me here?” 

He rolled his hips and put his palms flatly on Sebastian’s chest. “I’m stronger than I look,” he said playfully, but with a serious undertone. “I’ve survived this far, I don’t think anything _you’d_ ever do could break me. Unless you really _are_ a witch…” 

“I’m not planning to break you, silly little thing,” Sebastian chuckled, rubbing his palms up and down his sides. “I just want to healthen you up a little.” 

He smiled at the omega’s antics. “Playful, are we?” 

“Maybe,” Ciel replied coyly, brushing a long strand of blue-grey hair from his eyes with slight fingers. 

He did feel considerably better than he had earlier that morning, now that he was in Sebastian’s cozy apartment, clean and dressed in nice, comfortable clothes that fit. Knowing the alpha wouldn’t be leaving him alone, especially not at night, made him feel safe in a way he didn’t think he could describe. 

Ciel walked his fingers up Sebastian’s chest, his neck, then stopped at his chin, dipping the alpha’s head forward so Ciel could gaze purposefully into his garnet eyes. 

“If you want to fatten me up, might I suggest chocolate cake?” 

Ciel might not notice, but the attitude he had towards the alpha was almost flirty. Sebastian certainly didn’t complain, it was flattering to have the attention of such a pretty little omega. “Chocolate cake. You play for glory, don’t you?” 

He grinned at the boy, nipping at the slender fingers capturing his chin playfully. Sebastian sat up, bringing them nose to nose for a moment and stroking his cheek, feeling Ciel’s soft, warm breath on his face. 

Ciel giggled when Sebastian nipped his fingers, enjoying the playful side of the alpha. He was used to everything being very serious and he enjoyed that someone was playing along with him instead of telling him that he wasn’t acting proper. 

He felt a warmth in his belly when Sebastian had pressed his nose against his own, making his heart race and the blood rush to his cheeks. 

“Let’s have some soup first, hm?” Sebastian shifted him into his arms and got up to carry him into the kitchen. 

Ciel felt almost dizzy, overwhelmed with an unusual sensation, rolling his head into Sebastian’s neckHe slung his arms around the alpha’s neck, his little nose inching behind the alpha’s. 

“Yes, this is done,” he said once looking into the pot, nodding with a pleased air. 

“I love dessert,” he said in a soft, dreamy voice. “Particularly anything chocolate. Or biscuits. I love sweets,” he murmured, his body feeling so warm now. 

“Chocolate you will have, then. I’m afraid I’ll have to go grocery shopping first, but you’ll be pleased to know that I enjoy baking,” Sebastian said, really unwilling to let go of the young omega but with Ciel in his arms he wouldn’t be able to put on their dinner. 

He set the boy down at the small kitchen table, smiling at the way Ciel’s feet swayed just above the ground when he sat in the chair and turned his back to fill two bowls with the hearty chicken noodle soup. 

It was no wonder Sebastian was able to easily carry him around; he was tall, and from behind the breadth of his shoulders were more pronounced even. 

Ciel sat at the table, his hands folded in his lap and his feet kicking over the floor. He watched Sebastian ladling the soup into their boys with rapt interest, his eyes just a bit hazy. His cheeks were still tinted pink and his eyes lidded, though Ciel didn’t notice. All he knew was that he felt very warm and content. 

The house smelled great from the seasonings in the soup, reminding Ciel of just how hungry he was. He was excited to finally be getting some meat in his stomach, the protein would give him energy and help his sore body heal. 

“I’d love for you to bake for me,” Ciel said with a slow smile. “You can always buy my sweets, too, if you’d like.” 

“Can I,” Sebastian chuckled. “That is very kind of you, but I don’t really trust bought food. I’d rather make it myself.” Especially for the little one. He would watch very closely what Ciel ate because he needed only the best and most healthy to get better. 

The train of thought ground to a halt as Sebastian looked down into the bowls he had filled. He cared for the boy. He cared for him deeply. Already he was feeling possessive and worried like a mother hen…that wasn’t good. He couldn’t hold Ciel back from his own life, his own alpha. He couldn’t keep him. 

Ciel held his hands out eagerly for his spoon and when Sebastian set the bowl in front of him he dug in enthusiastically. Earlier he had been so hungry that the little bits of food he’d had felt foreign and painful in his body. Now the soup felt warm and inviting in his stomach, not to mention gentle on his still sore throat. 

“This is amazing,” Ciel said, momentarily forgetting his manners and speaking with his mouth full. “The best soup I think I’ve ever had.” 

Ciel wasn’t sure if that was actually true, surely their family chef had made soups that were more refined in flavor. But, he had gone so long without food, had nearly given up hope he’d ever have a meal again, and so this particular bowl of soup tasted like perfection. 

Sebastian was truly amazing, great at everything he set out to do. Ciel was duly impressed. 

He shot Sebastian a smile with teeth, then dug back into his bowl, savoring every bit of it. 

“Enjoy,” Sebastian said quietly and smiled as he watched the boy dig in with gusto. He liked feeding the kid. Especially if he was rewarded with that smile. 

He sat down with his own bowl and ate as well. “Don’t hurry, you’ll make yourself sick,” Sebastian told him with a small smile. “You need to let your stomach learn to hold food again.” He just hoped Ciel wouldn’t get sick; that would be painful and it could scare the kid off of food. He didn’t want that. “Maybe it’s so good because you helped?” 

“Mmm, maybe,” Ciel said, doing his best to take heed of the older male’s warning and slow himself down. He paused to chew, recalling all of the rules he’d been forced to learn since a young age about manners and how many times he was supposed to chew each bite. He rolled his eyes at that, then swallowed. “I also thought that I might never eat again,” Ciel admitted very matter-of-factly. “There were times when things were quiet and I would imagine eating different things. Even dreadful morning breakfast scones seemed like they would be heavenly.” 

He was quiet then, his face going a bit pale as he remembered the pain, hunger and fear. He thought of all of the other omegas that never did make it out of there and didn’t get to eat again. 

“But, I’ll never be hungry while I’m here with you, now will I?” Ciel looked up, doing his best to push the bad thoughts from his mind. “You seem rather set on fattening me up.” 

Sebastian reached over to stroke his fingertips over the small hand holding the spoon in such a death grip to pull him back from those horrible memories and into the present, where he was warm and comfy and saved and had soup and new clothes. 

“You will not hunger or hurt again as long as I’m in charge if you,” he promised him quietly, drawing back with a light smile. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” 

The funny thing was…Sebastian meant it, too, it wasn’t just pretty words. 

Ciel lifted his eyes to Sebastian’s, a slightly unstable look in them. He smiled in an odd way, the confusion evident in his face twisting it into something close to a sneer. 

“It is terribly odd that I completely believe you?” Ciel asked him very seriously, as though he expected Sebastian to have all of the answers. “I barely know you, I just met you, yet I feel like I can trust you with my life without question.“ 

He cocked his head, blue eyes squinting. “I hardly know a thing about you. Yet, I feel like I do. I feel like I know everything about you. About the kind of person you are. Not your favorite type of tea or what music you prefer, but that you will look after me and if you’re around I don’t need to be worried that something terrible will happen again. Am I mad for feeling this way?” 

Sebastian allowed himself a moment to reflect that question. Not because he wanted to make Ciel anxious by letting him wait for an answer, but because he felt the boy deserved an honest, thought-through reply. 

“You might feel this way because I was the first thing you could hold onto in weeks that was something positive,” he replied slowly, quietly, parroting something a therapist had told him once. “Because I promised to take care of you, let you into my home. Because I haven’t left your side since. Your mind is turning me into a hero, your personal champion.” 

He gave him a light smile. “It helps that we seem to be compatible enough in temperament that you feel comfortable being yourself. I don’t want to disvalue your feelings about me, Ciel, don’t get me wrong. I am very flattered and I genuinely like you.” He couldn’t help but reach out to the child again, if only to prevent his words from hitting too harshly, taking his hand and tangling their fingers. 

“But I haven’t lied to you, either. I will take care of you and I will make sure you get everything you need until you meet your mate. And I will be very closely watching your courting. If there is any hint of someone threatening to abuse you, I will kick them out.” 

“And we can learn more about each other, too.” 

Ciel knew that his brain wasn’t playing any sort of tricks on him. Sebastian _was_ his hero. It wasn’t because he was a kind person that took him out of the cage, but because he had taken him into his home to protect him and look after him. Because even though there were other places Ciel could have gone, he wanted to care for him and keep him safe himself, which he was under no obligation to do. It was because he helped Ciel make it through his very first day without crying and shaking. He’d actually made Ciel smile and for quite a few times throughout the day - forget it all. 

Sebastian didn’t seem to understand and it confused Ciel. If Sebastian didn’t want to be his hero, Ciel couldn’t understand his motivations for keeping him. 

The boy stuck his spoon upside down in his mouth and slid his arm across the table. He laid his head on it, staring over at the alpha lacing his fingers with his own. He frowned a bit around the handle of the spoon, eyes running all over Sebastian, his arms, his chest, his hands. He suckled on the metal in his mouth and then sighed. 

“I like you, too,” Ciel mumbled around the spoon, blinking at Sebastian with big blue eyes. “I trust you.” 

“Thank you,” Sebastian replied with a smile. He watched the boy all but deflate, but at least the tension was gone; that look on his face had been intense. 

“Are you tired?” 

“Mmhmm,” Ciel nodded, the spoon still in his mouth. He felt full now, like he had refueled his body, and trying to understand all of the confusing things swirling around in his head was making his brain tired. 

Sebastian smiled and came around the table to pick Ciel up from his chair and cradle him again. “Let’s have a nap then.” 

Sebastian carried the boy to the couch and laid him down, pulling a quilt from the back to wrap him up. “I’ll clean up the kitchen and then come stay with you, okay?” 

Ciel nodded again, pulling the blanket all the way up to his chin and then opened his mouth to ask something. He hesitated, remembering that Sebastian was _not_ his servant, but a kind man what was doing him a favor, He shut his mouth and fidgeted with it in his tiny fists, then sighed, his words coming out in a rush. 

“Sebastian, I don’t mean to be a bother, but would you please make me some warm milk? I always have it at bedtime to help me sleep and it is meant to help calm your nerves and I just think that it would be helpful for me…” 

He looked up at him with impossibly large eyes, desperately hoping the man had milk and would be willing to go through the trouble for him. It was a routine from home that he missed terribly. 

“Oh…” Sebastian pondered, canting his head. “I’m not sure I have any milk in the house right now, little one. I’ll check. Would you perhaps settle for warm tea today and I will go get milk for you tomorrow?” 

He was desperate to accommodate the kid by now. The poor thing had been through so much and the request for milk such an innocent one. 

It was such a small thing, really, having tea instead of warm milk before bed. But for Ciel, who had fought from the moment he was stolen from his slumber while his family was burned alive, it was the last straw. Everything in his life had changed and nothing would ever be the same. 

His large sapphire eyes filled up with tears and his lower lip trembled. His tiny hands gripping the quilt shook as he tried futilely to hold back the flood gates. 

The first sob squeaked out and his shoulders hunched up, then the boy turned, burrowing himself into the corner of the couch and pulling the blanket over himself as he cried loudly for everything he had lost. 

“Oh, my,” Sebastian murmured, watching helplessly. He was aware this was not about Ciel’s choice of beverage in the evening; these were the kind of deep, heavy sobs that were the first step to purging the sadness from a mourning mind. 

He sat down on the edge of the couch and pulled Ciel into his lap wrapped in the quilt, rocking him and holding him close, murmuring sweet nonsense into his hair that meant nothing at all but sounded soothing. He kissed the top of that warm little head, feeling the fine hair tickle his lips, the boy’s sweet scent filling his nose. 

“I can try to get a hold of the neighbor, she should have some,” he offered almost helplessly. Any way he could help, he wanted to. Ciel’s sadness tore at his heart. 

Ciel cried loud, ugly sobs, his composure gone. It was dark and the night was scary and a terrible reminder of when he was taken. The cult had stolen him and his entire life all in one shot and none of it could ever be returned. 

“They destroyed everything I’ve ever loved,” Ciel sobbed, grabbing onto Sebastian’s shirt with a tight fist. “My parents, my dog, Tanaka my butler, my stuffed rabbit I’d slept with my whole life… all of them are dead and gone for forever.” 

His body shook terribly, his tiny frame barely able to accommodate such harsh crying. He tried desperately to hold onto Sebastian, as though it would ground him or stop the shaking. 

“Nothing will ever be the same, I will never see my room or spend a holiday with family again.” 

“That is true,” Sebastian said softly, because it was the truth and he wouldn’t lie to the boy. “But you’re alive and they are locked up now. You won, Ciel. No one can take that away from you.” 

He held the child closer, letting him cry. 

“It’s not enough!” Ciel shouted, seething with heartbroken rage. “I want them to suffer for what they’ve done to me and to my family, my servants. They don’t deserve to live! Prison isn’t punishment enough for them, they deserve to be tortured just as they did to so many others!” 

His voice quieted then, the hollowness he felt in his heart leaving him breathless. “I lived, but I have nothing, no one is left. I haven’t won at all. I’m an orphan that is freeloading off of the kindness of a stranger. I’m a joke.” 

“No,” he said quietly, stroking the angry, bitter tears from Ciel’s face. “No, you would not want to live with lives on your conscience, no matter how much they deserve it. They are omega abusers, torturers of children, in prison. Do you know what happens to these people? Because not even their peers in jail, the murderers, thieves and criminals will stand for the abuse of children.” 

He stroked the fine hair back. “You survived, and you are already healing. You are the strongest person I know.” 

Ciel blinked, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he finally looked at Sebastian. It was quite a compliment for someone like him, someone who was brave and surrounded daily by other brave men and women that put their lives on the line, to say the he - Ciel Phantomhive - was the strongest person he knew. 

“I just feel like I haven’t anything left,” he said quietly, his tears beginning to subside into softer sniffles. 

“I know,” Sebastian replied gently, brushing his bangs from his eyes. “But it’s not true. You have a home, even if temporary right now, you have clothing, you are warm and secure. You have company. You have your life and your soul and they did not break you, Ciel, though they did their very best to try. And their very best wasn’t good enough, because you are so much stronger.” 

He gave him a small smile. “And you’ll have tea before bed instead of milk, because we don’t have any milk right now and what’s soothing is the warmth, not the actual drink. And you will be fine with that.” 

Sebastian brushed a soft kiss against his forehead. “You smiled and laughed today and you learned how to cook soup. Isn’t that something you have, too?” 

Ciel nodded, recalling good moments throughout the day, how he’d actually felt happiness again at times. He was broken, but he was not beyond repair. 

He said up abruptly then, wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian’s neck and his wet cheek against the alpha’s, Ciel’s lips near his ear. 

“I know what you said, about how bad things could happen, but please, if they don’t, please stay by my side. Please don’t give up on me, even if I’m difficult. I promise I won’t bother you forever. Just for now, please, be my knight and protect me so I don’t have to be scared and do this alone.” 

Sebastian blinked at the sudden, tight hug, bit returned it just as firmly. He curled both arms around the boy. “I will not leave you behind, Ciel. Don’t worry.” 

He nipped the boy’s ear for some levity. “After all, I can’t well let you leave before you’re all fattened up to go into soup, right?” His fingers lightly tickled the little omega’s side. 

Ciel giggled and sniffled, pulling back and looking up at Sebastian. He brushed the long black hair away from the alpha’s face, combing his fingers through the silky strands and tucking them behind his ear. He was already feeling better. 

“That’s right,” Ciel whispered with a tiny smile. It was such a crazy notion that he believed every word the alpha said, but he didn’t mind being a little crazy when it gave him such peace. 

“I bet you’ll be delicious,” Sebastian grinned at him, catching his hand to set his teeth against the small index finger, playfully gnawing at it. “Nope, too skinny still.” He kissed the boy’s forehead again. 

“Now lie down and hush, I’ll be right back.” Sebastian went out the back door and held up his neighbor, a sweet elderly beta lady that lived alone in the house next to his. She did one better than borrowing him milk, she also gave him a plate of oatmeal raising cookies she had baked that afternoon when he explained the situation to her. 

He was very pleased to present those to Ciel when he came back inside. 

Ciel’s entire face lit up when he saw the cookies, eyes wide and grinning excitedly. He bounced on the couch with joy and anticipation, it had been so long since he’d had any sweets and they were his favorite thing. He snatched one off the plate and started to eat it, little crumbs sticking to his lips and around his mouth as he devoured the treat. 

“I love cookies,” he said with a mouthful, barely able to sit still he was so happy. It reminded him of being home, of good times and when life was simple. 

Sebastian chuckled at him and went to warm up the milk for him; although with Ciel so excited, maybe sleep was ways off yet. “I don’t have any honey though.” 

“Maybe you could keep her a bit of company when I’m gone. All her kids leave far away.” 

Ciel nodded, thinking that spending some time with someone that baked this well wouldn’t be a bad thing at all. He was used to spending time with adults over children anyway. 

“But, you’ll be here with me a little longer, right?” Ciel asked, scanning Sebastian for reassurance. 

“Of course. I won’t have to go back to work for a while,” he replied, returning to the boy with a mug full of warm milk. 

Ciel took the mug from Sebastian and tugged on his shirt, pulling him down onto the couch beside him. He crawled carefully into the alpha’s lap so he wouldn’t spill anything, resting his back against the older male’s chest. 

He took a sip, the warm feeling in his belly making him relax and his tension begin to melt away. Had they ever run out of something important at home, a servant would have been sent to fetch it - no matter the hour. But, it gave Ciel a light feeling in his heart that he couldn’t place that Sebastian had gone through this trouble for him. 

“Thank you, Sebastian,” he said quietly, sipping his milk. “You take such good care of me.” 

“I’m trying,” he replied quietly, holding the boy close and securely. 

Ciel was such an adorable, lovable little thing; merely twenty-four hours and he had already locked the omega child into his heart. “Are you feeling better now?” 

“I am, thanks to you,” he said with genuine gratitude. He may have grown up very spoiled, but he was also intelligent and understood that he was extremely lucky to have come by someone that was being so kind to him when he didn’t have to. He knew he wasn’t entitled to anything from Sebastian and he appreciated that the alpha had taken him in and was trying to make things easier for him. 

He turned and pressed warm, milky lips into Sebastian’s neck, giving him a slight kiss before twisting sideways in the older male’s lap. He yawned and rubbed his cheek against the alpha’s chest, then pulled the mug back up to his mouth with both hands to take another sip. 

The kiss both surprised and pleased Sebastian. It was good to see the boy wasn’t broken beyond repair, he could still feel affection for adults, for Alphas, could still laugh and smile and enjoy things. So many people would have curled up into a ball after being rescued even, alone with themselves, but Ciel searched for company. 

He accommodated the kid when he shifted, wrapping the quilt securely around him again so he could fall asleep safe and warm with his milk. When Ciel’s eyes had sunk shut, he gently took the mug and set it aside, then carried the boy to his bedroom; as he had promised, Ciel would sleep with him for a while first. 

When Sebastian climbed into the bed, Ciel instinctively searched for his warm body, curling up against him as close as he could get. Little fingers twisted up into Sebastian’s shirt and he rested his face on the alpha’s strong, muscled chest. His wet mouth hung open, dampening Sebastian’s shirt, snores like purrs emanating from his tiny body. 

Sebastian sighed softly, but with a fond little smile…he wasn’t sure he was going to get Ciel to sleep in his own bed at all. The kid was just too dependent on warmth, on reassurance that he wasn’t alone and back in that cage. 

It was endearing, really. 

He stroked the kid’s hair from his closed eyes, observing how thick lashes rested on precious cheeks like dark feather fans, how he seemed to be breathing through his mouth when he was asleep. 

Sebastian curled around the child. If it was closeness Ciel needed, it was what he would get. 

Ciel slept well for hours, until he began mumbling and moaning in his sleep. His body thrashed and he started to cry, pressing his face deep into Sebastian’s chest. 

“Please… let me go…” he cried in his sleep, shaking against the alpha. 

Sebastian groaned as he was pulled from a very deep, peaceful sleep…better than any he remembered at least, as if Ciel’s tiny, warm body against his relaxed him enough to pull him under more deeply. 

He blinked, blearily and looked down at the little thing shivering. “Ciel,” he murmured, stroking down his back. “Shh, little one, it’s a dream, wake up.” 

Ciel gasped, waking up to Sebastian’s voice, his eyes flying open. He was confused for a moment, his body stiff and tense, until he finally remembered where he was and that he was safe. 

“Sebastian…” he murmured, rubbing his cheek against the alpha’s chest, his body heaving as he sighed. He was alright, he was safe beside Sebastian. He had nothing to fear. It was all over. 

“You’re here.” 

“Of course I’m here,” Sebastian murmured, nuzzling back against the little omega’s face. He had had similar panic attacks when he’d been younger, after his first few missions… It was nothing out of place for him. He curled Ciel closer against him. 

Ciel relaxed against the alpha, breathing slowly and taking in his calming scent. He felt much better, his entire being calmed, when he was surrounded by Sebastian. He fell back to sleep quickly, murmuring incoherently into the older male’s chest. 


	4. That Alpha, His Teacher

When Ciel woke next, it was late morning and Sebastian wasn’t next to him anymore. The shades were half open to let some light in, the door slightly ajar, with soft radio sounds coming from the direction of the kitchen. 

The boy groaned when he felt the sun on his face, shifting to sleep more until he felt that Sebastian was no longer beside him and his side of the bed was cool. Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily, glancing around with a frown until he processed that the music he heard flowing from the kitchen was a likely indication of where the alpha had gone. He was tempted to lie back down, but then remembered his nightmare from earlier and decided against it. He swung his socked feet to the side of the bed, not hitting the floor with them, and hopped down. He stretched and yawned, then plodded to the kitchen, searching for Sebastian. 

The closer he came to the kitchen, the more delicious it smelled. The radio was playing softly and Sebastian seemed to be making breakfast; indeed, he stood at the stove, handling a pan and spatula. 

Ciel leaned against the door frame that led into the kitchen. Sebastian seemed at home preparing food and it smelled absolutely wonderful. 

Still, the boy found himself feeling a bit uncertain on what to say or how to approach the alpha. A part of him wanted to wrap his arms around his waist, but another nagging voice in his head was telling him it was a silly thing to do. 

“Good morning,” he said in the firmest voice he could muster up, faking confidence he didn’t actually feel. 

Sebastian turned to him and smiled. “Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?” He gestured to the stove. “I’m making pancakes for breakfast. Is that okay?” 

“Yes, I like pancakes,” Ciel said, stepping into the kitchen and pausing near where Sebastian stood, dancing on his socked toes awkwardly before passing him and taking a seat at the kitchen table. He was far too sleepy still to offer to help Sebastian with the cooking. 

“I slept very well, actually,” the boy said with a hint of surprise in his tone, “aside from when I had that wretched nightmare.” 

“Everything smells wonderful,” he continued, desperate to chance the subject. He didn’t want to dwell on how his imprisonment was still hurting him. He would rather think about hurting them and helping himself. 

“That’s very good,” he smiled and watched him amusedly… It was obvious the boy wanted a hug but was either too proud or too awkward to ask for one. He flipped the pancake out of the pan and put in new dough, then came over and scooped Ciel into his arms. “You will have nightmares for a while. It’s not certain they will ever go away. I still have some every now and then, too.” 

He brushed the boy’s hair back, trying to fix his mussed bedhead. “You fell back asleep so fast, too. I used to lay awake for hours.” 

Ciel’s eyes were wide - huge, really - with surprise. Though Sebastian had picked him up many times since they had met. it felt somewhat different this time. A friendly gesture or a sign of affection over pragmatic assistance in calming his nerves. It was exactly what Ciel had been seeking but had refused to initiate - contact with Sebastian. 

The alpha’s face was kind, wisps of black hair dangling near his lidded eyes. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, giving him the hug he had wanted to just moments before. He felt so much better to have acted on his impulse, it felt right. 

“I seem to sleep better than I ever have when I’m next to you,” Ciel said, his lips brushing against the alpha’s neck as he spoke. “It’s like when I would sleep between my parents when I got scared during thunderstorms, but much more peaceful. I don’t know why that is, but it’s certainly helpful.” 

He brushed his nose behind Sebastian’s ear, instinctively seeking out the alpha’s scent, then dropping his head to the older male’s shoulder and humming, purring in his arms. 

“Why do you have nightmares?” 

Sebastian carried the child back to the stove with him when it was clear Ciel wouldn’t stop clinging anytime soon, and he really didn’t mind; he was able to hold Ciel comfortably in one arm and against his hip and still work the spatula with his free hand. 

“It’s about the things I saw,” he said quietly, goosebumps rising on his arms with Ciel nuzzling at his neck. “I’ve had this job for a while…and humanity can be so flawed and terrible.” 

“Yes, it really can,” Ciel affirmed. He was an unfortunate authority on how ugly humans could be and had seen more than enough things he’d like to permanently erase from his mind. 

“I understand what it’s like to see terrible things,” Ciel said, rubbing his hand on Sebastian’s back. He hadn’t thought about just how many other places like the one Ciel had been Sebastian may have seen before and how much horror the alpha might have locked inside his own mind as well. “If you ever need to talk about it, you can talk to me.” 

He thought for a moment about what unimaginable things Sebastian might have witnessed, then felt his stomach drop. 

Had all of this come so easily to Sebastian because he had done it before? Why did it matter to Ciel if he had? 

“Sebastian,” he asked in a quiet, uncertain voice. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know, but the sour feeling he had in his stomach would only remain if he didn’t ask. “Have you brought other omegas home before? Like you have with me?” 

“That is very kind of you to offer, Ciel, I appreciate that very much,” Sebastian told him with a light smile and kissed his Temple; then grinned. “Are you jealous, little one?” 

“I’m not jealous,” Ciel barked defensively, a brush creeping up his cheeks as he pouted in the alpha’s arms. He didn’t know what exactly the feeling he was having was, just that he didn’t like the thought of Sebastian having done all of this before with someone else. The alpha had been making him feel, well, special. He didn’t want that to be taken away from him. 

Sebastian squeezed the boy gently. “No, I have never brought anyone else home like I did with you. First of all, the situation never came up, since your situation is very unique, really…and second, I never felt the need to personally protect anyone like this before.” He hummed, thoughtfully. “I don’t think I ever will again, either.” 

“I was just wondering, that’s all,” Ciel said with a slight sulk, though satisfied and pleased with Sebastian’s answer. He was glad he had asked, otherwise his thoughts would have run away with him and he would have assumed the worst. 

Why it would have been such a terrible thing for Sebastian to have helped another omega before him, Ciel really didn’t know. 

“I’m glad to hear it though,” Ciel shrugged. “You’re very kind and some other omega probably would have taken advantage.” 

Ciel rubbed his cheek and jaw against Sebastian’s shoulder, his behavior not entirely conscious, more like an itch he needed to scratch. 

“You think someone would have done that?” he smiled at the nuzzling, as if Ciel was rubbing his scent all over Sebastian so no other omega would even dare to come close him, marked as he was. As Ciel wasn’t past his first heat yet, or even close to it Sebastian hoped, he figured it was the claiming of someone that Ciel needed right now, for comfort and company. 

“I never thought about taking an Omega home…before you. With my job, I’d leave them alone a lot and that really doesn’t seem fair, does it?” He broke off a bit of pancake from one of the cooler ones and offered it to the boy. 

Instead of taking the piece of pancake from Sebastian with his hand, he ate it directly from the alpha’s fingers. His lips brushed against the tips of the older male’s fingers, slick and warm, and then Ciel chewed the fluffy pancake slowly, enjoying the texture and flavor. 

“I think they would have, I’m nearly certain,” Ciel said, as though he was an authority on such things. “You’ve gone above and beyond to look after me. Others would try to take advantage and push for gifts and might have even stolen from you.” Ciel was certain that any other omega Sebastian might have brought home would have been simply evil - and he wanted the alpha to know it. 

Sebastian smiled at the small mouth nibbling the piece from his fingers, it was adorable…and it spoke of trust. Sebastian liked that Ciel trusted him. “You seem very wise,” he told the boy with a smile. “So Omegas are just ad bad as the rest, huh?” He squeezed him gently with a grin. 

“Some omegas are positively terrible,” Ciel said firmly, so very serious. “You have to be careful. They don’t all have the manners and class that I do.” The boy didn’t care that he might sound a bit arrogant. As far as he was concerned, what he was saying was gospel truth. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much to put Sebastian off of other omegas, it was something he was going to need to think over, but now was not the time. 

“Well,” Sebastian said, amused with the little thing’s audacity…surely Ciel wasn’t jealously guarding Sebastian at all. It made him feel a little warm inside. “I am very lucky to have you looking out for me then, am I?” 

“You are, and while I understand your concerns, you should know that a proper omega understands his mate’s duties,” Ciel explained, reciting words that had been engrained in his mind since he was very young. “My father was very busy with all sorts of business and my mother understood and supported him.” 

He was pleased that Sebastian seemed to have gone against his prior opinions for him. It made him feel very special and important. 

“I’m glad you made such an exception for me,” Ciel said with sincerity. 

“What do you want on your pancakes? I have some syrup somewhere. And jam.” 

“I like syrup and butter, jam would be nice, too.” Ciel’s eyes flashed with excitement. He loved anything sugary, this was a treat. 

Sebastian readied the little one a plate while still keeping him in his arms; two pancakes, syrup and butter to put on it, he also set the jam jar on the table. “I believe,” he said quietly, picking up the earlier topic, “that what a mate needs goes both ways. It’s not just what the alpha needs and the omega has to supply…a good partnership is about what makes both happy. I can’t imagine any omega would like being left home alone most of the time, wondering if their mate came home in one piece. That’s just not fair, you know?” 

He set the boy down at the table and put a fork next to his plate. “Milk to drink? Or tea?” 

“May I have both?” Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian from where he sat. “My butler used to bring a cup of tea to my bed in the morning, then I’d have milk with my breakfast. I like having both, but if it’s a bother, milk would be fine for now.” 

“Of course you may have both,” Sebastian replied, going to ready a cup of milk before setting water to boil, and sat across from Ciel with a cup of black coffee for himself. 

Ciel took a bite of his pancakes, his eyes shutting with bliss as the syrup hit his taste buds. It had been far too long without food and he was loving every moment of being able to eat delicious things again. 

“You _are_ lucky,” Ciel said after swallowing a bite. “As I told you last night, I’m an excellent judge of character. I wouldn’t let anyone even attempt to take advantage of you without informing you of their intentions so they could be handled appropriately. My father has said I’m like a guard dog.” 

Ciel smiled at that, the memory of his father a good one. 

“You said your parents mated for love, didn’t you?” Ciel asked him with keen interest, stuffing another bite of sticky pancake into his mouth. “I’m sure that if a pair of mates are in love, the omega would be happy to be supporting their alpha, wouldn’t they? Not simply out of duty, but out of love?” 

The boy took another bite of his breakfast, thoughts whirling through his mind. He didn’t know much about love, only what he’d read in stories and fairy tales as most of the mates he knew had been placed together with arrangements. 

“Maybe the omega would consider being alone the price they pay for the wonderful times they have with the alpha they love,” Ciel said with a shrug. 

“My parents did mate for love, yes,” Sebastian confirmed. “But my father was never quite so busy, or quite so often gone. They were rather happy,” he smiled at that. Sebastian adored his parents even if they lived far away and he didn’t speak to them very often. “It’s a situational thing, I guess.” 

“So then, you don’t plan to ever take a mate?” Ciel took a sip of his milk and tried to comprehend such a thing. It was absolutely unheard of in the circles he grew up in for an alpha to not have a mate. Some alphas even had several omegas. And if one’s mate were to die, no matter how old the alpha was, they would arrange to have a new one. 

“I’ve never heard of any alphas doing such a thing, at least not the ones I know, but I don’t see why you couldn’t. It isn’t as though you have heats to be worried about,” Ciel said, thinking out loud, “so I suppose you could go without.” 

“I’m not planning on taking one in the near future, no…as I said, it wouldn’t be fair in my opinion and I’m too busy for courting, really.” Sebastian smiled at the boy lightly. “Did you know about heats already? We will get you some books today. I don’t want you to be unprepared just because we don’t have a tutor for you.” 

“Well then,” Ciel said, stuffing the last of his pancakes into his mouth, “I guess I should be relieved I won’t have to worry about you bringing home some flaky omega that wants me gone.” He shot Sebastian a look that said he’d better not, eyes of steel and his lips in a fine line. 

“As for heats, I know that omegas have them and they’re supposed to be dreadful without a mate, but other than that I don’t know much of the details.” Ciel took a long drink of his milk. It irritated him that his parents hadn’t arranged for him to learn about such things sooner. Now he would have to figure it all out on his own and it seemed rather unfair. “It was very important to my parents that I be sent to live with the alpha they had chosen before they started. They wanted me to spend some time with him - whoever that was to me - beforehand. Which sounds dreadful if you ask me” 

“That was a very smart thought of your parents,” Sebastian nodded. “It is better with a mate to keep you satisfied, truly. But it can be spent alone.” 

Ciel stuck a finger in his mouth, sucking off syrup that was making him sticky. 

“I’ve just always known I’d have a mate. I’d never thought of not having one.” 

Ciel looked at his empty plate, deep in thought. He felt entirely unprepared for regular life outside of his family’s circle. 

“I’d planned to have children, too. Heirs.” 

“You may still have children, Ciel. I’m sure they will be stunning, too, especially if they inherit your blue eyes.” Sebastian smiled at the boy; while he was telling the truth, he also thought he could build Ciel up a little. The small omega was beautiful, all aristocratic features and gorgeous coloring, his dark hair and the sapphire of his eyes set off the creamy pale of his skin. Sebastian could appreciate the boy’s beauty even if he didn’t plan on ever acting on it. 

Ciel was too precious to molest, really. He trusted Sebastian. The boy deserved to not have his trust used for Sebastian‘s pleasure, even if all the snuggling and rubbing and playing with his hair was really distracting. “Do you want more pancakes?” 

“Thank you, "Ciel said with a small smile, looking up at Sebastian through thick black eyelashes. He knew it was a compliment; that the alpha thought his eyes were a desirable trait to pass on. Even though he’d heard similar things said between his father and other alphas, this time it made his stomach roll with excitement. He hadn’t cared what others had thought about him, but that Sebastian saw good in him made him feel great about himself. 

"No thank you,” Ciel said, getting up from the table. “I’ve had enough. I’m going to get dressed now.” 

He slipped away from the table, pausing a moment near where Sebastian was sitting. He blushed, wanting to lean in and kiss the side of the alpha’s head, much like he used to do with his dog. But he was uncertain if it was an appropriate a affection to act on with another person, having never had friends he felt such an adoration toward, so he shyly blew a kiss and pulled himself away, plodding back to the spare room to change. 

Sebastian smiled to the kiss. The boy was beyond precious; he could only imagine how proud and pleased Ciel’s parents must have been to have such a gorgeous, well-behaved omega child. He wondered if Ciel had siblings…but no, the boy had not mentioned any. However, the many courting offers that must have come in probably soothed them over about not having an alpha child to pass along their name. 

He got up after he had drained his coffee mug and cleaned up the kitchen while Ciel got dressed. Sebastian himself had already showered while Ciel had been napping still, now dressed in clean, dark sweatpants and a shirt, something he enjoyed wearing on his days off. 

Ciel selected black shorts and black knee high socks, along with a royal purple button up shirt. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to get the socks fastened to the buckles properly or his shirt to button up straight. After 15 minutes of frustration, he called out to Sebastian. 

“Sebastian,” he called, his head peeking out of the bedroom. “Can you please help me? I can’t get this right.” 

“Yes,” he called back, walking to the guest room and smiling at the boy’s predicament. “Ah, little one, I’m afraid you will have to learn this. Look here.” 

He knelt down in front of him. “You start with the lower most button and work your way up.” Sebastian fastened the first one for him, then motioned for him to try it himself while he clipped the socks into the buckles. “You look very nice in this. A good choice.” 

Ciel looked down, heaving a sigh. He had never had to dress himself before and frankly didn’t mind Sebastian doing it for him at all. He knew the alpha was right, though, he couldn’t depend on others to help dress him anymore. He no longer had servants and he was growing up. Eventually his own child would depend on him to dress him and he’d have to be able to do it on his own. 

He fumbled with the buttons, biting down on his lip in concentration. It was difficult and his little fingers didn’t want to cooperate. Still, he worked at them, slowly making his way up his shirt. It took him considerably longer than it would have if Sebastian had done it, but eventually he did get the shirt buttoned up - properly at that. 

“Thank you,” Ciel said, running his hands down over the front of his shirt. “It feels nice to be wearing something presentable again.” 

“You did very well,” Sebastian praised him with a nod, straightening to his full height again. “Are you ready to go to the library? And we have to get some groceries, too.” 

Ciel nodded, brushing hair from his eyes and looking up at the alpha. Sebastian really was very tall, even for an alpha. 

He rolled in his heeled loafers, hands fidgeting in front of himself. He supposed he should simply walk beside Sebastian, though it felt like an odd thing to do. He wanted to take the alpha’s hand or ask him to pick him up again, but after a few moments of feeling rather awkward, he started toward the bedroom door, his heels clicking on the wood floor. 

Sebastian smiled at the boy…he could see the conflict and he was very pleased when Ciel walked on his own without reaching for him again. To him, that was one more step out of anxiety for the boy. 

He followed him, grabbing his car keys. “We can walk to the library, it’s just around the corner, but we’ll have to take the car for groceries.” Not only because carrying the bags home would be a hassle...he wanted Ciel to be safe in the car with him, not walking beside him when he had his arms full. 

“Alright,” Ciel said, waiting for Sebastian at the front door. He was nervous about going outside, especially alone, and wanted to make sure that Sebastian was near. 

He knew that it was part of his trauma - worrying about things that two months ago he wouldn’t have thought twice about - but there was still a comfort in having Sebastian near that seemed to go even beyond all of that. 

The late morning was sunny but not too hot, a nice breeze around them. Sebastian had taken his fleece jacket along if Ciel should get cold but so far, there didn’t seem to be a problem. 

He offered a hand for Ciel to take as they stood on the sidewalk. 

A wave of relief washed over Ciel when Sebastian held out his hand. He hadn’t wanted to ask, but he wanted terribly to stay close to the alpha. Not only that, the physical contact was calming. He was at a loss for how to explain it or why it was, but he wanted to be touching the alpha all the time now. 

He put his small hand in Sebastian’s, the alpha’s enveloping his, and he walked closely beside the taller man, his arm brushing against Sebastian’s side and his body against the alpha’s arm. 

The library was merely two blocks away from Sebastian’s home, a nice walk to invigorate the body, especially with such a cute little thing by his side. Sebastian had the pleasure of seeing Ciel’s eyes light up when they entered the library; it was large, with bookshelves that formed a veritable maze, organized by genre. “So, we need info books on heats and something for you to read for pleasure….” 

Ciel pointed to the sign that said “Mystery” that hung from the wall and gave Sebastian’s arm a gentle tug, pulling him through the rows of shelves beside him. He was beyond excited to have some entertainment again, something to busy his mind and help him forget. He stopped in front of the shelves full of books and slipped out a thick hardcover that was written at an adult reading level. 

“I was hoping they’d have the latest Vanderbilt Detectives novel,” Ciel said with a bright grin, holding the large, heavy book with a look of success. “These are some of my favorites. They’re brilliant. Have you ever read them?” 

“I don’t think I have, tell me about them?” Sebastian just had to smile…the boy’s excitement was infectious. 

Ciel’s eyes widened and then he spun back to the shelf, scanning over the titles before yanking out another heavy book. 

“This one is the first in the series, you absolutely _must_ read it,” Ciel said with serious excitement, shoving the book into Sebastian’s hand. “They are fantastic. All about how Sir Arthur Vanderbilt and his brother Edward solve top secret crimes for the king. But, Sir Arthur’s mate always seems to hold the key to solving the mystery! He speaks to him about the case and his mate sees some clue he had missed or makes a suggestion and then the case is solved! After a dramatic chase or reveal. They’re just wonderful. It keeps you on edge till the very end and they aren’t obvious and easy to figure out!” 

Ciel bounced about on his toes a bit as he spoke, wound up and excited to be able to tell Sebastian all about one of his favorite things and share it with him. 

“Well I suppose we should check out the first for me then huh?” Sebastian smiled down kindly at the boy; it would be nice to curl up with him comfortable and warm, both engrossed in their respective books. 

“And which is the last one you read? There are quite a few volumes here….” 

“Oh, I’ve read them all!” Ciel exclaimed, rolling onto his toes. “Except for this one,” he said, holding up the book he had found. “This one is volume twenty seven. At home I had them all. I kept them in my room, not in the library with my father’s books and all of the boring things.” He grinned devilishly, shrugging his shoulders. “I used to wait till everyone went to sleep, then read them under the blankets in my bed with a flashlight. I’d give Tanaka such trouble when he tried to wake me in the morning. I always say I’ll only read one more chapter, but then before I know the sun is rising and I’ve read a hundred pages.” 

“I really think you’ll like it, though,” Ciel said, nearly out of breath from his ramble. “They’re very smart. And it’s nice to see the author portray the omega as having an important role in solving the mysteries.” 

“Twenty-seven!” Sebastian exclaimed, seriously stunned. He knew Ciel was intelligent and must have had education…possibly far above his own, really, but so many books that were so thick and heavy seemed out of place in those tiny hands. Yet Ciel clutched the latest volume against his thin chest as if Sebastian would deny him and take it away. 

“Goodness, that’s a lot to read.” He liked that the omega in those stories was being involved in his partner’s profession and passions, even vital to the plot. It gave Ciel a view on his own position that Sebastian appreciated because he had the feeling the kid had been “omega’d” heavily by his parents, telling him the alpha mattered more. This was not Sebastian’s opinion at all. 

“Alright, then we’ll get the first and the latest,” he tucked them both under one arm. “Go ahead and find some more if you like, too.” 

Ciel smiled, extremely pleased that Sebastian was going to take up his recommendation and read a book from his favorite series. It meant a lot to him, it was something he loved that he had never had anyone to talk with about. He wanted to discuss the characters and some of the broader plot arcs that spanned the series, but his mother wasn’t interested and his father was too busy. 

“I read a lot in my spare time,” Ciel explained, running his finger over a few titles. “My parents were very selective about who I was allowed to spend time around. And even when they had allowed others over, my time with them was very structured and it wasn’t much fun. They didn’t have any tolerance for any childish games and thought most things were unbecoming of someone of our stature. So if it wasn’t some sort of quiet table game, it wasn’t really anything at all. I never really got close to any of them,” Ciel admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “They didn’t seem too interested in being my friend and all they ever were to me was someone new to beat in chess or cards.” 

Ciel pulled another book from the shelf, this one about half the size of the other. He skimmed over the back and nodded. “I’d read a good review on this one. It’s a new author I’d like to try out.” 

He looked up at Sebastian, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I suppose, maybe, you should show me where the _other_ books are…” 

“We have time,” Sebastian told him with a light smile. “Don’t worry. Go ahead and browse. It’ll be enough if we’re back home by lunch time, I’ll show you how to make some light food, and we’ll spend the afternoon reading.” He hummed. “That sounds just about perfect, actually.” 

Although he would ask Ciel to read the books on heats first, just so the kid knew what to expect before it suddenly struck. Things like that had happened before and Sebastian hated being ill prepared. 

Ciel walked down the row of mystery books, putting some distance between himself and Sebastian. He selected another book, one he hadn’t heard of before that piqued his interested and read the back cover. It was a historical mystery and those always appealed to Ciel, he loved being transported to another time when he read. He found that he learned a lot that way as well, so he considered that an added bonus. 

He was so engrossed in the book that he didn’t notice at first that other people had come into the same section they were in. When he lifted his head he saw another omega standing near Sebastian, browsing through the books and asking him if he could take one down for him from a high shelf. 

Ciel’s entire body tensed and his eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at the other omega. He didn’t like it one bit, some omega playing helpless with Sebastian. It was just as Ciel had suspected, they were taking advantage of Sebastian’s kindness. 

Sebastian of course didn’t think any of it. It was an innocent enough question and he was happy to help, taking the book from the high shelf that the other omega wouldn’t have reached even with a step stool. “There you go.” 

He was surprised, though, when Ciel returned like a storm cloud and commandeered Sebastian’s full attention by clinging to his arm and side. He smiled down at the little one and lifted him up, thinking that was what Ciel was after. “Did you find what you were looking for?” he enquired, a little puzzled why Ciel was frowning when they were in a library with tons of books to explore. 

Ciel glared down at the other omega, giving him his most fiercely intimidating look. His body was tense and his jaw was clenched, his upper lip flipped up in a snarl. His chest vibrated, a low growl reverberating from his tiny body. He dug his fingers into Sebastian’s chest and back, clinging onto him possessively. 

The other omega backed away, then turned and nearly ran away from them, looking over his shoulder at Ciel as he did. 

Ciel turned and rubbed his cheek and jaw against Sebastian’s shoulder with force, little fingers digging into the alpha. 

“You’re not a librarian,” Ciel muttered. If that omega wanted help, he should have asked someone else. 

“Ciel,” Sebastian murmured, rubbing the tense little back. “Shh. What’s wrong? I was just helping.” Ciel clung to him so hard he could have stayed on him even if Sebastian would pull his arms away. 

If the kid was bonding on him, he’d have a really hard time when Ciel’s courting started. He didn’t even want to think about it. “I’m not leaving you behind for someone else, I promise.” 

“I didn’t like him, I told you I’m an excellent judge of character,” Ciel explained, still clinging to the alpha, now curling closer to him, his forehead against Sebastian’s neck. “I was only trying to protect you. Like you said you’ll protect me. You aren’t mad at me, are you?” 

He pressed his lips into a tight, thin line. His body was so tense and he felt so riled up, like he was ready to fight. He didn’t really understand it and he could barely explain it. Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten so angry, but the threat of the other boy had felt so _real_ , and Ciel had always looked out for the people in his life. He _had_ to have been a bad person or up to no good, it was the only way to explain why Ciel had reacted so strongly to him. He had obviously picked up on something subtle that Sebastian had missed. 

“No, I’m not angry at you,” Sebastian told the boy, kissing the top of his head. “Shh. Calm down.” But Ciel wouldn’t relax, so he took them and their books to the sitting area and sat down in one of the comfy armchairs, Ciel on his lap to cuddle him until he calmed down. 

His hand calmly rubbed the thin back, feeling those little muscles tremble. Sebastian was sure the other omega had had perfectly innocent intentions, so Ciel’s reaction surprised him. 

“I was only trying to protect you,” Ciel repeated with insistence. “I knew he was bad, I don’t know how to explain it, I just know.” The boy’s voice wavered at the end, a slight hint of uncertainty to his tone. He truly wasn’t sure why he had reacted _so_ terribly. He’d never acted this way around any of his father’s business associates - not even the ones he was certain were trying to scam his family out of millions. 

His lip pouted out and he curled as close as he could to Sebastian in the chair, brushing his nose behind the alpha’s ear. He felt his body begin to relax as he inhaled the alpha’s scent deeply, his mind buzzing and his fingers loosening their death grip. He could feel the alpha’s pulse and focused on the steady thump, finding it soothing and zen-like. 

Sebastian cupped the back of the little omega’s head, keeping him cradled close to himself. “I believe we can agree that you overreacted just a little bit,” he told him kindly in a quiet murmur; Ciel was close enough to hear it and it was no one else’s business anyway. “Bad or no, there is no reason to be hostile to someone else. Nonetheless, I am flattered that you consider me worthy of your protection.” 

He didn’t want to deflate Ciel’s ego or criticize him at all, really, but he believed Ciel’s reaction had less to do with protection and everything with panic. He didn’t want Ciel to think he would abandon him without a plan to support him…that plan consisted of finding an Alpha mate for the boy as fast as possible. 

But that put an odd feeling into his chest. Cradling the small, warm body to his own, even after only two days, Sebastian found himself quite unable to imagine a life without Ciel now; he thought about coming home from work or a mission to an empty house and grimaced at the image. 

“I’m sorry,” Ciel whispered, nuzzling his face in Sebastian’s neck, his long eyelashes brushing against the alpha’s skin. “I don’t know what came over me,” he admitted, releasing Sebastian’s shirt and putting his soft, sweaty hand on the other side of the alpha’s neck. “I’ve never been so aggressive with another omega before, I know that wasn’t proper. I just felt like I had to, I wanted to protect you and I wasn’t thinking.” 

Ciel didn’t care much about the other omega now. He was gone and Ciel felt much calmer. All that concerned him was that Sebastian wasn’t upset with him and how he had behaved. 

“Forgive me,” Ciel murmured against Sebastian’s neck. He didn’t want the alpha to think he was too much trouble and a behavior problem. He really wasn’t. “I promise I’ll remember my manners from now on.” 

“Ciel,” he smiled, cupping the soft face to look into those pretty sapphire eyes. “Sweetling, I am not mad at you. I promise.” 

He laid their foreheads against one another. “Please, don’t worry about it.” 

Ciel’s eyes fluttered and he felt a wonderful warmth in his belly. He stared back into the alpha’s garnet eyes, entranced, peace washing over him and his body going soft and limp in Sebastian’s hands. 

“Alright,” he whispered so quietly he could barely be heard. 

He had forgotten where he was, that he was in a library and that there were people around. All he could think of was the alpha and how he wasn’t mad, how gentle his touch was, how warm Ciel felt all over. 

Sebastian marveled at how easily he could calm Ciel down. It stirred something inside him that he wasn’t completely comfortable with but was a heady thing regardless…alpha pride in having a pretty little omega so completely under his spell. 

He felt a little bad about it, even. 

“So,” he smiled, stroking both thumbs in light circles over the boy’s peach cheeks. “Ready to browse some more without growling at people?” He grinned at him teasingly. 

“Yes, I’ll be good,” Ciel promised, a hint of a smile on his lips at his own ridiculous behavior. He brushed a few strands of black hair from Sebastian’s face, his fingers grazing over the alpha’s cheek bones. 

“I won’t go scaring anymore omegas. You have my word,” Ciel said, cocking a eyebrow when hit with an afterthought. 

“Unless, of course, they’re really, _really_ bad.” 

“Well if they’re really, really really bad you may growl at them,” Sebastian chuckled. “Although I think you bruised me doing that. Look,” he pulled aside the collar of his shirt where five tiny, perfect dark spots were rising on his skin where Ciel had grasped his shoulder so tightly. “You’ve got some strength to you, little one.” 

Ciel gasped and his eyes widened, then his face slowly slid into a pleased little smirk. 

“Of course I do,” Ciel said haughtily, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “Why do you think that boy ran away so quickly? He knew.” 

Ciel chuckled, proud and amused. He might be an omega, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t a force to be reckoned with. 

Sebastian barked a laugh before he could stop himself; the boy’s smug little face was just too precious. Ciel seemed pleased with the compliment as well as the fact he had marked Sebastian up. “You certainly are strong. Your mate will be a lucky one.” 

He enjoyed the kid’s spirit, for some reason. While someone else might have thought the boy rude, Sebastian attested Ciel’s behavior to the fact he was already healing and let the boy run with it. He seemed happy doing it, after all. 

“You should take me to the other books. The ones you think I’ll need,” Ciel said, not moving from the alpha’s lap. 

“Alright, my little Lord,” Sebastian rose from the armchair with Ciel still in his arms and the books they had already picked clutched in the bend of his elbow. “Let’s see what we can learn about the fun times ahead of you.” 

Ciel sat tall in Sebastian’s arms, looking proudly down at the few other omegas that they passed by. After all, he was being carried by a handsome alpha, spoiled with attention and books, he had all the reason in the world to feel smug and special. 

He wondered idly if Sebastian felt at all the same way, special to be carrying Ciel in his arms in front of all these people. If it made him bustle up with pride when other alphas looked their way. 

_Had_ any alphas looked their way? 

Ciel glanced around then curiously. He had been almost hyper aware of every omega that had looked at Sebastian as they had walked to the reference section of the library, but he hadn’t even noticed any alphas, even though he was certain they were there. It was odd and Ciel couldn’t understand it. Alphas were almost always the true threat. Shouldn’t he be focused on _them_? 

Sebastian didn’t seem to be feeling Ciel’s excitement and elation, but then again, the alpha was a calm man that didn’t seem to get excited very easily. He always managed to calm Ciel down with his mere presence. And he always held himself tall and proud. 

He did notice how the few alphas he had seen would look at the little omega with interest; but they stayed clear as long as Ciel was in his arms and clinging to him. Ciel was beautiful and he smelled incredible - even Sebastian had to admit that. Sweet and mouthwatering and yes, his first heat would be here soonish. 

“Which ones should we get for me to bring home?” Ciel asked, lacking confidence to make the decision himself. “I don’t even know where to begin.” 

Sebastian carried him to the section he had been looking for and was as little overwhelmed too…there was so much on the topic. “Hmm,” he muttered, scanning the backs of the many books. “I don’t know…is there anything that jumps out to you?” He pulled one book from the shelf at random; it was baby pink and he flipped it open to a page that described getting the omega in heat ready for mating using ones fingers…with very graphic pictures that had obviously been taken of the actual subject, not only drawn. 

“Err,” he cleared his throat, looking down at the upturned ass on the page being spread by three fingers. “Well…uh. Not this one, maybe.” 

Ciel looked down into the book and his face burned red. He’d never seen anything like it, not even a nude picture that wasn’t of a statute or some other fine art. He hadn’t been prepared - not in the least - for something so graphic. He felt compelled to shut it, hide his face in his hands or Sebastian’s neck, possibly even suggest that he didn’t need to learn about any of this after all. 

Although Ciel was terribly embarrassed, there was something about the look in the other omega’s eyes that resonated with him and stirred something deep in his gut. He looked blissfully happy, in spite of the… well, strangeness happening in the picture. The other omega’s mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were glazed over. 

The other omega didn’t look like he was in pain, even though Ciel’s own little ass clenched in sympathy just from looking at the picture. It sure looked like it would hurt. 

“W-why would the alpha do that?” Ciel asked, unable to pull his eyes away from the image even though he kept thinking he should. “Doesn’t it hurt?” 

He finally tore his eyes from the book, his cheeks so flushed he looked as though he was wearing makeup, and he looked at Sebastian with wide, innocent eyes. 

“Is that normal? What if I don’t want to do that?” He asked, expecting an explanation for what he’d seen. 

“Oh, Ciel, I’m not sure we should discuss that here,” Sebastian sighed softly, he was feeling a little embarrassed as well…sure, he’d had sex before, but this was a whole other concept. This was service, a service to a beloved being to help them and make them feel better. But the lusty, needy expression called to him and for a moment, Sebastian imagined Ciel’s face with that expression. He quickly shut the book. 

Ciel was a bit embarrassed for even having asked. It was probably an inappropriate question. His mother had scolded him the few times he’d attempted to ask her, telling him that he’d learn about such things when the time was right. Maybe it was best he didn’t ask any questions, just took the books and figured it all out on his own. There had to explanations in the book that would answer his questions. 

“Alright, do you want to check this one out? It’s a little graphic, but it seems to be honest about it.” He also picked a more literal one that didn’t have as many pictures, only a few anatomical drawings. It was obvious the graphic one was for alphas mainly though. He wasn’t sure he could in good conscience subject Ciel to that, but…he didn’t want to leave him ignorant, either, 

“Yeah, I want to get it,” Ciel said quietly, diverting his eyes. He was torn. He felt almost bad for looking at the picture, but yet he wanted to look at it more. It was a terribly confusing feeling, He tried to convince himself that he needed to read it and look at it for practical matters but he wasn’t so sure that was all there was to it and why he was so intrigued. 

He leaned against Sebastian’s chest, resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “Can we check these out and go home? I feel a bit strange,” the boy admitted. He was sure there was no way Sebastian could know why he was feeling so weird, the alpha would probably just think he was having another freak out from being out in public like he had the day before. Ciel wasn’t prepared to even attempt to explain the hot feeling in his stomach that was flip flopping all around. He wasn’t sure he understood it enough himself to even try. 

“Yes, of course.” Sebastian took all four books and his little omega guest to the counter to get the books checked out, even received a bag to carry them in, and they left the library. He noticed Ciel’s cheeks were still red. “I didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” he told him quietly as they walked down the street back towards his house. 

“It’s a necessary thing for male omegas, because even if you get wet, you will still be very tight. The stretching helps so the actual mating won’t hurt as much.” He was speaking quietly to the boy, but he wasn’t beating around the bush. “It’s helpful for female omegas, as well. It feels pretty good, I heard, if done properly.” 

“If I get wet?” Ciel put a hand on his face, as though he could hide behind it, even his ears burning now. He wasn’t sure exactly what he thought would go on during a heat, he knew that was often when babies were made, but he hadn’t understood or been aware of most of the details. 

He couldn’t help but think of all the alphas that had come by, asking his father to choose them as Ciel’s mate. The thought of any of them doing what the alpha in the picture had been doing made him feel uneasy. 

“What if I don’t want to do that when I have my heat? Will I have to?” 

Ciel frowned, feeling so small and lost. The omega in the picture looked as though he felt good, but he couldn’t imagine how that would be possible with someone like Kelvin. He didn’t like the thought of being in that position with any of his parents’ top choices for an alpha. 

Sebastian smiled at him as he carried him home. “Don’t worry, little one. I’m sure there are ways to spend your heat alone, without an alpha to service you…but I’m afraid it will be very uncomfortable.” 

He decided to get groceries another time, there was still enough in the house for lunch and they had leftover soup for dinner, “I’d like to ask you to start with those books before you read your novel, too. That way we can discuss it in one go. Okay?” 

Ciel nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian’s neck. He understood now why Sebastian’s parents had mated for love. The thought of being in such a position with the alphas that Ciel despised made him feel uneasy. He would be humiliated if they wanted to touch him that way. He was very modest and the omega in the picture had been so exposed. 

“I’ll read them first,” he promised. Ciel felt terribly unprepared. He couldn’t seriously consider spending his heat alone until he knew what he was asking for. Besides that, it was absolutely unheard of in the circles his family had associated with. An omega’s first heat was meant to be a gift for their alpha. If Ciel spent his alone, would he be less desirable to other alphas later on? 

“Maybe being alone for it is a bad idea,” he said quietly, twisting a finger in Sebastian’s shirt, fidgeting with the fabric. “My parents said alphas want to be there for the first, don’t they?” 

“Again, we grew up very differently, Ciel,” Sebastian smiled, holding him close and rubbing his cheek against the boy’s kitten-soft hair in reassurance. “I believe that if you want to spend it alone, no one but you is entitled to decide that. If you want someone with you, it’s your choice who it will be. Your mated alpha will want to spend it with you; but I would like to believe they would want that to support you in your time of need, not exploit it for their own benefit.” 

He shook his head lightly. “I can’t speak for anyone else but me, though. I’d want to be with my mate, if they’d have me.” 

Sebastian let them into the house and set Ciel down at the kitchen table, placing the stack of books with the pink one on top on the coffee table in the living room. 

“I’ll heat us up some soup and when we’re finished, we can take a look at the books together, how does that sound?” Sebastian asked from the kitchen. 

Ciel agreed, laying across the table with his head on his arm while he watched the alpha prepare their lunch. Being alone for his heat was a thought he wasn’t prepared to entertain, it went against everything he’d ever been taught and all of the expectations he had about his future. But, finding an alpha that wanted to spend it with him, that Ciel would also be comfortable with having as his mate, could prove to be a lot more difficult for him now that he had the freedom to make such decisions on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter ;-) Thanks for reading and for your comments, kudos and interest :-D


	5. That Alpha, Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolute smut. Enjoy!

The pair had an enjoyable lunch, Sebastian pulling Ciel away from his more serious thoughts about his impending heat by asking him about the mystery novels he loved and the characters in them. He had to bite back a smile at how surprisingly animated Ciel would get when describing them, his eyes lighting up and his little hands gesturing passionately. The boy was still giving him his thoughts on how brilliant the previous book in the series had been while Sebastian cleaned up the table, chattering on about how even he, as attuned to such stories as he was, hadn’t been able to figure out the big twist. 

The sooner they finished the books about his heat, the sooner he could start the next novel in his series, Sebastian reminded him, and so he suggested that since lunch was over they retire to the living room to do just that. 

“Go ahead and start, I’ll make us some tea.” Sebastian also wanted to let the kid ease into this on his own without having to be embarrassed for his reactions. 

Ciel made his way over to the couch and pulled the pink book from the coffee table and set it in his lap with a sigh. None of the alphas that had shown interest in him were anyone he’d want to do what he saw in the book with. The other omega looked relaxed and happy, but he found it impossible to believe he would be with any of his parents’ potential choices. 

He held the book in a death grip, staring at it intensely. He wanted to look inside it, he wanted to see the picture again, but he felt a heavy dose of shame for wanting to look at something so lewd. His mother would be absolutely mortified. 

Ciel sucked in a deep breath and opened it up at the beginning. He was half relieved there were no shocking pictures jumping off the page. 

The first section was about bonding and he frowned. It was obvious Kelvin and Diedrich had both tried to do that with him. For years they had come around, bringing him gifts, trying to force conversations with him, attempting to touch him and pick him up and rub their hands on his face. His nose wrinkled up as he read, feeling almost a bit offended. 

“It appears I’ve had alphas try to bond with me before,” Ciel announced, as though this was some sort of shocking revelation for Sebastian to hear. “I suppose it didn’t work, since I still hate the bastards.” 

“Well, yes, the ones that your parents favored would do that from an early age,” Sebastian replied as he came back into the living room with the rest of the cookies and a fresh pot of tea. “The transition from one home to another should be easy on you, too.” 

He sat down next to him and poured him a cup. “Omegas exhibit that kind of bonding behavior too, you know…you’ve rubbed on me since you moved here.” 

Ciel’s head snapped up and he stared at the alpha with wide eyed disbelief. “I… I have _not_ ,” he exclaimed defensively, sneering at Sebastian and turning back to the book as that wretched heat began to rise in his cheeks once again. He had rubbed against Sebastian a few times, but it wasn’t _bonding_. 

“I didn’t even know what bonding _was_ until a few moments ago, so how could I have been trying to do that?” Ciel muttered, clearly embarrassed. “You’re assuming motives I couldn’t possibly have had.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian told him with a light smile. So Ciel wasn’t possessive after all, just worried Sebastian would leave him behind for another omega while Ciel was still without an Alpha. 

He should be pleased about that. 

He wasn’t. 

It put a schedule into his belly, that sneer on that pretty face, the brash dismissal. He took the second book on heats from the stack and flipped it open. 

Ciel frowned hard as he stared into the book, unable to concentrate on any of the words inside of it now. 

Had he been trying to bond to Sebastian? 

He bit into his lip, his heart pounding and his stomach knotting up. 

Why _wouldn’t_ he try to bond to Sebastian? He was kind, handsome, protective, would provide for him… 

Sure, he didn’t have status, but now that Ciel’s parents had passed away, he wasn’t so certain that was relevant. He didn’t find that he cared much about status at all. He hated all of the obligations that came along with it anyway. He’d simply gone along with what had been expected of him with the family he’d been born into. 

But now, he didn’t have those same restraints. 

He glanced over at the alpha looking through the other book. Ciel liked him more than he’d ever liked anyone. He actually found that he enjoyed Sebastian’s company even more than that of his own parents. He was very particular about whom he could tolerate and Sebastian was a pleasure to be around in every way. 

But, Sebastian had made it very clear: He did not want an omega. 

He told Ciel that bluntly, from the very start. He didn’t want to have a mate and preferred being unattached. 

Ciel swallowed and put his face back in the book. He was probably irritating the alpha with his behavior. He hadn’t even realized what he’d been doing. 

He felt like crying. He really was such a spoiled brat. He could never handle being told no or that there was something he couldn’t have and this was proof of it. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his back to the alpha. “I’ll try to be more aware of my behavior in the future.” 

“Wha- Ciel, it’s perfectly fine,” Sebastian told him, surprised that the boy apologized. “It was instinctual, I’m sure you weren’t aware of it.” He smiled at him and reached over to rub the back of his head, soothingly. “But I understand if you want to save that for your potential mate.” 

Maybe…just maybe Sebastian could be persuaded to want a mate after all. He seemed to like Ciel after all and he wasn’t against cuddling him. Now that status was out of the way, an Alpha like Sebastian would make a good mate for someone in Ciel’s situation. 

“Yes, all of the wonderful potential mates that are just banging down the door for me,” Ciel said with a snort. All of the alphas that had ever shown interest in him were nasty old pigs or flamboyant sociopaths. “I’ll try to remember to save my affections for them.” 

Ciel couldn’t help but feel bitter about the situation he’d ended up in. His parents had isolated him and made it impossible for him to find an alpha on his own, only letting him around ones they considered acceptable mates - all of whom Ciel had no interest in. 

Now he barely had any time left and had no prospective alpha that he could even stomach. 

“Isn’t this lovely,” Ciel said, pointing out a paragraph in the book. “It says here that once my heat starts I’ll accept any alpha and won’t care who they are. That’s something to look forward to,” he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. 

Sebastian watched him, a little helpless. Was this why Alphas had decided, so long ago no one could really remember when or why or how, to keep omegas beneath them in some way? Because the more self aware they were, the more disgusted they’d be with their nature? 

Sebastian sighed softly and set his own book down. “Look, we will have one for you before that happens. You’re a ways off from your first heat anyway, see…” He leaned in to sniff at the boy’s neck, to detect nothing and tell him so, but…“Uh oh,” he murmured, frowning as he nosed at the boy’s scent gland. Sweet it still was, but it was changing. They might not have as much time as he thought they would. 

“What?” Ciel asked, finally turning to look at him again. He didn’t like the look on the others face at all. “What are you _uh-ohing_ about?” Ciel touched his neck, as though that would tell him anything. 

“It’s coming, isn’t it?” 

“It’s…definitely closer than it was yesterday,” Sebastian frowned worriedly. “I wouldn’t say it will hit you in the next hour, but we need to prepare for the possibility that it will be here sooner than we thought.” 

Now he was torn. Ciel needed contact and steady cuddling, reassurance that he was safe or his psyche could be harmed forever, irreparable. But the more he did snuggle the kid, the more he fed the upcoming change. 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” he begged softly. “I will arrange meetings with potential mates right away if you want to, or we’ll wait it out a little longer if you’re not comfortable with that.” 

Ciel’s heart sank and his head dropped. It was no wonder now why he’d felt so hostile toward the other omega at the library. He really had seen him as a threat. 

But, Sebastian wasn’t his mate. No one was. And if he didn’t do something about it quickly, according to the book in his lap he’d be crying for Sebastian to bring him Kelvin in no time if he didn’t find someone else. 

Ciel opened his mouth, then shut it. It wasn’t right to ask Sebastian for this, he’d done enough. He couldn’t dare ask the alpha to consider him when Sebastian had made it clear he didn’t want a mate. All Ciel would do was create awkwardness between them. And likely make Sebastian feel terribly guilty in the process. 

It wasn’t right for Ciel to do that. Sebastian was being a good host to him - hell, a good _friend_ , he couldn’t be so selfish. 

“I suppose you should arrange for meetings,” Ciel said quietly, looking down at the book in his lap but not really seeing any of the words. “I am certain I don’t want to be calling for any of the ones my parents were considering once it starts. I’ll have to find someone else more acceptable before that happens.” 

“There’s not enough time to find someone suitable, I believe,” he said quietly. “Oh, Ciel, I’m sorry…” He wanted to hug the kid, that sad expression just about killed him, but he wasn’t sure he would overstep his boundaries or not. 

“Look, there’s advice to spend it alone. It will just be the first and then we can see if we find someone after, with more time.” 

“No!” Ciel snapped, standing up abruptly, the book falling to the floor. “I’m not going to go through this alone! You can’t possibly understand, you’re an alpha. You were spared having to deal with all of this, it’s easy for you to say I should do it alone and be miserable. And then I’ll have to explain it to any alpha that tries to court me later on, they’ll probably reject me.” 

Ciel couldn’t believe this was happening. He knew his parents had been making preparations because it would be happening in the near future, but he’d only just gotten out of captivity. He’d barely had any time to even acclimate to his new life. 

“Sebastian, you promised that you’d call the center and set up meetings with alphas for me, you said you would!” Ciel stalked over to the alpha’s phone, grabbing it and tossing it at the taller male. He was angry and scared and his heart hurt. “You said you’d help me find a suitable mate and I’m ordering you to follow through with it! Otherwise you lied to me, which you swore you’d never do!” 

He was trying to stand tall, but he shook violently, his hands balled up in little fists and his eyes narrowed and glassy. 

Sebastian was staring at him as if he had smacked the alpha with a dead fish. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Shifted his gaze onto the books, then back to the boy. The phone caught him unaware, not having seen it coming, and hit him right in the forehead. 

He winced and rubbed the spot when the phone clattered into his lap, put the phone onto the couch next to him and rose from his seat, walking over to the boy and taking a knee in front of him. 

“I know this is a rough time, for you as much as for me,” he told the boy, quiet but firm…but not unkindly. “And I know everything is making you worry. But flipping out, throwing things and possibly snapping at Alphas that come around wanting to court you is not going to land you a mate sooner, Ciel.” The phone had left a spot on his forehead, over his brow, that was turning red quickly. 

“There aren’t any alphas trying to court me because you aren’t calling the center or anyone else,” Ciel exclaimed, brows furrowed together. “You said you would. Now you’re telling me I should spend it alone when you know I’ll suffer.” 

Ciel put his hands up to his face, wondering for the first time since he had met Sebastian if he had made a terrible mistake. If he had stayed at the center, they would have found him a mate, wouldn’t they? Or would they have been cruel and locked him alone in a room until it passed? 

“I don’t _want_ to do this alone, Sebastian,” he said, his voice shaking as much as his watery eyes. “You don’t understand at all and I don’t expect you to, but please, don’t make this harder for me.” 

“You’ll suffer worse and for longer if you latch onto someone you don’t know just because you want to be pleased and away from me,” Sebastian snapped back at him…and that was the crux, wasn’t it. He didn’t want Ciel to leave. 

Sebastian reached out and stroked his cheek, very gently, then went back to the phone and dialed the number. “Michaelis. Yes. We’re coming in soon; please set out an ad, the boy is ready for courting. Yes, he says so. Alright. Thanks.” 

He set the phone down with a hand that was mildly shaking. 

Ciel crossed his arms and glared at Sebastian. What the older male had said hurt, he didn’t want to leave, it was the _last_ thing he wanted. But, Sebastian didn’t want a mate. So if he stayed, he’d be stuck in a room, alone, surrounded by the alpha’s scent. It would drive him absolutely mad. 

“I never said I wanted to leave,” Ciel shouted, his jaw shaking. “You’re putting words in my mouth!” 

He wiped a few angry tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. Sebastian probably hated him now. Ciel really hadn’t thought about how having a mate would mean leaving here, he hadn’t really had time to think about it at all. And that wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t control what his body was doing. 

“I was never meant to have to make this decision on my own! And spending my heat alone? It was never a question that I’d have a mate, Sebastian! This isn’t because I haven’t enjoyed staying here with you, or appreciated your kindness and generosity, it isn’t that at all!” 

Ciel bit into his lip, trembling. It took every bit of his will power not to burst into tears. 

He wanted Sebastian. But Sebastian didn’t want him in the way Ciel needed him to. 

“Yes, you’re making a very convincing point right now,” Sebastian frowned back at him. He turned and strode into the kitchen to prepare a snack before he could do something even more stupid than snapping at a child that was both close to his first heat, all alone in the world as well as suffering from PTSD. 

He realized how hard this was on Ciel, he really did. But he felt equally unwilling to let himself be abused by Ciel’s tantrums. There was a low throbbing behind his brow where the phone had hit, the beginning of a headache. 

Sebastian’s hands prepared sandwiches on autopilot. He didn’t think about what to put on them, in which order, what would suit which ingredient. In the end, he had a plate full of turkey sandwiches with some mustard and slices of tomato and it would have to be enough for now. 

He carried the plate back into the living room to maybe, just maybe placate Ciel’s temper with a bit of food. 

Ciel stared at him, dumbfounded. After all that, Sebastian had gone and made sandwiches. 

He wasn’t sure what he had expected. Maybe for Sebastian to yell back at him? Or possibly beg him to stay longer? 

Ciel’s face crumbled when he realized he’d wanted Sebastian to care and he really didn’t. Not for the reasons Ciel wanted him to. Sebastian had no real reason to want him to stay, other than trying to help prevent Ciel from making what he seemed to think was a mistake. 

When Ciel had woken up that morning, he hadn’t thought he’d be leaving so soon. 

He walked slowly over to the couch and sat down, no longer looking at the alpha. He wiped his eyes again and picked up the plate with the sandwich. He didn’t really want to eat, but hell if he wasn’t absolutely famished - another indication that his heat was fast approaching. 

Ciel chewed on it slowly, in no real rush to leave in spite of his demands. He didn’t know if he’d be coming back here or not after they went to the center. He had no idea if an alpha would want to bring him home tonight or if Sebastian would decide he wanted to be done with him and insist he stay at the center now. 

He had a hard time believing Sebastian would want him to come back. 

“I’m sorry for hitting you with the phone,’ he said quietly, eating the last bit of his sandwich. He really didn’t want Sebastian to hate him. Sebastian had been the only person that had ever seemed to genuinely like him at all. 

Sebastian sighed out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when Ciel spoke again. He came over to sit on the couch next to him, rubbing a hand through his hair. “I will not tell you it’s okay, because it’s really not. You can’t throw things at people.” He glanced over. “But I understand there are new hormones and they’re messing with you. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

He simply grasped the kid now and pulled him onto his lap for a snuggle. “I don’t want you to go,” he murmured against the side of Ciel’s head. “I like you and I like your company. But I also want you to have the best life you can possibly have, and that will not be with me. You understand, yes? At least a little?” 

Ciel could barely swallow past the lump in his throat. Sebastian’s words, though Ciel knew he was trying to be kind, hurt him terribly - straight at his core. He was trying to let him down gently, Ciel knew that, but it was still rejection and it was still painful. 

Sebastian had been right to call out his behavior. Ciel hadn’t known what he was doing, it hadn’t been on purpose, but he’d been trying to claim Sebastian and bond. He hadn’t been trying to set up a terrible situation or go against how he knew Sebastian felt about having a mate. Everything he’d done, it had been because it had felt natural and right. 

He’d felt so safe and so comfortable and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was why his heat had come on so quickly. 

Ciel wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian’s neck and nodded, hiding his face in the alpha’s warm skin and wetting it with tears. He didn’t understand why Sebastian couldn’t give him the best life, but he did understand that he couldn’t force Sebastian to want something he didn’t. 

“I understand,” he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. He hoped with all of his might that this pain would go away when he got to the center. That there would be an alpha there waiting to meet him that could magically replace the ache in his heart. 

“Going into a combat situation and worrying about a mate’s well being while I left them alone could get me killed, Ciel,” he said softly, holding the small, trembling body close. He hadn’t said ‘your wellbeing’ on purpose even though it had been on the tip of his tongue…he neither wanted Ciel to feel like this was his fault, because the little omega hadn’t done anything but worm his way into Sebastian’s heart, nor did he want to encourage the boy. Or himself. 

The thought of giving Ciel away to someone else ate at him. He didn’t like it, basically he was between a rock and a hard place. He couldn’t keep him because it wouldn’t be fair to the boy. Ciel had grown up in a manor; while Sebastian’s home was nice enough, he supposed, it must have been tiny to Ciel. To subject the boy to a life here, mostly alone, was beyond cruel. But giving him to someone else…someone he didn’t know, whom he had no idea about… 

He held him tighter and kissed the top of his head. “I never wanted to make you cry, little one. I’m sorry it came to this.” 

Ciel started to cry harder, burying his face as deep into Sebastian’s neck as he could while he trembled in the alpha’s tight embrace. He didn’t want Sebastian to die or get hurt because of him. He understood what the alpha meant, that having a mate - and a family - would be a distraction and that was something that he couldn’t afford in his line of work. 

“I understand,” Ciel choked out, nuzzling into the alpha’s scent and warmth. He was hurting and upset and despite the rejection, he couldn’t help the impulses. They were too powerful and he desperately wanted to be as close as possible with the alpha and find comfort again in his scent. 

“Please, just… will you please go in with me and make sure they’re a good man? Like my father would have done?” 

“I will not allow anyone to take you away that isn’t 100% perfect,” Sebastian promised in a low voice, holding him close and rocking him. 

This wasn’t ideal. It was less than good. Sebastian held on to the boy as he cried, desperately, kicking himself for getting into this situation at all. 

It was impossible to imagine a life without this little brat in it. The separation would hurt him as much as it hurt Ciel now, but it would last longer probably because Ciel would bond with his mate while Sebastian would return to his old, lonely life. He nuzzled at the boy. “Wanna look at the book a bit more? We won’t have to drive to the center until the late afternoon.” 

Ciel pulled back, looking a beautiful mess, his eyes red and his hair mussed and out of place. He brushed the tips of his fingers lightly over the bump above his eyebrow, frowning and sniffling. 

“I hurt you,” he said quietly. He hadn’t meant to. He simply hadn’t thought before he acted out. He was lucky that Sebastian was so patient. Another alpha would have punished him or put him over their knee for what he did. 

It was another terribly unpleasant thought, that whoever he ended up with might not be so forgiving, might lash out if he did, might even hurt him like the cult had. 

“I really am sorry,” Ciel said emotionally, sitting up to place a soft kiss on the reddened area, just like his mother did for him when he’d hurt himself. 

“We can look at the book again,” Ciel nodded, knowing it was necessary or else he’d be completely ignorant. “You could show me the important parts, so I’m not unprepared.” 

He smiled lightly to the sweet kiss and rubbed Ciel’s side where he steadied him. “Let’s see if there is something interesting then.” 

Sebastian retrieved the book and Ciel’s tea, then shifted them until the boy was cuddled up between his body and the back of the couch, pulling a blanket down over them so Ciel could feel like he was in a nest, warm and protected. He knew it wasn’t Ciel’s choice to have a difficult time right now. 

He propped the boy against his chest, cradled in one of his arms, then flipped open the book so they could both look into it, skipping the part that had offended Ciel before and getting right to the symptoms page. “Look, there’s a reason you’re being a brat right now,” he told the boy teasingly, kissing the top of his head where it was tucked under his chin. 

“I’m not a brat,” Ciel said with a pout, tilting his head back and bumping his nose into Sebastian’s jaw. He proceeded to rub his face against the alpha’s jaw, an unplanned compulsion to get Sebastian’s scent on him. He felt a bit hollow afterward, not being marked and scented by the alpha made him sting with rejection. But there was nothing he could do and he knew it, so he settled in against Sebastian to look at the book while he still had the chance. 

“It’s not my fault, it’s hormones,” Ciel said simply, staring down at the page. It explained why he was so desperate to be close to Sebastian, why he was rubbing his scent on him, even why he had growled at the other omega at the library. “And that’s why I growled at that boy, see, I’m not a complete jerk,” he said defensively, as if knowing this information was going to change Sebastian’s view of him. 

“And why I’m so hungry and…” Ciel was hit with another wave of sadness. The next paragraph was about nesting and more about bonding to the alpha pre-heat, but Ciel didn’t have a home or an alpha. “I suppose this is one of the reasons I wanted to sleep with you so terribly,” Ciel said quietly. “It probably wasn’t all because I was scared.” 

“It could be,” Sebastian said simply, nuzzling back at him. He turned the page, which was explaining how to get the bedroom ready for the times ahead and skipped that part. “I never thought you were a jerk, Ciel.” 

He tried to make him feel as safe and calm and possible but this was where the pictures started, getting more and more graphic, but the commentary was helpful and clear so Sebastian let Ciel study those pages closely…while fighting the erection that wanted to join the party. 

Ciel dug his fingers into Sebastian’s thigh, swallowing hard and blinking rapidly, fidgeting and moving his body beside the alpha, unable to sit still. He’d never seen anything like what was in the pictures before and although he was embarrassed to be looking at them, he was no longer able to hide his keen interest. A day ago he would have looked away, would have probably scolded Sebastian for not checking the book before letting him see it, would have been ashamed to be caught or seen looking at it. But, now he started at the pictures of the omega wet with heat slick being opened up carefully by the alpha with rapt interest. 

A few hours earlier, he’d been uncertain when he saw the pictures of the omega with fingers inside him, but now he found himself curious and envious. He squirmed on the couch, his head buzzing and his cheeks flushed. 

Ciel turned the page to the omega in presentation and his own hips twitched, itching to roll back and up just like in the book. The desire was powerful, so much so that Ciel adjusted the way he was sitting beside Sebastian, more arch in his back. 

He pulled his hand from Sebastian’s thigh, grabbing onto the alpha’s arm and rubbing his cheek against him while he stared at the book. 

“If these steps are followed, if I’m making slick, will it hurt?” He asked in a broken voice. 

By now, Sebastian was certain that this was a book that catered to Alphas, really. The pictures, while informative, were pure pornography, but he appreciated the clear, easy to understand commentary around them. He had to clear his throat before answering, unable to believe he was looking at this with a young, beautiful omega snuggling up to him at the brink of his first heat, who would look like that in a little while…and unable to have him. That was unpleasant. 

“It might still sting,” he told him, “Because you’re so tiny. But I believe you won’t notice it too much, see.” He tapped the line of words where it said so, then flipped the page…and closed his eyes, biting his tongue around a groan. 

It was a different perspective but there was a thick cock being fed into that wet little hole; the look on the Omegas face was pure rapture, his fingers clawing at the sheets. Yep. Actual pornography. He had borrowed a smut book for the kid. 

A strangled noise escaped the boy’s throat and he dug his fingers hard into the alpha’s bicep, leaving little crescent shaped marks with his nails. His wide eyes darted from the alpha’s cock - so much larger than he’d realized they were - penetrating the omega, to the omega’s face. Ciel wanted to feel what the other omega was feeling and he wasn’t afraid. 

Ciel took in a shaky breath and tried to discreetly palm at the hardness between his own legs, sitting up a bit like he was trying to get more comfortable on the couch. He wanted to be touched, touch himself, though he didn’t know why or to what end. 

He knew it was improper to touch oneself down there, unless in a bath, which was something he never did without a servant. He’d followed all of those rules of propriety, never exploring his own body or learning about the pleasure he was capable of giving himself. 

But as he squirmed beside Sebastian, he couldn’t stop looking for reasons to rub his hand over the stiffness in his shorts. 

“Are all alphas that big?” he asked breathlessly, curling closer to Sebastian’s side and pressing his erection against him, humming quietly at the slight friction he found. 

God, that poor little thing. There couldn’t be any harm in making the kid feel a little better, Ciel was wound tight as it was. Sebastian smiled a little and shifted so he could move his abused arm a bit, fingers finding Ciel’s hip, idly petting the soft hollow beside his hipbone. “I don’t know, little one, some are I guess.” 

There was no doubt anymore that Ciel’s heat was approaching quickly, he smelled amazing. And he was aroused. Sebastian kissed the side of his head. 

Ciel turned the page and a strangled moan escaping his throat when he revealed the climax scene. The alpha’s knot was buried inside the omega, who had spent all over the bed and looked absolutely wrecked with pleasure. It was filthy and beautiful and everything Ciel wanted in that moment. 

He tore his eyes from the book, staring up at Sebastian with his pouty pink lips wet and parted, breathing shallowly. He longed for the alpha beside him to want him the way the alpha in the book wanted the omega that Ciel didn’t think was half as pretty as he was. It was so terribly unfair. 

The book was a tease, getting him wound up and making him want things he couldn’t yet have. He wanted Sebastian to touch him, just a little bit, something his future alpha would never be able to detect, but he couldn’t force a planned betrayal like that past his lips. 

He rolled his hips while Sebastian held onto him, his muscles and bones looser just as the book said they would be. 

“Have you ever knotted an omega?” Ciel asked, rubbing his hardness against Sebastian’s side with each roll of his hips and curve of his back. 

He smiled to the question. “Just once. They weren’t in heat, though, so I suppose it was a little painful…but once the heat is there, it will feel really good.” That was what he had heard, anyway. His fingers smoothed over Ciel’s hip and thigh. 

Ciel rubbing against him wasn’t at all subtle anymore and Sebastian chuckled, amused and enamored with the expression on Ciel’s face. “Will you allow me to help you out there?” 

Ciel shivered and moaned softly. Sebastian’s fingers felt electric on him, so good but not enough. He shifted slightly, easing the alpha’s hand closer to his middle. It was bold, but Ciel was generally one to know what he wanted, and he wanted Sebastian - even though he knew he couldn’t have him. 

“I’m jealous,” he admitted with a lusty little huff, reaching a hand up and tangling it into Sebastian’s hair and turning the alpha’s face to his own. “Whoever they are, I hate them. I’ll bet I’m prettier.” 

That little moan ripped right into Sebastian’s composure. Garnet eyes darkened as he was tugged down to look at Ciel, smirking amusedly. “If you know, why are you jealous?” he purred…the poor little thing just wanted some relief, he couldn’t even blame him. His hand brushed the boy’s groin and he had to chuckle at the way Ciel thrust into his palm immediately; he closed his hand lightly over the hard little bulge. 

The boy’s eyelids fell and he mewed, his hand falling from Sebastian’s hair to his shoulder. He struggled to grasp him, like he was trying to hold on for his life, thin hips quivering with need as rubbed his tiny erection into the warm cup of the alpha’s hand. 

“Because,” Ciel gritted out, slate hair falling over sapphire eyes lidded with lust as he bucked erratically against Sebastian’s palm. “You gave them your knot. The _bastard._ ” 

Sebastian chuckled darkly, leaning down until he could nuzzle at Ciel’s ear, rubbing the flushed little shell with his nose. “You are infinitely more beautiful than they were, Ciel,” he purred, licking the delicate whorls as his fingers tenderly manipulated the small need. “You will wrap yourself around a nice thick knot soon enough, little one. Be patient a little longer.” 

“Oh,” Ciel gasped, shivering and grabbing onto Sebastian’s neck. He didn’t want just any knot, even if it sounded heavenly. He wanted Sebastian’s; he wanted the alpha on top of him, covering up his slight body with his own, enveloping him tenderly with his long, powerful arms, nibbling at his neck and feeding his tightness with his cock. 

Ciel was nearly crying with pleasure and want, that spot between his legs so hard and being manipulated so expertly with Sebastian’s fingers. He rolled his head, exposing his neck in a show of submission to the alpha beside him. He wanted to be claimed, pushed over the brink of whatever ledge he was standing on. 

“Want yours, want you,” Ciel murmured, licking his lips and making sweet, strangled little sounds as he felt his stomach knotting up. 

Ciel was so very precious; Sebastian leaned down and kissed his neck, mouthing the slender length and tasting the soft skin. He had to keep himself in check not to bite down in the tender curve, make a bruise appear to tell everyone the boy was his…that would limit Ciel’s chances to find an alpha very quickly. 

He purred, licking the fluttering pulse point, rubbing his fingers against the hard little cock. 

“Sebas…Sebastian,” he moaned in such a sweet, desperate little voice, coming completely undone in the alpha’s hand. He tossed his head back, hair flying off his face, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open as he gasped for air, bucking raggedly against Sebastian’s fingers, the front of his shorts wet with his release. 

Ciel was wiped out but only partially relieved as he crawled into Sebastian’s lap, his body feeling boneless and heavy. He held his arms around the alpha’s neck, straddling his waist and pressing his chest against Sebastian’s, his heart pounding as he tried to catch his breath. He tilted his head, pressing soft, fluttering kisses against Sebastian’s neck, tasting the flavor of the older male’s own heady lust as he purred and melted against him. 

Oh this was a dangerous game…Sebastian curled his arms around the boy and held him close, purring deeply to the sweet little kisses. His hands felt up and down Ciel’s back and sides, diving under his shirt, feeling soft skin. “Mm,” he hummed, rubbing his cheek against the soft hair. 

“Was that good? Do you feel better?” He didn’t even recognize his own voice right now; it had dropped an octave at least. 

“Mmm,” Ciel purred, working his soft kisses up Sebastian’s neck to that delicious place behind his ear. He flicked his tongue over the alpha’s skin and nibbled on his earlobe. 

“Yes,” he whispered wetly into Sebastian’s ear, curling his fingers into the long hair on the back of the alpha’s neck. He felt absolutely intoxicated, even more so than when he had gotten into his father’s brandy. 

“I didn’t know I could feel like that,” Ciel admitted with a lazy smile, heavy in post orgasmic bliss. “I want to do that again. I want to make you feel like this.” 

Sebastian shuddered beneath the playful little devil and groaned softly. Ciel seemed so relaxed it was almost impossible to imagine him as wound up as he had been earlier. He was worried for a moment; as much as he enjoyed this right now, Ciel warm and willing and in the mood to play atop of him, he was a little worried he had completely spawned the boy’s heat now. The book had said one sure way to check was if the omega in question was wet; but he didn’t know how to ask if he may check. 

“Don’t worry about me,” he told the boy, rubbing the small of his back beneath his shirt, feeling how soft and warm that tender skin was. “The most important thing is how you feel.” 

“I’ve never felt better,” Ciel said truthfully, sliding his hands from Sebastian’s hair to his face, cupping his cheeks with his hot, sweaty little hands. Sebastian was dangerously handsome, those dark eyes slicing right through him, perfect pale skin set off by jet black hair. On top of it all, he was such a good alpha it made Ciel’s toes curl just thinking about how strong yet gentle the older male was. 

A bit unsure of himself, he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Sebastian’s chin. He longed to press his lips against the alpha’s, open up for him and taste his tongue in his mouth, but he knew it was too forward and inappropriate. No longer quite so desperate for release, he was able to think about propriety once again. 

He sighed and curled down against Sebastian, tucking his head under his chin, limp in the alpha’s arms. He would stay right there forever if only it was an option. 

Sebastian smiled to the sweet little kiss and curled the boy close. He found he really liked how affectionate Ciel was with him…and he liked the boy, too. With a soft sigh, he made a decision that would weigh on him for a while. 

“Ciel…” he murmured, fingertips idly dipping under the waistband of the omega’s pants. “I would like to check just how close your heat is, little one. Is that okay?” 

Getting his fingers into that snug hole, with how eager Ciel was…if it was wet….it would completely blow his mind, but he had to be sure. 

Ciel was quiet for a long moment, thumb running over the button of Sebastian’s shirt, hazy eyes widening. He wanted Sebastian’s touch so terribly, even if it was only to check him for some other alpha’s sake, but he didn’t know how he could go back from here. How would ever keep from begging Sebastian to keep him, even though the alpha had told him explicitly that wasn’t what he wanted? 

He was already in so deep, the front of his shorts wet from the orgasm Sebastian had coaxed from him just minutes earlier. No matter what, he’d continue to want more from Sebastian anyway, regardless of whether he checked his status or not. The only possible distraction would be another alpha and Ciel knew it. 

“Mmhmm,” Ciel agreed with a nod against’ the alpha’s chest, canting his hips back a bit into Sebastian’s touch and helping his hand slide lower, deeper into his shorts. 

“Good boy,” Sebastian murmured; his hand easily slipped into the back of the boy’s comfortable, cute shorts, slid over the enticing round of his buttocks. His fingertips danced along the crease between the firm, plush cheeks and he closed his eyes when his middle finger dipped in. 

His fingertip found the boy’s sweet hole easily; it was soft and damp, but not sopping wet yet. Sebastian couldn’t help but caress it a little… His fingertip stroked across the snug muscle protecting the silky depths, teasingly tapping the sensitive middle. 

“Ungh, Sebastian,” the boy moaned, gripping at the fabric of the alpha’s shirt and arching to press back against Sebastian’s finger. That momentary relief he’d found passed immediately and he spread his knees wider, his muscles and joints loose from the upcoming heat. 

He was hard again, each tap of the alpha’s finger sending bolts of pleasure through him that settled deep in his belly. 

“Am I?”‘ The boy asked, hips high in offering. He thought of the omega in the book, the look of utter pleasure on his face with his alpha’s fingers inside him and Ciel whined, wanting desperately for Sebastian to breach his tightness and let him ride his finger in his lap. 

The sweet child was so absolutely perfect that Sebastian’s own cock throbbed hard and almost painful trapped between Ciel’s wide spread thighs; he bit his lower lip as he watched him offer himself up. 

He couldn’t resist. Carefully, slowly, very gently he eased his finger inside the hungry little hole to the first knuckle. Ciel was tight…very much so. He would have to work his fingers inside his lovely young cunt until he was loose and wet and… 

Oh. No. That was not happening, was it? But Ciel seemed to want it so badly…slowly, he pressed deeper. Ciel wasn’t close enough to be wet yet, but he was soft and giving and pleasantly damp. 

“Oh Sebastian,” Ciel keened, clinging to the alpha’s shirt with one hand, his other dropping between his legs to rub himself again. His fingers brushed over Sebastian’s hardness and he groaned, his head lolling back as he stared up at the alpha with want, pretty mouth hanging open and mussed with drool. 

He ran his hand over the thickness that was trapped inside Sebastian’s pants, trying to wrap his delicate, tiny hand around the alpha’s girth. It was bigger than the alpha’s in the pictures and Ciel desperately wanted to see it, touch it with his bare hands, feel it empty inside of him. 

The alpha’s finger burned, opening him up slowly, but the heat of it felt good - like it was exactly what he needed. He was torn between wanting to press back into the alpha’s sweet intrusion and grind his small hardness into the alpha’s larger one and he mewed, needy and desperate, over stimulated and uncertain what to do with his own body. 

The alpha growled down at him softly, affectionately, slowly sliding his finger back and forth inside the boy, stroking the clinging channel. “Do you like that?” he asked him in a deep purr, hissing when Ciel found his cock and pawed at it. 

He caught the boy’s face and cupped it, fingers against his cheeks, his palms under the soft chin. “That’s what you need, isn’t it? An Alpha playing with your pretty, needy hole?” Oh he desperately hoped he didn’t scare the boy even as he spoke…he couldn’t stop himself. Leaning in, he trailed his tongue along the boy’s lower lip, gathering up a bit of his sweet saliva. 

Ciel’s cheeks burned and he leaned his face into Sebastian’s hand, his slight chest heaving as he panted and whimpered softly. His pupils were blown out from the blissful feeling of being filled and having the inside of him stroked and pet by Sebastian’s long, slender finger. 

He nodded, skin prickling and sensitive to every touch, ever whisper of a breath against it. 

“Y-yes,” he choked out, barely able to form words, lost in the euphoria of no longer being empty. “You, _you_ playing with me,” the boy rasped, scraping his fingers lightly down the length of Sebastian’s covered shaft. 

“Sweet thing,” he purred, pressing soft little kisses to the precious face, his flushed cheeks, his open mouth. He wiggled his finger deep inside him, enjoying the silken heat. 

“You feel perfect,” he told the boy, gritting his teeth when Ciel didn’t seem to want to let go of his cock. He wanted to see the boy work his hips though…curling him closer, he pressed their fronts together firmly and tolled his hips, stroking Ciel from the inside and outside both. 

“Ohhh,” the boy moaned softly, shutting his eyes tightly, dark lashes wet with sweat and unshed tears of pleasure. He rocked back into Sebastian’s hand, sliding the alpha’s finger deep inside him in a way that made precum weep from the head of his stiff little cock. It felt amazing, stars shooting off in his eyes, like Sebastian had found a button inside him that made him feel nothing but pure ecstasy 

He rolled forward, hissing and crying out when his wet hardness slid in his shorts against Sebastian’s. It felt delicious and filthy and he cursed the layers of clothing that kept them separated. 

Sebastian felt like he had fallen into heaven and hell at the same time. Ciel was warm and willing above him, so beautiful in his ecstasy that it made his heart hurt just to be allowed to look at him in this state…at the same time he was trying to keep a grip, to not throw the kid down on the couch and fuck him right here. Ciel wasn’t ready for that and Sebastian had reservations still…Ciel could do so much better in a mate. 

He gently rolled his finger inside the boy, pressing against all of the silky sides. Ciel was bucking his hips against his and his own cock was drooling, wanting to be free and naked and shoved into something sweet and tight. 

Ciel mewled, salty tears dripping down his cheeks from all of the pleasurable stimulation. His little body had never felt anything so intense and thrilling, being filled up where he hadn’t realized he was empty. He could barely focus on rubbing against Sebastian’s thick cock, too far gone in his own bliss. 

He tipped his head to the side again, offering the alpha the pale skin of his neck. He’d allowed Sebastian to penetrate him - albeit with his finger - something that his future mate would be furious about… if that mate wasn’t Sebastian. 

“Do you really want another man inside me, knotting me up, Sebastian,” he gritted out, crying out loudly when Sebastian’s finger slammed into the sweet spot inside him that made globs of precum further soil his shorts. 

The dark growl that rumbled in Sebastian’s chest was all the answer he needed to that question…no, Sebastian didn’t want that. The thought made him furious, in fact. But this wasn’t about him, or how selfish he was to keep Ciel, but about the little omega and the best life he could have after all he had lost. 

“Don’t push me, Ciel,” he growled at him, his voice set permanently in this tone for now. He dipped his own head to kiss the soft expanse of Ciel’s neck, mouthing the creamy skin without ever breaking it. 

Sebastian’s growls aroused something deep within Ciel, reminding him that Sebastain was all alpha, that he could rip him to shreds with his strength. But his touches were gentle, pleasurable - the complete opposite of what he was capable of doing. What he likely did to other alphas while at work on a regular basis. 

But he played with Ciel like he was a breakable little doll, a kitten, something delicate and beautiful to be cherished and protected. He slid his finger inside his warmth, soothing the growing ache inside him, pressing and stroking that bundle of nerves that made tears drip into Ciel’s ears each time he tossed his head. 

Sebastian’s mouth playing at his neck was too much. It pushed the little omega over the edge, the mock claiming on one of his most sensitive areas scrambling his brain and sending streaks of pleasure to his weeping little cock. He came hard, crying out the alpha’s name, his tightness clamping down on Sebastian’s finger, trying to pull it deeper inside, hold onto it. 

Sebastian’s finger didn’t have a knot, of course, but it still felt nice to have it inside while he was coming; Sebastian snarled into the crook of Ciel’s neck and followed, dampening his own pants. 

They lay against one another, just panting for a long moment before Sebastian slowly, gently pulled his finger from the boy’s behind, kissing beneath his ear to distract him from what he thought must have been an uncomfortable sensation. “That should last for a while,” he purred at him, relaxed and satisfied himself as well. “Mm…we need a shower.” 

And then they would need to get to the center, because the time the receptionist had told Sebastian on the phone was approaching much faster than he liked. At least Ciel would be less inclined to make a bad decision out of unsatisfied lust now. 

Ciel wrapped his limp arms around Sebastian’s neck and shook his head. He couldn’t possibly imagine moving now. He was sated and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep right there against the alpha’s chest. His bottom ached a bit from having Sebastian’s finger pumping inside him and pulling him open, but it was a good ache, reminding him that the alpha had been there. 

“No,” Ciel said simply, curling up under Sebastian’s chin. “I’m too tired. I wish to stay here and nap.” 

That pulled a chuckle from the man; he liked Ciel’s high-handedness a lot more than his snapping and growling. Sebastian curled his arms around the boy and kissed the top of his head. “Okay. A small nap,” he conceded, nuzzling at him. They still had a bit of time. 

In the end, he had to carry Ciel to the bath an hour and a half later, clean him up while the boy refused to move much, and redress him before leaving him on Sebastian’s bed to wake up wrapped up in his scent while Sebastian took a high-speed shower himself. The center, and more importantly the alphas, wouldn’t like waiting for them. 


	6. That Alpha, His Lover

Sebastian carried Ciel to the car and kept him on his lap while he drove toward the center, a sinking feeling in his belly. “Hey,” he said softly to the quiet child. “You don’t have to pick one just to pick one. We can wait until the right one comes along, okay? Don’t think I want to get rid of you.” 

Ciel still felt dazed and sleepy, his eyes only half open and his arms around Sebastian’s waist as he drove. There was a part of him that thought he should be happy, that he could be just moments away from meeting his mate. But as he nuzzled against Sebastian’s neck he couldn’t help but feel that he already _had_ found him and was simply being rejected. 

“OK,” Ciel said quietly, lying to the alpha. He knew that he had to pick one today and that going back to Sebastian’s wasn’t an option. He’d noticed a dampness between his legs since they got into the car and he knew that night he’d be in heat. He couldn’t go home with an alpha that didn’t want to be his mate - that didn’t want to have a mate _at all_. 

“Please do what my father was supposed to, if I forget to ask them something important, please help me out.” 

“I will take care of you, don’t worry,” Sebastian murmured; he had noticed the shift in Ciel’s scent, but he wasn’t aware yet that it was a need so pressing to find one today. He had half a mind to just turn around and keep Ciel with him, selfishness be damned. The kid had all but begged him to take him as a mate, Ciel wouldn’t mind it…but what if the boy came to resent Sebastian over time? Sebastian didn’t think he could live with that. 

He pulled into the parking lot at the center and curled Ciel into his arms, heading inside. There were alphas there, of course, and every head snapped around to stare at them…it set Sebastian on edge immediately and he had to bite his teeth shut around a threatening growl. “We’re here for the appointments,” he told the beta behind the counter. 

Ciel clung tightly to Sebastian, the scent of so many alphas overwhelming and the sight of them all scaring the small omega just a bit. His fingers dug into the flesh beneath Sebastian’s neck and he shivered, curling into the alpha and making himself as close to him and as small as possible. 

Every alpha in the room was staring at him, some looking at him like they wanted to pounce on him right there in the lobby. One tried to motion him and get his attention, but Ciel didn’t return the gesture, simply ducked down lower from where he was peering over Sebastian’s shoulder. 

Ciel hid his face in Sebastian’s neck. He wanted to go back to Sebastian’s house, far away from any other alphas, where he knew he could be safe, protected and happy. He was never flat out scared of being around alphas before, but with his heat so close and his mind set on Sebastian, they all seemed threatening to him now. 

Ciel could feel how tense Sebastian was, too; the tall alpha was shooting glares at anyone that even looked their way, and all but bared his teeth at the one that beckoned to Ciel. He carried the boy into one of the meeting rooms and gently set him down in one of the chairs at the head of the table, keeping the piece of furniture between them and the door. 

He took up position behind the boy’s chair, hands curled like talons around the backrest. “Ready?” 

The first alpha was let in and it immediately set Sebastian on edge. “No,” he snarled at the man before the other could even close the door. The other scoffed. “Seriously, Michaelis, back off. This isn’t your decision.” 

Claude Faustus was in the agency as well, but he never did any field work, preferring to push pencils and put in high handed comments. 

“Don’t you have like three omegas already?” 

“So? This deal is too pretty to pass up,” the other purred, stepping close and bending down to look into Ciel’s face. “Gorgeous little thing. Come home with me, I’ll spoil you rotten.” He inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut. “Mmmm.” 

Ciel’s eyes widened and he brushed a strand of hair from his face. This man seemed to be younger and more attractive than a lot of the other alphas he had seen in the waiting room, but Sebastian’s reaction to him set him even more on edge. 

“Do… do you two know each other?” Ciel asked, craning his head around to look at Sebastian, a bit confused. 

“And…” Ciel turned back to the other alpha, the picture of innocence while he tried to process the exchange between the two men, “you have other omegas? What would you want with me? I don’t understand?” 

Ciel’s face felt hot, the way the other alpha looked at him like he wanted to devour him - and probably would if Ciel said yes - made him squirm nervously in his chair. Ciel winced when he moved, feeling more slick weep from his sensitive, hungry little hole. He brought his fist to his mouth, biting down on it to muffle a gasp, his cheeks pink with a mixture of arousal and shame. 

“We do know each other and I am not giving you to him,” Sebastian snarled, leaning over the boy at the little hitch in his breath like a predator animal protecting their cub, all but growling at Claude…who returned the sentiment. “He isn’t yours,” the man with the glasses growled and Sebastian was inclined to disagree, but Claude wouldn’t stop running his mouth. 

“Little one, you will never be alone again if you come home with me. My other pets will keep you company when I’m not there to fill you.” To his credit, Claude didn’t try to touch the boy; doing so would have resulted in Sebastian pounding and breaking his fingers, too. 

“Get out, you disgusting pig,” Sebastian snarled, not recognizing his voice at all. His fingers hurt from grasping the backrest of Ciel’s chair too tightly, garnet eyes locked on the man with murderous intent. “He goes through omegas like other people change their shirts, Ciel, and he tends to lock them up and get a new one when they bore him.” 

Ciel’s mouth fell open. For a moment he was so horrified, so taken aback that he felt ill. He’d already been locked up, kept in a cage, watched other omegas be treated like they were disposable. 

And then the boy remembered exactly who he was. 

He narrowed his eyes, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair as he leaned forward. For such a tiny thing, he mustered up more courage than most ever would in the face of an alpha, especially being on the verge of his very first heat. 

“Do you have any idea who I am?” He hissed with a sneer. “I’m Ciel Phantomhive and I am _no one’s_ pet. The last people that tried to keep me locked up had their knees shot out.” 

He sat a little taller in his chair, feeling especially brave with Sebastian standing right behind him. “I’m looking for a life mate, someone deserving of me and who won’t disgrace my family’s legacy. You fail at both, now _get out_ before I have Sebastian _throw_ you out.” 

The smile that stretched Sebastian’s mouth was nothing short of demonic. A fierce pride welled in his chest for the delicate, dainty little thing sitting in front of him; through so much, and meeting an alpha head on. “You heard him,” he purred at Claude, who was staring at the boy as if Ciel had asked him to put on a skirt and do the hula. 

“Well,” he sneered, straightening and shoving up his glasses. “I’m not interested in little brats, anyway.” He gave Sebastian a glare, then turned on his heel and strode out, all but slamming the door. Sebastian lowered his head and kissed the back of Ciel’s. “You did very well. Never be afraid to speak up for yourself.” 

The next two alphas were dismissed because they were too old and too young respectively; the elder one had survived two earlier mates and while he seemed nice, he neared sixty. The younger was looking for his first mate and was eyeing Ciel in a way that seemed almost violent in his lust - not experienced enough for the boy. 

The fourth was Baron Kelvin. 

He burst through the door with a gasp that sounded almost like a sob, rounding the table immediately with his hands outstretched for the boy; Sebastian stepped between them with a glare down at the portly man. “Keep your distance.” 

Ciel frowned, having known that if word got out that he was still alive, it was likely that Kelvin would come looking for him. Ciel had found him creepy ever since he had met him when he was just a small child. He was only five-years-old and this man - older than his father - had decided he was in love with him and began pestering his parents about choosing him to be Ciel’s mate. He had constantly begged to come over to see him, claimed he’d be happy just to _look at Ciel_ if they had him to the estate, tried his damnedest to barter with his father to allow him to take Ciel when he was 8 and again when he was 10, making promises of how he’d give Ciel the world and then some if they’d only let the boy go home with him. 

“Hello, Baron,” Ciel said, trying to keep his tone polite and free of the disappointment and despair he was beginning to feel. 

Ciel was afraid to even move in the chair anymore, that if he did more of that slick would come out of him and he’d wet through his shorts. He was uncomfortable, his skin sensitive and prickly and beginning to feel feverish. 

“I’d rather you didn’t touch me,” Ciel said, wiping a strand of hair from his hot, flushed face. He didn’t think any alphas should be touching him until he chose, even though all he wanted in the world was a pair of strong but gentle hands on him. 

“But Ciel!” wheedled Kelvin, trying to duck around Sebastian and failing, as the other alpha was taller, more agile, and very keen on not letting him through. “Ciel, you and I are meant to be together. I knew since the first time I ever saw you that you and I..!” 

“That’s disgusting,” Sebastian said, and surprised himself…it wasn’t his place to speak out like that, but Kelvin was obviously in his fifties, there was a forty year age difference between him and the child he claimed he loved. “He didn’t want to go with you before, and he doesn’t now. This farce ends now,” he decided, his skin feeling too tight and Ciel’s scent affecting him like crazy. 

“You are coming home with me,” he said to Ciel, bending down to scoop the boy up and nuzzle at his face affectionately. “I was an idiot, this was a stupid idea. I’m sorry, forgive me.” Through Kelvin’s offended, incredulous sputtering, he carried Ciel swiftly to the door. “We’re going home.” 

Ciel was dizzy, everything happening so fast and the heat fever wasn’t helping. He was trying desperately to focus, looking over Sebastian’s shoulder at Kelvin’s heart broken face and… was the older man _crying_? 

“What?” Ciel asked in disbelief, limp in Sebastian’s arms, his body relaxing instinctively now that he was being held by the alpha he’d bonded to, even though his mind was reeling. 

“I thought… I thought you didn’t want an omega…” Ciel said softly. He wasn’t trying to argue, he was just confused by Sebastian’s sudden change of heart. He’d been hoping that Sebastian would change his mind, but when the alpha had followed through with bringing him to this place - even after Ciel had offered him his neck and had let him penetrate him with his finger - the boy had truly believed that there was no question that Sebastian was unwavering. 

He didn’t understand, but his heart leaped in his chest regardless. He was going home with Sebastian. Sebastian’s home would be _his_ home. He wouldn’t have to ever worry about leaving the alpha. He was getting the mate he had chosen - the one he liked and respected. The one that was gorgeous and gentle and made him feel like a precious jewel. 

“Yes, I must have lost my damn mind thinking I could let you go again,” he grumbled, angry at himself for making this decision…and for not making it sooner and forcing Ciel to go through with this. But there hadn’t been any alphas more fitting for the boy here than himself, so at least this part of his conscience was calmed now. 

He left the center with quick, long strides, cradling the boy to himself. On the way home, he called his superior and told him in few, clear words that he wouldn’t be in for a while and he’d check back when his mate’s heat was over. 

His mate. 

He could hardly believe he was holding his mate, that Ciel was his, he would never let go of the kid again. He’d make it work. 

Sebastian tried his hardest to drive at a moderate pace so he wouldn’t crash them, but all bets were off once he had pulled into the driveway; he lifted Ciel and carried him into the house, throwing the door shut and locking it after them. 

Ciel was rubbing his face all over the alpha, drowning himself in his scent and spreading his own all over Sebastian - claiming the alpha in any way he could. He was lust drunk, repeating the alpha’s name over and over and dropping soft, wet kisses all over Sebastian’s neck as he drove, on his face once they were out of the car, eyes lidded and heavy but his heart light. 

He hadn’t stopped smiling lazily ever since Sebastian had called him his mate, that moment the culmination of a lifetime of wondering who that special alpha would be. He’d spent so much time worrying about it, wondering how he’d fulfill his duty to his family and be a good mate for someone he likely would loathe - but all of that had been wasted energy. 

Ciel was in the arms of the very alpha _he_ had chosen, all on his own. And he was proud of his choice. His mate was strong, brave, handsome, heroic, wise. He was kind, gentle, considerate and patient. Sebastian was everything that Ciel was afraid to fantasize about, what he thought he’d never have. What he had spent his entire life shielding his heart from because he knew if he fell for someone his parents didn’t choose it would hurt worse than anything. 

It was like his entire body sighed with relief once Sebastian brought him back into the house, the place Ciel felt most safe, most comfortable - that smelled like _them_. 

“Thank you for choosing me,” Ciel whispered against Sebastian’s ear, running a hand up into his silky black hair and kissing his cheek. “You’re all I wanted.” 

“You’re all I wanted too,” he murmured back, nuzzling back at him and nipping the lobe of his ear, stuffing his nose into the slight hollow behind it and inhaled greedily. “I just couldn’t see it before. I’m sorry.” 

Sebastian carried the boy into his bedroom…their bedroom, because Ciel sleeping in a bed by himself was something he couldn’t even imagine having proposed anymore. His fingers were already opening the boy’s shirt before he had the kid on his back; when Ciel touched the mattress, Sebastian did the rest and snagged the offending fabric away. 

He slid over him to cover him with his body and finally, finally, connected his mouth with the soft, wet, panting one beneath his. A sense of extraordinary peace came over him, a stark contrast to the raging erection he sported, when he kissed Ciel. 

Ciel melted beneath his alpha, breath hitching in his throat when he finally felt Sebastian’s lips against his own. It was his first kiss and more than anything he ever thought it could be. Sebastian tasted salty with sweat that was no doubt brought on by the nerves of possibly losing his mate to someone else and of something else, something rich but sweet, the alpha’s own unique flavor, and Ciel ate it up. He traced his tongue over Sebastian’s upper lip and then suckled on his lower lip, gasping for breath as his eyes fluttered shut. 

He hooked his thin legs around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him in close and moaning when he felt the alpha’s hardness press against him. The realization hit him that he was going to get to have that, just like the omega he’d seen in the book, he was going to have that thick cock buried deep inside of him, filling him up all night long. 

Sebastian had wanted to make sure Ciel was completely comfortable and not scared about what was going to happen but…he didn’t have to worry about that at all. 

Ciel was warm and eager beneath him and clinging; he growled and rolled his hips into the boy, licking into his sweet mouth deeply. He was already addicted to the boy’s taste. He broke away to let the little omega gasp in a breath but immediately moved his mouth down to the soft swan neck, finally able to sink his teeth into the elegant curve with a pleased hum. 

“Mine,” he purred against the damp skin, shifting so he could fully strip Ciel, and then himself, only to cover him again. He wanted to feel his mate fully against him, all skin and no barriers between them. “Don’t worry, love, I will make sure you don’t ache.” 

Ciel’s body tingled when Sebastian claimed him and he moaned, feeling like something had coiled up tightly in his belly. His eyes rolled back and he shivered, slick running between his thighs and onto the sheets beneath him. He was feverish with want, but there was a newly spurred urgency, a desperate need to be mated that was coursing through his veins like liquid fire. 

“Sebastain, Sebastian, Sebastian,” the boy repeated, delirious with desire and insistence. His alpha’s name rolled off his tongue sweetly like honey from a comb. His smooth skin felt delicious against Ciel’s, like warm silk enveloping him. 

He tangled his hands up into the alpha’s hair, fighting the heaviness that had set into his limbs, staring deep into Sebastian’s eyes. It was that moment he realized he wasn’t alone anymore. He had a family again. 

Ciel pulled Sebastian down for another kiss and lifted his hips, grinding his small erection against the alpha’s hot thickness. He mewed at that sensation of their cocks rubbing together, the skin so soft and sensitive but beneath it so hard. 

“Yours,” Ciel murmured against Sebastian’s lips, “from the very beginning and always.” 

The alpha was very happy to give him the kiss he wanted, deep and wet, tasting Ciel until he was all Sebastian could sense anymore. 

He shifted away from the clinging body, just a little, so he could slide down, mouthing along the length of his neck and over his shoulder, licking the hollow of his collarbone. He set his lips against the pink little nipples standing straight up from the narrow chest, resisting the urge to gnaw them because it would likely hurt the boy; he skimmed his soft lips over the nub instead, back and forth, tenderly, until giving it a soft suck. 

Sebastian smoothed a hand down Ciel’s heaving chest and belly while he played, running his thumb against the slick hole. He wouldn’t be able to resist shoving inside the willing little thing much longer so he’d better get him ready while he still had a mind to do it…especially since he had promised not to hurt him. 

Ciel’s entrance swallowed two of his fingers to the hilt with no problem, pleasantly slick and pulsing around him. 

Ciel cried out at the sudden intrusion, but not from pain. The burn he’d felt earlier had been replaced by thrilling pleasure, like Sebastian’s fingers belonged there, scissoring inside his wet little ass. 

He canted his hips, trying to push them even deeper inside, clawing at the bed sheets with his mouth hanging open and his head tossing side to side. There was an itch, an ache, so deep inside him. 

Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s hair, gasping and keening as the alpha flicked the little pink pearls on his chest with his tongue, teasing him and winding him up even tighter. 

“I need,” Ciel squeaked out, not sure exactly what it was he needed. Something that would sate him, make the scalding heat and tightness he felt in his gut disappear. 

“I know,” Sebastian purred, nuzzling the boy’s chest as he inserted a third finger. Wet as Ciel was, he didn’t want to hurt him, and his cock was a lot thicker than just three fingers. 

He tried pleasing the boy as well as he could with just his hands and mouth but eventually, the need became too much. He wanted to see Ciel’s beautiful face when he took him so he knelt between the wide spread thighs, kissing the inside of one delicate knee as he hooked the boy’s legs over his elbows. “I’ll go slow,” he assured the gasping little omega as he aligned himself against the greedy, drooling hole and slowly pushed inside, steady and in one go until he was pressed flush against the boy. 

Sebastian dropped his head against Ciel’s shoulder for a moment, vision blanked from the exquisite pleasure of being buried deep inside the snug, sopping wet boy. “Oh…” 

Ciel sobbed with pleasure, little fingers digging into his alpha’s back, trembling as Sebastian opened up his tight heat. Tears dripped into his ears and he panted against the alpha’s, that pink rosebud that he’d kept hidden away stretched hungrily around Sebastian’s cock. 

It was what he needed, soothing that fiery ache inside him that was begging for attention. He tilted his head, pressing his wet cheek to Sebastian’s, nuzzling his alpha to let him know that he was alright, he hadn’t hurt him. 

He belonged to Sebastian now, the gorgeous man he’d fallen for had claimed him as his own and was going to breed him. He rubbed his nose along the shell of Sebastian’s ear, blissed out from the alpha’s heady scent, mewling and wrapping coltish legs around his mate’s waist and pulling him even closer, unwilling to let him go. 

“You feel… so good,” Ciel whispered in a broken voice, gasping as his wetness tightened and twisted around Sebastian, coaxing him to go deeper, to fill him up with his seed. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” Sebastian purred back, nuzzling at him, just holding still for the moment until he could be sure Ciel would not be injured. The sweet hole seemed very tiny and Sebastian knew he wasn’t a small man. 

He held his lovely little mate and mouthed along his neck, rasping his teeth against the soft skin. “Mm delicious.” 

Ciel shook his head, rubbing his tear streaked, sweaty face against Sebastian’s neck. He felt so very stretched, but it wasn’t painful - it was relieving. 

“It… it feels like,” Ciel murmured, one hand working its way back up onto the alpha’s hair while he kissed Sebastian’s jaw, “like exactly what I need.” 

Sebastian was deeply pleased by that answer; he kissed the boy’s soft jawline and purred into his ear, pulling back only to sink back in. Even far gone with lust as he was, he wanted to make sure Ciel was comfortable at all times. 

He adored the little omega. 

It was a little scary, really. He had never felt this way about anyone before and certainly not this quickly; but his reaction at the center had cinched it, he couldn’t let the lovely omega go. 

Ciel moaned, his toes curling and his eyes slamming shut. This was exactly what he had always wanted but never had been able to admit to himself. 

To be mated for love. 

He knew it was all happening so quickly, but Ciel didn’t like the company of most people. That being around Sebastian was so enjoyable to him, that he adored the man so, it only proved how special this alpha was - and how perfect a match he was for Ciel. 

Ciel thought of the omega in the book, how he’d felt envious when he saw the look of rapture on his face. He was sure in that moment he looked the very same, just as wrecked with pleasure and affection for his alpha. But, he was also certain that what he had with Sebastian was so beautiful no other coupling could ever even compare. 

To Sebastian, there was certainly no one that compared to Ciel; the boy was so beautiful he seemed almost ethereal, especially now with absolute rapture on his pretty face. 

He dared to move now, slow, steady thrusts into the slick heat that clung to him and massaged his cock that were steadily speeding up until he was slamming into the boy so fast and hard his hips smacked against Ciel’s ass, the brisk slaps filling the bedroom. 

Sebastian licked up his throat again so he could kiss him deeply. 

Ciel whimpered into the kiss, losing every last semblance of control he had, letting the alpha take him fully, completely. His heat had come on so quickly, no doubt from being so close to such a suitable mate, and he was hanging on by a thread. He’d never felt anything like the pleasure of being fucked so deeply, Sebastian filling him up and dominating him in pure alpha perfection. 

He made Ciel feel so small, wholly at his mercy, dependent on him not to hurt him, to sate the need that was burning in his belly and beginning to drive him absolutely mad with desire. 

And Ciel loved every moment of it. He let himself go, allowing the alpha to do whatever he pleased, soft and pliant beneath his mate. He trusted him, felt so very safe, adored and finally… desired. 

Sebastian held him as close as possible, needing to feel him against himself, every twitch, every shift of the slender body. He mouthed at Ciel’s neck, setting his teeth gently against the skin; he had to be careful or Ciel’s neck and shoulders would look like ground meat when he was done. 

But seeing a bruise he had made, one that hadn’t hurt the boy, he liked very, very much. 

He kissed Ciel deeply, pushing inside with all the force he dared to muster and came, unable to hold out much longer. 

As soon as Ciel felt his alpha’s hot seed inside him he climaxed, though it was nothing like the orgasms Sebastian had coaxed from his virgin body earlier. It was deep and powerful, his little omega cunt tightening around the alpha’s cock and milking it, pulling it deep inside and holding on while his own tiny hardness spent between their bodies. 

Ciel hooked his legs around his lover, writhing beneath him as he hung on, urging his alpha to stay, to knot him and breed him. 

Sebastian purred; he could feel his cock thickening at the base and shifted so he could press his knot into the tiny little thing who took it eagerly without showing any pain. He showered soft kisses all over the gasping little face, affectionately, and brushed his damp bangs from his forehead. 

“Mm, my beautiful little one…you’re so good at taking this, my love, very good.” He nuzzled the boy’s neck, then kissed him again. 

Ciel keened at his alpha’s praise, his head lolling back and forth against the pillow. He felt more beautiful, more adored than he ever had. And when he felt the hot stretch of Sebastian’s knot, the corner of his lip twisted up into a lazy little smile. 

That ravenous ache inside him had calmed, soothed away for now by his alpha’s efforts to breed him. 

Ciel was absolutely wrecked but at peace, running his hands up the alpha’s sides and cupping the sides of his face. The orgasm, the knot, the seed, all of it had the boy in such a euphoric state he was fully relaxed and content, like he was powerfully drugged from the pheromones and his body reacting to being mated. 

“You’re amazing,” Ciel whispered, hazy blue eyes finally blinking open to gaze into Sebastian’s. “I adore you, Sebastian Michaelis.” 

Sebastian rubbed their noses together when Ciel cupped his face, laying soft little kisses against the darling face. “And I adore you,” he purred back, very gently rocking inside the boy. Ciel had seemed so very desperate to get his knot, had been subtly manipulating him towards this end since he had gotten the boy that book on mating. 

They hadn’t had time to make a nest, but there had been more than enough bonding…even if Sebastian had fought tooth and nail against it. “I hope I can manage to be all you ever wanted,” he told the little omega quietly, happy and so content in this little bubble of peace they had. 

“You’re more than I ever thought I could have,” Ciel said with raw honesty, combing his fingers through Sebastian’s dark hair and tucking it behind his ears. He never believed he’d feel this way toward his mate, so enamored and so comfortable, safe. He’d always imagined having his future alpha’s hands on him would be dreadful and sickening, something he would have to suffer through. But since Sebastian had pulled him from that cage he hadn’t wanted to be separated from him for even a moment. 

He’d known he would be obligated and expected to bear children for an alpha he didn’t love, one he likely loathed, and he’d wondered how that would feel, carrying the child of someone he hated. 

All of those worries were gone now. If he and Sebastian made a baby during this heat, it would be a blessing, not a heavy weight that would even further tie him to someone he couldn’t stand. 

“I wouldn’t have left with any of them, you know,” Ciel said softly, tracing a finger over Sebastian’s lip, eyes wide and full of innocence and gratitude. “I knew the moment you brought me into that room, when they all looked at me, that if it wasn’t you it was going to be no one.” 

“None of them were right for you,” Sebastian grumbled, holding the boy possessively. “You’re mine. You were always mine.” He admitted it grudgingly, but he had to admit it nonetheless. Ciel was his and he had been since he had picked him up in that horrible dungeon and felt those little hands grasp him so commandingly and his voice so firm in telling him he wanted the cultists to suffer. 

“None of them will ever have you,” he purred, nuzzling at his pretty mate. “I’ll rip their fingers off if anyone ever touches you without your permission again.” 

Sebastian was a little surprised at his words and even more that he meant them. 

Ciel grinned, a devilish smile on such an angelic face. He loved hearing that he belonged to Sebastian, love the possessiveness in his alpha’s voice, the threats of violence toward anyone that dared to lay a hand on him. Sebastian would protect him fiercely because he was _his_. It was exactly what Ciel needed. 

“And you’re mine,” he said sweetly, brushing his lips against Sebastian’s and stealing another kiss. “And if another omega ever tries to take you from me, I’ll do a lot more than growl at them.” 

“Yes, you’re a fierce little thing,” he purred at him. “I feel bad for any omega that ever asks me for something off a high shelf again.” Sebastian nuzzled at him. 

He was connected to this young omega by more than just the knot stretching his mate’s snug hole. He felt a serious connection in mind, too, and the emotions he shared with Ciel. “I love you.” 

The boy’s eyes softened, his lips parting and warmth growing in his belly and radiating through him. He had felt it, known he was falling for the alpha, but he’d been hesitant to let himself believe it. He had been afraid that even if Sebastian did feel the same, they wouldn’t be together and it would only end up hurting Ciel that he had given his heart away to someone that wouldn’t have him. 

But, now there was no going back, no reason to be scared. Sebastian loved him and he had chosen Ciel. He had knotted him and sworn to protect him. 

Ciel was allowed to have that beautiful something that had always been out of reach for him. 

“I love you, Sebastian,” Ciel said so quietly, such pureness and devotion in his voice. “My soul is yours.” 

“All of you is mine, now,” Sebastian smiled and kissed him gently. “All mine. And I’m yours.” He shifted them so he was on his back and Ciel’s small body lay atop of him, warm and secure and still knotted tightly. 

He stroked down the boy’s back, carefully massaging the small muscles so they wouldn’t tense up. The boy was so lovely; just looking at him lifted Sebastian’s spirits already. 

Ciel relaxed against his alpha’s chest, purring like a kitten while Sebastian gently stroked his back. He could still feel himself being filled, bred, by the man that he loved - that loved _him_. It was the most deeply fulfilling thing he had ever experienced. 

He began to doze off, knotted and tied to his mate and protector, knowing that he was safe, that he would _always_ be safe, now that he belonged to Sebastian. 


	7. Sanctum:  That Alpha, Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II: Sanctum
> 
> The difficulty of being in a relationship with someone he barely knows, the implications of a possible pregnancy, his parents' sins...even after being rescued and deciding to mate the caring alpha that took him from his cage, Ciel can't catch much of a break.
> 
> Sebastian tries his hardest to protect him from all that comes at them; overbearing family, enemies, the possibility of other suitors who may think they have a claim on the young omega.
> 
> It may be his hardest mission yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now entering phase two of the story!
> 
> We hope you enjoy it :-D

It was, in all honesty, a hellish week. Sebastian loved being close to his little mate, of course, loved tending to him and feeding him, giving him baths and fucking him whenever Ciel needed it. 

But after six solid days of this, Sebastian was exhausted. This was more strenuous than the worst of missions. So when Ciel’s scent became less like lust and more like contentment, he allowed himself a sigh of relief and the first proper sleep in a week, deep and peaceful and curled around the warm body of his mate. 

Ciel spent a week in and out of a power heat daze, only able to rest for short periods of time after Sebastian had knotted him. He’d been incapable of doing anything on his own, dependent on his alpha to take care of his every need. He did and it only made Ciel’s bond to him stronger, being able to rely on him when he was so needy, the alpha proving over and over that the boy could trust him. 

Every few hours the ache in his middle would return, his body begging to be knotted and seeded again. Ciel would sweat and cry out in lustful pain until Sebastian would mount him and breed him all over again. 

By the end of his heat, when that aching need had finally started to fade away, Ciel’s body was thoroughly worn out. He had gone immediately from over a month’s worth of abuse and trauma into his very first heat. And though he’d been lucky enough to have a gentle and caring mate to go through it with, his body really hadn’t had time to recover and he was beyond tired. 

He slept a solid fourteen hours in his alpha’s arms, so relaxed with his mate wrapped snugly around him. 

They woke within moments of each other; Sebastian first, with a yawn and treated to the sight of his mate’s beautiful sapphire eyes fluttering open so very slowly. 

Sebastian smiled and curled the young omega closer, stroking his soft cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Did you sleep well, love?” he purred softly, unable to stop touching Ciel’s face, drawing his fingertips over the fine wisps of his eyebrows, brushing his hair back. “You look better.” 

“Mmm.” Ciel mewed, stretching beside his alpha. He smiled warmly at Sebastian, lazily splaying his hand over his mate’s cheek. 

“I do feel better, less crazed,” Ciel laughed softly, nuzzling his face against Sebastian’s fingertips. “I still feel worn out and sore, though. But, I suppose that is to be expected.” 

“Did you enjoy me?” The boy asked with a sly grin and an arched eyebrow. 

“Very much so,” Sebastian purred at his lovely little mate. “Each and every time, you’re absolutely delightful…” He rubbed their noses together, smiling. “But maybe let’s not do that again for a while, huh?” 

He pulled the boy even closer, cushioning his precious head on his biceps, drawing one of Ciel’s legs to hook over his hip, his hand smoothing up his thighs and to the small of his back, rubbing the sore, tense muscles of his back. 

“Am I too much for you?” Ciel teased, giggling and nuzzling into Sebastian’s arm. “I’ll try and go easy on you for a while.” The boy turned his head and placed a kiss on the older man’s bicep. 

“Truth be told I wouldn’t want to anyway,” Ciel admitted. “I’m cramping inside and it’s rather unpleasant. Besides, I’ve barely eaten.” 

The boy traced his finger tips up and down Sebastian’s smooth chest, humming to himself; his alpha had a perfect body. 

“I really hadn’t recovered from being in captivity before it started you know,” he said simply, eyes lifting back up to the alpha’s. “It was probably the worst timing possible for a heat, but I managed. Now I want to eat and rest for all of eternity.” 

“You did very well,” Sebastian assured him, rubbing his back and massaging with his fingertips. He hummed happily to the small fingers on his chiseled chest, leaning down to kiss the boy’s forehead. “We’ll pamper you for a while,” he promised. 

“Actually, I don’t think I’ll stop pampering you. You deserve everything.” 

He still couldn’t believe that Ciel had managed to get through all of this relatively unscathed. 

“You’re my alpha now, spoiling me should be one of your greatest pleasures,” Ciel winked, creeping his finger tips up Sebastian’s chest to his chin and pulling him down to his swollen pink lips. 

“And then,” he murmured against the alpha’s lips, “when you’re not so run down, I’ll pleasure you. As much as you’ll allow it.” 

Sebastian gave him the kiss he was pleading for, tender and light; the time for frenzied lust had passed for now and frankly, Sebastian felt as if he would be okay with not having sex again this year right now. 

He knew that feeling was going to pass very quickly though. His mate was beautiful and incredibly alluring when he was this playful; part of it came from Sebastian seeing that Ciel was already working through his trauma and getting through it okay. He was determined to help him along as much as he could. “You are very kind, little Lord,” he purred against the soft mouth. “I made quite a catch with you.” 

“As did I,” Ciel said with a smirk. “You didn’t leave me wanting for anything this week.” 

“I suppose there will be some that envy you. You should have seen old Kelvin’s face when you carried me out of that room like the alpha you are,” Ciel grinned and kissed Sebastian’s nose. “He was nearly in tears. I’m sure that right bastard you work with will be green as well. You can feel free to rub me in his face whenever you’d like.” 

“Mm I may do that,” he chuckled. “Claude is an asshole. Not just to his omegas, but to everyone. Although I’m pretty sure he keeps them happy enough…if he stays away.” He snickered and snuggled his pretty mate, idly stroking his side and back. “Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?” 

“I’m absolutely starving,” Ciel said truthfully, placing a hand over his stomach. During his heat he had only been able to eat lightly, fruits and soups, as his digestive system had slowed to nearly a halt. Considering the boy had barely eaten for a month before that, he was desperate for nourishment. 

“I’d like to have some meat, but maybe I should pass on something so heavy at first,” the boy said with a sigh. “Maybe I could start with some milk and scrambled eggs?” 

“We could make some stew and put meat in there,” Sebastian mused, hand sliding to Ciel’s front to stroke his flat belly. His lovely mate was too thin, there needed to be some fattening for real this time. 

“But yes, until that is done, scrambled eggs you can have.” He kissed his forehead, then sat up and winced, just as sore as Ciel was…just in different places. 

Ciel watched him get up, tugging the blanket over his shoulder. He had absolutely no plans to walk anywhere. And if Sebastian wasn’t going to be holding him, he was going to be wrapped up in blankets. His little body was freezing now that the heat fever had broken. 

“Stew sounds brilliant, thank you,” Ciel gave his alpha a weak, half smile. “I think I may have to pass on assisting you in the kitchen this time. I don’t think I have the strength to stand or chop vegetables.” 

He truly was feeling very weak, it wasn’t a matter of laziness or entitlement - he had enjoyed preparing food with Sebastian and wanted to do it again. But he was rather malnourished and it made him feel tired. 

“No, I’m not expecting you to help, love. Do you want me to take you along, you could watch TV on the couch?” Sebastian smiled down at his lovely mate as he went around the bed towards his closet to get some clothing on, settling on sweatpants again because he honestly had no desire to leave the house. 

His kind neighbor had bustled around for them the last few days, getting groceries, getting the mail, being a general angel, so they had food in the house. 

Ciel nodded and gave a kitten-like stretch, his mouth wide open and shutting with a tiny squeak. He held his arms out to Sebastian, fingers grabbing at the air. The truth was that even though he was rather content now that his heat had passed, the thought of Sebastian being out of his sight - even just to be in the kitchen cooking him food - made Ciel feel anxious. 

“I’d rather not be apart from you right now, if that’s alright.” 

“Good thing this place is so tiny, huh?” he winked at the boy and bundled him up in blankets before lifting him into his arms, cocooned like a little caterpillar. 

Sebastian carried him to the living room and settled him on the couch, then went to get some more pillows from their bed so Ciel could be the most comfortable. “Remember how to work this?” he asked, handing him the remote. 

“Mmm, I think I can figure it out,” Ciel said, turning it on and then nearly jumping out of his skin after accidentally turning the volume up instead of changing the channel. He blushed and slumped into his blankets, hiding his cheeks and finding the guide. He selected a show called ‘The Amazing Race’ and set the remote down, turning his eyes back to Sebastian. 

It was strange being out of the bedroom, being coherent again. Sebastian seemed far away compared to how close had been all week. Ciel hoped the strange pangs of neediness he felt would pass before Sebastian had to return to work. 

“How long will you be off work for anyway,” he asked in the most casual tone he could muster. 

“I don’t know yet,” Sebastian called back, having gone into the kitchen already to check what supplies he had for the stew and Ciel’s breakfast. “I’ll call them later and ask. I’ll have to go in next week at least once probably; I need to give my report on the mission.” 

He noticed the bit of distress in Ciel’s voice when he asked, and he was very sorry he couldn’t take the boy along…but maybe his neighbor’s company would soothe the boy a little. 

Ciel worked his hands together beneath the blanket. At least that he had some time to get back to normal before Sebastian would be leaving him alone. He was sure that it was probably after effects of his heat that was causing him to feel so attached. 

Or maybe this was what it felt like to be newly mated in general. It wasn’t so strange that he should want to be near the alpha that had claimed him, at least Ciel didn’t think so. He was beginning to regret he’d never made it past the knotting section of the heat book. The pictures had been just too distracting. 

It could also be because he had fallen in love with the handsome alpha pulling things out of the cabinets in the kitchen. Of course he wanted to be close to him. 

“It’s too bad you don’t have an office job,” Ciel mused. “I could go with you and read beside your desk.” 

The books were still scattered on the coffee table; his heat had started shortly after getting them, after all, the pink heat book was even still open, although put face down. Sebastian halted in his moves, just leaning against the counter. “That is unfortunate, yes,” he replied, looking down. 

Fact was, he could get settled into office work. It happened all the time with Alphas that couldn’t take the heat and stress of field work anymore. But he didn’t think he was cut out for that kind of work; it would bore and frustrate him and the last thing he wanted was to take it out on his mate. 

Ciel leaned forward, picking up the pink book from the coffee table and snuggling back down into his blankets. Heat rose in his cheeks when he saw the page it was opened to and he recalled how it had led to him writhing in Sebastian’s lap with the alpha’s finger deep inside him. 

Ciel was too sore, weak and tired to even attempt such things now, and quickly turned a few pages past the graphic pictures of sex, knotting and different positions and techniques that could be used. 

He nodded to himself when he found the chapter that was titled _Post Heat_ ; this was exactly what he was looking for. 

According to the book, his hunger, cramping, soreness and sleepiness were all normal after a heat. 

_“If breeding has been successful, Omegas are likely to signs of powerful attachment to their mate. They will need reassurance that they and their young will not be abandoned. Alphas should console and affirm to their Omegas that they are safe and will be provided for and cared for to avoid any undue stress or anxiety for their mates.”_

Ciel’s stomach flipped and his eyes widened. He slid the open book back onto the coffee table with a trembling hand and curled up into himself with the blankets wrapped around him. He had known it was possible, but had it actually happened? He stared at Sebastian who was still working in the kitchen, face full of disbelief, as though he had just seen aliens or a talking dog. 

Sebastian was working quietly for now; he didn’t even have the radio on because the TV was running. From where Ciel was resting, he could see part of his mate’s back and broad shoulders, moving smoothly as he peeled and chopped vegetables. 

His clinginess could also just be trauma still; he’d had abandonment issues before due to his kidnapping. But if he really had been bred…and why shouldn’t he, Ciel was a little skinny and malnourished still but they were both healthy. Sebastian had to be smacked over the head with rivals before he even admitted he wanted a mate. There was no way to know how he would react to a baby. 

Ciel curled even deeper into the blankets, eyes fixated on his mate. He brought a hand to his mouth, chewing on his thumb nail, his other hand working its way over his flat abdomen. 

During his heat he had wanted desperately to get pregnant, though he’d shyly kept those thoughts to himself; he felt they were implied by his incessant demands to be knotted. All along, during his rare moments of clarity, he’d wondered if it was really even possible for him. He had been through a lot prior to his heat - which came on very suddenly from being around Sebastian the way he was - and Ciel knew his body wasn’t the most hospitable environment for growing a new life. He’d been almost certain, sadly, that his body wouldn’t be receptive to breeding. 

It was possible, though he had no idea how to broach the subject with Sebastian. It was possible he was jumping to conclusions and he didn’t want to look foolish. 

“How’s it coming in there?” Ciel called over to him, voice muffled around his thumb. He regretted not asking Sebastian to prepare something simpler. 

“I’ll have your breakfast in a moment, love,” he called back and indeed, the scent of eggs being cooked on the stove soon filled the air. It didn’t take long at all until Sebastian brought him a bowl of scrambled eggs and a fork. “Here you go….hey, you okay?” 

He sat down on the edge of the couch, reaching to stroke Ciel’s cheek. “You look pale.” 

Ciel took the plate of food from Sebastian and stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth to give him a moment to catch his bearings. He had absolutely no idea what to say to his alpha, if he should even bring up the slight suspicion he had. The boy took his time chewing, deciding he should probably keep his thoughts on the matter to himself until he was certain. He was loathe to look stupid in front of anyone and especially in a matter as sensitive as this. 

“I’m fine, just a little hungry is all,” Ciel said with a small smile, piling more egg into his mouth. 

“Well,” Sebastian replied with a smile, leaning in to kiss his temple. “Enjoy your breakfast, then. There’s more if you’re still hungry, or we have some more cookies, though they’re a little stale by now.” 

He was surprised that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Ciel at all. He was beautiful, yes, but seeing him eat food Sebastian had prepared for him…well, the only thing better would be if Sebastian was to feed him from his own hand. “I love you very much,” he found himself murmuring. 

Ciel froze, swallowing the last of the egg that was in his mouth and letting his fork clank against the bowl. Though Sebastian had said those words many times to him during his heat, it made his heart leap to hear those words from the alpha he so adored. 

The boy’s eyes softened and he stared at his mate with a new sense of longing. They would have beautiful children. Sebastian would be a wonderful father, he took such good care of Ciel as it was. 

“I love you, too, Sebastian,” Ciel said gently but with such seriousness. 

Sebastian would love any of their children as much as he loved Ciel, that was very probable. The tall alpha stroked his cheek again, then leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“Rest,” he said softly. “I’ll come join you when I’m done in the kitchen.” He reached for the book Ciel had begged for and laid it into Ciel’s reach. 

Ciel continued to eat the mountain of eggs on his plate. He was terribly hungry, his body finally remembering just how long it had been since he’d had a proper meal and screaming at him for nourishment. 

The boy couldn’t help but glance back down into the book. He was curious and couldn’t help but wonder if his life was going to change even more than it had over the past month and a half. 

Ciel traced his finger over the words as he read about the early signs of pregnancy. Unfortunately, a lot of post-heat symptoms overlapped, so it would be hard for Ciel to know for sure what was causing him to be tired and hungry. Still, he placed one hand protectively over his belly while he ate. It was somewhat instinctual, somewhat hopeful. Ciel didn’t think his hoping was fully rooted in instinct. He was in love with Sebastian. 

And he was loved in return, a miraculous event that neither of them had expected at all. 

Sebastian tidied up the kitchen while the stew was slowly cooking so Ciel could have it for lunch; afterwards, he came back into the living room and sat down next to his lovely mate, smiling that the bowl was completely empty. “Feeling better?” 

“A little bit,” Ciel said with a slight smile. It felt wonderful to have his stomach full again and the protein was sure to do him a lot of good. “Hopefully eating some heartier things will give me some more energy. I slept for more than half a day, but honestly even walking to the kitchen table right now seems like an unthinkable task,” he chuckled. 

“The eggs were wonderful,” Ciel said, slipping his hand into Sebastian’s. “You spoil me so.” 

It was true. While Sebastian didn’t have the kind of assets his parents or some of the alphas that had wanted to be his mate did, he provided for Ciel in ways no one else never had. He gave him more attention, affection and love than he’d ever had. It was much better than expensive clothes or jewels. So unique to him and irreplaceable. 

Truthfully, Sebastian was a little worried about being able to spoil his mate. There hadn’t been time to think about it for the past few days, but it came to mind again now that they had calmed down and the great frenzy was over. Thoughtfully, he petted Ciel’s hair back. “I should call the center…tell them to take down the ad for your mating. And ask if your aunt has replied to the message yet.” 

There was also a question about Ciel’s inheritance….now that he was mated, it would likely be possible to access his trust fund. 

Ciel felt a wave of relief; he would never have to be subjected to other alphas attempting to court him again. All of the dreadful balls he’d been forced to attend, the faked niceties toward men he could barely stomach, the nightmares about bearing children for some disgusting or nasty alpha he hated - it was all behind him now. 

“Yes,” Ciel agreed, giving Sebastian’s hand a squeeze. “Let them know I have a mate and if my aunt hasn’t returned your correspondence, to let her know if she contacts them that I have you.” 

Sebastian lifted the hand in his and gave the delicate knuckles a kiss, then another. “That would be my pleasure, Ciel. There is nothing I would love more than tell everyone you’re taken, by me.” He chuckled. 

“Come here, love, give me a kiss…” He leaned in to catch the soft pink lips with his, stroking his peachy cheek while he massaged the pretty mouth with his. “Mm.” 

Ciel smiled into the kiss, eyes falling shut and his lips pliant and giving against his mate’s. After the fear of possibly losing the alpha or being given up to another, rejected by the one he’d chosen, it made Sebastian’s verbal and physical claims over him so much more powerful. It was exactly what Ciel needed to hear; that he was loved and wanted and most of all - that he belonged to Sebastian. 

The boy turned, the blanket falling from his shoulders and pulling down one of the straps of his nightshirt along with it, revealing a tiny, pale shoulder. He caught Sebastian’s silky black hair in his hand, scraping his fingers gently against the side of his head. 

“I want everyone to know I’m yours,” Ciel whispered, placing fluttering butterfly kisses to his alpha’s lips. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to the soft round of that small shoulder; alright, so not all lust was gone from his system. Sebastian smiled and leaned in, curling an arm around the slim waist and drawing the boy close so he could kiss that shoulder. He purred, leaning into the hand in his hair; he really liked that. “Well I could place a mark on you every time I leave…” he chuckled, nipping the tender skin. 

Ciel was such a wonder; he had just spent a week fucking the daylight out of the kid, such a frail little thing, and all it had done was making Ciel more clingy. He would call the center later, he decided, he didn’t have to drive down there. Frankly, he didn’t want to leave Ciel, the mere thought made him uneasy. 

“Mmm, you say that like it’s something I should be adverse to,’’ Ciel laughed softly, lolling his head to the side to give Sebastian full access to his neck. “I like your marks on me. I wouldn’t be opposed to something permanent that let anyone that looked at me know just how strong our bond is.” 

Ciel worked his hand higher into Sebastian’s hair, scraping his scalp, toes curling as his alpha tickled his neck with kisses. “Though constantly making fresh ones is fun as well.” 

Sebastian purred deeply to the scratches, oh he liked that; he settled his head on Ciel’s shoulder and nuzzled at him. He tenderly kissed the soft little neck. “Something permanent,” he mused, inhaling the omega’s sweet scent deeply. “What did you have in mind?” 

Ciel’s eyes rolled back in his head and he grinned. Those nuzzles and kisses right in that sensitive spot where his scent was the strongest made him shiver. He was pleased; Sebastian still found him desirable and beautiful even after his heat had passed. Ciel hadn’t really been worried, he knew their connection was powerful, but having validation that the alpha still wanted him was both comforting and satisfying. 

“I don’t know,” the boy mused, twirling Sebastian’s long hair playfully around his finger, “jewelry, a tattoo, a scar, whatever you’d like, really. Though it would be nice to be able to return the sentiment,” he murmured, kissing Sebastian’s head and combing hair from his face. “I’d like to let any other omegas out there you know have a mate. I’ve never been much good at sharing.” 

“I could never scar your perfect skin,” Sebastian hummed, nuzzling his neck lovingly. Ciel was absolutely flawless in his eyes; although seeing his mark permanently on the milky skin would be nice, he would not dare injure it. “I’ll see about tattoos, though.” 

He chuckled at the boy’s possessiveness. “of course I will have one, too, love. So the other omegas know to ask someone else for things in hard-to-reach places.” 

“Damn right they had better ask someone else,” Ciel said with a light laugh, only half joking. “I’m not exactly known for playing well with others,” he said, catching Sebastian’s chin and drawing it up to his face, an eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his lips. “Unless, of course, they’re a shamefully handsome alpha that I can’t manage to keep my hands off of. Then, I play like a very, very good boy. Practically angelic.” 

“Oh that was angelic, was it? Begging for my cock every three hours, not letting me sleep?” Sebastian grinned, dipping his head to kiss the delicate fingers gripping his chin. “Mm whatever have I gotten myself into…” 

He snickered at the boy, leaning in for another light kiss. “You don’t have to worry, lovely. I don’t share, either.” 

Ciel kissed him and tilted his head, looking at Sebastian through thick, black lashes. “Do you mean to imply fucking me silly for a week while I moaned beneath you and cried for more wasn’t heavenly? Because every time you came, it sure looked to me like that was where you were at.” 

The boy giggled, brushing a kiss onto Sebastian’s nose. “Frankly if any brat comes within a foot of you I’ll shank them. No omega wants to get on my bad side. I _am_ an angel, but I can be absolutely wicked if someone tries to bring me dishonor or take what’s mine.” 

Sebastian chuckled at the little brat’s audacity. He really adored Ciel when he was in a mood especially, playful and relaxed; it almost made him forget all the trauma and drama the little omega had been through. “An angel, indeed,” he cooed at him affectionately. 

“Say, how about we go draw you a warm bath, my little warrior?” 

“A bath would be lovely,” Ciel said relaxing back against the couch. “I’m still sore all over, so we should get me into top condition, just in case.” He winked at Sebastian, tugging the blanket over his lap. That Sebastian was so reluctant to have an omega at all made Ciel feel fairly confident he didn’t have to worry about Sebastian’s loyalty, but he still wanted to make it clear that while he was an omega, he wouldn’t stand for sharing his mate’s heart or affections. 

He chuckled again, his hand sliding over the boy’s flat belly. “You ate enough? Not hungry anymore?” The gesture was innocent enough, that large hand petting Ciel’s middle, but it was loaded with implications that Sebastian didn’t notice just yet. The thought of having bred Ciel successfully hadn’t even crossed his mind after the boy’s heat had been over. Yes, he had filled him time and time again, to soothe the ache inside the little omega. 

But he had wiped the possibility away because Ciel was just so tiny, and young, and had been traumatized, which was all bad ground for seed. Likewise, he hadn’t really gotten any info about after-heat behavior. “I’ll draw you one.” He patted Ciel’s side and got up, vanishing into the hallway. 

Ciel’s breath hitched in his throat and he sat frozen as Sebastian walked away. His eyes fluttered, his own hand sweeping over his middle with uncertainty, right where the alpha had just touched. He shivered, his heart pounding in his chest. Did Sebastian know? Did he think it as well? 

Sebastian’s hand on his belly had been electrifying, like there was something, _someone_ , growing just beneath the alpha’s palm that knew their father’s presence. 

Or else every bit of it was in Ciel’s head. The boy shut his eyes with that thought, taking in a long, slow breath, his tiny hand pressed to his middle. It was possible just the hope that he was pregnant was making him read far too much into everything. 

He picked up the book again, staring down at the page about post-heat behavior. There was a good chance he was pregnant, Sebastian had knotted him so many times he had lost count. He wasn’t, necessarily, completely out of his mind. 

Ciel set the open book beside him on the couch, determined to finish it later. Everything he felt, the tiredness, the hunger, the attachment and abandonment, the possessiveness… it could all be explained by something else. The last thing he wanted was to look like a fool by bringing it up. If he wasn’t, he’d feel ridiculous for ever having thought it. Even worse, he’d have to explain to Sebastian that he was disappointed if he wasn’t. Something he really wanted to avoid. 

He got up slowly, carefully, and plodded down the hall to the bathroom, leaning against the door. 

“Is it ready?” 

His mate was bent over the tub, testing the temperature of the water rushing in. Sebastian startled and blinked at him, immediately turning to step over and pull him into his arms. “Beloved, I would have come get you, you didn’t have to walk,” he crooned at him affectionately, nuzzling his ear. “Are you dizzy?” 

His every move spoke of his affection for the omega; as a proper alpha and mate should if he had bred his omega. It was instinctive, something Sebastian did without thinking about it. “It’s almost ready.” 

Ciel clung to his back, shutting his eyes and resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “A little bit, but I’m alright.” 

“I didn’t want to be too much of a bother,” Ciel lied, little fingers twisting in Sebastian’s shirt. He had already been missing his alpha and had become impatient - not to mention a bit anxious. He felt immediately better now that Sebastian’s arms were around him again. 

The endearing little thing roused Sebastian’s amusement again. “Clingy,” he told him fondly. “Do you want me to come in with you?” Honestly, he felt just as attached. It had never happened to him before, but he loathed letting Ciel out of his sight, even if it was just a different room. 

Ciel nodded, his nose brushing against Sebastian’s neck. He felt a bit silly saying it out loud, but he didn’t much like the idea of being alone in the bath and Sebastian presumably in the kitchen or living room. He wanted his alpha’s skin against his own, his scent on his tongue, his arms wrapped protectively around his frail and tired body. 

“If you don’t mind, it would be nice to have your company.” 

“If I don’t mind?” he repeated with a low laugh. “I would be happy to just hold you against myself for the rest of existence, Ciel. Of course I’ll take a bath with you.” 

Sebastian stopped the water before it could get too high now that there would be two bodies in the tub and set to undressing his little mate very carefully, more stroking his clothes off of him than taking them. 

Ciel smiled at that, warming up a bit more to being honest about how he was feeling. Sebastian didn’t appear to mind, he seemed rather to be enjoying the closeness himself. 

Sebastian removed his clothes with delicate grace, so different from how they had been tearing and clawing at each other during Ciel’s heat. He stood before the alpha naked, the only bruises left on his body now the ones that Sebastian had given him lovingly with his lips, placing a hand instinctively below his belly button. 

“I may need a little help getting in,” the boy admitted, glancing skeptically at the tub. “I don’t think my legs want to lift that way.” 

Warm garnet eyes dropped to the delicate hand resting on Ciel’s belly, Sebastian canting his head. “Are you sore there, too?” He sank to one knee and kissed the boy’s belly, first above the navel, then his hand, then the spot beside it, caressing his delicate skin with his lips. “I thought a few times I was tenderizing you like a steak.” He chuckled lightly. 

Sebastian rose again and removed his own clothes, much quicker, then scooped Ciel up to step into the tub with him. 

He settled the boy to rest back against his chest, cradled between his legs, the water reaching Ciel’s chin. “Good?” 

Ciel was speechless, resting limply against Sebastian’s slick, smooth skin. His heart had melted at the kisses; Sebastian’s attention to their little uncertainty. Each time Sebastian had touched him that way, he’d felt a rush of happiness and euphoria, like a renewed life energy was flowing through his veins. 

He took Sebastian’s hand, pulling it under the water and down to his belly, placing his warm palm over it. Ciel turned his head, looking up at his alpha through the steam, his hair damp and eyes soft and loving. 

“It doesn’t hurt, you didn’t hurt me,” Ciel told him, so small in the alpha’s arms. “I’m stronger than I look.” 

“You are indeed,” he murmured, cupping his mate’s face; his hand reached from his cheek well into his hair at the fingertips, Ciel’s head was that small. Sebastian loved their difference in size. His other hand spanned Ciel’s flat belly from hipbone to hipbone. He rubbed the soft skin tenderly. “You’re stronger than anyone I know.” 

Sebastian leaned down to kiss Ciel’s head, his forehead, one eyebrow. His lips skimmed down over the lid of one sapphire eye, thin and delicate as a flower petal crowned by thick dark lashes. “My beautiful little mate.” 

It crossed his mind that if he hadn’t decided to take Ciel home, if Ciel hadn’t been stable enough to ask him for a deal…Ciel might be with someone else now. The center would have given him away as soon as possible and even if Sebastian’s closeness had spurred Ciel’s heat into motion quicker, he would be with some alpha now. Any alpha. The center didn’t really care as long as the applicants weren’t notorious abusers; Ciel might even be with Claude right now. There was a soft growl in his chest as he curled around his mate. “Mine. You’re mine.” 

“All yours,” Ciel whispered, tipping his head to ghost a light kiss over Sebastian’s wet lips. He keened at the growl, his alpha’s possessiveness making him feel safe and wanted. If only Sebastian knew how true Ciel believed it to be, just how much he felt he belonged to the alpha in that very moment, with his large hand resting so protectively over his delicate belly, covering it entirely. 

The boy smiled lazily, placing his own small hand over Sebastian’s and thinking of how, with any luck, he had a mark growing inside of him that would show every alpha that he was taken and belonged to Sebastian. 

“Thank you for choosing me,” Ciel said quietly, his head turned and resting against the alpha’s chest. “I wouldn’t want to belong to anyone else.” 

The kiss was returned so very tenderly, as if Sebastian was afraid he’d shatter him like glass if he pressed any harder. 

He nuzzled at his lovely little mate. “I was an idiot for waiting so long to have you.” Sebastian petted the flat little belly…and in the comfortable, warm embrace of the tub, something occurred to him. “Are you…do you…” He wasn’t usually tongue-tied, but this topic…he squeezed Ciel’s belly gently instead of saying it. 

Ciel fell quiet, fingers tracing like little whispers over the back of Sebastian’s hand. He wasn’t entirely sure if Sebastian was asking him what he thought he was. Or, rather, what he hoped he was. It was possible he merely wanted to know if Ciel was hungry or uncomfortable. 

Or he could be asking exactly what had preoccupied Ciel’s thoughts since he picked up that book in search for a reason why he wasn’t feeling quite himself. 

The boy looked upward, brushing a strand of damp hair from his eyes and stared at Sebastian with unmoving seriousness. “Am I… what…?” He asked hesitantly, barely able to breathe as the question hung in the warm, steamy air. 

“Are you….I mean…could we…uh.” He really shouldn’t be this hesitant; this was his mate and it was a valid question. “Do you think you…do you think the breeding worked?” 

Ciel’s already flushed cheeks darkened and he turned away from Sebastian’s gaze, diverting his eyes down to the bath water. It felt strange to say it out loud, to even voice his suspicions, as though it made it all the more real. And in spite of the fact he wanted it to be, it was something he and Sebastian hadn’t discussed - not even during Ciel’s heat. Although it should have seemed like an obvious outcome, Ciel felt awkward and a bit anxious talking about it for the first time. 

“I… um…” he paused, lip worried between his teeth and eyes flicking back up to catch Sebastian’s. One look at his alpha’s face and he melted, nervous eyes softening. He was so in love with Sebastian and if his suspicions were correct, this was the greatest gift he could ever give to his alpha; he shouldn’t keep it a secret. 

“I can’t say for certain but…” Ciel tightened his tiny hand around one of Sebastian’s fingers, slowly nodding his head. “Yes, I think it did.” 

All the implications of that voiced belief hit Sebastian like a bucket filled with bricks. 

Ciel was tiny. His body was still weak from imprisonment and abuse and even if it wasn’t, Sebastian was sure this would be no easy venue. His mate’s wellbeing was the first thing on his mind. 

Sebastian thought of the responsibility that came with having not only a mate, but a child as well. He had a hard enough time thinking about him being injured or killed in duty; Ciel would be alone with a baby. They would be devastated if Sebastian didn’t come home. Putting this pressure onto one person was bad enough…but two? 

Even his financial situation flashed through his mind briefly while he stared into those beautiful sapphire eyes. Ciel wad waiting for him to say something. 

The only thing his scrambled mind came up with was “fuck.” 

Ciel blinked, his lips parting and eyebrows pressing together. Sebastian wasn’t happy at all and it was like a knife to the boy’s heart. His face wilted and he turned his head away, breathing short shallow breaths and nudging the alpha’s hand off of his middle. 

It wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting at all. Sure, they hadn’t talked about it, but as far as Ciel had known, alphas wanted to breed their mates. His parents had let him know since he was small that it was of the utmost importance that he provide his future alpha with offspring. 

Ciel shut his eyes, his body tensing as he moved away from Sebastian. The alpha had knotted him over and over, filled him with his seed, all the while not wanting to breed him at all. He was confused, hurt and humiliated. He’d thought he was delivering good news. 

“I may be wrong,” he said in the smallest voice possible, wishing he could just disappear. “I’m probably wrong. I don’t think I really am,” he lied, cringing at the awful irony of the situation he’d ended up in. All his life he’d expected to carry the babies of an alpha he despised and wondered how he could possibly want them. Now he was likely pregnant by the alpha he loved - and his alpha didn’t want it. 

In an instant, he felt more alone than he had since before he’d taken Sebastian’s hand from inside the cage. 

“No,” Sebastian choked out; that expression on his beloved mate’s face and the tremble in his voice were like knives to his heart. He reached for the boy, sitting up so he could cradle him close. “No, Ciel, no, I didn’t mean it like that…please, don’t look at me like that.” 

But Ciel wasn’t looking at him at all, subtly trying to squirm out of his arms. Sebastian buried his face against the slender neck. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. God, I’m sorry; but you could die, Ciel, you could be in pain and dead because of this and I don’t want…I never want to hurt you….” 

There was an excited flutter in his chest at the prospect of having bred his mate, something instinctive and powerful, but it was swamped by fear for his love. “I…you…I just…” He didn’t even have words; he had insulted and hurt the little omega with that one little word and he didn’t know how to make it better. 

“I love you,” he said feebly, clinging to the boy like a child. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I’m fine,” Ciel said lowly, very obviously not fine at all. He was stiff in Sebastian’s arms, unyielding to his touches or advances. He was devastated and heartbroken. Sebastian was supposed to have smiled, been excited, told Ciel how much he loved him and appreciated him. 

The boy grasped the edge of the bathtub, feeling as though he might be ill. It was all too much and he hadn’t been prepared. 

If anything, he’d thought telling Sebastian might ease any of his own worries, but the alpha had increased them ten fold. 

“I’m sure I’m not,” Ciel said coolly, wishing he wasn’t stuck naked in a bathtub with an aching and weak body. He wanted to run until his lungs felt like they were on fire. And then cry alone until he had no more tears left. 

“I was just being foolish, telling you what I thought you wanted to hear. It was all a lie, I don’t really believe I am. And you’re right, my body is in no condition to carry a child. In the off chance I was, which is highly doubtful, I’m sure my body would reject it and I’d lose it anyway. I’m sure there is nothing to worry or be upset about.” 

Ciel didn’t know why he was saying what he was. His pride was wounded and his heart hurt. If he truly was pregnant, he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Sebastian forever. He didn’t want to miscarry, even if Sebastian didn’t want a baby. This time, however, he told the alpha what he actually thought he wanted to hear. 

“No, you’re not fine,” Sebastian frowned, grasping the omega to turn him. He pulled Ciel to straddle his lap, facing him, and cupped his frowning little face with both hands. “I’m sorry I freaked out.” 

His thumbs stroked the boy’s cheeks below his eyes. “Please, please look at me. I’m sorry. There was so much going through my head. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Sebastian’s face was pale, drawn with worry that Ciel may not forgive him. “No. You will absolutely have a baby if you want one.” 

Ciel didn’t want to look at him. He didn’t even really want to be near him, though he knew how terribly he’d ache if he wasn’t. There was a small part of him that wanted to lash out, smack him and tell him he was a bastard. He also wanted to curl up alone in a dark corner and cry. 

“What would I want with a baby?” Ciel snapped, steeling his eyes onto Sebastian’s. “I only said that because I thought it was what you wanted to hear; I was simply stroking your alpha ego. I pray I’m not pregnant. I’m glad your feelings on the subject are out in the open so now I don’t have to pretend for your sake.” 

“Why don’t you help me out of here and into some proper clothes? I’ve grown tired of this subject, it’s tedious and useless.” 

Ciel hated that he was naked, it made him feel even more vulnerable and exposed when he was trying so hard to be strong. 

Sebastian blinked at him and lowered his hands from his face. Somehow, Ciel stating he told him things simply because the omega thought Sebastian would like to hear them stung more than the possibility of him having hurt Ciel with his words. 

He cleared his throat and looked down, frowning. “What else have you been saying just because you thought I want to hear it?” he asked him with a calm he didn’t feel even as he began to prepare for the departure from the tub. Carefully he lifted Ciel into his arms, trying to touch him as little as possible since the boy didn’t seem to want to be touched right now and wrapped him in a big towel as soon as they were out, setting him down on the closed toilet so he could dry off, grabbing a towel for himself too. 

“Because you’ve been saying a lot that could have been just to keep me happy…even if you don’t feel that way at all.” 

Sebastian knew Ciel was hurt and was probably saying things to hurt him in return…but what if the boy really only talked sweet? Sebastian had never felt so used before. 

Ciel turned his head away, tears stinging his eyes. Nothing he’d said to Sebastian had been a lie - aside from him not wanting their baby. He loved him desperately and every sweet word he had cried or whispered to him while he’d been tangled up in the alpha’s arms had been the truth. His heart was shattered and he didn’t know what to say in response. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so disappointed. 

Every time Sebastian had knotted him, it had been meaningless. It was all just sex for the alpha, nothing more. It made Ciel hurt inside, feeling unbearable amounts of shame for having had such a different perspective on their mating. He’d told Sebastian he wanted his knot, that he was jealous anyone else had ever had it. He’d thought that Sebastian giving it to him over and over meant he was trying to breed him. Ciel had fallen asleep so many times, knotted and filled, thinking the alpha had been trying to start a family, comforted at the thought. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, shivering beneath the over-sized towel. He knew he should hope he was wrong, that he wasn’t pregnant and then this disaster could go away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

“You’re an idiot,” he blurted out in a broken voice, standing up and pushing past him toward the door and racing on feeble, sore legs to the spare bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow that barely smelled at all of his alpha and sobbing. 

Sebastian frowned at the insult but Ciel was gone too quickly for him to reply. 

The little omega was an enigma to him, really. Ciel always seemed so honest when he spoke to him…but then again, Sebastian had to admit, Ciel had been brought up with the firm conviction that he would have to keep someone happy he didn’t like. The omega was a master at lying. 

He shook his head, feeling hollow. Unsure what to believe and what not, he dried off slowly, got dressed, passed the closed door on his way to the kitchen. It gave him a painful pang. 

The couch was still how they had left it; the little nest he had made for his mate, the books, the blankets and pillows. He left it all there. 

The stew was almost ready by now so he lowered the heat on the stove; as a second thought, he grabbed the phone and dialed the center. “Michaelis,” he said softly. “Yes. Has Ms. Durless left a message already?” His brows climbed. “She did? Alright…no, I would like to meet with her. Yes. Please. Thank you.” Just…what would he tell her? 

Ciel clung to the bed cover, sobs wracking through his fragile body. He had never been prepared for this. Alphas were supposed to want to breed, even the book had said so, every word of it designed to help make conception more likely for any alpha that read it. Ciel had never guessed that he’d get such a terrible reaction from telling any alpha that he thought he was pregnant with their baby. 

He placed his hand over his belly, squeezing his eyes shut. Sebastian hadn’t really wanted him. He’d resisted him, told him over and over again how he didn’t want an omega. It was only when Ciel’s pheromones were so unbearable to be around that he had caved and brought him back home with him from the center. 

Sebastian didn’t really want him, he didn’t want an omega at all. Of course he didn’t want a baby. 

Ciel pulled the towel over his wet body, shivering as he cried. He’d ruined Sebastian’s life. 

There was a knock on his door a little while later and Sebastian entered without waiting for reply, quietly. He took a look at the huddled boy and sighed softly, setting the bowl of stew he carried on the nightstand. The alpha sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, laying a warm hand onto the boy’s trembling back. 

“Ciel,” he said softly. “If you don’t care, why are you crying?” His voice was warm, gentle…unaccusing. Seeing the boy in so much pain was causing him pain in return. “I’m sorry I said that. I really am. I know I’m an idiot sometimes and I need to think before I say something. But, please…please be honest with me. We can work something out.” 

Fresh tears spilled from Ciel’s eyes from Sebastian’s presence. He hurt terribly and wished he hadn’t been so contrary and proud. If he’d just let Sebastian bring him to the center like he was supposed to and had walked away, none of this would have happened. But, Ciel had pushed, had forced himself on the alpha - who all along had told him he didn’t want an omega. 

“I _was_ honest,” Ciel choked out through his sobs. “In the beginning. When I thought you’d be happy.” 

He was still naked from the bath, only his damp towel draped over his body, curled up in a little ball with his hand on his belly, as though he could soothe the other little person caught up in his mess that way. 

Sebastian looked down at him and his face softened. Ciel may be old enough to have passed his first heat…but he had been brought up so sheltered, never expecting to be included in any decisions or reality that he was little more than a child. He shifted, drawing the towel from the boy and pulled him in to tuck him into the sweater he wore, curled against his front in the fabric cocoon. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated quietly, dropping a kiss onto the bit of Ciel’s head that he could reach from his collar. “I’m sorry I didn’t react another way. I’m not angry. I’m…I’m pleased, in a way. But I never expected this would be something I would have.” 

He curled his arms around the little omega. “I don’t want you to hurt and I know you wanted children, so I came to terms that if I kept you, we would eventually go through this…I just thought we had more time.” 

Ciel’s lip trembled, his heartache and inner turmoil tearing him apart. As much as his pride told him to push away, to shout at the alpha and tell him to leave him alone, he couldn’t bear the thought of the alpha leaving him. He wanted to be held close to his warm body, cuddled and wrapped up in his scent. 

“You’re probably right that my body can’t handle it anyway,” Ciel admitted quietly. “I’ll probably lose it soon and then you won’t have to worry about it.” 

It was his fear when he’d first began considering the possibility that he’d been bred. That he was too frail from being in captivity for it to work out. After seeing Sebastian’s reaction, he had little hope that it would. And he knew that the alpha would be happier if Ciel wasn’t pregnant, if there was one less part of his life that Ciel hadn’t been able to turn upside down. 

“You kept knotting me, so I thought you were trying for this,” Ciel whispered. “I thought it was what you wanted to happen.” 

“I wasn’t exactly thinking straight,” Sebastian told him gently. “And neither were you, last week. We just did what was dictated by your heat. Please, Ciel.. The thought of having children with you exhilarates me as much as it scares the living hell out of me. It’s not something I planned for myself.” He held the boy close, rocking him gently, willing the small, cool body to warm against his. 

“I thought we had time until your next heat. Or the one after that. When…” He sighed. “When I had the chance to find a job that won’t take me away from you. That won’t make me leave you.” 

Scary as it was, he was already considering resigning. Right now. If it meant making Ciel happy and safe…he would pick up the phone this instant to call his boss. “I love you. I didn’t lie when I said that.” 

Ciel shut his eyes, cringing as he curled closer to Sebastian. This was all going horribly, terribly wrong. 

“I didn’t need to be thinking straight to know that I wanted…” Ciel stopped, biting into his lip until a sob broke through. Sebastian couldn’t possibly understand how he felt, that he’d expected the other to feel the same as he did. He’d sincerely thought his alpha had been craving what he was, he couldn’t understand that he hadn’t been. 

“It doesn’t matter, it won’t work out anyway, even if I am,” the boy cried into Sebastian’s chest, knowing he was alone in his fear. Surely the alpha would be relieved not to bear the brunt of an additional burden. It was bad enough he had to deal with Ciel, who had all but forced himself into his life. 

“You don’t need to quit your job, you love your job!” Ciel sobbed, shaking. “And I love _you_ , I don’t want to ruin your life anymore than I already have.” 

“Ruin…you think you ruined my life?” Sebastian looked down at the shaking boy and frowned, pulling the collar of his sweater down so he could see Ciel’s face. “It’s because of you that I finally value my life. Because of you I worry and agitate over having to go back because it takes me away from you and I don’t want that. I want to be here with you.” 

He made a frustrated sound. “Ciel, please stop crying. This is a simple misunderstanding.” 

“It’s _not_ a misunderstanding!” Ciel yelled, clinging tightly to the alpha. “When I told you I thought I was pregnant, you weren’t happy at all! And I _did_ ruin your life. You never wanted me. I made you feel guilty and bad about taking me to the center and you kept me here as a favor.” 

The boy sucked in a harsh breath, face red and wet against Sebastian’s chest. “And… and I pushed myself on you. Into your bed when you wanted me in the spare room, asked you to sleep with me, was too close to you all the time. And you still, you still tried to get rid of me because I’m not what you wanted. But, then my heat was so strong you brought me back home with you. Now you’re stuck with me and I might be pregnant and none of this is what you want in your life. I should have just let you bring me to the center that first day like all the other omegas and then you would have been done with me like you were supposed to be.” 

“Then I would still be dead inside,” Sebastian murmured, hugging the little omega close to his own body. “Ciel, I know you don’t see this the way I do, but the reason I didn’t want an Omega is that I didn’t want to care. I didn’t want to have someone at home worrying about me, whether I come back or not, if I’d leave them behind. You changed that. You’re so much more important to me than my job.” 

He stroked the back of the warm head, feeling damp hair sift between his fingers. “When you told me about this, I didn’t react favorably, I know that. But you don’t have to think you ruined my life; you made it worth living.” He tipped Ciel’s face up to look into his eyes. “All I am worried about is the heartache if you lose it, because you are tiny and your body and mind have been through so much. That doesn’t mean I don’t want it. It just means I don’t know them yet so you, you alone, are the very first priority for me.” 

Ciel’s crying slowed a bit as he processed what Sebastian had told him. He understood the alpha’s fears for his health. Ciel was having the same concerns, he was worried he wouldn’t be able to carry a baby to term now and the strain it would put on his body that had been through so much abuse. In spite of those fears, he’d still hoped for a baby, perhaps foolishly. He wanted to start a family with Sebastian. 

“I’m scared that I’m not strong enough for this, too,” he admitted in a small voice, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “Even though I know the outlook is bleak, I still…” 

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, finally, sapphire eyes rimmed in red. “It’s _ours_. I can’t not want it. I love you too much.” 

“I feel like my world was turned upside down and I brought you along for the ride with me,” Ciel frowned, shrinking a bit in the alpha’s arms. “It wasn’t intentional. I was only doing what felt right.” 

“It still feels right,” Sebastian murmured, nuzzling him. “We’ll go see a doctor as soon as possible, love. And I will make sure you have it if it is in any way possible.” Sebastian kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you, Ciel. I will love any children that we may have, too. Don’t worry.” 

Ciel clung to Sebastian, his crying having finally stopped. He wasn’t sure he believed Sebastian would truly be happy about it if it was confirmed he was pregnant. He understood the alpha’s fears and concerns, but he also felt as though he was forcing something onto Sebastian that he didn’t really want. 

He ran damp fingers over Sebastian’s chest, still not feeling quite himself. It was possible that the alpha just needed time, Ciel thought. That perhaps once he got used to the idea, he would feel better about it. As hard as it would be, he told himself he needed to try to be patient and understanding. All of Sebastian’s worries were legitimate, it wasn’t fair to begrudge him that. 

“I love you, too,” he whispered, meaning it just as much as he had when he said it hours before. “And I’d like to see a doctor as soon as possible. So we know for sure. Maybe I’m wrong and all of this is for nothing.” 

Sebastian shifted them and slid out of his sweater so Ciel could keep wearing it. He gently pushed the boy onto his back and rested his head on his middle. 

“If you hurt your Mama,” he told the tiny possibility very seriously, “I am going to ground you from birth.” 

Ciel giggled with a hiccup and snort mixed in, grabbing onto Sebastian’s hair. 

“You can’t ground a baby!” Ciel told him, as though Sebastian was seriously considering it as a possibility. “What will you do, take its binky? I won’t allow it.” 

Ciel twisted his fingers into the alpha’s black hair as his giggles subsided and his body stopped bouncing beneath Sebastian. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, scratching gently at his mate’s scalp. 

“You talk big now, but it’ll have you wrapped around their finger,” Ciel said softly, a tiny smile on his lips as he combed his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. 

“Of course I can ground a baby. Until they’re thirty,” Sebastian claimed, nuzzling the still flat belly. He smiled and rose to kiss Ciel’s nose. “If they have your eyes…yes, I will be completely, hopelessly in love.” 

Ciel smiled genuinely then, placing petite fingers delicately on Sebastian’s cheeks, cupping his face with his warm palms. 

“You make me feel beautiful,” he told the alpha, brushing his thumb against the others smooth skin. He lifted his head, pressing a soft kiss to the alpha’s lips. Already he was feeling better, Sebastian knew just how to soothe him, even if he had upset him earlier. Having him close, giving him affection, it all made him feel calm again. 

“You are beautiful even without me telling you so,” he smiled down, nuzzling their noses together gently. “Oh…I called the center earlier. Your aunt has left a message; she’d like to meet with you.” 

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, not having expected to hear from his aunt now after his heat had passed. It wasn’t as though she could have much use for him now. 

“Is that so? What for?” The boy asked skeptically. 

“Well, I assume she wants to know if you’re alright? I don’t have any further info,” he mused, shifting down beside Ciel and curling him close, one hand sliding down to stroke his belly idly. “We can do that on the day we get you to a doctor, so it’s only one trip.” 

“Mmm, I suppose that could be it,” Ciel said, thinking aloud. It seemed unlikely to him that his aunt wanted to meet with him in person to see if he was alright. Knowing her, a phone call should suffice. Ciel wondered if perhaps she wanted to see for her own eyes that he had a mate and the center hadn’t lied to her to keep her from using Ciel as some kind of leverage. 

“I’d like to get to the doctor soon. Maybe there are vitamins or supplements I could take, something to ensure we’re both getting enough nutrition.” Ciel hadn’t realized he was beginning to talk as though it was all a certainty when only hours earlier he had been unsure. 

Sebastian smiled softly, rubbing the flat belly in slow circles. He kept trying to feel if there really was something…an awareness, something awakening under his touch. Of course it was much too early for that still. “Anything you need, my love.” 

Then he grimaced. “I hate to start this topic, but we should probably see a lawyer as well concerning your inheritance…I have no idea how expensive a child may be but it can’t be very cheap.” He sighed, hating to put this on his young mate. He didn’t want Ciel to believe he was after his family’s money; but they would need all the financial help they could get, especially if he had to relocate to the office. Pushing papers didn’t earn bonuses. 

Ciel pressed his back against Sebastian’s chest, purring as his alpha’s hand pet his belly. His body flooded with warmth and contentment, his brain fuzzy and eyes glazing over. It wasn’t wholly different from the euphoria and closeness he felt when he was knotted to his alpha, and he smiled at that. 

“Set up whatever is necessary,” he said in a voice that was soft and distant from the conversation. “I probably just need to sign some paperwork.” 

Ciel was usually very interested in his family’s financial affairs, but with Sebastian’s warm hand splayed over his belly, he didn’t have a care in the world about any of it. 

Sebastian chuckled softly. “I’d like you to read the papers…I don’t have the first idea about finances. You’ll have to manage those.” He also wanted to give Ciel a say in what happened with his inheritance. 

“It’ll be taken care of,” Ciel murmured, eyes falling shut with contentment. He was rather shrewd when it came to business and finance, having spent hours upon hours listening to his father and his associates talk, but he would worry about all of that when he was sitting in the lawyer’s office. Not when he was curled up against his warm, handsome alpha. 

Stroking Ciel like this felt very nice. The little Omega was curled almost completely into his sweater, only his feet and head sticking out. “You’re so cute.” 

Ciel grazed the tips of his fingers over the back of Sebastian’s hand, mewing as his toes curled in delight. 

“Tsk, am not,” he said with a tiny, half smile, belying his words. 


	8. Sanctum: That Omega, Heaven and Hell

The rest of the day and evening was spent mending the tie Sebastian had torn like an idiot; he fed his mate, cuddled him, they curled up on the couch together and read their respective books. 

Sebastian loved that. Probably had to make the most of it before the little hellion arrived. 

He liked the thought of a kid, though. Especially one with Ciel’s eyes. “We’ll go see a doctor tomorrow, okay?” 

Ciel nodded, lifting his head from where it was snuggled in the crook of Sebastian’s arm while he read to look at him. “I’d like that,” he said with a pleased little smile. The way Ciel saw it, the sooner they saw a doctor the sooner they’d know for sure if Ciel’s instincts had been correct and most importantly, he would be able to get medical care as soon as possible. Ciel hoped that would lessen the chances of things not working out. 

Sebastian had made an effort all evening to repair things between them, Ciel could see it and he appreciated it. The alpha’s reaction earlier in the day had been pretty upsetting, but Ciel thought that perhaps Sebastian’s feelings were more complicated than he’d let on. Some of the alpha’s gentle touches had made Ciel begin to believe that somewhere, deep down, Sebastian was hopeful of the prospect of a baby. Or, at the very least, not absolutely and infinitely opposed to the idea as he had seemed before. 

“And you can arrange for me to meet with my aunt if you’d like,” Ciel said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. Now that his parents were gone, he had no interest in pretending with people anymore. He loathed the thought of his aunt fawning over him or making such fuss that he had been found alive. Indeed, the thought of anyone’s hands on him besides Sebastian’s made his skin crawl. 

“What’s the story with your aunt? You never said anything about her,” Sebastian mused, setting his book down and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “I have no idea how this is handled in nobility, aren’t you close to your family members?” 

He couldn’t begin to think that he, if he were in Ciel’s position, wouldn’t be desperate to find a living family member, a familiar face, someone he knew. 

Ciel sighed, just the thought of having to explain his family to Sebastian feeling like such a tedious task. “My aunt is a bit eccentric. She dresses in all red, even her butler has red hair and wears the color. She’s an alpha, probably the only to ever wish she was an omega.” Ciel sighed again, wondering if he really wanted to go into all of the details. 

“You see, my father was selected to be my mother’s mate when she was very young. He’d come by to visit her frequently and her older sister, my aunt, fell in love with my father. Of course, my father wasn’t interested in her at all, he had selected my mother, a beautiful omega. She didn’t handle it well, or so I was told, but she finally found an omega of her own. One that, unfortunately, died in a car accident while pregnant. It seems she as never quite the same after that. Busying herself with silly social obligations and trying to climb the ladder of high society. It seems she’ll do anything to achieve her goals and to be quite honest I’ve always felt rather uncomfortable around her. Our interactions have always been forced, so it surprises me she has such an interest in meeting with me now.” 

Sebastian nodded and considered what the boy had told him, mentally preparing himself for whatever meeting with this woman might entail. Listening to Ciel explain his relatives reminded him of his own family and he wondered if he should call his parents, really, now that he was mated…they’d be ecstatic and maybe he and Ciel could relocate there. Ciel wouldn’t be alone during the day then. “Hmm how do you feel about moving?” 

“Moving?” Ciel asked, turning to look at Sebastian with confusion and surprise. “To where? Why?” Ciel looked around the room, then back to the alpha. His home was much smaller than what Ciel was used to, but it was clean and safe. There was a spare bedroom and plenty of space, in Ciel’s opinion, for them and another tiny person. “Are you worried we’ll need a bigger place?” 

“Mm not necessarily bigger…but closer to people I know. I thought we could move close to my parents,” he replied haltingly, unable to explain it like he wanted to. Ciel was fragile as it was; he could be of the opinion Sebastian wanted to pawn him off. 

“They’d be delighted to have a grandchild, and I wouldn’t be so worried to leave you at home and go to work. It’s a longer commute though,” he pondered on a sigh. While he didn’t have to go to the office every day, he had to show up at regular intervals and his parents lived almost three hours away by car. 

Ciel blinked and stared at Sebastian. It really hadn’t even occurred to him that Sebastian had living family that would likely want to see him, see _them_ now. Sure, he had known from passing comments that Sebastian _had_ parents, but he had only thought of them in an abstract sense, when it suited his needs for conversations about mates. He may have even been under the assumption they were dead like his own. The boy hadn’t given it much thought at all. 

He wasn’t sure what to think about Sebastian’s suggestion. He didn’t know if he’d like them or if they’d only be a bother. Would it all mean new obligations that he didn’t really want to deal with? 

“Oh.” Ciel was quiet, his emotions all over the place. On the one hand, he wanted to tell Sebastian that he was comfortable here and didn’t want to leave it behind, that he was unsure if he’d like being around his family so much when he hadn’t even met them as he was a rather solitary person aside from his bond to Sebastian. However, he took notice that Sebastian had spoken of their possible baby in a very positive and favorable light. If being excited to make his parents grandparents made him happy about the baby, that was something Ciel could hold onto. 

“Maybe it would be best if I met your parents first and we looked around the area before we made any rash decisions,” Ciel suggested in a very serious tone. “I’m not sure that you being far away from me while you’re at work is necessarily the best option.” 

Sebastian positively beamed at him for that cautious answer alone already. He did miss his parents; the fact that he hadn’t even told them about Ciel, about his mating, and now about their possible baby was gnawing at him. “That is a very good idea, my love. Yes. We’ll go visit them first; if you are safe to travel, of course, we will have to check with the doctor first.” 

He was thrumming with excitement already, could already imagine the face his mother would make when he told her. “They have all but given up hope, you know. About me getting a mate.” He nuzzled the lovely boy gently. “Our situation may be unique, but we definitely mated for love. That will make them happy.” 

Ciel smiled slightly, though a bit awkwardly, appreciating at least that Sebastian was pleased with his answer and seemed to be excited to tell his parents about him. He figured it must bode well for him, that Sebastian’s parents would probably be thrilled he had found a mate after who knows how many times he had likely told them he’d never have one. It didn’t matter too much to him whether they all liked one another, Ciel was accustomed to pretending and could fake his way through all of the niceties if need be. It was only if they truly decided to live near them that any of that would really become an issue. 

“I’m sure they’ll be excited for you,” Ciel said, unable not to absorb some of the alpha’s contagious delight. “I’m sure they have wanted you to have what they did since you were just a tiny little thing.” 

“Basically,” Sebastian agreed. “It used to be a bother; now I can’t wait. Isn’t that odd?” 

He leaned down, tipping Ciel’s chin up so he could kiss him, tenderly brushing the soft pink lips with his own. Sebastian set the book aside so he could pull his little mate even closer, purring happily, his hand coming to cover Ciel’s belly again; but this time, he knew exactly what he was caressing. 

The next day, he bundled Ciel into his car and drove to the doctor’s office where he had made an urgency appointment the day before via phone. The nurse was very nice, warmly greeting them and ushering them into a room that was painted a soft apricot and looked comfortable rather than sterile. Sebastian held Ciel’s hand as he was laid back and examined; the kind, elderly doctor smiled at them. “Congratulations.” 

Ciel’s eyes lit up at the doctor’s confirmation of what he had thought and he bit into his lip to hold back a smile, uncertain of how he should react given he wasn’t entirely sure what Sebastian was thinking. 

The boy felt a wave of relief, not only that he had been right, but that the mating had been successful. In spite of Sebastian’s initial reaction, Ciel knew he would have felt like a failure and inadequate if it hadn’t worked out, like his body was broken after what he had endured while with the cult. 

It was exactly what he had been born and raised to do, carry a child. Though the circumstances were very different from what he’d expected - providing heirs for someone of noble blood - being pregnant by the alpha he loved was so much better. 

He gave Sebastian’s hand a squeeze, holding his breath and biting his tongue until his alpha took the lead. 

Sebastian was actually grinning like an idiot already. He lifted the small hand he held, kissing the delicate knuckles. “Yes,” he said, dumbed down by the wonder unfolding right in front of his eyes…and he’d been such a moron freaking out over it. “Yes. Thank you.” 

He leaned down to kiss the side of Ciel’s head. “But, he’s so tiny. Do we have to…I don’t know…” 

The doctor chuckled; he probably saw that every day, alphas all but bouncing in excitement over their mate’s pregnancy. This was an area where not a lot of forced matings were common, after all, the doctor expected both parties to want this, to be happy about this. “Your youth,” he addressed Ciel directly, something no doctor his parents or potential mate would have fetched would have done, “is a bit of a problem, as well as your past. But I don’t see a problem with you carrying to term if you’re both very careful. You need to eat a lot, even if it makes you queasy, of course no alcohol, no other substances. I’ll prescribe vitamins and supplements. You have a bit of fattening up to do, young man.” 

Sebastian nodded in agreement; he fully agreed that Ciel needed to eat more. While he loved the look of his little mate, how elegantly slender and perfectly doll like he was, he would love it even more if Ciel put on some pounds and would be able to carry the baby. “Does he need to be on bed rest?” 

The doctor shook his head. “Not so far, but I want you to come back for a check up every month.” 

Ciel turned to Sebastian, beaming with wide blue eyes and wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist. It wasn’t hopeless. The doctor didn’t seem to have serious concerns or think that some of the issues they had been worried about were things that couldn’t be worked around. He wasn’t even telling Ciel he’d need bed rest, just to be careful and work on his nutrition, things that were wholly within their control. 

“I’ll do all of those things, sir,” Ciel affirmed to the doctor, placing his hand over his belly. There was a real little person in there, depending on him. Ciel would give everything he had toward nurturing and protecting them. “I’ll be careful and I’ll take everything you prescribe. I just want our baby to be healthy.” 

He turned his head and looked up at Sebastian. He was over the moon. Before Sebastian climbed over him that first time in their bed when his heat had started, having a baby was something he knew would be expected of him, but not necessarily something he was looking forward to. But, that it was Sebastian’s baby growing inside him, it turned what he’d looked at as an obligation into something beautiful that filled him with childlike excitement. 

Sebastian curled him close and kissed the top of his head. “We’ll go get a snack right away.” He stroked the boy’s soft hair, sifting his fingers through it as Ciel clung to him. 

The doctor smiled at them and turned away to fill out prescription forms that were needed; Sebastian kissed Ciel’s forehead, his brows, the tip of his nose. “I love you so much,” he murmured to the slight little omega. His heart felt like it was bursting, tight and swollen in his chest. “You can hold my first reaction against me all my life, Ciel, as long as you’re with me….with us.” His hand strayed to the boy’s belly again, sticky with lubrication for the ultrasound still, and grabbed for a few tissues to tenderly wipe him clean. 

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, burying his face into his alpha’s warm scent. He was generally one to hold grudges rather fiercely, unable to let it go if he felt someone had wronged him or his family. But, there was something special about Sebastian, something that made any hurt, anger or resentment drift away. Sebastian was imperfect, but he was Ciel’s best friend, his mate, and he loved him, he hadn’t meant to hurt him. He made a mistake. Something Ciel was able to recognize for the first time in another person. 

“You’re happy now,” Ciel said, just barely above a whisper, “that’s what I wanted.” 

The bond he felt toward Sebastian had grown tenfold, knowing for certain they were connected this way. Ciel would depend on him now more than ever, to care both for him and for their baby. It was even more important that Sebastian stayed by his side and that his loyalty never wavered. Ciel and their baby wouldn’t make it without him. 

“I am happy,” he replied softly, placing soft little kisses on his cheek and jaw. “I am so happy, Ciel. You make me complete.” Sebastian nuzzled at him, then straightened when the doctor came back over to hand him the prescriptions. “You can fill those in at the pharmacy next door,” he told the two of them kindly and sent them on their way. 

“Do you want to go to the center right away? Snack first though.” 

Ciel held Sebastian’s hand tightly, walking as close to him as possible, tucked behind the alpha’s arm. He still felt vulnerable being out and around other people and being close to Sebastian calmed his nerves. 

“I’d like to get that over with as soon as possible,” Ciel said in a tired, strained voice, his free hand grazing lightly over his flat belly again. All he really wanted to do now was eat something and then curl up with Sebastian and his book. 

“Maybe I could have something to eat on the way, chicken nuggets and a milkshake, perhaps?” He looked up at Sebastian, so much shorter than him when he stood beside him he needed to crane his neck to see his face. “I’d like to get back home as soon as possible.” 

“I hate having to do this to you in the first place…”, he sighed and picked his beloved mate up, cuddling him close. “Mm, that sounds unhealthy. But, if you’re craving it…” Besides, he had no idea where to get healthy snacks that would still help Ciel gain weight. “Milkshake and nuggets it is.” 

Ciel chuckled and leaned his forehead against the alpha’s cheek. “I’m not going to gain any weight eating salads and rabbit food, you know. Protein and calcium will be good for the baby,” he said, kissing right near Sebastian’s ear and rubbing his nose against it. “When we’re home, you can feed me all the healthy things. A few extra calories would probably be good for me right now.” 

“Hopefully my aunt will just want to make a show of being happy I’m alive and well,” Ciel said with a roll of his eyes. “She may have a photographer there and be looking for a reason to get herself in the newspaper again. I wouldn’t put it past her to exploit my heinous experience for her own personal social gain.” 

He rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, feet dangling as the older male carried him. Ciel wouldn’t admit it to the alpha, but he preferred it this way, being carried close to his mate. It made him feel calm and safe, curled up against Sebastian’s strong, warm body that smelled like home. 

“You don’t seem to like her much,” Sebastian mused, nuzzling back against him as they walked towards the pharmacy and, once the prescriptions were filled, back to the car, all without Sebastian letting go of him. He was attached as Ciel was. 

“I’m sure it will be quick. You’re with me now; there’s nothing she can do, really, is there? Besides talking to you.” 

“I suppose there isn’t,”Ciel said thoughtfully, his face serious. “It isn’t as though we were terribly close before. I may never even have to see her again after today.” 

He waited while Sebastian ordered him his chicken nuggets and chocolate milkshake, taking them gratefully from the alpha as soon as they were handed over to him. 

“I’m not really very fond of most people,” Ciel admitted, popping a nugget into his mouth. “You’re an exception.” 

“Why I am so flattered,” he smirked at the omega. Settling him back into the passenger seat, he kissed his temple before rounding the car and getting in as well. He made a quick call to the center, telling them they were coming in, then stole a nugget. 

“Mm. These aren’t half bad.” 

Ciel grinned, swatting Sebastian’s hand away. “Enough! These are mine,” he chastised the alpha, curling the box against his chest protectively. “Oh my mother would have had a fit if she had seen me eating these,” he said, popping another piece of chicken into his mouth. “But, they’re delicious,” he mumbled around a mouthful of food. 

The boy looked out the window as he ate, watching as the world whizzed by them. It was strange how much his life had changed in two months. Even the food he was eating now was different. 

“Selfish,” Sebastian grinned at him, pulling into the street and heading towards the center. “Yeah they’re okay. I’ll make you stew when we get home, that’s nice and nutritious. Or waffles.” 

He was determined to get this over with as quickly as possible; Ciel was done with his food when they arrived so Sebastian picked him up again and kissed his neck with a playful growl. 

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and clung close to him. Being at the center brought back memories of all of the alphas leering at him when his heat was just starting and it only made him want to hold tighter to his own alpha. 

At another time in his life, he might have been embarrassed for his aunt - or anyone, really - to see him this way, hanging on his alpha like such a needy little thing. But, he put what would make him feel safe and calm his nerves over foolish pride. There was nothing to be ashamed of, having a protective alpha that loved him and carried him close. 

Ciel couldn’t even imagine what this day would have been like with someone else, finding out he was pregnant with the child of someone he loathed while walking behind them, distanced from his mate, feeling alone and frightened about his future. 

“Ciel!” came the shriek of a woman followed by heels clacking rapidly on the floor. Sebastian turned with his brows raised to see a woman all in red hurry towards them, hands stretched out like talons in his opinion. He took a step back and shifted Ciel away from her reach. “Ms. Durless. Nice to meet you. I’m Sebastian Michaelis… I’m your nephew’s mate.” He didn’t trust her; from what Ciel had said, this display was too faked. 

Ciel flinched, curling a bit closer to Sebastian as he shielded him from her, then swallowed and shut his eyes, willing himself to be strong and deal with whatever nonsense this was all about quickly. 

“Hello, Aunt Ann,” Ciel said in his most firm and adult voice, though his hand that was behind Sebastian’s back and hidden from her view was tightly fisted into the fabric of the alpha’s shirt. “My apologies that we’ll have to keep our meeting short, but I am still rather tired from my ordeal.” 

“My sweet love, of course we’ll make this quick…if the gentleman will just hand you over right now, we can go home.” 

Sebastian frowned. “Apologies, ma'am, he will be going home with me…his mate.” 

Somehow, she seemed pleased by that, but she still insisted. “No no. You see, my dear sister had already picked a mate for you. We have a deal. You must go with him.” 

“What!” Ciel snapped, eyes wide and brows furrowed. “I’m not going anywhere with you! My mate is Sebastian, he’s the only one I’ll be leaving here with. Just what is the meaning of all this? My mother never spoke of having selected a mate for me!” Ciel was more frantic than angry, though he was seething, clinging tightly to Sebastian’s back and chest. 

“Well, there’s a contract,” she shrugged. “Your fund has already been transferred to him, as per your father’s will. I suppose you may leave with this…commoner you picked as yours, but you’ll do so with no connection and no spoils.” Her face softened. “I’m sorry, Ciel. This is not my choice, either.” 

Sebastian frowned deeply, curling his mate closer. He’d never been wishing he had more money, what he earned was enough for him, but he had somehow counted on Ciel’s trust to help them over the first stage with their baby. He didn’t want to make Ciel think he kept him because he had at one point been rich though. “It doesn’t matter,” he told Ciel quietly, kissing his cheek. “We’ll still go home together.” 

“What contract?” Ciel snapped, eyes filled with fiery rage. “My parents never mentioned any contract to me! How could my inheritance be transferred to someone that isn’t a blood relative?” He couldn’t believe, didn’t want to believe, his parents would ever set up a situation so dire for him. Was this their way of forcing his hand from beyond the grave? 

“Who is this man that I’m supposedly promised to and what makes him think he’s entitled to me or my money?” He was stiff against Sebastian, tiny body ready to fight. 

“That would be me,” said a new voice, a tall man with perfectly coiffed hair and glasses stepped out of a room, looking vaguely annoyed, but mostly blank. 

“This is a good friend of your father’s, Ciel, Mr. Spears had the biggest claim to you,” Angelina explained, though Sebastian scoffed. 

“He doesn’t anymore. We’re getting a lawyer and this meeting is over,” Sebastian snapped. 

“I wasn’t even aware of any contract,” Ciel shouted to no one in particular. “Through no fault of my own I was kidnapped and after being rescued bonded to another alpha. It isn’t as though Mr. Spears,” Ciel said his name with a snarl, “was waiting here for me when I was brought in, starving and injured. It was Sebastian that took me in and looked after me!” 

“I’m of no use to you anyway, Mr. Spears,” Ciel turned his gaze to the man who looked awfully cold and had been shooting Sebastian looks of absolute contempt. “I’m no longer a virgin. You may as well sign my assets back over to me and be on your way. I’m hardly worth your trouble.” 

“Or I may not,” the man replied with a scoff. “Virgin or not, this isn’t about you, kid. You were a bargaining chip to your parents. You’d have been more use to them if you’d been born an alpha. As it is, I’m not interested in you personally at all.” 

Sebastian growled; gone was the sweet, caring mate Ciel knew. This was the man that had cut down cultists without batting an eye. “That will be enough. There’s no need to insult him.” 

Spears sniffed in contempt. “I’m not one of those idiots that claim they’re in love with you just to get at your parents money. There were enough of that. Who’d want a scrawny thing like you if there wasn’t a hefty gain along with it?” 

Ciel was put down and Angelina winced as Sebastian took two steps and rammed his fist right into the man’s face, shattering his glasses…and his nose. “I said,” Sebastian snarled. “That is enough.” 

Ciel staggered backward, his mouth falling open as blood spurted from the other alpha’s face and onto the floor. He covered his mouth and tried to put physical distance between himself and the alphas. He had no idea how the other alpha or his aunt would react and first and foremost he needed to protect himself and his baby. 

His mind was reeling. All this time, he’d thought of himself as an asset. He thought the alphas that were coming around and begging to be his mate had wanted him, thought he was beautiful. Somehow, he’d truly believed that any assets that would eventually transfer over to him, many, many years later, were secondary at best. The men that were trying to court him all had their own wealth and power. He had thought that he carried along an eventual inheritance was simply a bonus. 

Had he been a burden all this time? One his parents were trying to unload onto someone with status, so they were using a financial bribe to meet that end? 

Ciel looked down at the floor. It made sense. His father was a shrewd businessman. He would have chosen someone for Ciel whose interest lied with money above all else. 

Angelina screeched and stepped close to Ciel, just in shock as he was, reaching out to him but faltering just short, eyes on the scene. 

Sebastian grabbed the staggering man’s collar and yanked him close, dark and menacing. “You will not come into his sight again. If you do, I will snap your neck like the twig it is,” he snarled lowly at the man, then pushed him back, wiping his bloodied knuckles at the other alpha’s shirt. He strode back to Ciel and snatched him up into his arms, giving the red-haired woman a dark glare. “And you, likewise. Keep your distance.” 

Ciel slung his arms around Sebastian’s neck, otherwise frozen in shock. He couldn’t help but stare at the bloody alpha on the ground, completely trampled by his mate. Ciel felt an odd sense of relief at that, the showing of his alpha’s strength, power and ability. Sebastian would protect him from everything, he could see that, and he liked it _a lot_. 

He turned in Sebastian’s arms, pressing his forehead into his neck and curling close. Ciel never wanted to see any of them again. Everyone else only desired to exploit him, use him for their own means. They all saw him as weak and helpless because he was a tiny, young, orphaned omega; none of that was true now that he had Sebastian by his side. 

“You’re the only one I can trust,” Ciel said quietly, tightening his grip on the front of the alpha’s shirt. “I never want to see either of them again. Do not let her near me.” 

“I will not,” Sebastian promised lowly, turning on his heel with his precious cargo and striding out of the center without looking back, even though Ciel’s aunt looked like she might protest. 

“None of them have a claim on you anymore. I do. Only me,” he murmured, kissing Ciel’s temple. “Don’t worry. You won’t see them again.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell them about the baby,” Ciel whispered against Sebastian as they got into the car. Much like the first day they left the center, he had no intention of sitting in the passenger seat. He didn’t want to let go of Sebastian at all, his closeness a reminder that he would be protected. “I didn’t want her to know, I thought it could make things even worse. I didn’t want to give them anything else they could try to use against me or show them another vulnerability they could exploit.” 

“They have no right to have knowledge of the little one,” Sebastian frowned, curling the boy onto his lap in the car and started it to get the hell away from them. 

“What of my inheritance, my father’s business, our properties?” Ciel asked, lifting his head to look at Sebastian with large, distressed eyes. “How can they just take all of that from me, from us? Isn’t there something that can be done? Won’t we need the money?” 

“We’ll find a lawyer to ask about this contract. Your parents are dead, you have a new family; old contracts should be void.” He certainly hoped so…it would be nice to not have to count every penny once the baby was there. 

“Sebastian,” the boy said, looking into the alpha’s tense face even though his eyes were on the road. “I’m pleased with what you did, that you kept them away from me and scared the hell out of that bastard. They all think that because I’m small that I’m weak, but with you by my side, no one will be making that mistake any longer. And if they do, they’ll know there will be hell to pay.” 

Sebastian dipped his head and kissed his sweet mate’s forehead, eyes on the road. “I might still be in trouble for punching him…but I couldn’t listen to that bastard insult you. I’m not sorry.” 

“I wouldn’t want you to be sorry,” Ciel said bluntly, a snort catching in the back of his throat. “He deserved what you did to him, every bit of it. If he cared so much about propriety he wouldn’t have said the things he did to me,” the boy said with a grumble. He understood why his father selected an alpha that was focused on money to inherit his business, but Ciel’s pride was hurt. 

“Am I really…” Ciel paused and slumped down against Sebastian. He’d made the alpha swear to always tell him the truth and he wasn’t sure that was what he wanted to hear right now. If a lot of people saw him as undesirable and scrawny, as his only positive trait being that he came along with a hefty inheritance and powerful name, he decided he would rather not know. 

“Are you what, beloved?” Sebastian asked, slowly lessening his grip around Ciel’s waist that had become firmer with agitation; he didn’t let go of him though. “He was being spiteful because he was too late, you realize that, yes?” 

Ciel shook his head no. “I believe him that he really didn’t want me, just my parents’ assets. And I’m not even surprised at all that he’s the alpha my father chose for me. One that cared only about business and money.” 

“Am I really that undesirable? I mean without my parents’ money or power?” Ciel stared out the window, considering the alpha’s reaction to him again. “I guess had I been with the alpha I was meant to be with, I would have spent my heat alone because he wasn’t interested in me… when all along I was upset and didn’t want that to happen to me right when it was starting, I kept telling you I was never meant to spend it alone. But I suppose I would have,” he said hollowly. 

“You can’t know that,” Sebastian replied, rubbing his little mate’s back soothingly. “There are some that would only want this mating for your money, yes.” 

He stopped at a red light and smiled down at him. “I only want you for you. Isn’t that the thing that matters now?” 

“Yeah,” Ciel said quietly, curling against Sebastian and resting his cheek on the alpha’s chest. 

“It’s just…” Ciel shrugged just slightly. “Kelvin was always going on about how beautiful he thought I was. Aleister as well. I suppose it was foolish to think that all of the alphas my parents were considering did.” 

Ciel didn’t know how to put the odd feeling into words. He’d assumed that the alpha his parents chose would have wanted him. To find out that they’d picked one that didn’t want him at all wasn’t sitting well with him. Just what kind of awful life had they promised him into? 

“Those are idiots too,” Sebastian shrugged, stroking his hair back. “Loving someone because they’re rich or beautiful. What about you being funny and wonderful and smart and driven? Those are qualities you should love. Not just how beautiful your eyes are or how well your hair goes with your skin.” 

Ciel was at a loss for words. He knew that Sebastian was right, that someone should care about all of who he is, love him wholly and completely, but he had been raised very differently than Sebastian had. 

“None of them loved me, not even the ones that said they did,” Ciel said with a small shrug. “I knew that. I knew that Kelvin thinking I was beautiful was merely infatuation and obsession.” 

“Even though I understand my father’s motives, I feel rather uneasy about his selection of alpha for me. He thinks I’m scrawny and worthless, he would have treated me terribly. At the very least, some of the others would have seen value in me and would have made at least some efforts to make me happy and comfortable.” 

“I don’t think he would have abused you, Ciel,” Sebastian said but it was a hollow comfort; not being mistreated didn’t sound like a very good life to start with. “He just…was focused on other things.” 

He didn’t know how to make his little mate feel better; even though Ciel had decidedly dodged a lot of bullets, he only had this life now because his parents were dead and he had been caged for a month. To find out his life hadn’t been supposed to be happy must be a blow to the little omega’s self esteem and Sebastian didn’t know how to soften it. 

“I love you,” he said rather helplessly. “I’ll do anything to make you happy, with or without money. We’ll get by. I promise.” 

Ciel felt sick to his stomach, betrayed, really. All these years his parents had made such a fuss of him looking perfect, told him how important it was for him to make his mate look good by standing by their side, that his most important duty was to provide his mate with heirs. And then his father had gone and chosen an alpha who didn’t give a lick about any of that. Everything they had told him had been a lie and they would have left him confused and helpless. He likely would have been locked in a room to suffer his heat alone. Grown old childless. All because his parents cared more about the future of their business affairs than they did about their own child. 

“I’m sorry all you ended up with is a scrawny, pregnant omega, I’m sorry the money is gone, I’m sorry you’ll gain no status or anything at all, just a drain on your finances and a burden.” Ciel hid his face in the alpha’s neck. His emotions felt particularly raw and he wished he could go back to the center if only to plant his heel in the bastard’s face that had gone on about him in such a horrible way. 

Sebastian pulled the car to the side of the road and halted it abruptly. “Stop,” he growled softly, grasping him close and hugging him firmly. “Just…stop. I don’t think you’re scrawny and you’re not just draining resources…you’ve given me the greatest gift I ever got from anyone.” 

He rocked the boy gently; Sebastian knew Ciel was hurt, emotionally, and reacted accordingly, but the self hate was grating on him too. “I love you. I think you’re very beautiful. And I will not lock you up in a room.” 

“What the hell were my parents thinking?” Ciel yelled suddenly, jerking back from Sebastian and looking at him with wild eyes. 

“I’m their child, I’m their only child, how could they do that to me? How could they give me away to someone they knew didn’t want me, give that bastard all of the money, leave me with nothing? They didn’t know I’d be kidnapped or that I’d find you! They expected me to be with that shrew of a man! And if something happened to them, to have their assets go to him, a stranger, instead of me?” 

Ciel looked into Sebastian’s eyes, searching, as if the alpha was supposed to have all of the answers. 

“I could never do that to our baby and I haven’t even met them yet,” he said in a broken voice. 

Sebastian jerked back, surprised by the sudden outburst, but he supposed it was better to get it all out than to bottle up his feelings. He sighed softly. “I don’t know, Ciel. It’s a concept that’s so far removed from what I’ve been brought up to believe about matings that it boggles me.” 

He shook his head. “I’m only sorry you won’t have a chance to ask them, now…but I’m not sorry that I found you, or took you home, or spent your heat with you. I could never be sorry about that. You are not a burden to me.” He grasped his mate’s soft chin gently. “Hear me? You’re not. You’re all I never thought I could have and I don’t care if you have money or not. I just want you to be happy and safe. I would do anything to ensure that.” 

Ciel’s face softened slightly, tiny hands coming up to the sides of Sebastian’s face. He would never have to worry about their baby going through what he had and what he would have if he hadn’t met Sebastian. They were going to have a life without any obligations or arrangements that would take away their baby’s chance at love and happiness. They would have a normal life and to Ciel, that sounded an awful lot better than the life _he_ used to have. 

“I don’t care that you aren’t wealthy or in the society pages,” he said with quiet sincerity, brushing hair from Sebastian’s face. “I don’t want our baby to have the kind of life I did. I want them to have what we do, not what I almost did. What we have is so much better than all of that.” 

He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the alpha’s lips. 

“Just keep protecting me. Like you did today. Don’t let them use that contract to take me away from you, or else I’ll kill the bastard in his sleep.” 

“Just don’t yell at me anymore, that was scary,” Sebastian tried for levity with a lopsided grin; he leaned in and kissed the boy’s smooth forehead. “What we have is the same thing any of our children will have. There will be no status or wealth, they can choose whomever they want…well, once they’re thirty. You remember, they’ll be grounded. No dating until they’re in their twenties.” He was already so protective of the little thing growing in his lovely mate it scared him a little - but in a good way. 

“Tsk,” Ciel rolled his eyes and smiled crookedly. “I doubt I could scare you after what you did to that bastard’s face.” 

He slumped back down onto Sebastian, giving the alpha space so he could see out the window and begin driving again. 

“I’m sorry for shouting and for, well, being so terribly emotional over this whole thing,” he said, rubbing his cheek against Sebastian’s chest and brushing his scent onto him. “With everything going on right now I don’t feel entirely myself.” 

“Oh, you’re fierce, little one. Like a terrier.” Sebastian grinned at him and pressed a few kisses to his sweet face. 

“When have you last, really?” he asked rhetorically. “You may have to consider that this is who you are now instead of who you were before. People change.” 

Ciel was a bit taken aback by Sebastian’s question. All along he’d been comparing his feelings and behavior to how he was the night his parents last tucked him into bed, before he was stolen and had to survive hell on earth, before Sebastian rescued him, before he fell in love with an alpha, before he had his first heat and conceived his first child. Maybe he wasn’t that person anymore, maybe he was someone new. 

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Ciel said quietly, trying to adjust to the thought that he would never be the person he once was. It was a strange one. “I suppose all of these things would change a person. You can’t really go back once you’ve been through what I have, can you?” 

“Would you want to?” he smiled down at him lightly. “No, you can’t go back to that person. Maybe that is a bad thing, maybe it’s good. You get to decide that, no one else.” 

Ciel contemplated what Sebastian said. It was heavy and he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about the person he was now. 

“I was ignorant before about the evils in the world, about so many things, I didn’t really understand,” the boy said thoughtfully. “I’m glad to have more awareness, though I wish that it wouldn’t be fodder for nightmares for the rest of my life.” 

Ciel had lost so much of his innocence, but not all of it. He looked up at Sebastian, blue eyes wide and sparkling. 

“But, before I met you I didn’t know what it felt like to love someone and I believed I never would. I wouldn’t want to change that about who I am now.” 

“I wouldn’t want to change you either,” Sebastian replied, pulling the car back onto the road so they could get home fast. “I wish you wouldn’t have had to go through what you did, but I’m very much in love with the person you are now.” 

He didn’t think he would have liked the old Ciel as much as this new one…this one was aware, smart, more grown up. A true mate instead of a pretty toy. 

Ciel chewed on his thumb nail, a habit he’d been scolded for by his parents for as long as he could remember. The past two months had been such a striking amount of losses and gains for him, it was hard to process it all. He had conflicting feelings about his parents, which were terribly confusing for him. He hadn’t really had a chance to grieve their deaths and now here he was furious with them over their choice of alpha. It didn’t do much good to be angry at the dead, but the uncomfortable feelings of betrayal were still weighing on him. 

By pure luck alone, unless his prayers and cries for help had truly been answered, he’d ended up being pulled from the cage by an alpha that turned out to be the best thing that could have happened to him. He came with the promise of companionship, safety and love. 

“It’s strange,” he said quietly, resting against the alpha as he drove them home. “Even now that I know how dangerous and dark the world really is, I know that I’m safer than I ever have been because I have you. Even without my parents or money, I know you’ll protect me and I know what you need to protect me from.” He craned his head and looked up at Sebastian. “You know what’s out there, too. We’re alike in that way.” 

“Well I like any way we’re alike,” Sebastian hummed, smiling. He had managed to cheer up his young love and that was something that made him very happy. He dropped a kiss to the top of Ciel’s head, then his forehead, then he had to lift his head to pull into his driveway. “I can’t wait to curl up with you guys again.” 

He had to smile when he thought about his baby…their baby. He was going to be a father if all went well. At one point in his life, that thought had scared him into unrelenting panic, but now…now he couldn’t wait. 

Ciel sat up a bit, looping his arms around Sebastian’s neck so he could carry him into the house. It felt so good to be home, back to their little sanctuary away from everyone and everything. He loathed the thought of even having to go back outside again, wanting nothing more than to just curl up beside his alpha in the place that carried their comforting combined scent. 

“We’d like to curl up with you, too,” Ciel said, placing a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek as he carried him, or rather, _them_ , into the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad, it needed plot! ;-)
> 
> Smut in the next chapter <3


	9. Sanctum: That Omega, Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. Enjoy!

Ciel was met with some sweet little kisses from his mate when he leaned in to his touch, Sebastian rubbing his cheek against the soft slate hair. He carried the little omega into the house and carefully put him down in his nest on the couch. 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Oh! What about your feet, do they hurt?” Pregnant people constantly had aching feet after all…Sebastian didn’t consider that Ciel’s feet barely even touched the ground whenever he was around. 

He sat down on the other end of the couch and pulled Ciel’s shoes off one by one, then took one of the tiny feet to rub his knuckles over the sole. 

Ciel smirked, covering his mouth with his hand. Sebastian was adorable. How a huge, six-foot-who-knows-how-many-inches tall alpha that had just wrecked some bastard’s face with his bare hands could be _cute_ , Ciel wasn’t sure, but Sebastian absolutely was. 

“The baby is only a tiny little thing,” he said with a chuckle, resting a hand on his flat stomach. “They haven’t caused me much discomfort just yet; hopefully it will stay that way. However,” he said followed by a throaty moan, “you can continue to rub my feet like that all you wish.” He stared over at the alpha with lidded eyes, body relaxing with pleasure. Sebastian was truly amazing with his hands. 

That moan certainly caught Sebastian’s attention…he glanced up along the elegant line of his beloved mate’s slender body and smirked, pressing his thumb into the spot that gave Ciel so much enjoyment. “Like that, my little lord?” he purred at him; Sebastian briefly wondered what it would take to seduce Ciel right now - probably not much, but he wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to sleep with his little love right now. The situation was delicate. 

He leaned down and kissed the small foot. “I wish you wouldn’t know any discomfort at all, never again. I’ll do anything to make that possible, Ciel.” For someone who hadn’t wanted an Omega in the first place, Ciel had him wrapped around his little fingers so completely it was almost embarrassing. 

“Mmm, exactly like that,” Ciel murmured, wiggling his tiny toes at the ticklishly light kiss. He ran his other foot up the inside of Sebastian’s leg, toes scraping over his thigh and his heel pressing softly against that warm mound he’d gotten so closely acquainted with during his heat. He gave Sebastian a devilish little smile, eyes half shut and one shoulder shrugged up as he leaned back against the arm of the couch. 

“So did it make you jealous? That another alpha claimed I belonged to him?” 

Ciel rolled the ball of his foot over Sebastian’s groan, flexing it and pressing down, blue eyes sparkling playfully at his little game. 

“Would you like me to be jealous?” Sebastian grinned back at him, holding his sapphire gaze even as his playful mate found his groin. He was definitely interested. “I’m pretty certain of your loyalty to me, my little love, seeing as you keep clinging to me whenever someone comes close.” 

He was teasing him, of course, happy to see Ciel so relaxed. Sebastian shifted so the little foot could paw at his thickening cock. He set his teeth against the ball of the foot he held to retaliate, grinning. “Of course, other Alphas would be thrilled to have you…but none of them will. You’re mine.” 

Sebastian chuckled. “I was angry he would dare to insult you, that’s why I punched him.” 

“So are you saying you only broke that bastard’s nose because you were defending my honor?” Ciel raised an eyebrow, running his toes up and down Sebastian’s hardening length. He brought thin fingers to the top of his royal blue button up shirt and began pulling them apart, revealing his pale chest inch by inch while he stared at his alpha, his wet, lip pouted. He let the shirt fall open, tiny pink nipples hard like pearls from the cool air, letting the dark material pool around his hips and onto the couch. 

“Are you quite sure that having another alpha try to stake claim over what belongs to you had nothing at all to do with that outburst of aggression?” 

Ciel pulled open the button of his black shorts and slid his hand down the front of them, his deep blue eyes falling shut for a moment as a sweet sigh whispered past his lips. 

“Because I rather liked it,” Ciel murmured, looking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes, his foot pressing firmly into the alpha’s hidden cock. 

“Which option would you prefer?” Sebastian murmured, eyes on the little minx and transfixed as Ciel opened his shirt and squirmed out of it. Seemed the little omega was dealing with buttons just fine when he wanted to be seductive. 

He smiled and rocked his hips against the small foot pressing against his covered cock. “Little one, are you trying to seduce me?” He gave the foot in his hand another kiss. “Because I think it may be working.” 

Ciel shot him a playful smile, his hand moving slowly inside his shorts. “Can’t I find both to be attractive reasons for my mate to get all devilishly alpha?” He gasped, thumb running over the wet tip of his hardness, his head falling to his shoulder as his back arched. His heat was over, but touching himself there still felt incredible and he wanted more of it. 

“Seduce you?” Ciel murmured, a small hand trailing up his chest to his nipple, cheeks flushing as he thumbed over it. “I could do no such thing,” he said, sliding the arch of his foot down the alpha’s length and back up again. “You’re the alpha that got me into your bed and riding your cock for a week. Obviously you’re the one that’s in control.” 

Sebastian had to snort with laughter, shaking his head. Just a week of heat and his innocent little mate had turned into a lewd minx turned on by violence. “If you really think I’m in control here, Ciel, you haven’t been watching closely.” 

He let go of the small foot and shifted to lean over him, taking his pretty pink mouth in a slow kiss. Sebastian took Ciel’s wrist, pulling his hand from his shorts and held his sapphire gaze as he brought it up to lick each fingertip in turn. “Mm.” 

Ciel’s breath hitched and his mouth fell open, shivering as he watched Sebastian with rapt interest. He’d been so overwhelmed with the fever of his heat, all he’d wanted was for Sebastian to breed him over and over until he would pass out in exhaustion only to wake up with the exact same craving a few hours later. He hadn’t had much of an opportunity to _play_ with Sebastian, to enjoy or learn all of the deliciously filthy things they could do to bring each other pleasure. 

“Is it so wrong that I love having an alpha that could crush a man just for insulting me but is so gentle when I’m in his hands?” Ciel pressed his index finger into Sebastian’s mouth, moaning when he felt the hot, wet warmth around it. 

“You’re mine,” Sebastian murmured around the small finger, the claim coming out a little muffled but still understandable…Ciel had very small fingers after all. “What kind of alpha would I be to you if I couldn’t punch some bastard in the face for running his mouth about you?” 

He shifted to lay alongside Ciel in the nest he had made for the boy; his legs of course didn’t fit and had to be propped over the cushions and blankets, but he was able to pull his lovely mate against him and pepper a myriad of tiny, soft kisses over that lovely face. “I have a sultry little thing on my hands, it seems,” he purred, dipping his head to kiss the omega’s neck next, his hand slipping beneath what was left of Ciel’s shirt to smooth up his side and caress one pink nipple with his fingertips. “What have I done to deserve such a perfect mate? Smart, beautiful and wanton…maybe I died and went to heaven.” 

“Oh you flatter me,” Ciel smirked, draping a leg over the alpha’s waist and scooting closer to him. “Perhaps it’s that you’re so irresistible,” he murmured, tracing his fingers down Sebastian’s chest and to his belt, giving it a tug. “I haven’t been able to keep my hands off of you since you brought me home.” He bit his lip and hummed, the alpha’s fingers teasing his nipples distracting him and sending him a bit out of his head, his eyes beginning to glaze over as he slipped into that omega space that made every touch of his alpha feel euphoric. 

Ciel fumbled with Sebastian’s belt buckle, pulling it open and slipping his small hand into the front of his pants. A tiny moan escaped him when he found the cock that had given him so much pleasure during his heat and he ran his finger tips up the underside of his hot, hard length. “You smell delicious and it makes my brain get all fuzzy,” he whispered, licking over his lips. “I wonder if you taste just as good.” 

“You deserve to be flattered, my love,” Sebastian purred, rocking his hips into the little hand that was curiously but boldly exploring his body without the feverish need of his heat. That Ciel was coming onto him without hormones compelling him to was a compliment beyond everything to Sebastian. 

He bent his head to kiss the bird-delicate collarbone he could reach like this, thumb moving in lazy circles on the hard little nub. “Mm you could find out…would you like to learn how to pleasure someone with that perfect little mouth of yours?” His tongue dragged along the curve of Ciel’s shoulder all the way up over his pulse point to his ear. “I’ll gladly teach you.” 

Ciel shuddered, the alpha’s breath in his ear making his small hardness flex and precum slip down his length. He wrapped his hand around the base of Sebastian’s shaft, smaller without the swell of his knot but still much larger than his own, and he gave it a squeeze. He loosened his hand, bringing it up and down the alpha’s cock slowly and lightly, like a teasing little whisper. 

“Teach me,” he purred, eyes lidded and face flushed with heady lust. “I want to pleasure my alpha in every way possible. I want to be your favorite plaything.” 

“You’re already my favorite everything, my love,” Sebastian purred into the boy’s little ear, nipping it. The small hand grasping his naked cock was driving him mad very slowly. He tipped Ciel’s chin up and kissed his plush lips. 

“If you want to taste, you’re going to need to use your mouth,” he said, shifting onto his back and pulled the boy across his thighs. Ciel looked adorable, all flushed and half naked and eager to play. 

Ciel’s breathing was heavy, making his thin, pale chest heave as he straddled his lover’s thighs. The fraction of uncertainty he felt was silenced by his curiosity, a powerful, instinctual desire to please his mate and his own blossoming lust. 

He swallowed and hooked tiny fingers to the sides of Sebastian’s pants, pulling them down to his thighs as the alpha lifted his hips in a less than smooth motion, the boy’s lack of experience showing. 

Ciel gasped when the alpha’s heavy erection sprung out of his pants, having not gotten much of a look at it during his heat as it had been buried deep inside of his hungry little ass for most of the week. It was so much larger than his own, slick and calling to him. 

The boy shot his eyes up to his alpha, seeking some sort of reassurance, tentatively running his fingers up the underside of his shaft again. 

Sebastian was in his nest with his back, thighs spread slightly once the pants were down enough. His garnet eyes were dark with lust as he appraised the boy, looking so debauched already just sitting there playing with his cock. The eager curiosity on Ciel’s face was almost enough to make him cum right then. A thick drop of precum welled from the slit at the head of his cock and slid down the underside, right onto Ciel’s fingers. 

“Start by licking that off,” he suggested to the boy, his hands stroking the smooth, pale thighs. “See how you like the taste.” 

Ciel nodded just barely, his confidence returning after wavering due to his alpha’s encouragement. He slid between his mate’s leg’s, staring up at Sebastian with wide, sapphire eyes, his little pink tongue peeking out as he pulled his alpha’s hardness toward his mouth. 

He groaned when his tongue hit Sebastian’s hot skin, his taste the very essence of alpha and making his eyes flutter shut. 

“Oh Sebastian,” he breathed, running his flat tongue up the length of his shaft, all the way up to the spongy head. He wrapped his lips around it, giving it a hard suck as his tongue flicked over the slit, searching for more of his alpha to taste. 

Sebastian smiled at that innocent little face, reaching in to stroke his soft cheek…all pretense of gentle encouragement was forgotten the moment Ciel went to town on him, barely giving him time to adjust to the hot little mouth on his cock before he was sucked on so firmly. “OH my….oh, Ciel, wait, wait….” 

He sat up, almost bending over the boy with a groan. “Baby, wait, please….oh fuck….” He cupped Ciel’s face and lifted it, kissing his forehead. “Easy, beloved. Not so hard. It’s not a race, okay?” His heartbeat was a mile a minute; he was so close to coming already it was embarrassing. 

“Was I doing it wrong?” Ciel asked quietly, his voice much more timid than usual, his eyes dropping away from Sebastian’s. “It’s just that you taste so good and I wanted more.” The boy trailed just one finger up and down the alpha’s length, his head tipping to the side and exposing his pale neck, his head buzzing. 

He felt dazed, not entirely unlike during his heat. The urgency to be bred wasn’t there, but he was drunk off his mate’s pheromones. “The way you taste makes me feel good,” he murmured, wrapping his tiny hand around the head of Sebastian’s cock and cupping it, giving it a small squeeze and then pulling his hand away as sticky strings of precum connected them. Ciel brought his hand to his mouth an licked at his palm with his tongue flat, then sucked each of his fingers into his mouth, moaning around them, hazy eyes half open and barely focused on the alpha before him. 

“I’ll try to do better,” Ciel promised, licking his lips slowly, his freshly licked hand dropping to his own lap to palm at his hardness. 

It took every shred of self control not to down the kid in the cushions and fuck him right there. He shivered and growled softly, clutching Ciel close and kissing him deeply. “No,” he purred, licking at his pretty mouth. “You’re perfect, that was very good. But I wish to enjoy your mouth a little longer and what you did would have make me cum very quickly.” 

He doesn’t want to discourage his mate; Sebastian just doesn’t want to embarrass himself. 

Ciel’s body relaxed in his alpha’s grasp, pliant and soft, opening up for him as he kissed him deep and with such intensity it made him melt. He wrapped his hand around himself, squeezing his own hardness, whimpering against Sebastian’s lips with need. 

“Let me try again,” Ciel said breathlessly, palms on Sebastian’s shoulder’s to push him back onto the couch. He dropped between the alpha’s legs and grabbed onto his hips, little nose nudging into his sex. He slipped his tongue out and ran it up from Sebastian’s balls, to the base of his cock and then curled it around his shaft. He licked, softly and slowly, like an eager kitten, dropping small, wet kisses up and down his mate’s erection, purring with contentment at his alpha’s unique, intoxicating flavor. 

“Ah, yes,” Sebastian sighed, relaxing slowly. “That is better. Mm. Yes, like that…” He reached down and stroked his fingers through the soft slate hair, tousling it lovingly, brushing it away from those expressive, half lidded eyes. Every peek of that pink little tongue around his cock was making him twitch and groan. 

“Now. Take the tip into your mouth and press your tongue against it…mm. Rub it, yes…very good.” He sighed in bliss as he directed his petite love how he liked it best, enjoying the wet, eager mouth. 

Ciel’s lips wrapped around him and his tongue flicked under the head of his alpha’s cock, lapping eagerly at his salty slickness. He felt a sense of pride at pleasing his mate, each gentle pet of his hair coaxing him to suck, kiss and lick at his hardness with more confidence. Sebastian tasted like heaven, making his whole body heat up and his skin tingle with want. 

He canted his hips up as he dropped his head and tried to take more of his lover’s massive length into his tiny mouth. It was much too large for him to take all of it, so he wrapped his hand around the base and trailed his hand up and down his cock while he tongued at the head and hummed around it. 

Sebastian shivered; the tremble ran all through his body, from the roots of his hair to his toes. Ciel was just so good at this even if it was his first time doing it; what he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm and the fact that he enjoyed this so much. He cooed down at his lovely little mate, torn between watching that pert little rear arch up in those excruciatingly adorable panties they had bought on their first shopping trip and the pretty face enraptured with sucking his cock. 

“I’m close,” he told the boy even though he was almost embarrassed to admit it. His thumb reverently stroked one peach cheek. “Careful, now…there will be some spurting and I don’t want you to choke. Draw back a little…yes…mm, and move your hand a little faster…” He was lost when Ciel looked up at him with those deep, beautiful blue eyes, his plush lips wrapped around the head and nursing it; he groaned and the first spurt of his cum was draped across Ciel’s pretty, open mouth, the second hitting his cheek. “Oh, my…Mmm….” 

Ciel dropped his head back down, suckling at the sensitive head of his mate’s cock as his cum hit the roof of his mouth. The boy moaned, eyes falling shut as he swallowed the alpha’s seed, buzzed and lightheaded, his entire body tingling. He released him and placed a gentle kiss on the head, then pulled back, wavering slightly in his dazed bliss, tongue swathing over his swollen pink lips. 

“You’re delicious,” he murmured, catching the cum from his cheek onto two of his fingers and sucking them lewdly into his mouth. He sighed once they were clean, hazy eyes wandering over Sebastian’s face and a tiny smirk on his lips. “I hope you’ll give me a treat like this everyday. You promised to spoil me, didn’t you?” He batted his eyes, tilting his head to the side and looking up at his mate expectantly. He knew the alpha would have a hard time telling him no, especially to something like this. 

“Babe, if this could nourish you, you’d never get anything else for breakfast, lunch and dinner….” Sebastian purred, cupping his precious face and pulling him up to kiss him deeply. The taste of his cum on Ciel’s sweet tongue was driving him wild; he clutched the little omega to himself, his tongue stroking into the boy’s mouth. “Mm.” 

Sebastian knew he didn’t stand a chance when Ciel was in this mood. His playfulness was infectious and his beautiful little body eager to play and wanton for Sebastian’s touch….he couldn’t keep his hands off of the kid. “You can have anything you want, my love.” 

Ciel tightened his legs around Sebastian’s waist and tangled his fingers up into his dark hair. His own small hardness pressed into his lover’s belly and he sighed at the contact, his brain still scrambled. He brushed his nose behind his alpha’s ear, ever seeking more of the high he got from is mate, suckling the lobe of his ear into his mouth and nibbling gently at it. 

“I want you to play with me,” Ciel whispered with hot, damp breath against his ear, tiny fingers tugging at his hair. “I want you to make me cum so hard you have to carry me around for the rest of the night,” he murmured, lifting himself from his mate’s lap and grinding himself against Sebastian’s hard abs. “I want you to make me cry out your name so many times there is no doubt to anyone in his world who I belong to.” 

“Let’s see what sort of games I can come up with, my love…” the alpha purred back at him, his hands rubbing warmly up and down his slender back until they eventually rested on the curve of his ass. His fingers kneaded the soft yet firm flesh, the supple curve fitting perfectly into his palms. He turned his head and kissed the soft jaw line; one of his hands dug behind the couch cushions and found the bottle of lube he had stashed there during Ciel’s heat. The little omega had drooled quite a lot to make himself wet and slick, but still….as usual, Sebastian had worried. 

“I’m going to see if your little cunt is as welcoming now as it was during your heat,” he purred at the boy, the tip of his tongue trailing up the curve of Ciel’s ear. 

Ciel shivered, his tightness clenching at just the mention of being fed his alpha’s cock again. He wanted to feel Sebastian’s warmth inside of him again, stretching him and making him fall apart with pleasure. He had grown addicted to that feeling of being connected to his mate, wrecked and at his mercy, legs spread obscenely around him and being smothered in his scent. 

“Make me wet for you,” he murmured, hips rolling and pressing his ass back into his hands, soft mounds spreading as his back curved. “Show me what you can do with a little cunt that is all yours.” 

Ciel talking dirty always shot a thrill through the alpha; such a perfectly innocent baby doll mouth spewing such words. He crashed his lips against Ciel’s with a growl of want, hands following the elegant, wanton curve of his arched back before the bottle was opened and upended over his fingers. 

Slick and warm, the fingertips pressed against the tiny entrance, rubbing the slick gel against it and bidding it to relax for him; he couldn’t wait to get inside his little love. 

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, clinging to him to hold his balance as the alpha’s fingers pressed inside him. The boy hissed, his body not as loose or primed as he had been during his heat. He pressed his face into his alpha’s neck and inhaled his scent, coaxing his tight little hole to relax around his mate’s fingers. 

His mouth hung open, eyelids heavy with need as he nuzzled his nose behind Sebastian’s ear. Ciel moaned softly as he felt his body open up for his alpha, taking in more of his slick fingers eagerly, recognizing his mate on a primal level. The discomfort blurred into pleasure and he whined, wanting more, desperate for the weight of his alpha on top of him again. 

“Mm you’re so lovely,” Sebastian crooned into his little mate’s ear, working his fingers inside his upturned behind. The digits slid in easily but the channel was very snug; he would have to ply him open if he wanted to get his cock in there. “I can’t wait to see you bouncing on my cock.” He decided on a whim that was what he wanted; Ciel with his legs spread wide, straddling his lap, taking what he needed. 

His arm was firmly wrapped around Ciel’s waist, holding the boy against his taller, warm body, his hands stroking down to press against the delicate tailbone. 

Ciel groaned, the thought of Sebastian buried deep inside him so appealing, his entire being craving those electric flashes of pleasure he’d feel with his mate thrusting into him and stroking his sensitive little cunt. 

He canted back against his alpha’s fingers, nails digging into Sebastian’s back as he clung to him for support. “I want to ride you,” he murmured into his mate’s ear, his hips bucking faster against Sebastian’s hand. 

“Mm I so want to see that…” Sebastian purred, absolutely delighted. Tenderly, he added another finger though that was pushing it already, his mate was so tiny it was a snug fit; he poured some more lube over his fingers, because he would beat himself up for a week if Ciel got hurt during this. 

“You like that, don’t you? Lewd little thing.” Ciel’s want of him was incredibly flattering; considering how the boy had grown up, Ciel probably had never expected to have so much fun at sex. 

“I’m not… _lewd_ …” Ciel huffed, gasping at the added digit inside him. He felt extremely full already and gritted his teeth, holding back a cry. He wanted to take his lover completely, just as he had during his heat, but his body wasn’t nearly as loose and accommodating as it had been then. 

“You’re my mate, it’s my… ah… it’s my duty to please you… is it not?” He whimpered and buried his face into Sebastian’s neck, mouth slack and drooling. “So what if… it gives me pleasure also…” 

“No,” Sebastian murmured, nuzzling the boy’s temple. “No, I don’t expect you to spend your life trying to please me.” He dropped small kisses into the kitten soft slate hair. “Being happy is all the pleasure you need to give me.” It pained him a little that Ciel had been brought up thinking he had to keep himself bottled up to please someone else, that the happiness of another was more important than his. It wasn’t. All that mattered to Sebastian was Ciel being happy. 

He worked his fingers slowly in that snug channel, feeling the muscles clutch at him; this would need some time to get used to. He’d be damned though if he let Ciel be hurt just because he couldn’t control his own urges, though his cock was hard and throbbing, pressed against Ciel’s smaller one. “I’m very glad you enjoy it though, my love.” 

“I _want_ to please you,” Ciel said with sincerity. Though it would have been merely his lot in life to do so for any other alpha, with Sebastian it was a duty he was proud to have, that he wanted to fulfill. He wanted to make him happy, give him something to brag to all of his friends about. He wanted Sebastian to be proud and fulfilled. 

He moaned softly into his alpha’s neck, face redder than ever at the squelching sounds coming from Sebastian’s fingers playing with his wet hole. He was moving faster now, Ciel’s body relaxing and loosening up for him, his cunt dripping down his tight little balls. “Because I love you,” he choked out in a whisper. “I want to please you because I love you.” 

It stunned Sebastian into complete standstill. Yes, he’d known Ciel loved him, that didn’t mean he wasn’t elated every time he heard it. Tenderly, he lifted the boy’s flushed face to look into his beautiful eyes. “Thank you,” he murmured, brushing their lips together so softly. “I’m glad I have come to my senses.” 

He nuzzled at him, gentling his fingers inside him. “I love you too, little one. So very much.” 

Ciel hummed with contentment at the affection, draping his thin arms around Sebastian’s neck. He kissed his alpha’s salty cheek and brushed his nose against his sweat slick skin. 

He was loved and he knew it. He wouldn’t be in Sebastian’s arms if he wasn’t. The alpha could have given him up at the center, but he’d fought for him and for his honor. Sebastian wanted him and he wanted to keep him, wanted him to be safe and happy. 

Ciel rolled his hips, slowly lifting himself and grinding down into Sebastian’s hand in his lap, fucking himself on his fingers. He mewed, the pace tantalizingly slow but deeply satisfying, his little cunt full and hot, wound up and waiting for release. 

A happy Ciel was his goal on every day, it gave him a rush like a boost of adrenaline right to his system whenever the boy smiled at him like this. He nuzzled back, kissing what skin he could find, spreading his fingers inside the tight hole to stretch it. “I believe you’re ready,” he hummed in anticipation when Ciel rocked against his hand. 

Sebastian pulled out very carefully and shifted them so he could easily slick his cock with a thick glaze; he’d need all the slide he could if he wanted to stuff himself into the little omega’s core. “There we go…sit up a little, baby. Mm, you look amazing. Look how hard you make me.” He thought about how perfect Ciel had looked between his legs, licking at his cock, and the length gave a twitch in his hand. “Now you just sit down, very slowly. Take your time.” 

Ciel slowly sank down onto his mate’s cock, crying out when he got halfway down his length. He pulled at Sebastian’s hair, his face tight against his alpha’s neck, body rigid. “Ngh… Sebastian…” he gritted out, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so big and Ciel was so much tighter now, his little cunt trying desperately to swallow the very same erection it had devoured hungrily before. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, hissing as he willed his body to relax, to take the rest of Sebastian’s length. When the alpha bottomed out Ciel’s entire body shuddered, his little ass spasming from the stretch of his thick shaft. 

Ciel stayed still, panting and clinging to Sebastian’s neck, muscles twitching as he tried to adjust. 

“Shh, my love, easy….slowly.” Sebastian sat up a little so Ciel could lean against him more comfortably, at an angle that would hurt him the least. He rubbed one hand over his mate’s thin back, warmly up and down, the other hand holding his cock steady until Ciel paused about halfway. He kissed the thin, sweaty neck; slow, sucking kisses against the delicate skin. 

The twitching around his cock coupled with the wet heat he was encased in, so tight and snug, was frying his nerves, but he stayed still. Moving now would hurt the boy. “God, you feel so good,” he moaned against Ciel’s shoulder, gently nibbling at his collarbone. His now free hand grasped the little omega’s waist to keep him steady. “Do you…? Does it hurt?” The alpha couldn’t help but worry about his tiny mate. The hand at his waist smoothed up, thumb catching on one candy pink nipple and slowly rubbing it to distract Ciel from the fullness stuffed into him. 

Ciel mewed, head turning and his chin dropping down to his own chest. His nipples were so sensitive to Sebastian’s touch, sending little jolts of pleasure down to his tiny hardness that made his cunt tighten around his lover’s shaft. He grasped Sebastian’s shoulders, stars bursting in his eyes, giving his hips a slow roll that elicited a moan from deep within his core. 

The boy shook his head no, gasping as he lifted himself just slightly and settled back down into the alpha’s lap. His pink tongue rolled across his lips, wetting them as he got lost in his own pleasure, the satisfaction of being filled by his alpha and able to take him. He made another small movement, building his confidence, fingers digging into Sebastian’s skin. 

Sebastian was entirely enchanted by the way the boy moved. So determined and so precious in the way he wanted to be fucked even though he was barely able to take it. He leaned in to kiss and nibble the slender neck, mourning for a moment that he couldn’t see Ciel’s face like this, but the boy’s scent was driving him mad. 

When he felt that Ciel had relaxed enough to allow a slide, he rolled his hips, up and into the clinging little cunt slow and steady, enjoying the firm grip his mate’s body had on him. “Mm you feel amazing, baby…” 

“Haaaa…” Ciel cried out, shoulders hunching as his fingers trailed over Sebastian’s shoulders and scraped down his chest. He breathed sharply through his clenched teeth, shivering at the intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain, his sweaty cheek resting against Sebastian’s smooth pectoral. Oh it felt so good to be filled with his alpha, that stretch and the ache reminding him his mate was there and was ample. 

He pushed back off the alpha’s chest, grabbing the flexed biceps that held him securely on his mate’s cock, rolling his hips and lifting himself again. He tossed his head back and let out a broken scream when Sebastian’s shaft hit him in just the right place. The bolts of pleasure he’d gotten so familiar with during his heat made his stomach tighten up and precum spill from his erection like iridescent pearls. “God, Sebastian, fuck me,” he groaned, his hair hanging back from his face as his back arched. 

Sebastian chuckled breathlessly. “You’re on top, baby…take what you need.” He enjoyed watching Ciel’s body learn just how to move to make it feel good for him, loved watching Ciel shudder and his breath hitch. Those tiny nails bit like claws into his bicep but he didn’t care, if anything, the slight flare only egged him on. 

He took pity on the boy though; he wasn’t the strongest, really, so frail and delicate, and he was carrying their baby as well. Taking a hold of Ciel’s thin hips, he shifted so he could plant his feet on the couch and began speeding up, fucking up into the hot hole clinging to his cock so needily. “Is that what you want?” 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Ciel hissed, bouncing easily now on his lover’s shaft. He clung to his arm, meeting his thrusts and squeezing his tightness around him each time his alpha bottomed out. He grabbed for his own weeping hardness, clasping it and pumping gently, his little cock extremely sensitive. 

He opened his eyes, sapphire jewels fixed on garnet. The boy’s mouth hung open wordlessly, soft pale thighs working frantically to pound his mate’s erection into the bundle of nerves that made globs of precum spill from him each time it was hit, so intense the pleasure. He was so close, riding wildly in Sebastian’s lap, his hair tousled and flying about at each desperate slam of his tiny body. 

He was resplendent and Sebastian thought he might lose his mind just watching his little mate but he couldn’t look away either. Ciel’s fine hair stuck to his neck and cheeks, wildly askew, he was flushed and lovely. Sebastian hummed and gave him harder thrusts, as much as he dared to; he didn’t want to hurt the boy. He angled his hips so the blunt head of his cock scraped across Ciel’s sweet spot every time he came past it, in and out; his hands were busy keeping the boy steady atop him. 

The moment those glittering sapphire eyes opened to look at him, shadowed by the thick fringe of his lashes, it was over for him. With a deep groan, his hands tightened on Ciel’s waist, slamming himself inside the boy to the hilt and came in thick, hard spurts right against his lovely mate’s prostate, filling him to the brim. “Oh, God…yes…” 

Ciel could feel Sebastian filling him with his warmth, breeding his already bred little cunt all over again. 

“Seb-Sebastian,” he squeaked desperately, his stomach tightening and his slick hole clamping down on his alpha’s spilling hardness. He came undone at that familiar feeling of heat in his gut, his little cock emptying all over his hand, belly and Sebastian’s chest at the force of his orgasm. His climax was deep, making the snugness that enveloped his lover pulse and spasm around his shaft. 

He collapsed against Sebastian’s chest, every muscle in his body giving in and spent from the heavy exertion of fucking himself on his mate’s cock and cumming so hard he was light headed. His eyes fell shut, wet mouth drooling against his alpha’s skin, his body limp and pliant. “Oh Sebastian,” he mewed, arms heavy and limp at his sides. 

Sebastian groaned as if someone had punched him in the stomach when his mate’s snug hole became so much more tighter; he felt sticky but didn’t really care when Ciel collapsed atop him. 

He curled his arms around the boy, pressing his cheek against the soft, damp hair, feeling his heart race and his pulse throb in his ears; this climax had been even more mind-blowing than the ones he’d had during Ciel’s heat, mostly because he was coherent enough to fully experience it without those tantalizing heat pheromones screwing with his head. 

“I love you so much,” he crooned at his lovely little mate, rubbing the thin, heaving back. “Are you okay? You were wonderful.” 

Ciel was silent for a few moments, his head fuzzy while he tried to catch his breath. He was a bit outside himself, terribly uninterested in moving anything at all, including his mouth. 

“I’m okay,” he finally whispered against his alpha’s chest, lips dragging against the smooth skin as he spoke and peppering it with light, sloppy kisses. “That was… _incredible_ ,” he moaned, lifting one limp arm and placing his hand in the middle of Sebastian’s chest. He felt completely wrecked, exhausted, but sated, nuzzling his face against his mate and sighing at the delicious scent of their lust hanging heavily in the room. 

“I love you, too,” he murmured, eyes blinking slowly, his lids heavy. 

Sebastian chuckled softly; his little mate was so exhausted his words were slurred as if he was drunk. He grasped the quilt hanging over the back of the couch and pulled it over them so his beloved wouldn’t be cold once he came down, making a warm cocoon for them to snuggle in. 

His hand played in the omega’s soft hair idly, stroking his scalp and the back of his neck. “I’m glad you like it outside of heat as well.” 

“Mmm,” Ciel hummed while his mate pet him so lovingly, content to just rest against him. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed being knotted to Sebastian, what with them having so many distractions since his heat had ended, but now as he leaned against his alpha with him still inside him it reminded him just how connected that had made him feel. 

“I like feeling close to you,” Ciel admitted quietly, turning his face into the alpha’s chest to hide it. When he and Sebastian were like this, no one else in the world mattered - and Ciel liked it that way. “I like having all your attention.” 

“Yes, you’re needy like that,” Sebastian teased him gently with a grin, bending to drop a kiss onto his head. “You realize we’ll both have to split our attention once the baby is here?” God he hoped they would all make it through this okay…he was still worried if Ciel’s body could withstand the trials of a pregnancy and the birth would be rough since he was so tiny. But his mind had latched onto the prospect of children by now and one was growing right above him right now; he rested a hand in the small of Ciel’s back and rubbed gently. “I love being close to you too.” 

“I don’t mind sharing you with the baby,” Ciel said with a lazy chuckle, his hand falling from Sebastian’s chest to his flat belly at the reminder of his little one. “The baby is a part of me, and of you, I want you to love them and dote on them like you do with me.” 

“It’s just that you and the baby are my world now,” he explained in a quiet voice. “And I want us to always be yours, too.” 

The alpha smiled warmly, sliding his hand to join Ciel’s on his belly. “You are my entire world, Ciel, and I’m sure any children we may have will only make it a little bit bigger and brighter.” 

He kissed the top of his little mate’s head again, holding him close. 

In the evening after having cooked with Ciel and dinner was finished, he finally forced himself to call his parents. As he had imagined, they were stunned with surprise but warm exclamations of happiness and pride for their son soon followed. His mother all but demanded to talk to Ciel too and Sebastian could only stand by and clean the kitchen, nervously, as they chatted; his mother was a warm woman and he loved her, but he had no idea how Ciel would react to being lovingly laid bare with mostly inappropriate questions from a strange person. 

Ciel was anything but prepared to deal with a conversation with Sebastian’s mother. What she asked was beyond what the boy would have ever considered polite or appropriate and he cringed both internally and externally as she peppered him with questions. 

By the time he finally got her off the phone, after several unsuccessful tries, he dropped the phone away on the couch and sighed, flopping back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. He draped one arm across his face, exhausted from her third degree, more than a bit nervous about having to deal with her in the future. He hadn’t thought about where they were going to spend Christmas, what they might name the baby, if they were going to have any sort of _ceremony_ to celebrate their mating with the rest of Sebastian’s family. 

He was still getting used to the idea that he _had_ a mate, not to mention that he was pregnant and everything from his previous life had all but disappeared. 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian cooed at him with a grin that was at once charming, sheepish and amused. He came over with an apple peeled and cut into slices for him to snack on and rested his head on Ciel’s flat belly. “She can be intense, but she means well. She’s very excited to be a grandmother soon.” He nuzzled the soft skin he found when he nudged Ciel’s shirt up. 

Actually, he hadn’t wanted to expose Ciel to this yet…but she had insisted and she had meant well. 

“Nnngh, your mother doesn’t let up, does she?” Ciel asked, dropping his hand into Sebastian’s hair and combing it from his face. “She asked me if I’m going to have natural childbirth or if we’re going to get the services of a doula… I don’t even know what in blazes that even _is_ …” He let out an exaggerated sigh. He knew the woman had been trying to be nice, friendly, but Ciel didn’t really enjoy socializing. She was another obligation, he realized, but one he would more gladly tolerate for the sake of his mate’s happiness. 

“Are you really sure living near them would be the best idea?” He said, half teasing. “She’s liable to crawl between us in bed to see if you’re screwing me properly.” 

“Oh, kinky,” Sebastian chuckled, kissing the fingers near his face. “I thought about that lately, actually, I still think it’s a good idea. You and I don’t have the slightest idea how to properly care for a baby and I still would like you to be close to friendly people, family, whenever I’m gone.” 

“I suppose,” Ciel said with a groan. He wasn’t at all thrilled to have the woman bending his ear constantly, but he knew Sebastian was going to be worried and Ciel didn’t want that, either. 

“You know, I’m sure I’ll be fine with the baby,” he said in a softer voice. “It’s what I was raised to do, I feel rather capable. I understand you wanting me close to people you trust when you can’t be with me, so I’ll keep an open mind, but I want you to know that I’m confident I’ll be able to look after the baby very well on my own without too much help.” 

“Oh?” Sebastian smiled up. “I would have expected you to have a myriad of nannies, really, but if you tell me so I have no reason not to trust you.” He kissed the still flat belly. The alpha realized, from what Ciel had told him about his earlier life, that his relationship with his parents and the easy, if a little overbearing way his mother took to Ciel would come across as uncomfortable to the young omega. “I’ll keep the annoyances away from you, I promise.” He winked up at his mate. 

“I’m sure it can’t be that difficult, even without nannies.” Ciel paused, as if considering his words for the first time. He truly had always expected to have servants to help with his children and the care of his home and now he was realizing that all of that work was falling onto his shoulders. He didn’t need to simply look after a baby, he needed to wash its clothes and cook meals and clean the house as well. All things he had relied on others for his entire life. 

He got quiet then, resting the side of his head on the couch and looking down at Sebastian. It seemed he had really taken to the little one, the way he was kissing and nuzzling at his belly. Funny how as soon as Sebastian seemed comfortable with the idea, Ciel was no longer quite so sure they were ready. 

“I’m sure you’ll take wonderful care of us,” he said tracing a finger over Sebastian’s sharp cheekbone. “We’ll have a code word for when I want you to get your mother out my hair.” 

It had been the exact thing Sebastian had been worried about when they had found out; not being ready, not getting ready in time, royally fucking up, Ciel being hurt. The doctor had soothed most of his fears, but some were still niggling at him. 

“Yeah? Like what?” he grinned up, playfully nipping at the finger when it came close to his mouth. 

“You mean something besides, ‘Get her out of here before I kill her,’ right?” Ciel said with a devilish grin. He flicked Sebastian’s cheek and hummed, stretching his legs as he thought it over. 

“It would have to be something we wouldn’t normally say in conversation. Polyester or dirigible or something of that nature,” Ciel mused with a kitten-like yawn. 

“In spite of all the socializing I was forced to do because of my family’s status, I’m really not such a social person,” he said with a light chuckle. “I hope you aren’t terribly disappointed by that. I’ll do what I must to keep up appearances and to keep you happy, but I’d be just as well alone or with only you most of the time.” 

“Little imp,” the alpha chuckled, catching the hand and kissed his palm. “Polyester would work fine. It’s something you would never say, at least,” he grinned teasingly; he doubted any of Ciel’s wardrobe had been of that material. All silks and velvets for his spoiled little love. 

“Ciel,” he told him tenderly, leaning up and over him to kiss him lightly on the lips. “I don’t care about appearances. If you’re not in the mood for company, we won’t have any. And if my mother annoys you, you can tell her, she’ll back off.” Hopefully… 

“I’m sure once she gets used to the idea of you finally having a mate and a baby on the way she’ll calm down,” Ciel said, then catching his forehead with his hand. “Or, maybe she’ll get worse when the baby comes. Regardless, as long as we have firm boundaries and she respects our privacy I think I’ll be fine. I’m not really a fan of unannounced visitors, so I’d like for her to call before dropping by. But, if you’d like to have family dinners and those things, we can make it work.” 

He pet his hand through Sebastian’s hair, his face softening. He must really love the older male. He couldn’t think of any other person he would be willing to tolerate annoyances for so sincerely. 

“Mm look at you being all decisive,” Sebastian grinned. “Is it weird that this is turning me on right now?” 


	10. Sanctum: That Alpha, Threatened

Sebastian did have to go back to work eventually. Just for a few hours a day for briefing and training, which meant he would come home freshly showered and littered with bruises sometimes, but he did come home every time. Their neighbor, that sweet elderly beta lady, kept Ciel company sometimes, teaching him to bake and cook and how best to do laundry. It was something very new and very odd for the young omega, having to do everything himself. 

Ciel did feel a sense of accomplishment doing things by himself, even if his skills were no where near what he was accustomed to. He had learned to use the crock pot, which Sebastian felt comfortable with him handling unsupervised, so by the time he entered his second trimester he was making dinner almost every night. It was often bland, over seasoned or a little dry, but Ciel made a continued effort to improve their meals in spite of his frustrations. 

There were days when Sebastian came home to him crying because he accidentally added sugar instead of salt to the stew or thought he had broken the vacuum when it was only that it needed to be emptied. 

His pride hurt, struggling so much with simple tasks that he’d relied on others to do throughout his life. He kept most of his feelings of inadequacy to himself, aside from sudden and sometimes extreme emotional outbursts that Sebastian would calmly tell him were hormones in that soothing voice he had. Truthfully, he was terrified of how he would handle the baby when it came, but he was unwilling to say it out loud or admit it to Sebastian. He had wanted the little thing so terribly; he didn’t want his alpha to think he had any doubts or regrets. 

Sebastian ate everything Ciel made without complaint, often praising him for what he had done right instead of pointing out what had gone wrong. He would gather Ciel up in his arms when he cried, rock him with soothing words until he stopped, dry his tears. Fascinatingly, he wasn’t the least bit annoyed; not by white shirts coming pink from the laundry when his mate had overlooked a red piece of clothing before washing them, not when the stew was sweet instead of savory. He had never been exceedingly patient before, but ever since Ciel had entered his life, he was changing drastically - to the better, he believed. 

When Ciel was a few months along, his belly began to round very gently; showing early since he was so petite. Sebastian would more often than not rest his head there when he could as if snuggling up to the tiny life that grew there. 

One day, after Sebastian had just come home from a hit on a target, there was an insistent knock to the door; still in tactical gear, which bulked him up menacingly, Sebastian rounded on the door with a soft growl and yanked it open. “What.” He was tired and he ached, wanting nothing more than a bath and to snuggle up to his lovely mate. 

The man that had claimed to be Ciel’s rightful mate, William Spears, stood in front of Sebastian, eyes narrowed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

“Lovely way to greet a visitor,” the man sneered, pushing past the stunned alpha and into the small home. “You could at least say hello. Really are a brute, aren’t you?” 

Ciel heard the knocking from the kitchen and assuming it was one of their neighbors coming by had carried on with preparing tea and biscuits to help settle Sebastian in. He was just walking into the living room with the tray when he saw the man he recognized from the center, Mr. Spears, push into the house. 

He dropped the tray, sending the tea and biscuits clattering to the floor and the porcelain cups and plates shattering. His mouth hung open in shock and he stood frozen, blood turning to ice in his veins. 

“Ah,” William said, his eyebrow flicking up at the mess the boy had just made. “Just who I was looking for. Hello, Ciel.” 

“I did not invite you in,” Sebastian told him tensely. He moved to stand beside Ciel, slightly in front of him so the boy could hide behind him if needed. With a kind of savage satisfaction he noticed that Spears’ nose hadn’t been set properly after he had broke it; there was a slight ridge to it where his glasses kept catching on. 

Good. 

“What is your business here?” 

William stepped further into the house, directly toward Ciel, eyes set on the small boy that had slipped behind Sebastian and was peering out from behind him. 

“I don’t think I need an invitation when you’re unlawfully holding my property, which is why I’m here.” William’s lip twitched into a slight sneer. “I have a legally binding contract with Ciel’s parents. That they are deceased is of no matter, the contract still stands.” 

He took another step closer to Ciel, his foot crunching over the broken porcelain scattered about the floor. 

“And considering that you decided to assault me like some kind of animal when we last met, unable to discuss the situation like a gentleman, I’ve decided that if you don’t hand him over to me tonight you’re going to leave me no choice but to file charges against you for battery and sue you for what I’m entitled to,” he said, nodding to Ciel. “I wonder what your superiors will think of you attacking an unarmed civilian and putting him in the hospital.” 

“Ciel is not property,” Sebastian snarled, spitting the last word as the vile thing it was. “We are mated. He doesn’t want to be with you and since the Phantomhives are gone, there is no way to tell if that contract is legit or forged.” 

He glared at the man. “I will not give you shit, besides some more broken bones if you don’t leave my house. Right now.” 

“You’re leaving me no choice but to press charges against you, Michaelis,” William said plainly, adjusting his glasses on his crooked nose. “I wonder what will become of Ciel when you’re out of a job and locked up in a cell somewhere.” 

That was the last straw for Ciel and he lurched in front of Sebastian, throwing his arms in front of him protectively. 

“You’ll do no such thing!” The boy shouted with raw emotion, staring down the other alpha with his most intimidating glare. “You have no real need or want for me, you made that very clear back at the center! All you want is revenge on him for hitting you!” 

Sebastian frowned down at his little mate, curling an arm around him protectively. The last thing Ciel needed was more negative excitement. “No judge in the world would take a pregnant omega from his mate for a contract, Spears. You know that as well as I do. If you think to provoke me, think again.” 

There was fury rolling under his skin and making it prickle. 

William snorted, finally taking notice of the small bump at Ciel’s middle when Sebastian said he was pregnant. 

“I certainly don’t want _that_ ,” he said, nodding at Ciel’s belly with a sneer. “You’re free to keep it, Michaelis. I only want Ciel, not whatever cretin you’ve temporarily put inside him.” 

Ciel lurched forward, stopped by Sebastian’s arm around him, snarling at the unimpressed man. “Our baby is not a cretin, you take that back you bastard!” 

William ignored him, flicking his eyes back to Sebastian. “I’m sure your employer and a judge would be far from pleased with you attacking me the way you did. And I plan to make sure you’re both unemployed and locked away like the animal you are unless you hand Ciel over to me.” 

“The laws that bind me are very different from yours, Spears,” Sebastian replied with ice in his voice. “I don’t want you shadowing my door again; the next time you come here, you won’t leave to tell anyone about what I did to you.” 

He grasped the man’s arm, yanking it behind his back violently, and marched him out of the house. The door was slammed shut without another word and Sebastian felt that dangerous, icy calm wash over him that protected his psyche during especially harsh missions. 

“Sebastian…” Ciel said in a broken, shaky voice, walking slowly toward his mate. He held his small little bump with his quivering hand, trying to keep his head held high even though his heart was racing and his chest was tight. 

He was terrified, far more than he’d been the first time that they had seen Mr. Spears. This time, it seemed as though his threat had some bite to it, that it was something he could use to blackmail Sebastian or even worse - get him into trouble with the law and his job. 

“What he said… do you really think… do you think he’ll go through with it?” He asked, feet crunching over the mess on the floor. His knees felt weak and he swallowed, catching the arm of the couch with his free hand. 

The alpha was at his side within a mere second, scooping him up against his chest and holding him tightly. “He probably will,” Sebastian told him quietly, because lying to the boy was no use. He kissed his temple and stroked his hair back. 

“Don’t worry, shh, it’ll be okay. We’ll be fine. There are ways around this.” One way would be vanishing that man from the surface of the earth, certainly. Sebastian noticed with some shock that he was perfectly fine with killing someone covertly if it meant making Ciel happy and safe. 

Ciel wrapped his arms around him, curling closely and trying to clear his head and calm himself. He hadn’t had an asthma attack in a long time and he was desperate to keep it that way. He was quiet in his alpha’s arms for several minutes, doing nothing but rest against Sebastian and breathe. 

“Sebastian,” he whispered when he finally spoke. “Can he really do those things? Would you really lose your job or… or go to jail?” He lifted his head, deep blue eyes wide with fear. “If you got locked up, what would happen to the baby and I?” 

“He can most certainly try,” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t think I will be locked up, however. I’ll get a slap on the wrist, if that. The agency can’t afford to lose me.” He just hoped that would hold true, too. 

“Breathe, baby, shh. We’ll be fine. He won’t have you.” 

“I don’t understand him!” Ciel cried out with anger and frustration, small hands twisting into the fabric of the back of Sebastian’s shirt. “What does he want with me? Is it all just to spite you?” 

He turned his face into his mate’s neck, fat tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. “He wants to separate me from the baby. Did you hear him? He doesn’t just want to take me from you, he wants to take me from the baby, too.” 

“I will not allow that to happen, Ciel, you have my word.” He rocked him gently, cursing the bastard having the gall to come here and upset his mate. “You will lose neither me nor the baby. I will leave the country with you before I let that happen.” 

Ciel sniffled, body curling up tightly against Sebastian. He didn’t want any of that, for Sebastian to get into trouble or have to leave behind his career, family and friends. It wasn’t right or fair at all. 

“I don’t know why he’s doing this to us,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry my parents were involved with him. I don’t even care anymore about the money or the business, any of it, he can have it all. I just want him to leave us alone.” 

“Because he’s trying to prove a point and I don’t like what it implicates,” Sebastian replied coldly, moving them to the couch to sit down and let Ciel curl up against him tightly. “We’re a family now, baby. No one will be allowed to take that away.” 

“What do you think he’s trying to imply?” Ciel asked, wiping fresh tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. “Besides that he thinks our baby is a _cretin_. God, Sebastian, I wanted to break his nose all over again when he said that, the bastard.” 

“He believes you are a possession that happens to be sentient instead of a person,” Sebastian replied, it was obvious how angry that made him. “Don’t worry. If it comes to a trial, it will be a military one; they happen to be more lenient to personal preference than courts that can be bought by money or titles.” 

“So, you think the judge would listen to me and let me stay with you?” Ciel lifted his head, his eyes puffy and rimmed with red. “Sebastian if he does all this and you think there is even a chance they’ll take me away from you, you can just hide me away someplace until it all blows over, okay? Tell them I ran away and put me someplace they’ll never find me. I’d rather give up everything else, even not be able to go out in public anymore, than go with him and be taken from you.” 

“I will not allow anyone to take you from me, Ciel,” the alpha promised, nuzzling at him. “Stop crying, please. If he even goes to court about this, the agency will be behind me…behind us.” He stroked the beautiful dark hair back. “We’ll go shopping tomorrow.” he decided. “Get some things for the little prince.” 

Ciel smiled just slightly, though tears still fell from his dark lashes. “You’re hoping for a son.” He tucked a stray hair behind his alpha’s ear and kissed his cheek with salty, wet lips. “It just might be a princess, too, you know.” 

“Well..no, that was just the first thing that came to mind,” the alpha smiled at his lovely mate and kissed his forehead. “I would be ecstatic about a princess, honestly. Maybe we should keep the wardrobe unisex for now?” 

Ciel smiled at that, climbing into Sebastian’s lap and curling his hands behind the alpha’s neck in the tendrils of his hair. He liked the idea of going to get some things for the baby, whatever it may be. It was something neither of them had brought up doing just yet and though Ciel thought about making preparations each time he walked past the spare bedroom, he didn’t want to put any pressure on his mate. He opened his mouth, about to make a joke that they just may get one of each, but then thought better of it - not wanting to terrify his alpha. 

“I’d love to get some things for the baby,” he said, tipping his head and leaning in to give the alpha a soft kiss on his lips. “We can get some neutral things, white, grey, green…. it will be lovely, I’m sure.” 

“Then we will do that,” the alpha smiled and the soft, pink lips smiling against his. Seeing Ciel smile lifted his heart. 

He cuddled the sweet little omega to himself and nuzzled at him, nibbling at him playfully. “Yellow too, maybe. I like green.” 

“I hope this doesn’t upset you,” Ciel started, knowing full well it probably wasn’t the best time to bring anything up, but with William showing up the panic in the back of his mind had been poked like a bear in a cage, “but, I’d like to have the baby sleep in our room with us, at least for a little while. I’m fine with them being in their room for naps during the day, but, when we’re going to be sleeping as well… I’d just like for us to all be close to one another…” 

“Mm,” Sebastian sighed softly. “While they’re very young, yes. But,” he tapped Ciel’s nose gently with the tip of one finger. “I won’t have another too warm little thing clinging to me every night for the rest of my life. You’re enough of a space heater.” He grinned. “Besides. How will I thoroughly ravish you when the kids sleep with us?” 

“Kids?” Ciel perked up, sitting up in his alpha’s lap and giving him a devilish grin. “Don’t tell me you’re already thinking about knocking me up again. Well, I guess you are if you’re talking about ravishing me.” 

He kissed Sebastian’s cheek and tucked his long black hair behind his ear. “I don’t expect for them to sleep in our room forever, but I want to be certain the nursery is very secure before the baby is alone in there at night. I can’t help but worry.” 

“Well,” Sebastian grinned, kissing the soft jawline, his hand cupped around the back of Ciel’s head, the fine slate hair flowing like water through his fingers. “The image of you begging for my cock almost got me shot today, so…” 

He dipped his head to kiss along the soft neck. 

Ciel shivered and twisted his fists into the front of Sebastian’s shirt, his thighs tightening around the alpha’s waist. 

“You were thinking about that today?” He asked, flicking sapphire eyes of to gaze at Sebastian through his thick black lashes. Ciel lifted up one shoulder and licked over his lower lip. “What was I doing that was so distracting?” 

“I’m thinking about that constantly,” Sebastian purred, hands cupping Ciel’s waist and pulling him firmly against his front so he could get between that precious face and the pulled up shoulder to keep mouthing at the slender neck, loving the way his little mate smelled and tasted. 

“You were squirming and writhing on our bed, your creamy thighs spread wide, and stuffing your fingers inside your pretty, drooling little cunt,” he crooned into the flushed little ear. “But they weren’t long or thick enough to feel good, so you kept begging me to fuck you.” A shiver rolled through his body at the memory, palms slipping under the shirt Ciel wore to find satiny skin. “It was…very distracting.” 

“Is that right?” Ciel murmured, shuddering at the drag of his mate’s lips and teeth on the sensitive skin of his bared neck. It still made his heart seize up and his belly roll when Sebastian played at his neck, drawing out all those feral needs to be claimed all over again. 

“And I’ll bet you just stood there and watched me, all helpless and needing to be fucked.” Ciel rolled his hips forward, pressing his small hardness against Sebastian’s stomach. “And you got off on it. How desperate my tight cunt was for what I can only get from your cock. You probably knew I’d cum the minute you gave it to me and told me I couldn’t, didn’t you…” 

“Mm I love it when you talk dirty with your perfect baby mouth,” Sebastian purred deeply, a hint of a growl rolling in his broad chest. He nipped the fragrant spot beneath Ciel’s ear and sucked it with relish, his hands sliding down to cup that round little ass and pull him tighter against his front, settling him right over his own hard cock. Ciel could make him swell and thicken with only a mischievous glance of those beautiful eyes, but the alpha became really desperate when that sweet voice told him dirty things. “I might have taken my time a little, but believe me, your fantasy self was very satisfied by the time I stopped daydreaming.” 

“Well, you’ve never left me wanting before,” Ciel said sweetly, grinding down into Sebastian’s hardness and sighing. The one thing he missed the most from his heat was the rush of wetness he would have felt now. His desperate little cunt would have been drooling through his shorts. He took Sebastian’s wrist and placed his hand over the small tent in the front, still having ways to show his alpha just how much he needed him. 

“Should I be jealous of the thorough fucking you gave fantasy me? Seems a bit unfair I only get to hear about it, when I’ve been so good to your cock all these months. Riding it all those nights you were tired from work, sucking and kissing it while you watched and made such vulgar comments…” He grinned and pressed his small erection into Sebastian’s hand. “Does his cunt feel as hot and tight around you as mine?” 

Sebastian chuckled at the little brat’s audacity, delicately wrapping his fingers around the little cock, stroking it with his fingertips through the material of Ciel’s pants. “Yes, you’ve been a very good boy; but don’t pretend you don’t like licking my cock and nursing on my cum. I see your face when you do that you know.” His free hand traveled up Ciel’s lithe body, over the small bump their baby made inside his belly, tracing the omega’s pretty nipples with his fingers and stroking up his neck to cup his cheek and push his thumb into that needy little mouth. 

“You don’t need to be jealous, baby. I was thinking about only you.” He winked at him, stroking Ciel’s eager tongue. “Hot and wet and squirming wrapped around my cock…” His own need was throbbing behind the fly of his pants. 

Ciel pulled his shirt at the center, buttons slowly popping open and exposing his pale chest and slightly rounded middle. He licked over his lips and rocked on the needy hardness beneath him. “I’ve never denied that I love having a belly full of your cum, have I?” Ciel smirked, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and bringing a sleeved arm up his body, flicking a finger over one of the little pink pebbles on his chest. 

“The question though, is do you want that, do you want to feed me your cock tonight, or do you want to fuck me with it until the neighbors are sick and tired of hearing me scream your name?” He bit his lip, pressing his hardness into Sebastian’s hand. “Or are you going to make me sprawl out on that bed and finger myself until you’re so bloody wound up you can’t hold out any longer?” 

Darkened garnet eyes watched the slender upper body be exposed, the shirt drift down to be caught in the bend of Ciel’s elbows. Sebastian shuddered; it drove him mad seeing Ciel look so innocent, so pure filled with a new life and wearing the cutest little shorts and a shirt that was too wide on him like this…and hear him talk so fucking dirty at the same time. It made him go 0 to 100 every damn time. “You play me like a fiddle, Ciel,” the alpha purred, catching the boy’s hand and kissing the thin fingers. He never stood a chance. 

Sebastian leaned up to kiss that sweet, filthy mouth tenderly. “I believe I will be fucking you tonight. Would you like that?” 

Ciel grinned against his alpha’s lips, curling little fingers around the older male’s ears. It was exactly what Ciel wanted, for Sebastian to blanket him with his body and fill him and fuck him until he was in that blissful state where everything else in the world ceased to exist but his alpha. And as much as he loved the taste of his mate’s cum, there was nothing else that compared to Sebastian pulling those uncontrolled mews and moans from his primed little body. 

“I love it when you fuck me,” he mouthed against Sebastian’s slick lips that tasted of his own. “I love the way you stretch me to my limit and how I can take you completely, even though you have such a thick, fat cock.” He nibbled on Sebastian’s lower lip, nipping at the sensitive skin. “Best of all, I love the ache I have after you’ve finished with me, reminding me how I’ve been thoroughly fucked for hours, and when you really get going, days.” 

“You are the most delightful little slut, you know that?”, Sebastian cooed, his cock throbbing and so hard it ached against the front of his pants with Ciel squirming around atop him barely clothed and all but begging for him. 

Ever since Ciel’s pregnancy had begun showing, Sebastian had refused to press him down into the bed and rut him into the mattress out of fear of harming what he now firmly thought of as his princess. He would however pull Ciel’s hips up onto his lap when the boy was on his back, or lift them high when he took him from behind as long as the small belly wouldn’t touch any surface. 

“I still find it fascinating that you take me completely every time even without your heat…” He grinned devilishly and rubbed his thumb in circles against the head of Ciel’s straining cock. “Seems your cunt was made to be greedy, swallow me again and again and get bred all over again.” 

Sebasian lifted the boy into his arms and stood, quickly taking them to their bedroom even if walking was a little difficult with a raging boner and a wanton omega clinging to him. 

Ciel grinned and crawled up the alpha’s body as he carried him, latching his mouth to Sebastian’s neck and suckling hard on the skin, drawing the blood to the surface and making a beautiful red mark on the older male’s otherwise flawless skin. Ciel let out a pleased little sigh at his handiwork, fingering over the hickey and nuzzling his nose behind his mate’s ear. Sebastian’s scent alone made his little cock leak and his omega cunt feel so empty and hungry. 

He giggled when they fell onto the bed together, his hair falling and fanning out onto the pillow. Sebastian was so eager, in spite of how he tried to seem together and in control. Even outside of his heat, the alpha wanted to fuck him constantly and Ciel loved it - it made him feel beautiful and desired. 

“So you were thinking about me playing with myself, fingering my wet hole and begging for you to fill it up?” He asked, tipping his head and giving the alpha a coy smile. “Maybe I should get myself ready to take your cock while you watch?” 

He slipped two fingers deep into his mouth, sucking on them wetly, huge eyes locked on his mate’s. 

Sebastian growled lowly to the playful little omega nibbling and sucking at him; he went to cover him immediately once he had put him down on their bed. 

“I believe you would enjoy that even more than I would,” he chuckled and nosed the slender neck, inhaling deeply. He loved how Ciel smelled, sweet and spicy and all kind delicious; it suited his personality extremely well. 

Sebastian sat up, still in his riot gear mostly, looking down at the slender little thing half undressed and begging for him. “Do it. I want to see you get yourself ready.” He smiled and pulled the boy’s shorts down and nipped the inside of Ciel’s knee. 

Ciel dragged his heels up the sheets and slipped his dripping fingers from his kiss swollen lips. He hooked an arm under his thigh, lifting his leg and exposing the pretty pink starburst between his legs. It winked when the cool air hit it and Ciel ran his wet index finger over the tight little hole and slid it inside, moaning as he finally felt something inside his emptiness. 

“Even your fingers are more satisfying than my own,” Ciel murmured, doing his best to work the slick digit in and out of his tightness. “How will I ever get off without you around to satisfy me and fuck me properly?” 

“You’ll never have to, hopefully,” Sebastian crooned down at him, grasping one of those slender legs and kissing the delicate ankle. “I want to always be there to satisfy you.” 

He smirked against the pale skin. “You used to be such a shy little virgin. I’ve woken a monster.” A sucking kiss against Ciel’s skin, darkened garnet eyes glued to where the boy was working himself open with his tiny fingers. 

“You corrupted me, showing me pornography and fingering me when you hadn’t even claimed me yet,” Ciel murmured, adding a second finger to his tight hole and biting down into his lip. He was lost in his own pleasure for a few moments, forgetting that Sebastian was watching him play. 

“What am I supposed to do, act as if I don’t need your cock?” His pretty face twisted in frustration, his little fingers unable to get very deep or reach the spot that made him scream. He tried to spread his legs further, push in deeper, whining as his skinny arm flexed and pushed. 

Sebastian huffed out a laugh, nipping the slender calf. “You demanded that book!” He told him, poking at him amusedly. “And you demanded that I do something about you being horny, too. I distinctly remember.” 

He watched him with a grin, gaze trailing over his squirming, flushed body; cream and rose, mostly undressed, working desperately to please himself. “My poor, little love. Allow me…” Sebastian reached out and slid his index finger into his mate’s hungry little hole, along Ciel’s own fingers, but reaching much deeper and pressing the pad right against his sweet spot. “There.” 

Ciel mewed and arched his back off the bed, his head thrashing on the pillow as pleasure flashed through his body. Sebastian knew all the right ways to touch him to turn him into an absolute wreck. He would complain at just how unfair it was that Sebastian could exert such control over his body with just the stroke of a finger if he didn’t enjoy it so damn much. 

“Sebas-Sebastian,” he whimpered, mouth hanging open and his lips wet and slick with drool. He wanted to argue, but the alpha made it so difficult to with his finger inside him, pressing him in the place that made him the weakest. “You showed it to me, I was innocent and you…haaa,” Ciel squirmed, pale legs spreader wider. “You showed me that filthy book and made me think dirty things…” 

“Yes, yes, I take full blame if it makes you happy,” Sebastian rumbled against his cheek, having bent over to kiss it, loving the way Ciel’s skin heated up against him. “We won’t take into consideration how very lewd you were…I’m sure that was always your natural state, you just needed a push to dare it.” He grinned at his little mate. 

“Honestly, you’re so tiny and even without your heat you take me so well…that must be because of the lewdness.” He couldn’t help but tease the tiny omega a little. 

“Bastard,” Ciel mumbled, keening at the older male’s lips brushing against his flushed face. “You showed me an omega getting fucked and fingered on the cusp of my heat, how was I supposed to react?” 

Ciel turned his head to the side, panting and trying to press down into the tangle of fingers inside his tightness and push them deeper. 

“You say such things, gnyaah, but you… you’re the lewd one. I wasn’t even yours and you popped me with your fingers, I was a virgin and you…” 

Ciel removed his own fingers and grabbed onto Sebastian’s wrist, squeezing it and pressing his hand against his hole. “Damn it, Sebastian, I need more…” 

“Are you seriously complaining about that right now?” Chuckled his alpha, skimming his smirking lips across the apple of one flushed cheek. “You’re not entirely blameless, you know.” 

Sebastian sat back and tutted at him, pulling out so he could press a second finger against the greedy hole and sink both digits deep inside, wasting no time scissoring the boy open further. “Saying such nasty things to your mate, seriously, beloved,” he purred, eyes greedily taking in the sublime form squirming beneath him. “You break my heart.” 

Ciel moaned, grabbing onto Sebastian’s shirt and pulling hard at the fabric, stressing the seams as he pulled erratically. “You… you said it first, said I was lewd,” the boy said with a whimper, twisting his head and pressing his face into the alpha’s neck. He inhaled deeply, eyes rolling back at the heady, strong scent of his mate. 

“God, Sebastian, aren’t you going to fuck me?” He hissed, nose dragging down his lover’s throat. “You make such accusations about how out of control my desire for you is, then you deny me?” 

He grabbed the sides of the alpha’s face, staring at him with lidded, hazy eyes. “Fuck me already,” he ordered, pulling Sebastian’s face down into a hard, hungry kiss. 

“Bossy,” Sebastian hummed in delight, kissing the boy deeply; he added a third finger just to be sure the boy was ready to take him. “Now you’re demanding and tomorrow you’ll be whining at me to carry you everywhere because your behind hurts.” 

He loved carrying Ciel. He loved the slight weight, the boy snuggling against him trustingly, Ciel’s voice so close to his ear and the perfect intimate pitch of it when he was so close. That didn’t mean he didn’t also love teasing his lovely, needy mate. Sebastian kissed him again, then flipped him over to lift his perfect ass, delving his fingers inside the wet hole again, having removed them to move Ciel. He swatted the side of one ass cheek lightly, watching how color rose to the pale cream skin immediately. “I’ll give it to you, don’t worry.” 

Ciel yelped and clung to the sheets, clenching his jaw and canting his hips back for his alpha. The low, gravelly tone of his mate’s voice made him even hungrier for his cock, needing to feel the weight of Sebastian’s chest draped across his back. When they got like this, this close to fucking, Ciel felt like he was in heat all over again. He couldn’t stop now for anything. The Earth could be plummeting toward the sun and he’d still be demanding Sebastian’s dick in his ass. 

“Sebastian,” he hissed through gritting teeth, lifting into the long stokes of the older male’s slender fingers. “Don’t you understand I fucking _need_ you…” 

And he did. If he didn’t get it soon, he’d dampen the sheets beneath him all on his own. 

“I understand, my love, but I’m not hurting you by taking you before you’re ready just because you tell me to,” Sebastian replied with just a bit of a growl in his chest; he was working as fast as he could, needing to be buried inside his little mate as badly as Ciel needed him. 

He made due by slicking his cock with a thick sheen of lube and eased himself inside the tight wet hole as carefully as he could, watching Ciel’s reaction to the entry. His hands grasped the thin hips, holding him steady; the brat had a penchant for wiggling back before he was ready and then complaining he was sore afterwards. 

“Nyaaa, Sebastian,” the boy cried out, writhing against the bed and trying to remember to breathe. No matter much preparation they did, it always made tears roll down his cheeks when the alpha entered him. He hunched up his shoulders, damp hair fanning over his sweaty, pink face; lips parted as he panted. 

He reached between his legs, giving his own little cock a few desperate tugs, taking his mind off the intrusion inside him that he knew in a few moments would make him feel full and blissed out. 

“It’s okay, you’re doing so well,” his mate purred into his ear, blanketing him and nuzzling at what skin and hair he could find, working his thick cock inside the snug ass in short, slow pushes. “Just a bit more, beloved.” 

Sebastian curled a hand around his little mate’s face and pushed two fingers into the wet, panting mouth, giving him another point of attention as distraction. 

Ciel drooled around the fingers pushing into his mouth, slick dripping down his chin. He was too far gone in the moment to suck, just opening his mouth for his alpha and accepting them inside. Tears dripped onto the pillow beneath his heated face and he took in panting, raspy breaths around the fingers that played with his tongue and mimicked the cock he loved to suckle that was buried deep inside him. 

He moaned, beads of precum falling from his hardness and onto bed. His stomach was tight with the need to be pushed over the edge and release, but Sebastian always entered him slow so he didn’t tear him. He was a loving, gentle alpha, even if Ciel was already driven to the brink with over stimulation and the need for a solid fucking. 

Sebastian always made sure the younger male would be able to take him without injury, though he received a lot of verbal abuse for that; he took it with amusement and a not so tiny bit of pride that he was able to make Ciel beg for him. 

He stroked the soft little tongue that was weakly batting against his fingers when Ciel did respond, very distractedly, enjoying the slick feeling. The view was very nice, as well. 

The alpha pulled back slowly after a kiss to the back of Ciel’s shoulder, gently sinking back into the clinging hole with a soft hiss. “Mm you feel so amazing baby….” He groaned, letting his forehead sink against Ciel’s trembling back. 

Ciel whimpered and closed his eyes, wrapping his lips around his alpha’s slender fingers. He was lost in the painful pleasure, sucking the soothing digits to give himself comfort and ride out the slow burn of Sebastian opening him up. Still, it felt so good that the boy’s toes curled and his hips lifted into his mate’s gentle thrust. 

He shook slightly beneath his alpha, humming when the sear inside him was replaced by stars firing in his eyes. His tongue vibrated against the older male’s fingers and he dug his fingers into the bed, bracing himself. He was finally ready. 

Sebastian shivered above him; he knew exactly the signs to look for to see when his tiny mate was ready for him. He grasped the boy’s hips with his free hand, kissed the back of his neck and pulled back to sink back inside him in one full, smooth thrust, loving the slick velvet slide of his beloved’s delicious bred cunt. If possible, the boy had become even hotter after they had found out there was a baby on the way; Sebastian hissed at the heat massaging his throbbing cock. 

Ciel moaned, teeth gnashing lightly and clumsily against the alpha’s fingers, heat rushing over his body in a wave. He gripped the sheets and pressed back into Sebastian’s cock the best he could, though his mate held his hips so firmly, with such intent, that Ciel could barely wiggle his bottom any closer to slide him in deeper. There was no give, just a commanding grasp on his tiny hips, guiding his small body at the pace that his mate set. 

He cooed and gurgled around Sebastian’s fingers and drooled onto the pillow, hazy eyes finally opening up but focused on nothing at all. He was relaxed now, his alpha fully in control. It set off something primal deep within him and he felt pleased, taken care of, _right_ when his mate took charge. 

The alpha growled against the sweaty, pale skin, teeth mindlessly grazing against Ciel’s shoulder with no bite behind it. Being so deep in his beloved mate felt so right, so perfect, and he absolutely loved the way Ciel was playing with his fingers; he added a third one to stuff that tiny mouth just a bit fuller, knowing his love would get off on it. 

He set a steady rhythm, in and out, stroking his cock inside the snug channel, the blunt head of his cock scraping along the omega’s sweet spot every time he moved. Sebastian wasn’t a small man in any regard, it always amazed him how well Ciel took him even though the boy was so tiny….his hand smoothed from Ciel’s hip to the small round of his balls, cupping the bump in his palm, fingers splayed over it. “Fuck, Ciel…mm baby you feel so good..” 

Ciel could feel Sebastian’s hand getting slick with his precum as it brushed against his straining hardness. He gnawed down on the hard bone of the alpha’s knuckles, not hard enough to really hurt but enough to leave imprints of his teeth later. His little balls were tight and high, pressure building inside him that made him squeeze his eyes shut again. 

He mumbled his alpha’s name around his fingers, the only word on his tongue, little cunt tightening around his mate’s shaft. He reveled in how vulnerable he knew he was, how Sebastian could crush him with his strength but never used more force than Ciel’s small body could handle. He submitted to his mate and in turn Sebastian brought him to his limit. The alpha knew Ciel’s body better than he did and he played with it expertly. 

The boy mewled, mouth too stuffed to scream, spurts of cum hitting the palm of his mate’s hand while his cunt clamped down on the cock buried inside him and tried to draw it deeper into his slick, hungry hole. 

Sebastian huffed as the soft hole became even tighter, face buried into the crook of Ciel’s neck, inhaling greedily and rubbing his own scent all over the boy. His slick hand stroked his little cock, smearing the creamy cum all over the hardness and balls, then up against his belly, holding the bump and speeding up to Fuck the clenching hole firmly for a few moments until he came as well, buried deeply inside his beloved mate, filling him up. 

“Mm….” He murmured, gently easing them onto their sides, holding the small, heaving body in the cradle of his own as he softened inside his lovely mate’s creamy little cunt. “I love you so much, baby.” 

Ciel lolled his head back, nuzzling beneath Sebastian’s chin. He was utterly spent, legs nearly numb and his body exhausted. The alpha always pushed him just as far as he could go and this time was no exception. His breathing was heavy as his back pressed against his mate’s chest, small frame lifting each time he inhaled. 

“Sebastian,” he whispered, finally able to sat the one word that had been on his mind. It still felt lovely to say the others name, surreal, like Ciel still couldn’t believe he’d found a mate that complimented him so perfectly and that he adored so deeply. 

“I love you, too,” he breathed, fumbling for his mate’s hand and lacing his fingers with it. He brought it to his lips and kissed the alpha’s knuckles, then pulled it down to his chest and hugged it against himself. 

The soft lips against his abused knuckles made Sebastian smile and nuzzle the very top of Ciel’s spine, nosing through his damp, fine hair. “I love you more, though,” he murmured, teasing him gently. 

Sebastian only pulled away a little to drag a blanket close and over the two of them, knowing Ciel would be cold soon enough if he left his omega’s need for warmth unattended. His palm found the slight round of Ciel’s belly again, gently stroking the soft skin and cupping the tiny life inside as if he was sure he had disturbed the precious one’s sleep with their activities. “And you, too,” he added sweetly. 

Ciel grinned lazily, hand dipping down beneath the blanket to splay over his mate’s. Every time Sebastian spoke to the baby, his heart would seize up. He had been so scared in the beginning, but it obvious that his alpha loved their baby. He never missed an opportunity to cradle the curve of his belly and it made Ciel feel warm inside, like he and the little one inside him were protected, safe and loved. 

“I can’t wait to hold them,” the boy said quietly, nestling against his alpha with his strong arms wrapped around his body. “I think about it all the time now.” He turned his head and kissed the alpha’s jaw, then rubbed his cheek against his skin. Their scents were strong on each other, but Ciel couldn’t resist the instinctual need to mark his mate again. He trusted Sebastian, but he couldn’t control the need to ward off other omegas, even if they were home alone in their bed. 

“Mm it’ll be a little while yet love,” Sebastian hummed back, brushing a kiss against the flushed apple of the boy’s cheek. He pulled Ciel even closer, spooning against his back, quiet for a long while. “Ciel?” he murmured, nudging him with his nose, trying to figure out if the little omega had fallen asleep yet. 

“Would you…” he halted after receiving an affirmative hum. 

“Mm.” 

It wasn’t like him to hem and haw like this, seriously; he had to man up. This was important to him and he bet it would make Ciel happy - and that was his life now, pleasing his lovely mate. As much as he had struggled at first, he’d been an idiot not to see this was exactly what he wanted and needed. 

“Would you marry me? Please?” 

Ciel’s body stiffened and he rubbed his eyes, turning in Sebastian’s arms so that he could face him. His thin brows pressed together as he blinked his sleepy blue eyes, button nose wrinkling as his chin lifted. He couldn’t have heard Sebastian accurately, could he? Commoners like him didn’t do such things; it was primarily a tool for the elite to secure their lineage, assets, stability for their omega in the event something happened to them. It was a method of showing, very officially, who their mate was and ensuring the omega would be taken care of. It was something that gave the alpha parent of omega offspring a sense of security over their child’s future when arranged matings occurred. Ciel had known some of the suitors his parents had been considering for him were intending to marry him if they were chosen, but once he had settled down with Sebastian he had thought that would no longer be relevant. 

He had to be dreaming. Or at least misheard him. 

Ciel rubbed his little fist against his eye and caught Sebastian’s, giving him a curious look. 

“Did you… was I…?” He felt almost foolish even asking. “I was nearly asleep but did you just ask me to marry you?” 

His eyebrows lifted hopefully as his question hung in the air. 

“I….” A flush spread over Sebastian’s high cheek bones and he averted his eyes, feeling shy…he hadn’t felt that in years. “I…yes, yes I did. Will you? Marry me, I mean?” 

What if Ciel didn’t want to marry him? What if he thought it was a useless notion, that the question itself was stupid…what if Ciel was perfectly fine being the mate of a commoner, but didn’t want that known? The implications of that squeezed his heart almost painfully. 

Sebastian took the fist that rubbed at his mate’s face and kissed his knuckles to stop him from saying more embarrassing things. 

Ciel’s eyes widened fully and he was still for a moment, staring at Sebastian in wonder and shock. It was something he hadn’t seen coming, not in the least. The alpha wanted to marry him. He wanted to make a permanent commitment to him, in front of everyone, tying them together in ways that went even beyond being mates. He wanted to provide security for him both physically and emotionally. He wanted the world to know that Ciel was his and taken care of. 

A smile slowly crept up his lips as it sunk in and Ciel grinned at his alpha, looking so sheepish and nervous beside him. He was desperate for an answer, he really wanted this. 

“I’d love nothing more than to marry you,” Ciel said softly, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck and leaning in to press his lips to the others. He couldn’t think of a moment in his life that had felt more perfect. 

Ciel could feel Sebastian’s tension leaving his body all at once at his words and the kiss; strong arms curled back around him and pulled him so close their bellies pressed together, cradling the tiny spark of life they had created together between them. He kissed him deeply, but tenderly; so relieved he felt like he may burst into tears any moment now, really. It was a scary thing for the alpha to experience. 

He stroked Ciel’s cheek, rubbing his thumb beneath one of those lovely, expressive eyes that stared back at him so lovingly. “Thank you,” he told him sweetly. 

“Thank _you_ ,” Ciel whispered, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He had believed, truly, that Sebastian loved him, but he hadn’t understood the depth of it. He and their baby would be Sebastian’s proper family, official and permanent. It was a comfort he hadn’t expected to have. 

“All of the omegas will see ring on your finger,” Ciel said with a bright smile. “They’ll know you are committed and could never have you in the way that I will.” 

He couldn’t help but be proud of that, Sebastian wearing a symbol to the world that he had made such a firm commitment to him. And everyone would know that Sebastian did it of his own accord, because he loved Ciel so deeply, not because he had made some promise to the boy’s father and assets were exchanged. 

Everyone would know that Sebastian was serious about the little family he had made. 

Sebastian kissed his nose, his forehead between his brows. “Yes, I’ll wear a symbol on your claim,” he hummed, amusedly, and winked at him. 

“Oh…speaking of.” He turned away from Ciel for a moment and stretched so he could get at the drawer in the nightstand on his side of the bed without letting go of his little love completely. He rooted around with one hand until he found the little velvet box and turned back to him, flipping the top open to reveal a rather simple ring; one band of brushed silver with a small, sparkling solitaire set into it. 

Sebastian was a little self conscious about the ring. He had no doubt that Ciel had grown up with the sure promise of gems and riches and everything his little heart desired materially; this ring was a cheap choice in regard of what Ciel’s life would have been like had the fire never happened. “I got this for you. I know I messed up the series of events now, I was supposed to ask you presenting that…” 

“You got me a ring?” Ciel squeaked, wiggling beside him in the bed and kicking his feet. He hadn’t expected one now, perhaps later after it was official, but Sebastian seemed to want to solidify his promise immediately, and Ciel couldn’t be happier. 

“It’s perfect,” he said with giddiness in his voice, eyes twinkling as he looked over the ring that his alpha had picked out just for him. It was the most special gift Ciel had ever received. It was rife with meaning and bought with the deepest love. 

Ciel couldn’t hold back a giggle when he thought of Sebastian ring shopping for him. “You must have been absolutely adorable when you were out looking for a ring.” He smiled at his lover, waving the delicate fingers of his left hand in front of him. “Well, aren’t you going to put it on me then?” 

“I am not adorable,” Sebastian groused at him out of embarrassment…he couldn’t well tell Ciel about the event, really, since a possible threat had been very nice to him and helped picking the perfect ring…Ciel was jealous over books, to think Sebastian had shared this moment with someone else would upset him. Better to leave it an abstract concept. 

He took the little hand and kissed it, his palm, every one of his fingers before he slid the ring over the boy’s delicate finger. Seeing it sparkle there filled him with a fierce joy. “It looks good. Don’t you think?” 

Ciel waggled his fingers and held his hand in front of him, admiring the ring on his finger from several angles. It was far more beautiful in his eyes than any ring any other alpha could have given him, no matter how expensive or rare it was. They would have simply been a jewel that Ciel would have needed to wear like a collar around his neck for someone he felt nothing for. This ring was from the love of his life, the one that he _wanted_ to be with. And it showed that Sebastian wanted to be with him just as much. 

“I think it’s absolutely perfect, Sebastian,” he said, his voice softening. “It’s beautiful.” 

“You look incredible with it,” the alpha crooned at him softly. “I’m glad you like it. I was worried,” he admitted, taking the hand and kissing the ring. “I love you, Ciel. I’m the happiest when you are happy.” 

He curled his young mate close to him again, smiling as he watched him admire his new ring. “I want to do this as soon as possible.” Even if that bastard hadn’t come by earlier, he would have wanted to secure their bond. 

Ciel rested his cheek against his alpha’s chest, snuggling against him and gazing at the ring on his finger. He couldn’t stop smiling, though his eyelids were heavy and drooping. 

“I want to do it before the baby comes,” Ciel agreed, resting his other hand over his little round belly. 

“We’ll do it as soon as we can,” Sebastian promised, sliding his hand down to tangle with Ciel’s fingers over his belly. He nosed at the back of his love’s neck, smelling him with a satisfied purr. 

“You know you make me happier than anyone ever has, right?” Ciel asked softly. 

“I try, little one. I really try.” The alpha kissed the soft skin and hair in front of his face. “You’re my beloved mate, after all.” He smiled. “Sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open, I can tell.” 

Ciel yawned and snuggled closer to Sebastian’s warm body, peaceful now in spite of the evening’s earlier events. He had forgotten all about William’s visit and threats, completely enraptured with his mate, their impending marriage and the little baby growing safely beneath both of their hands. 

“You spoil me so,” he whispered, a pleased little grin on his lips as he began to let sleep overtake him. “I love you like I never knew I was capable,” he murmured before going silent, soft breaths turning to gentle, sleepy mews. 

Sebastian smiled at the admission and cuddled in against his beloved one for a nap. 


	11. Sanctum: The Omega, Married

The following morning Ciel woke before his mate. It was an unusual thing for the boy to do, Sebastian generally have to drag him from bed; especially after a long night of love making. The anticipation running through Ciel’s entire being had made it impossible to sleep any longer now that his exhaustion had faded. He simply couldn’t quiet his mind. 

He slipped out of bed and pulled one of Sebastian’s long sleeved T-shirts over his naked body. It was large on him, hitting him just above the knees, adequate coverage for now. 

Ciel walked silently to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, then stood at the bay window that faced the backyard. 

Today they would finally see the little life fluttering in Ciel’s belly; it was the morning of his much anticipated ultrasound. By now, they would be able to determine the baby’s sex and when they moved the wand over his stomach and showed him his little one on the screen it would look like an actual person, not a blurry speck. 

“I can’t wait to see you,” Ciel whispered, rubbing his hand in circles affectionately over the small roundness in his middle. “I think about you all the time, who you’ll look like and how your personality will be. Whether you’ll be an alpha like your daddy or an omega like me.” 

Ciel took a sip of tea, quiet and in deep thought. 

“You know, none of it matters to me. I realize my parents were disappointed to have a son that turned out to be an omega, but you’ll be perfect no matter what you are. Your daddy and I will love you just the same. You’re ours and we made you with love and that’s all that there is to it.” 

“And you’ll be taken care of,” he said with a small smile. “We both will be. Last night your daddy asked me to marry him. I didn’t think he would, but he did and I’m so happy. I wanted this for both of us, you and me. I wanted everyone to know what we mean to him, silly as it may sound. He wants to protect us and tell the world we belong to him. He already loves you so much.” 

Sebastian woke to his alarm clock gently trilling on the nightstand. He was off work today, but he would still need to get up; their appointment was at nine thirty. 

With that in mind, he smiled and rolled over from where he had reached to flip off the alarm, ready to curl around his lovely mate for a few moments of blessed cuddling before he had to make the boy get up. 

To his surprise, Ciel’s side of their bed was empty; for a moment he was worried, frowning in the hazy morning light. Then he heard soft murmuring from the living room. 

He smiled and got up, pulling on sweatpants and padding out of the bedroom to see Ciel talk to his belly. “Excited, my love?” Sebastian came closer and kissed the back of Ciel’s head, arms coming around so his hands could cup the sides of his mate’s belly. 

“Aren’t you?” Ciel asked, craning his neck to turn and kiss his mate on the cheek. He smiled and waved his hand in front of them, showing off the way his engagement ring sparkled in the early morning sunlight. 

“I told them their daddy asked me to marry him,” Ciel said sweetly, nuzzling the back of his head into his alpha. “It seems they’re as excited about it as I am. You’ve made us both very happy.” 

“Almost as happy as you made me,” Sebastian purred indulgently and nuzzled back against him, his large palm rubbing circles against the sides of that round. “Making you happy is kind of my job now, you know.” 

He kissed the top of Ciel’s head, then caught his ringed hand and kissed the back of that, too. “Do you want breakfast? Waffles? We have a bit of time still.” Seeing as they were both awake and Ciel for once wasn’t grumpy in the morning; his sweet omega was not a morning person. 

"Waffles would be nice," Ciel said thoughtfully, deciding syrup would be a good choice for such an important day. "And a large glass of orange juice," he suggested, turning slightly in Sebastian's arms so he could look up at him. He batted his big blue eyes innocently and coyly walked his fingertips up the alpha's chest. "And a chocolate cupcake for breakfast dessert," the boy added sweetly. 

"And before you scold me for indulging in so much sugar, it's for the baby," Ciel said with a slight pout to his lip. "It's to make sure they're awake for the ultrasound. You wouldn't want our little darling to sleep through it, would you?" 

Sebastian sighed, knowing full well trying to deny the boy when it was _for the baby_ , as Ciel claimed, was very, very futile. He leaned down to kiss the precious brow. "Breakfast dessert, huh?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine. But don't blame me if you can't keep still enough for us to actually see the little one." 

He kissed the top of his head and his forehead again and let go of him to get into the kitchen before Ciel got other things in his mind that he absolutely needed - the little omega had been teetering between rage, tears and full time arousal, often two at the same time. He still had some waffle batter in the fridge so that would save some time, but the cupcake, he would have to make fresh. 

Ciel strode back down the hall to the bedroom, pleased with himself for convincing Sebastian to put together such a delightful meal. The cupcake was a spur of the moment decision, a stroke of brilliance, really. He was awfully proud of himself for thinking of it. 

He opened up the closet and selected a royal blue shirt and black shorts, then went back to the bed and peeled off Sebastian's shirt. It was nice, comforting, to wear his alpha's clothes that were thick with his scent, but he wanted to look presentable and mature for his appointment. He pulled on the shirt, struggling slightly when he tried to pull it around his swollen middle, then stepped into the shorts and brought them up to his hips. It had been a few weeks since he'd last worn them and he growled as he struggled to button them. 

"Damn it," he hissed, falling back against the bed and wiggling as he tried to get them zipped and buttoned. "Come on!" 

He finally got them buttoned, after much straining, and went to the full length mirror to check how he looked. His shirt didn't nearly meet the top seam of his shorts, exposing a couple inches of skin around his middle. 

"What the hell," he grumbled, tugging down on it to try and make it fit properly. "This fit only a few weeks ago." 

The boy's mouth fell open when suddenly the button flew from his shorts and hit the mirror across from him with a crack. 

Sebastian was with him in a matter of moments after hearing the crack - upon seeing what had happened, he burst out with a guffaw, quickly muffled by his hand clapping over his mouth. He really didn't want to enrage his lovely mate, honestly not, but the sight of Ciel gaping at the cracked mirror - cracked at a height that lay level with Ciel's lower middle - was too damn funny. 

He bore the heated glare Ciel threw him and came up behind him, snickering into his hair. "I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry!" The alpha kissed the top of his head. "Not much longer. The little one is almost ready." 

Ciel shoved him away, yanking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He looked awful. None of his favorite clothes fit him properly anymore and another chocolate cupcake surely wasn't going to help. 

"You can just shut up," the boy snapped, rummaging through the closet and tears pricked his eyes. "You're the one that did this to me, don't you laugh!" 

He pulled one of Sebastian's black T shirts from off one of the hangers and pulled it over his head. Even pregnant, the shirt was much too large on his tiny frame, nearly hitting his knees. 

"And you don't get to say a thing about me wearing your clothes, either!" He hissed, stalking to the mirror to stare at his cracked reflection. 

"I look ridiculous," he said dramatically, a small hand cupping his mouth as his shoulders slumped. 

"Baby," Sebastian tried to soothe him, reaching out only to be smacked away again. Pointing out to Ciel that the little omega had all but begged him to fill him with cum wasn't going to get him any brownie points, either, so he just sank to his knees in front of the boy and looked up, carefully touching his hand. "I would tell you I'm sorry I did this to you, but...I'm really not." He smiled up lightly. "The baby needs a lot of space to be comfortable in there. You want them to be comfortable, right? You wouldn't want your prince or princess to be cramped." 

He kept his voice soft and soothing, looking up at the sparking blue eyes. "You're just as beautiful to me as you've ever been, possibly even more so. I love you, Ciel." 

Ciel dropped his hand from his mouth, his lip trembling as he stared at his alpha. Oh, Sebastian was so sweet. An absolute idiot, yes, but also so loving and wonderful. Being pregnant was hard, more than Ciel had expected it to be. Everything seemed to upset him even more than normal. But, Sebastian continued to be understanding. 

"I love you, too," Ciel choked out as two fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He sat down on Sebastian's thigh and wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, burying his wet face into it. 

"It happened so quickly, they all fit me before," he exclaimed, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead against Sebastian's shirt. "I don't know what I was thinking, that all of my clothes would still fit properly throughout this? I wanted to dress nicely today; I wanted to look good for you. But, I think the only things that will fit around my middle are my clothes for lounging around the house." 

Ciel lifted his head and stared at Sebastian pitifully. "You won't think less of me if I wear a t-shirt, will you?" 

"They will fit you again in no time, baby. You went most of the way already, we're almost done." 

Sebastian curled his round little mate close to him, nuzzling his soft, dark hair. "You always look good to me, love. Whether you wear clothes or not." He playfully nipped the small ear closest to him. " _Especially_ without clothes." Sebastian waited for the inevitable snicker and grinned when he got it. "No, I will not think less of me if you wear a t-shirt today. Frankly, I wasn't thinking about clothes at all so far; all I can think about is finally seeing what we made." 

He rubbed gentle circles over Ciel's belly until his little omega had calmed down, then they found him something looser to wear and Sebastian rushed to take the chocolate cupcakes from the oven before they would burn. The warm scent of fresh pastries and brewed coffee filled their small house - all that was missing, in Sebastian's opinion, was tiny voices and feet and toys strewn around. He couldn't wait. 

Ciel ended up in black yoga pants and a royal purple t shirt that clung tightly but not uncomfortably to his little belly. Really, his middle was rather small for even a pregnant omega. He was a petite person and so was his bump. But, to Ciel, who had always been particularly thin, the roundness felt huge. 

He paused in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection again, this time pausing to run his hand over the curve that was accentuated by his shirt. Sebastian was right, he did look beautiful. It was their baby he was carrying, and Ciel was proud of that. He loved that now when they went out everyone knew that he and Sebastian were mates. He noticed every other omega that looked at Sebastian and then turned away after seeing that he was pregnant. It was a nice feeling. 

Ciel's mood had changed by the time he went to the kitchen and he smacked Sebastian's ass playfully before sliding into his seat at the table with a smirk on his lips. "It smells like chocolate," he said, pleased. "The baby is happy." 

Sebastian snickered. "Sure, the _baby_ is." He knew perfectly well that Ciel tended to give into his cravings happily - shoving responsibility for that onto their unborn child, conveniently, when he would as easily demand cupcakes for _breakfast dessert_ even before his pregnancy. And he would after, too. Sebastian shook his head with a fond smile. 

Ciel was served a plate piled high with fluffy, golden brown waffles, an assortment of syrups and jams already on the table before Sebastian turned to the stove again to ease the warm cupcakes out of their sheet. "I really can't wait," he admitted quietly, eyes on the deep brown delicacies. 

"Neither can I," Ciel mumbled around a mouthful of sugar-laden food. He was so excited he woke up on his own, which was basically a miracle in and of itself. He hoped after eating that the baby would be awake and active. 

"I read in one of my books that we'll probably get pictures today," the boy said, his face bright with anticipation. "We'll be able to see them whenever we want after today. You can even bring one with you to work or keep it in your wallet." Ciel took a bite of his waffles and chewed thoughtfully, a devious glint in his eyes. "You could even show that bastard Claude what we made while you fucked me for a week solid, that could be fun for you." 

Sebastian made a face, half-amused, half-disgusted. "I try to stay away from Claude if I can help it actually...guy gives me the creeps." He came around to sit at the table as well with a cup of coffee, mandatory breakfast food for him. It was often the only thing he took in the morning, but today, he also pulled apart one of the cupcakes and snacked on that. Ciel could be infectious, from laughter to arousal to wanting sweet stuff apparently. 

"He'd probably get off on that, anyway." He shuddered. "He's just...no, let's not even think about it." The alpha chewed the chocolaty treat thoughtfully. "I would like a picture though. Do you think we can also see what gender they will be? They're far enough ahead now, aren't they?" 

"Yeah, unless the baby is in a bad position and won't move, they'll be able to determine the sex," Ciel said as he swirled his waffle into a large puddle of syrup. "I know it would make things quite a bit easier, determining what to buy in advance and narrowing down our choices for a name, but... are you certain you really want to know today?" 

He stuffed the gooey waffle into his mouth and then took a sip of his orange juice, making a face that bordered on disgust, the flavors not mixing as well as he'd thought they would have. 

"Regardless of what we have, they'll be perfect," Ciel said somewhat cautiously, raising his eyes to Sebastian. 

"You don't want to know?" Sebastian raised his brows. He would have thought his curious little mate would be all over the idea of knowing what grew in his belly; he would have guessed Ciel would badger the doctor for the baby's hair color if that was in any way possible. "That's...an interesting idea." 

He pondered about that for a moment, sipping his coffee. Ciel was right, ultimately. Whatever sex the baby may have...what they had made was perfection because they made it with love. "Alright," he agreed with a nod. "Fine. We'll do it your way." It wouldn't be much longer before they definitely found out, after all. 

"You won't be disappointed if it's an omega, will you?" Ciel asked rather softly, a hand dropping to rest protectively over his belly. "I didn't realize until recently what a burden and let down my father saw me as..." He stared at the empty plate in front of him, attempting to hide the pain he felt but faltering. "I don't want it to be that way with our family. An omega baby is just as good," he said was a shaky voice, as though he wasn't certain if anyone else would agree. 

"What I'm trying to say is, no matter what it is, it's _ours_ ," Ciel said with a sigh, lifting his sapphire eyes to meet Sebastian's. "And I don't want what it is to matter so much. I can't blame you if you want an alpha, I know it's probably only natural for you to feel that way. But, I don't want us to focus on it too much. I want us to think about how lucky we are to have this baby, no matter what." 

"Babe, I just wanted to know if we need more pink or more blue onesies..." Sebastian smiled softly, reaching over to take Ciel's trembling hand. "I don't care of it's an alpha, an omega, or even a beta. Hell, it could be a velociraptor and I'd be thrilled." He leaned in so he could kiss Ciel's hand, rubbing his cheek against his soft palm. "Let's buy green and yellow clothes and we'll be fine." 

He smiled at him, but inside, his heart was breaking for his lovely little mate. Sebastian could only imagine the pressure that was put on Ciel...for being an omega, for being an only child, for his father not having a proper heir, all things that were not Ciel's fault, just his fate. It wasn't fair and until he had met Ciel, the concept of what nobles and the higher classes did with their children, using them as bargaining chips, had been abstract to him; he knew about it, yes, but he never thought it would impact him one day. "If you don't want to know to make a point, we'll tell them not to tell us. It's fine with me." 

Ciel set his fork down gently, one hand on his belly as he turned to look squarely at Sebastian. Sometimes he let himself forget that Sebastian was very different from those that he'd been brought up around and that his alpha had very different beliefs and values than his family and their friends. Sebastian's parents had mated for love and so had he, he'd even asked Ciel to marry him in spite of it being far from necessary. Ciel knew it was for him and for the baby, an expression of love and commitment from his alpha to give him more security and show him just how fully he planned to stand by their sides. It was absurd to even question whether Sebastian would be disappointed with an omega child. His alpha believed in love, that was how he'd been raised. 

"I love you," Ciel said quietly, staring at Sebastian for a long moment. "And I'm not just saying that because you made me breakfast dessert." 

He reached to the center of the table and took one of the still warm chocolate cupcakes and took a large bite, chocolate icing smearing all over his lips. 

"I think a big part might be the breakfast dessert though," Sebastian grinned and winked at him, letting go of his hand with another kiss to the delicate fingers. "I love you too, Ciel. You can't even imagine how much I love you." 

He rose after taking the last sip of his coffee, dropping a kiss to the top of his mate's head and went to put the dishes into the sink so he could do them later. Right now, they were running just a tiny bit late. Sebastian went to take a quick shower, barely five minutes in and out and got dressed with his hair still damp. "Ready to go, babe?" 

Ciel nodded, having wiped his face free of chocolate while Sebastian was showering... after having a second cupcake. The doctor had said he needed to put on a little weight, so Ciel thought indulging a little was probably good for both himself and the baby. 

"I can't wait to see what they look like," the boy said, flashing his alpha a smile. He grabbed onto Sebastian's hand giving him an excited pull toward the door. "They're wide awake so we better get there fast! I gave them lots of sugar and I don't want them to crash," he explained, already fussing over the little one as though they were already born. 

"Great, the rate you're going, we'll have another sugar addict on our hands," Sebastian chuckled but he followed him pliantly, so wrapped around his mate's tiny fingers he didn't even find that ridiculous anymore. 

The car ride was bumpy because Ciel kept bouncing and squirming in his seat; Sebastian shook his head with a smile. He couldn't wait to see the first picture of their baby that wasn't just flecks of white and black. They didn't even need to wait very long; Ciel was bid to lay down and his shirt pulled up. "Alright, Mr. Phantomhive, I'm going to put gel on your belly, it's going to be a bit cold," the technician smiled at him and Sebastian sat down on the other side, reaching for Ciel's hand to hold it. The first sights were those black and white splotches again, and then...."Oh," Sebastian said softly. 

There was his baby, nestled in his beloved's belly, sucking their thumb. The image took his breath away. 

Ciel clasped his hand over his mouth, blue eyes wide with wonder and glassy with tears. The little thing growing inside of him was no longer an abstract concept; it was a real, actual little person, a baby. With a face and a personality and everything that made someone human. It was beautiful and miraculous and Ciel couldn't believe that he and Sebastian had made something so wonderful. 

"They're perfect," Ciel whispered from behind his hand, reaching for Sebastian's with his other and clasping it tightly. 

"That's what you do in there all day?" The boy asked his belly with a soft chuckle, his eyes flicking back to the screen. "Oh Sebastian, don't you just want to hold them?" 

"I do," the alpha replied softly, eyes fixed on the picture of the baby's head...oh he wondered what they would actually look like, if they would have Ciel's beautiful eyes, the delicate shape of his features. He wanted that for their baby. Ciel's was an almost ethereal beauty, delicate like an elf, perfection in every curve, every color. He couldn't wait. 

Sebastian shook his head at the kind technician when she asked if they wanted to know the sex. "We want to be surprised," he told her with a charming smile; Ciel's true reasons, the point he was making with this decision was none of her business. This was theirs. If it made Ciel feel better, Sebastian would do anything. 

Anything to make his mate happy. 

They got married only a few weeks later in a tiny ceremony; two of Sebastian’s squad were there as well as his parents who fussed over Ciel quite lovingly. They had decided against inviting Ciel’s aunt. The party was held at their small home, a garden party for which the neighbors that were friendly with them came over as well, strings of small lights hung among the trees and hedges. It was simple, but Sebastian loved every minute of it, often catching himself looking down at the wedding band on his finger. 

Sebastian had told Ciel over and over how beautiful he was and Ciel had teased him, asking him he looked like a little ghost because he was wearing white. The way Sebastian had looked at him all day was proof to Ciel that he’d meant it that he thought he looked perfect, even in white. 

Ciel had appreciated the lack of fuss; he’d always found the balls and social events he had been forced to attend with his parents to be tedious at best. He hated being forced to talk to people he didn’t particularly like and that Sebastian had kept the event small and to only those that had close ties to them was perfect. 

Sebastian’s mother had a large personality, but Ciel was pleased that she was so happy for her son, for them. It felt nice and novel to have someone that was rooting for them. 

Sebastian smiled when Ciel sidled up to him eventually where he stood at the large BBQ grill, flipping slices of zucchini and aubergine and meat. It was an usual choice of food for a wedding but it fit their little garden party with people standing around in small groups, a few neighborhood children running and playing tag and yelling and his beloved mate looking so beautiful in the little white dress they had picked out. He wrapped an arm around his tiny love and bent down to kiss his head. “Fleeing from my mother, are you?” 

She had fussed over Ciel most of the day and while she meant it in only the best ways, Sebastian could understand why Ciel might be exhausted with all the attention. “You’ll get your dress all smoky, beloved.” 

“It’ll air itself out,” Ciel said, leaning against his new husband and looking up at him. His hair was a bit different, having decided to adorn it with a headband made of crystals that sparkled in the sunlight. It pulled the long wisps of hair away from his face and made his blue eyes look even larger. He had worn crystal stud earrings that each had a fake pearl with a crystal on it that dangled down from them and a pearl necklace. His strapless tea length dress had an over sized blue satin sash around his middle that tied in the back and hung past the hem of the dress that nearly hid the small bump in his middle. The bodice was tight but the skirt was full and it swirled when he walked or danced with Sebastian in a way that Ciel was sure would be beautiful in all of the pictures. 

Had he married someone else it was likely his jewels would have been real and his dress would have been made by a designer, but Ciel wouldn’t have smiled like he had been all day because he was with the man he loved. 

“I’m a little exhausted,” Ciel said politely, gazing at Sebastian and clinging to him. “And your mother is… she has a lot of personality,” he said with a small grin. 

Sebastian snorted amusedly, delving his fingers into the boy’s hair and massaged the nape of his neck, kissing his forehead, then his lips briefly. “Yeah, she means well though,” he grinned. “I’m glad she likes you so much. You can’t believe what would have happened of she didn’t.” 

He couldn’t stop looking at Ciel; the omega glowed even though there were other people around and he was normally rather shy around a crowd, he looked absolutely beautiful; the sun was just setting and the crystals he was adorned with, fake but sparkling, were tinted rosy in the dying light. “You are so gorgeous,” he murmured, feeling his chest seize up as those wide blue eyes turned up at him with such love and mirth in them. “How do I deserve you, again? You look like an angel.” 

Ciel blushed, smiling at Sebastian and shrugging lithe shoulders. “You love me the way I love you, that’s why,” he said simply, taking the spatula from Sebastian’s hand and handing it over to one of their neighbors that was standing nearby. He took the alpha’s hands and guided him over to the patio that they had set up as a makeshift dance floor, surrounded by fairy lights and with lanterns stung above. Instead of a professional DJ, they had one of their neighbor’s teenagers playing music over the outside speakers. 

“My feet are already sore from wearing these heels all day. I’d like to dance with my husband before I can’t walk anymore,” he said, pulling him to the middle of the patio. The other guests that had been dancing or mingling on the patio moved away when the couple stopped and stood in the center, gathering around the sides to watch them. 

“Dancing, my love? On your free will?” Sebastian grinned down as he followed his beloved; he swung him around slowly to the slow song that was playing, eyes intent on his doll perfect face. “I love you,” he told him tenderly. When Ciel began wincing, he simply picked him up and did the steps himself while he took the heels from Ciel’s tiny feet with a free hand and tossed them aside to land on the grass. “You know you can just go barefoot, hmm? This is your house. You can do what you want, baby.” 

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and looked into his eyes. To him, there might as well have been no one else around. All he could see was Sebastian. “Or you could just carry me like you are and give my feet the rest they need,” he said pressing his forehead against his alpha’s. “I hope that now that we’re married you won’t stop holding me this way. I rather enjoy being in your arms.” 

“Why would I stop holding you, love?” he smiled, leaning his forehead back against Ciel’s. “Well…once the little one is here, they will probably take up at least one arm.” His grin turned mischievous. “But as soon as they have their own room….I will carry you to bed every night.” He waggled his eyebrows at his little mate. 

Ciel giggled and tilted his head. “Why do I have a feeling we’re going to end up needing a bigger house? Something tells me I’m going to end up right back in this state as soon as it’s done with.” He licked over his lips, lowering his voice down to a whisper so no one else could overhear them. “Even so, I wanted to make sure I’d still be your baby once the little one comes.” 

“You will always be my favorite,” Sebastian purred into his ear, holding him close as they swayed without Ciel’s feet touching the ground. “And I can’t promise we won’t have another eleven kids because I really can’t keep my hands off of you. Not even sorry.” 

He carried him over and off the patio so he could set him down with his bare feet in the soft, cool grass. “Maybe we can add a floor to this one,” he remarked thoughtfully, glancing at their little one-story house. 

Ciel flashed him a devilish grin and stepped close to him, on his tip toes. “Does that mean after having her around all day you’ve decided that living near your mother would drive us both insane?” He whispered with a wink. “I’d rather us keep our privacy as it is, I wouldn’t want her coming by for a visit while you’re working on making number _twelve_.” 

Sebastian snickered and kissed him firmly. “It’ll be you and me, baby. Don’t worry.” He liked where they were, that this house wasn’t just where he slept and kept his stuff anymore but the home he shared with his beloved mate. He loved it, he loved his mate, he was so out of it today he thought he may be drunk even though he didn’t have any alcohol really. 

He took a look around and smiled; their guests were dancing and talking and laughing and the neighborhood kids ran past squealing he snatched one up and tossed the little boy in the air only to securely catch the giggling child again. He couldn’t wait for their own to be here. 

Of course, now that he had started throwing one, everyone else wanted a turn, so they were swarmed the next moment. 

Ciel took a few steps back, a protective hand placed over his little bump, watching Sebastian play with the children. He was going to be an amazing father, playful and attentive in ways that Ciel had never expected to find in a mate. It warmed Ciel’s heart. He couldn’t wait to see Sebastian playing with their own little one. 

He laughed at the alpha, taking a glass of sparkling grape juice from one of the guests. Sebastian had gotten himself into it now, every child wanting to be tossed in the air and begging for second turns. 

Sebastian was definitely good with children. Ciel hoped he would be as well. In spite of it being sort of his lot in life, he still had nagging concerns in the back of his mind about how prepared he really was. Seeing Sebastian be so hands on really calmed his nerves. 

Sebastian eventually threw him a helpless look, tucked two squealing kids under his arms and carried them over like that, the others trailing behind; he sank to a knee in front of his bride. “Water,” he begged sweetly, eyeing the glass Ciel held even though it wasn’t water in there. Under his arms, inches above the grass, the kids squirmed and flailed, but still were amused. 

Sebastian was amused, too. He had changed so much ever since Ciel had stepped into his life and had refused to leave again; he liked the new him, actually. He was quicker to smile, less broody. He hadn’t even known before how much he liked kids, really, before Ciel had told him they would have one. He eyed the hidden round of Ciel’s belly, leaning in to kiss it over the folds of his mate’s dress. 

Ciel smiled down at Sebastian, brushing a hand through his husband’s long hair and tucking it behind his ear as he always did. 

“You’ve gotten yourself into quite a mess, haven’t you?” The boy mused, taking a sip of his drink and smirking at the swarm of children around Sebastian. He really was a hit with the kids, popular, too. The baby was going to love him. 

“I don’t mean to spoil your fun,” Ciel said to the children, “but I’m going to need my husband back so we can cut the wedding cake. You want cake, don’t you?” 

The children couldn’t have run away from Sebastian any faster, rushing to their parents to tell them excitedly that Ciel had said it was time for cake. 

“I saved you,” the boy said with a prideful little smirk, extending his hand to Sebastian’s to help him up. “I’m going to expect an extra slice of cake for my trouble.” 

Sebastian chuckled and took the hand, kissing it before rising. “Yes, you saved me, my hero.” He picked Ciel up again, kissing his cheek next as he carried him over to where the cake was, which their sweet neighbor had baked for them; it was huge and white and decorated with edible lavender ribbons and white sugar pearls. “How can I ever repay you, my savior?” 

“I’ll have extra slice of cake for one thing,” Ciel repeated, adamant about getting a large serving of chocolate cake. “Also, a promise your mother will never spend the night,” he whispered, batting his eyelashes and giving Sebastian a sweet smile. 

“Ah, how horrible, making me choose between the love of my life and the woman that raised me,” he sighed dramatically. “I promise she never will if you do not want that. Deal?” 

Sebastian kissed his ear and set him down in front of the chocolate cake; moist chocolate sponge with white chocolate frosting. 

Ciel fed Sebastian a piece of the cake with his fingers and gave his husband a kiss while their guests cheered for them. It felt wonderful to have so many people happy for them and supporting them. 

Ciel had never felt happier or more supported. He was finally excited about his future and everything it would hold for him. 

The couple danced beneath the fairy lights for a long while, Ciel in Sebastian’s arms throughout most of the evening, little feet sore and tired. 

The party lasted well into the night; eventually the guests picked up their kids from the living room which had turned into the location for a huge slumber party, plucking child after sleepy child from the pile they had all snuggled up in sometime during the evening. It was almost two in the morning when the last guests left with hugs and kisses and suggestive winks; their backyard seemed almost ethereal, empty and dark with only the lanterns strung up illuminating spots of it like fairy lights. Sebastian closed the gate that blocked off their property from the street and headed back until his feet met cool grass; at one point, everyone had just tossed their shoes into a pile and enjoyed the cool, dew-dampening grass under their bare feet. 

Ciel was sitting in the porch swing Sebastian had pulled into the backyard earlier that week when the days had become warmer; the canopy was hung with a string of small lights as well and Sebastian leaned against the house's wall, just watching him for a moment. His little mate - his _wife._ He knew how important this day had been to Ciel and he had wanted to make it perfect...and the alpha firmly believed he had done a good job, too. The ceremony had been small and intimate; the party guests had been family and good friends and neighbors. Ciel's aunt hadn't shown up, but they hadn't invited her in the first place; it would have been awkward. Sebastian had managed to get his parents to stay in a hotel while they were in town, although they were supposed to all be going to brunch tomorrow when everyone was awake. 

For someone who had never thought he would have a mate, much less a wedding, Sebastian was happy. Very happy. The one he loved more than anything looked sleepy but happy and so very beautiful on that swing, gently swaying back and forth with his legs and feet mostly bare and a hand on the slight round of his belly. A wave of emotion almost choked him when Ciel looked up and they locked eyes over the expanse of their backyard. 

Sebastian pushed away from the wall and wandered over, smiling, and sat down beside his beloved carefully. "Are you happy, love?" 

Ciel shrugged up a shoulder and peered up at Sebastian from behind it, blue eyes twinkling in the glow of the fairy lights that hung in the canopy above them. His lips turned into a small smile and he slipped his hand into Sebastian's, batting his thick lashes and scooting closer to his mate's warm body. 

"I've never been happier," Ciel confessed, allowing Sebastian to take over slowly rocking the swing so he could lean back a bit and not struggle to reach the ground with his bare feet. "I was promised a lot of meaningless things before you came into my life. You've given me all that I was afraid to ever want." 

He wasn't sure Sebastian would ever truly understand the life he was intended to have. How every bit of his future had centered around obligation and what his father saw as best for himself, not necessarily his son. It would have been an empty life filled with nonsense to keep his mind busy, but he would have been lonely and detached from even himself. Everything he had now was real. He wasn't the arm candy of one of his father's business contacts, but the wife of someone that truly loved him, that he loved as well. He was carrying a baby that had been made with love and would be raised in a home full of it. They were all things that had never been a part of his story until Sebastian had pulled him from that cage and didn't let go of him. 

"I'm proud to be married to you, Sebastian," he said warmly, arm brushing against his husband's. "I feel honored that you've given me your name." 

"Me, too," Sebastian murmured, wrapping an arm around the delicate body next to his so he could curl Ciel close to his side and drop a kiss into his hair, leaning his cheek against the warm top of his head after. "I love you so much, I didn't even know I could." It didn't even feel silly or corny or embarrassing to say what he felt; it was too pure to be seen as ridiculous. His other arm came up so he could stroke Ciel's cheek, the soft curve of his jaw. 

In truth, he couldn't fathom what Ciel's life would have been like. He would have been a lot richer, yes, and he wouldn't have had to learn how to do the laundry or the dishes or all the other little things around the household that fell onto him when Sebastian was working. There would have been a myriad of servants to take care of his every need - and those of his children, too. 

To know Ciel wouldn't trade any of that for the life he had with Sebastian now made him warm inside. "Are you ready to go inside? I saved you a big piece of wedding cake and hid it in the fridge earlier. One of the butterfly pieces." He grinned at how his beloved perked up. "I'll take that as a yes." 

"My love for you is only rivaled by my feelings for chocolate cake," Ciel said with a playful smirk, shifting and crawling into Sebastian's lap, wedding dress fanning out around their bodies like a cloud. The crystals in his hair sparkled and he looked fresh and beautiful with his bangs pulled away from his face and his slight shoulders bared. He looked both regal and delicate; and he was. Ciel was the juxtaposition of commanding and fragile, elegant no matter if he was fighting passionately or writhing beneath his lover. 

The boy threaded his fingers into his husband's silky black hair, cocking his head and making his dangling earrings sway. "It's tradition for you to carry me over the threshold, you know. Not only to ward away any bad luck or evil spirits, it would be embarrassing for me to show too much eagerness toward your intent to bring me inside and deflower me." Ciel could barely hold back his grin, but he managed, winking at Sebastian and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I do hope you'll be gentle. You wouldn't want to scare your new wife with what an absolute animal you can be, would you?" 

Sebastian snorted, shifting to accommodate the slight body in his lap and for a moment he was absolutely stunned by how beautiful Ciel was. "Both of you?" he asked with a glance down at his middle; he kissed the boy before he could reply. "And me, an animal...when you were the one begging me to fill you up that time." Sebastian grinned, nipping at his wife's pink lips as he stood, cradling the omega against himself to be carried. 

"All but pleading to be bred, I remember perfectly; calling me an animal to your innocence is a joke, my love." He smiled fondly as he carried Ciel over to the house and over the threshold...the patio one, but it still counted. "I'm looking forward to your next heat, you were so perfect. Needy and wet and delicious...." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ciel said with a wry little smile. "You must be mistaking me for someone else. Of course someone as proper as I am saved myself and my virtue to be given to my husband on my wedding night." He shifted in the alpha's arms as he carried him toward the bedroom, crawling up his body to kiss his neck and inhale his unique scent that had imprinted in Ciel as _mate_. The boy sighed and brushed his dewy lips against the others ear. "And how delightfully smooth of you to plan our wedding to coincide with my heat." 

Ciel grasped onto Sebastian's wrist and guided it beneath his dress, up his thigh and to the white lace panties that were dotted with crystals. He pressed the alpha's hand down to feel how they were already damp, having slipped away earlier to prepare himself alone and make use of enough extra lube to mock heat slick. Ciel moaned softly, putting on quite a show for his lover, looking up at him with wide eyes that feigned innocence. "Please be gentle with me and fuck me thoroughly." 

Sebastian quirked a brow, ready to protest, but... _oh._ The little minx wanted to roleplay. Very well then. 

The damp fabric against his fingertips once they were led there shorted his brain quite efficiently. The reminder of Ciel's heat was enough to get Sebastian hot and bothered at any time; the way Ciel had looked, sounded, felt against him, how sweet he had tasted. The alpha had spent hours between those slender thighs, dedicatedly lapping the sweet nectar from his mate's needy hole. He could still taste it. "Yes," he replied, voice a little strangled; the door was closed and locked behind them, all without Sebastian letting go of his mate. "Yes, that was quite smooth of me. I would want my new little wife to have the night of his life." 

He wormed a finger between Ciel's panties and his silken skin - it slid right up the boy's snug channel. "Mm. Nice and slick. You need it, don't you? My wanton little love." 

Ciel hummed, spreading himself slightly in Sebastian's embrace as his face flushed pink and his eyes slammed shut. He'd played with himself enough, using a few clever new toys, that it felt much like he was in heat when Sebastian had slid his finger inside him. There was no burn or discomfort, just the heady bliss that he had come to crave so often. 

"I do need it," Ciel whined, wishing there was a way to palm at the hardness between his legs but unable to through all of the layers of wedding dress. "I've been waiting for this day for so long. Do you have any idea how many times I've touched myself down there and wished it was your hands? How I stopped myself each time so only you would be the one to make me cum?" 

Ciel walked his fingers up Sebastian's chest, grabbing onto his tie and yanking it down, pulling his alpha's face down to his own and catching his lips in a deep, hungry kiss. "Now toss me in bed and fill me up with your babies you handsome bastard." 

"You are feisty tonight," Sebastian murmured against his mate's insistent lips, barely managing to get into their bedroom in one piece and without dropping the other. "I like it." 

He more lowered Ciel onto their made bed than toss him; even with lust coiling in his core, he was mindful of the delicate situation. He couldn't slam the omega until he passed out, he had to be careful not to harm him or their baby after all. 

Sebastian smirked, eyes dark and half-lidded as he watched his pretty wife squirm on their bed. "Hands on the pillow, beautiful. I want to strip you." His grin widened when Ciel did just that and he climbed onto the bed, straddling the long, slender bare legs. The alpha climbed his fingers up his mate's middle, teasingly tugging at the blue sash before hooking two fingers into the top part of his dress and pulling it down until it bared the boy’s sweet, pink nipples. "There we go..." His fingertips tenderly stroked around both until Ciel whined. 

Ciel's nipples had gotten much more sensitive during his pregnancy, sore in the early weeks and now aching to be touched and licked. He rolled his head to watch Sebastian, moaning at the sight of his alpha hovering over him, stomach tightening and slick further dampening his panties. His nipples were puffy and the area around them slightly swollen, something that had scared Ciel until he checked the books Sebastian had procured for him that said it was normal during an omega male's pregnancy as the milk ducts were growing larger as they filled with milk. He didn't have the fullness of breasts to make the swelling less noticeable and although Ciel was slightly embarrassed about the changes that were occurring with his body, Sebastian had promised him he was still as beautiful as ever, even with his nipples that were perkier than ever before. 

"Sebastian," he moaned, lifting his hips and trying desperately to wiggle the rest of the way out of his dress to no avail. The alpha was completely covering his body with his own and the way his hair teasingly brushed against Ciel's chest made the boy shiver beneath him. His mate's fingers were driving him wild, each gentle flick of them making Ciel's hardness leak more, begging to be touched or swallowed in Sebastian's warm mouth. 

Ciel's body in any clothing, any pose and any light was Sebastian's absolute epidome of beauty at any time, but this...with his sweet pink nubs softly cushioned...he couldn't stop touching them. "Ah, how beautiful," he purred, brushing his lips tenderly over the right one before opening his mouth wide and enveloping the while thing, cushion and all in the warm cavern so he could press his tongue against the patch of soft skin. His fingers closed over the other nipple, tenderly rolling it between the pads. He was off the rest of the weekend - oh, he had time to play with his new wife. 

Ciel whimpered and tossed his head, hands falling from the pillow to grip the duvet as he arched his back into Sebastian's ministrations. His blush deepened and he panted, freshly painted nails clawing into the blanket. Each wave of pleasure that started in his nipples made their way to his cock, making him squirm and seek out friction that he couldn't quite attain. 

"Sebastian, your tongue, ah!" He cried out, biting down harshly on his lip to keep from howling. His soft swollen skin felt as though it had tightened and hardened and his stomach rolled with a peculiar sensation that overwhelmed the little omega and caused his whole body to tense up. 

"Mm," his mate murmured against the blushing skin, the length of his tongue rubbing against the sensitive little nub until Ciel was shivering, only then drawing back. "God, you taste sweet...look at that, you have proper little tits by now." Sebastian sounded absolutely delighted by that fact, fingers prodding and pushing the soft, tiny cushions. A miniscule, pearly drop formed at the tip of the nub he had teased and he cocked his head. "What'a this?" A fingertip swiped along the red skin and gathered it only to be licked off. "Mmm...delicious." 

Sebastian grinned down at his lovely mate and finally shifted to take the dress off of the flushed body beneath his. Ciel's cock was peeking from his little panties in a most delightful way already, drooling against his skin, the delicate fabric damp with substitute slick and precum. "You are so beautiful." 

Ciel blushed furiously and drew his hands up to cover his face, eyes wide and peeking through his fingers. He was too far gone with arousal to be completely mortified, though he was certain he wouldn't want to speak of his leaking _tits_ in the morning. He wasn't actually in heat, but his body was primed and desperate with want. His hardness was aching for his lover's attention, twitching beneath the glittering, soiled panties. 

His hair was still pulled back from his face with the band of crystals in his hair, making him look quite a bit like a princess embarrassed with his need for the alpha hovering over his little body that was just itching to be touched. 

"What are you going to do with me?" Ciel asked from behind his palms. 

"Come now, don't act so shy," Sebastian crooned down at him, smoothing his palms up his sides to cup the barely-there mounds on his love's chest again. He loved how Ciel squirmed when he stroked the pebbled nubs with just his fingertips. Ciel was absolutely breathtaking like this; he had been beautiful all day, of course, but he had refused to let Sebastian peek at what was beneath his pretty dress until now. 

He leaned down to cover the smaller body with his, lips at the flushed little ear. "I'm going to properly make you mine, my little princess...fill you up and make you scream and breed your drooling little cunt. You'll be nice and round with my baby very soon." 

Ciel moaned lowly, Sebastian's words hitting him on a primal level. Oh, how he would have loved to have heard that during his heat, a promise that his alpha would make his belly swell just before fucking him until he screamed and cried and collapsed in his arms. Now that they'd grown more comfortable with each other, were _married_ , Ciel knew he next heat would be positively breathtaking. Hearing his mate's promises to give him exactly what he wanted, to breed him all over again, would be just as pleasurable as the fucking. 

"Do you feel how wet you've made me?" Ciel asked sweetly as he gasped for breath, lifting his hips and grinding his hardness against Sebastian's. "Can you feel how badly I need you to fuck me and make this dreadful ache go away with your cum?" 

"Mm let me check if it's wet enough yet," he purred, nuzzling the side of Ciel's head and with a quick motion, grasped the seat of Ciel's glittering, damp panties and gave them a firm tug so they slid along the tops of Ciel's thighs, baring his body for his eyes and fingers. Two long digits found his entrance with ease, he knew exactly where each spot was on his mate's body, would find it in complete darkness. They slid inside in one quick, smooth push and Sebastian groaned at the snug, slick heat all around them. 

"Fuck," he growled softly, drawing them apart to stretch the velvet walls. "Yes, you're positively soaked, my love.” 

Ciel mewed at the stretch of his lover's fingers, lifting his hips and curling his head to the side. He'd used so much lube to make it appear like heat slick that the wetness was slipping out of him and Sebastian's probing was met with very little resistance. Ciel had never played on his own without Sebastian, allowing his alpha to watch while he pleasured himself. Tonight he'd merely wanted to surprise his new husband, not pushing himself to climax alone but getting his body as ready as possible for him to enjoy. 

"It's because I need you," Ciel murmured, pulling his knees back so Sebastian could watch as he plunged his fingers into his soft little rosebud. "I'm wet and aching for your cock, Sebastian." 

Two tiny iridescent pearls appeared on the tips of Ciel's nipples as he curled his legs closer to his chest, sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom like tiny diamonds. 

Sebastian's eyes were drawn to the way his lovely mate's snug hole just swallowed up his fingers, adding a third just to see if he could - yes, the channel was wet and relaxed enough to allow that easily, too. With Ciel's words, his let his gaze brush up the proffered body like a tangible caress, zeroing in on those pearls. 

He smiled and licked his lips, leaning up and delicately lapping the droplets from those candy pink nubs, teasing them with gentle licks before taking one between his teeth and sucking, rhythmically, drawing more of the thin, sweet liquid from his love's body even as he curled his fingers against his sweetest of spots deep inside him. "Don't worry," he purred against the wet skin, allowing his teeth to gently rasp over the sensitive nub. "You'll get it; so deep that you'll be able to taste it." 

His omega drove him mad; the mere reminder of Ciel's heat, with all that lube around his fingers and his mate's perfect, soft hole trembling and trying to suck him deeper put him out of his mind. Sebastian barely managed to undress himself, just enough that he could free his hard cock, shirt untucked, slacks open and shoved down just enough. Ciel's wet panties, still caught around his thighs pressed against his abdomen as he replaced his fingers with his length, sinking inside in one smooth go. "Ah, fuck, yes....mm look how needy you are, baby, you swallow me right up." 

Ciel cried out with pleasure, his alpha's cock exactly want he needed all along. Ever since he'd gotten his hole slick and ready for Sebastian he'd felt so empty and wound up; heaven knew Ciel was never one for patience. His calves draped lewdly on his alpha's shoulders, opening him up at just the right angle for Sebastian to pound into him until he was in a stupor of lust. 

He twisted one hand into the blanket beneath him, no doubt soiled by now with his wetness and what they were about to add to the mess. The other he swiped over one of his pink nipples, moaning lowly and catching a few pearls of what Sebastian had found so delicious on his fingers. He reached forward and slipped the slick digits into his lover's mouth, the corner of his lip curling up into a small little smirk. 

The alpha accepted the thin fingers eagerly, drawing them in greedily until his lips wrapped around the very last knuckles, tongue peeking out to lave over the younger one's palm before sucking in rhythm with the thrusts he was giving his pretty wife; slow, but deep, with thighs trembling and wanting to go harder and faster, pound his beloved mate until Ciel was hoarse with crying out for him. He moaned around the sweet taste teasing over his tongue; part of him was aware that this was probably the first, thin variant of the milk that would eventually feed their baby, and the thought of tasting it drove him out of his mind. 

Ciel was squirming, or trying to, almost folded in half as he was. Those thin hips were in a constant flurry of motion, rocking up, writhing from side to side, the snug little cunt trying to pull him deeper. The lube Ciel had used so liberally was being fucked out of him in small amounts every time Sebastian pulled back, sliding down his balls and along the round, pale cheeks of the omega like it had when Ciel had been in heat, and was pushed back inside when he slid back inside him. "You feel perfect," the alpha purred against his wife's hand, letting go of his fingers. "As if you were bred and born just to be wrapped around my cock." He leaned down to mouth Ciel's neck, where his scent was strongest, gently gnawing at the spot he knew made Ciel's knees weak. 

"I think... perhaps I was," Ciel sputtered, hands wildly reaching for the back of Sebastian's neck and pulling his face down into his neck, his hot, wet omega cunt tightening around his alpha's hardness as Sebastian nuzzled and nibbled at one of the most erogenous areas on his perfect little body. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian," he murmured, tossing his head mindlessly, nails scraping from his alpha's neck to his shoulders and digging in. His lover was rubbing that button inside of him that drove him wild with each deep thrust into his tightness. 

The weight of Sebastian's body hovering just over him makes Ciel shiver. He loved having such a strong and capable mate, loved how delicate he felt beneath him, knowing his lover could snap him in half but wouldn't. It was a different type of power, but as an omega he was able to tame the wild beast that lurked beneath the surface of an alpha. But Sebastian's scent alone had Ciel on lock down. He couldn't do anything now but beg his alpha to fuck him, even if it wasn't all he wanted in this world. 

"I think you definitely were," Sebastian murmured into his ear, pressing as deep inside as he could, needing to be connected with his mate in every possible way. "You were meant to be mine." 

Usually Sebastian would pin him to the mattress or whatever surface they were tangling on, but even this deep in their roleplay, he was mindful of the delicate, tiny presence between them, nestled inside Ciel's body. He would not put any weight on his belly, nothing to harm the tangible proof of love growing between them. He held himself aloft above Ciel now, back curved and bent; it had to be uncomfortable, but Sebastian couldn't find himself to care. His lips brushed from Ciel's ear over his jaw line to find his mouth, kissing him deeply. His hands were cupping his mate's shoulder and the back of his neck, keeping their pace slow despite the heated prelude. They weren't even fully undressed, Ciel still had his jewelry on, Sebastian hadn't even undone his shirt yet. Sebastian could feel the ring Ciel wore, the ring he had given him, slip over his skin when the lovely omega pawed at his back and it made him shiver. "I love you." 

Those words made Ciel melt just as much now as they had the first time Sebastian had said them, the reassurance that came along with it something the omega didn't consciously need but was calming on an instinctual level. Another way his mate, the father of that sweet little one growing inside his belly, was giving him his promise that he'd stay by them and they wouldn't be abandoned. 

"I love you, too," Ciel said against his alpha's lips, brushing soft kisses against them. No matter how hard he tried to play the virgin, thing were far different now than they had been several months earlier. The trust he had for Sebastian had grown so deep, something that had grown along with their baby. 

Sebastian pressed deeper inside of him and Ciel felt that familiar coil in his gut wind up so tightly it could burst, his nerves prickling and little hardness leaking onto his stomach. The slow fucking was driving him up the wall, dragging out his pleasure even after he was already primed to the boiling point. 

"I'm going to cum," Ciel gasped against his lover's lips, sopping wet cunt squeezing and pulsing around Sebastian's cock as thin white ropes fell onto his belly. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes and he mewed like a kitten, twisting his hands into his alpha's hair and tugging him so close to his face they shared their breaths. 

"Do it," Sebastian crooned against his lips, pressing their foreheads together and just staring into depthless blue as his beloved came around his cock, squeezing tightly and crying and panting; he allowed the clenching to pull him over the edge again, groaning when he filled the already drenched little cunt with even more wetness, pumping his seed deep inside his mate. He growled in primal claiming; even already bred, planting himself deep in his sweet mate always did something to him. He didn't doubt that he'd give Ciel another baby after his next heat was over, he likely wouldn't be able to resist. 

The tall alpha rolled them onto their sides carefully so he could comfortably collapse without putting weight onto Ciel. He curled his arms tight around his sweet mate and kissed his forehead and the flushed cheeks. "Perfect, sweet little thing..." His hand brushed down Ciel's back and over the curve of his ass to where they were still joined, using his fingers to stem the flow of liquid that poured out of Ciel when he pulled back, stuffing him right back up, futile as it was to try to breed him once more. It would make Ciel happy for this roleplays sake, at least. "Gotta make sure you swell up nice and big with my babies," he purred against his mate's silky skin. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll be bred before the night is out." 

Ciel hummed with contentment, looking back over his shoulder at his mate kissing at his shoulders. He reached up and ran his fingers into Sebastian's hair, chuckling softly and giving him a small kiss. "Mmm, I think it worked," Ciel said playfully, reaching around to grab his alpha's wrist and pull his arm around so he could place his hand gently on his middle. "I think you bred me, but you better fuck me again in a little while, just to make sure." 

He wiggled so his back was flush against Sebastian's slick chest, his whole body heaving with a relaxed sigh. It was actually rather lovely to end their little game and know he really was pregnant and carrying his alpha's baby. There was no need to worry or wonder if their mating had been successful. They could play all over again without any stress of the possibility of an unproductive heat hanging over their heads. 

"Yeah, we better make sure," the alpha smiled, curling his beloved mate close and spooned against his back, dropping soft kissing against the back of his neck and head, nuzzling into him to spread his scent all over Ciel. 

"A nap sounds good though for now." His hand rubbed the swell in gentle circles, so soothing that Ciel was asleep in his arms before Sebastian had even finished the suggestion. The alpha followed his lovely wife gladly into oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are having a contest for our readers to pick the baby's middle name!
> 
> Please visit this post for how to enter, I (HaleYes) also made some fanart of wedding day Ciel for the fic :-D
> 
> http://leviheichouackerman.tumblr.com/post/129314859915/refugium-chapter-11


	12. That Family, Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for somewhat graphic violence in this chapter. I personally think it's mild, but you know yourself and what you can handle better than I do, so you may want to skip over a few sentences when you see things starting to get violent. <3

A few more weeks and Ciel felt so round he waddled more than walked and complained about his aching feet and back regularly; Sebastian found it quite endearing, though of course he would never say so. Ciel's wrath had been scary before - in this state, the slight little thing was downright terrifying. It didn't help that Ciel was much smarter than he was and had gotten all the sensitive spots in Sebastian's armor ages ago. 

By the time the estimated date was just around the corner, Sebastian was uncomfortable with leaving Ciel home alone. He didn't like that his beloved was hurting and suffering the added weight; if it was his choice, he'd put Ciel onto the couch and wait on him hand and foot until the baby was here. 

"I'm going to take the next days off," he promised his little mate one morning, critically watching Ciel try to sit comfortably. "As long as it takes for the little one to get here. I don't like leaving you alone like this." 

"I feel like I have a bloody foot in between my ribs," Ciel growled, pushing down against the side of his belly as though it would somehow move their baby around. "Or maybe it's an elbow? Damn it, Sebastian, it's too big now!" 

Ciel had barely been listening to his mate at all, focused more on his own personal discomfort than Sebastian's idle chatter. It was hard to be pleasant or attentive when he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages. Everyone would tell him to enjoy his sleep before the baby came, thinking themselves so clever for that little gem of advice, but Ciel found himself awake most of the night as it was. His tiny body was pushed to its limit trying to carry a full term baby, one that was constantly putting pressure on his bladder resulting in frequent trips to the bathroom. The baby would wake up while he was trying to rest, twisting and squirming in his belly and keeping him up while his husband snored beside him. 

More than once Ciel had jabbed him with his elbow to wake him up, just so he wouldn't have to suffer alone. 

Even more often Sebastian had come home from work to find the tiny omega with his swollen belly passed out sitting upright on the couch or sprawled across his arms at the kitchen table in whatever position he'd finally found comfortable. 

"You should have told them you needed time off already; the baby will be here soon you know!" Ciel snapped, crossing his arms so they rested on his stomach. "What if I go into labor and I can't reach you? The baby could be here anytime. Will I have to have one of the neighbors drive me to the hospital?" 

"Baby, I'll do it today. I promise. I'll be here with you from tomorrow on until the little one is here." 

Sebastian dropped a kiss onto Ciel's head even though he'd been suffering verbal, and sometimes spiteful physical, abuse for weeks now. Infinitely patient with his beloved little mate, he had never raised his voice at the slate-haired omega once in this difficult time, keeping their goal firmly in mind - giving Ciel the healthy baby his mate had wanted. The one he himself wanted now, more than anything. 

Mostly he wanted the baby to be out of his little mate already so Ciel would stop being in pain. 

The alpha tipped his mate's chin up and kissed his pouting mouth. "I made you chocolate pudding, it's cooling in the fridge. I'll be home at four. Call me if something happens. Okay?" 

Ciel's sharp scowl softened up at the mention of chocolate pudding and he leaned his cheek into Sebastian's hand. He really didn't mean to be so dreadfully irritable, he did love his mate more than words could ever express, he was just so grumpy and uncomfortable. 

"I suppose I can forgive you, then," Ciel said a bit more gently, nuzzling his face into the alpha's palm and rubbing their scents together. "You know how I feel about you... and chocolate pudding." 

He took Sebastian's hand and gave it a squeeze and then placed it on his belly, a little limb pressing back firmly into the alpha's palm. 

Sebastian absolutely beamed when the small hand pressed back against his - to hold or to push away, he wasn't sure, but just contact with his unborn child was mesmerizing. "Well," he said, kissing Ciel's temple next. "It's kinda my fault you're in this position so I really have no right to complain right?" 

"The baby says to hurry up and come home to us," Ciel said with a tone that was more serious than playful. "We need you here." 

The truth was, Ciel was terrified about going into labor, especially alone. His dreams had been vivid for months and he wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy, his trauma or some combination of both. He had nightmares about every possible scenario in which the birth could go terribly wrong and as much as Sebastian assured him that he would be there and Ciel and the baby would both be safe, the little omega couldn't help but worry. He'd known all along he was small and it was likely he would go into labor early and complications were possible. 

As much as the books and his mate had assured him that his fears were normal and Sebastian had promised to always have his phone on him once Ciel entered his third trimester, he still hated being separated from his alpha even more than ever. 

"I love you," Ciel said quietly, cupping his hands to the sides of Sebastian's face and pulling him down to his own for a kiss. "Thanks for putting up with me." 

Sebastian smirked at his mate. "We could have had my mother here for a week by now," he said slyly, knowing how much Ciel dreaded that scenario; as much as Sebastian's mother adored her son-in-law, and as much as Sebastian hoped the feeling was reciprocated at least partially...he knew the added presence would stress Ciel out more than help him. "I'll be home in no time. We'll finally watch that season we've been TiVoing until the little one arrives." 

Ciel furrowed his brows at Sebastian at the mention of his mother, standing up with a groan just to push him toward the door. 

"The last thing I want is her in my house while I'm feeling like this. And I don't care how weepy she gets or how guilty she makes you feel, she is not staying here overnight after the baby is born to _help_ , either. If she truly wants to help, she can bring some frozen dinners along with her when she comes to visit for an afternoon. The last thing I want or need is a house guest, especially one as demanding as your mother," Ciel grumbled, walking behind Sebastian at his heels. It wasn't that Sebastian's mother was a bad person, she was just very overbearing and Ciel valued his personal space quite a bit. Ciel really didn't like the company of very many people, Sebastian was quite the anomaly, and his mother essentially encompassed everything he found irritating in a person. 

"The sooner you get there, the sooner you can get home, so just... just go and make it quick," Ciel ordered, looking up at the alpha standing beside him at the door. He really was so demanding for such a tiny thing. 

Sebastian heaved a dramatic sigh. "I would so love it if you two got along better. She adores you, you know." He leaned down to kiss Ciel's forehead, then tipped his chin up for a proper kiss. "I'll be back in no time, try to take a nap." 

The alpha left with a wave, leaving his lovely little mate standing in the doorway. From across the street, one of their neighbors called and waved to him and came over dragging their six-year-old behind them, all trussed up with backpack and ready for school...which the pigtailed little girl clearly didn't enjoy. "Good morning, Ciel. How are you feeling, love?" the omega lady asked sympathetically, eyeing his belly...so huge on such a little thing, really. "It won't be much longer now, right?" 

"Hopefully they'll wait at least one more day," Ciel said, eyes drifting to Sebastian's car as it pulled from the driveway. "Today is Sebastian's last day, so after this he'll be home and I won't have to worry about a ride to the hospital." 

Ciel felt a rush of unease watching the little girl walk behind her mother; that he was going to be tugging someone around that way soon becoming all too real. He'd thought he'd feel ready by now and though he had moments when he did, now insecurities were creeping up on him again. He really had no idea how to care for a baby, had no experience with any actual real ones. The whole of his baby knowledge came from library books and reality television shows. 

"If anything's wrong until he gets home give me a call, love, I'll be home most of the day," the neighbor smiled before leaving; ever since Ciel had moved in with Sebastian, more and more neighbors had become familiar faces, some so much so that they had had nice evenings in company in the past. It was very different from what Ciel had been used to before he'd been kidnapped; the evenings were comfortable, loud, filled with laughter. There had been beer and snacks and fruity virgin cocktails for Ciel after he had become pregnant - in his parents' house, parties had been stilted and distinguished with quiet music and expensive crystal glasses, conversations about business and politics. Dreadfully boring. 

He waved goodbye to their neighbor, turning back inside and shutting the door behind him. His heart was racing and he suddenly felt like he might throw up. 

Maybe he really wasn't ready for this. Maybe he really had been too young, too small, too ignorant. 

He brushed his long bangs from his eyes and took in a long, slow breath. 

He'd known he'd probably get pregnant sometime after his heats began. All along, it had been with the understanding that he would have servants to help him \- as well as his own mother to call on for advice or support. He wanted to do it on his own, but the thought of it was terrifying the young omega. He had never even held a baby before. 

Ciel shook his head, determined to snap out of it and prove to himself, to everyone, that he could do it all without privilege. Billions of others had figured it out before him, there was no reason that he couldn't as well. 

Still, the anxiety had quite a grip on him and he knew that it would make a long day even longer if he didn't find a way to calm his nerves. He set to making himself some chamomile tea and drew himself a warm bath with epsom salt, taking the time to distract his mind with a new mystery novel Sebastian had suggested he give a chance in lieu of all the baby books he'd been reading. 

He did feel much better after his bath, and his skin glowed from the warmth. He changed into dark blue pajama pants with white stars on them and a light blue long sleeved cotton shirt that clung to his middle. There was no reason to be anything but as comfortable as possible and after making himself another cup of tea, he headed to the living room to sit on the sofa beneath one of the throw blankets that was thick with Sebastian's scent and enjoy his book while he still had the luxury of peace and quiet. 

For lunch there was chocolate pudding as Sebastian had promised, a big bowl garnished with small pieces of caramelized almond on top. 

Later in the afternoon, there was a knock on the front door - unexpected, since no one was supposed to come over, really, but maybe it was one of their neighbors checking on him; a few of the elderly ladies had taken to doing that lately, always fussing over the little omega and bringing sweets. 

Ciel shut his book and grunted as he pushed himself off the couch, the awkwardness of the extra weight in his middle making it difficult for him to get up and down anymore. It put a strain on his back that made it ache, so he wandered to the door with one hand on the small of his back, rubbing gently against his sore muscles. 

People were still coming by with gifts for the baby and the little nursery was filled with so many tiny, pastel things. Some purchased by Ciel and Sebastian themselves but most of the others from their neighbors and Sebastian's coworkers and family. 

Although Ciel was enjoying his book, he thought some company might make time go a little faster until Sebastian had returned from work and ease his anxiety or distract him from it. He smiled before opened the door, mentally crossing his fingers for some sort of biscuit that would compliment his tea. 

Ciel's face fell when he saw William standing at the threshold, never having expected to see the other alpha again after their issues had been settled in court. 

"You... you shouldn't be here," Ciel sputtered before he snapped out of his immediate shock and he found his nerve. "You need to leave. And don't come back," he said firmly, grabbing the door to push it shut. 

"No," the tall brunet replied, face stoic as ever as he grasped the door and pushed it open, his own strength superior to Ciel's by far. "You are coming with me, now. This game has gone on long enough, I've grown tired of it." 

William stepped into the house, into Ciel's space, even reaching for him. He scowled when Ciel evaded him; the little bitch had gotten way too spunky in his time here. He was determined to change that. "You don't need to pack. Get your ass in gear, we have to hurry a bit. We're far behind schedule." 

Ciel darted back, away from William, knocking over a console table that was against the wall so it would fall between them. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Ciel shouted, his initial shock and anger quickly turning to fear. William had been given the entire Phantomhive estate, all of the property, assets, even his father's business. There was no reason for him to be here, for him to be demanding Ciel leave with him. He didn't even _like_ Ciel, he'd made that clear from their meeting at the center so many months ago. 

"You got everything you wanted, you got everything my family worked so hard for!" Ciel yelled, stepping back and reaching for something to threaten William with should he come any closer, but finding nothing. "Just leave! Get out of here now or I'll call the police and have you arrested!" 

"Not quite everything," the other replied, a manic gleam in his eyes. "Your...husband," he sneered, "may fancy himself some kind of war hero, but he wasn't supposed to get you from that bunker. That agency has been a thorn in my side for too long; the moment I have you I'm going to blow that whole thing up." 

William smirked, pushing the front door shut; not enough strength though, it bounced off the frame and stood slightly ajar. The alpha didn't notice. He advanced on the omega again, glancing down at the swollen belly in distaste. "Do you think if I cut you open, take out that disgusting whelp and fuck your womb directly you'll carry my baby next? We should try that." 

"Oh my god," Ciel gasped, eyebrows knotting together with disgust as he cringed at the disturbing and vile threat. He covered his belly protectively with his arm, backing away from William as he stalked closer. Ice ran through his veins at the realization that William was much more dangerous than he had even considered, that the alpha was insane and couldn't be reasoned with. Cutting his baby from him would likely kill them both, and while Ciel wanted to believe the threat couldn't be viable there was no mistaking how serious William appeared.   
  
"Please, just leave us alone! My father... he trusted you! You'll kill me, you'll kill us both! Have you gone completely mad? Sebastian saved my life, I know you don't like him because he hit you, but he saved my life, and you should be glad for that!" 

Ciel pressed his back against the wall, taking in a shaky breath. He was absolutely terrified, even more than the night when he was taken from his bed so many months earlier. It was one thing to have to face the prospect of being tortured and killed, but quite another to consider it would also happen to his baby. 

"You don't even want me, you never did, what do you care whose baby I have? You said you had no interest in me, that I was scrawny and all you wanted was what came along with me. You got all of that! You got everything you really wanted and this is just spiteful! Get out of my house!" 

Ciel yanked a picture of Sebastian's family from the wall and tossed it hard at William's face, finally putting his mother-in-law to good use and scrambling away toward the back of the house to the master bedroom. He shut the door and panic seized him when he remembered he'd left his phone on the couch before he'd answered the door. There was no way for him to call the police for help. 

He slid beneath the bed, as far back toward the wall as he could, trying his best to be silent and quiet his breathing. It was a terrible place to hide, but he didn't know what else to do, tears welling up in his eyes as he curled around his belly, doing what he could to protect his baby from the predator he'd foolishly let into their home. 

William roared in fury when the picture frame hit his face with more strength than he had anticipated; his glasses shattered on one side, the shards digging into the thin skin around his eye. The blood running down his stark face made him even more terrifying, but it blinded him for the one crucial moment that allowed Ciel to escape deeper into the house. 

"I won't kill you," he called into the hallway. "I have no reason to. You don't have to die. Not like your parents," he continued, making slow, deliberate steps over the carpet in the hallway, listening intently for sounds that would tell him where the omega had run off to. "I am sorry about that, you know, but you were such a horrid little bitch...sulking all the time, cold to everyone. If you were kidnapped, I reckoned, and were saved by me after such a horrifying experience, well, you should have been more tender." He scoffed. "It worked, too, just not to my advantage. But who could've known the agency would send a team so quickly." 

Glass crunched under his shoe as he stepped onto the frame without regard to the picture beneath. "In truth, you and I, we were meant to be. I made that deal with your father, you should have been mine by rights. You can't imagine how furious I was when I came to the bunker and found it abandoned...and then this commoner had snatched you up already." 

William's voice became more and more clear the closer he came to the last door, the only one that was closed, matching the slam he had heard. He smirked and reached for the knob. "Ciel, we can do this quite civilly, you realize. There's no reason for another fire to wipe out this family of yours, too. Come along and I won't even touch that commoner." 

Ciel pressed himself against the back wall, as far away from the open sides of the bed as he could, a hand clasped over his mouth to try and muffle his breaths. His eyes were wide with both terror and shock, his mind was reeling and the information William had revealed to him. William had been responsible for the deaths of his parents, for his kidnapping, for the time he spent in that dungeon scared out of his mind, starving and cold. All of it so he could stage a rescue and pretend to be his savior, to make him _tender_ toward him. 

William had murdered his parents, burned down his home and taken away everything that had ever held any meaning to him, subjected him to witnessing the torture of countless innocent young omegas, all so that Ciel would like him more? It was so twisted and insane, Ciel was even more scared of the thought of William pulling him out from under the bed than he had been when he was in the cage of being selected. 

No wonder he had never been chosen. The cult had known not to touch him. He was only meant to be so thoroughly traumatized that he clung to whatever alpha came and saved him. 

Exactly as he had. 

Ciel gagged behind his hand, small body lurching as he held back the vomit threatening to spill from this stomach. 

William was right, his plan had worked almost perfectly. Ciel had done exactly as he predicted and he could have very easily believed he was in love with him at this very moment, the man that had destroyed his entire world. 

He whimpered, a cramp radiating through his abdomen and taking his breath away at the sheer pain of it. It hurt so terribly he bit into his lip to keep from screaming, teeth gashing through his skin and blood dripping down his pale chin to the dusty floor beneath him. 

It wore off and it was then that Ciel knew that the pain would return. 

He was in labor. 

"Of course, I would never allow you to speak to me the way you talk to that ruffian of yours," William mused as he opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, smirking at the muffled whimper from under the bed. "Don't think I wouldn't put you back into a cage if you disobeyed just because you're carrying...maybe you will learn some respect that way." 

The alpha's shoes came closer to the bed, as if William didn't quite know where to look...but he was staying in this room so he probably had a pretty good idea already and was merely toying with him. "Come to think of it, maybe we can keep a cage in our bedroom, too. The lesson might have to be hammered into your stupid little head, you vapid brat." 

The comforter hanging from the bed was slowly lifted, but dropped again; a second pair of shoes appeared in Ciel's field of vision, black boots he knew very well - they usually stood next to his own by the front door. 

Sebastian had come home early after making clear to his supervisor that the birth could happen any day now; he had barely begged out of all of his team coming over to have a baby party. He really did like his co-workers, but he was sure Ciel wouldn't appreciate the commotion. 

When he had come home, there was a car parked on the sidewalk and the front door was open; all of his instincts had fired danger signals. True to his feeling, there was someone talking in his home, someone in the bedroom with Ciel. Seeing William had made him see red; he grasped the man's collar and lifted him clean off the floor. "I warned you against returning," he purred, garnet eyes sparking in fury, not matching his calm tone. "You didn't listen. Where is my mate?" 

Ciel began to cry with relief, trembling beneath the bed at the sound of Sebastian's voice. He wanted to call out to him, tell him where he was and that he was okay, but he was so overwhelmed with pain and shock his body didn't respond and he couldn't string together words. 

"He isn't yours," William snarled, twisting his body and swatting Sebastian's wrist so he could pull away from the other alpha. "I don't care what that judge that's clearly in bed with the agency had to say about it. Ciel has always been mine, from the time the little brat was walking upright, Vincent had promised him to me. Everything with the others was all a rouse to get favors from some desperate old fools willing to throw anything at the Phantomhives for Ciel. His father and I agreed a long time ago that Ciel belonged to me and the contract proved it." 

"You never should have put your hands on him, he wasn't yours to touch," William said darkly, taking a step towards Sebastian and glaring at him with wild eyes. "You stole what was mine and now you're going to give him back to me or I'll take him back." 

Ciel shut his eyes, another contraction ripping through his small body and this time he allowed himself to cry out from the pain. As much as it disgusted him, he believed every word William said, that his father had promised him to him and was toying with the other men like Kelvin. His father was a shrewd businessman and a shark, he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to exploit weaknesses or manipulate other wealthy or powerful alphas. 

The small cry of pain was what pushed Sebastian over the edge. Without another word, he grasped William again - his throat instead of his collar now - and tossed him clear across the room. More picture frames rattled off the walls and one of their dressers toppled over with the sudden weight atop it; within a blink, Sebastian was atop the other, hand firmly clasping around his throat again, cutting off all those vile words. 

"When will you understand," he purred darkly, "that you lost. Must be a new prospect for you. Shame you won't get to experience it again." He squeezed until Will was squirming and flailing. "This was the last time you threatened him - the last time you dirtied our lives with your presence. If it means I will have to make sure you don't return here - fine." 

The dark-haired alpha reached for the knife he carried at his hip; a six-inch monstrosity with a ragged, razor sharp blade that was supposed to cut through straps that held him when he was on missions, should they become tangled. He put the blade against Will's cheek, smiling down. "I will make sure you never look at him again..," the knife made a bloody ruin of first one of those bright green eyes, then the other. "Talk about him." The knife's tip was pushed against the soft underside of Will's chin and was thrust up, quick and brutal, spearing his tongue from below. "I suppose since you never actually touched him, I will let you keep your hands," Sebastian mused. "But heaven forbid if I allow you to think about him ever again." 

Sebastian sat back with the blade buried in Will's temple to the hilt, hands trembling. Although he had a violent job, he wasn't necessarily a violent person; it had been like watching someone else with his face murder someone. 

Another soft sound brought his head around and he crawled over to look beneath the bed. "Baby..." 

Ciel watched William's body collapse onto the floor like a rag doll and he bit into his fist to muffle a scream when the corpse's eyeless head hit the hardwood only a few feet away from him. The metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils as it pooled on the floor, puddling beneath the bed and making its way toward the tiny omega. 

"Seb-Sebastian!" Ciel choked out reaching out toward his mate with a trembling hand. "What did you... he was... Sebastian he's dead!" 

The slight sense of relief he'd felt at his alpha showing up to rescue him was gone now, replaced by the new feeling of terror from having witnessed his mate murder someone. Even if Sebastian attempted to claim it was self defense, it wouldn't explain away his mutilated face. 

"Shh, calm down, it's okay," Sebastian said, reaching to grasp his hand and gently, slowly pull him from under the bed and into his arms. He buried his face in the soft hair, trembling all over. "It's okay. You're safe." He had been completely ruthless, sadistic even...just now it occurred to him that Ciel had witnessed that. There was the absolute possibility that his beloved mate was scared of him now. "It's okay," he repeated, voice wavering. 

Sebastian bundled the little omega into his arms and took him away from the bedroom, shutting the door and making his way to the couch to put him down gently. "Are you hurt? Did he touch you?" 

He might just have to take the fingers after all. 

Ciel's body was stiff but shaking in Sebastian's arms, his eyes distant and his face even more pale than usual. He felt like he was back in that cage, the one that William had been responsible for him being in, the scent of fresh blood and seeing the other alpha's brutalized body hit the floor triggering traumatic memories for the omega. 

All of it had been part of a sick game. The loss of his family and the horror he'd witnessed, the pain it had caused him, all of it was because William had wanted him to be traumatized, fearful and alone, desperate for someone to care for him and protect him. Instead of bringing him gifts or trying to talk to him like the other alphas, he'd wanted to crush him so he could put him back together as what he wanted. Now he was dead and it had all been for nothing. Even worse, now Ciel could lose Sebastian as well. One last fuck you from beyond the grave by William. 

Ciel cried out in pain as another sharp contraction roared through him, the pain terribly intense and making even more tears run down his face. He gripped onto Sebastian's bloody shirt, tiny hand tinted red with William's blood as he howled and curled against his alpha. 

Too disoriented to catch a clear thought, Sebastian panicked. He fell to his knees in front of where he had set Ciel down, moving his hands over him to find a wound, see what William had done to hurt his beloved. He found nothing but a few patches of darkened skin that would become light bruises. "Baby, please, talk to me," he pleaded, taking Ciel's hands and pressing them against his face. 

When the omega pulled away to curl around his middle, it dawned on him. ".... _now_?" 

He rushed to get Ciel's shoes, the bag they had packed in advance, finding nothing but the shards of glass in the hallway. Sebastian used one to cut open his hand - had to explain all that blood after all - which made him feel cold and scared. Ice water rushed through his veins. He was a murderer and he was calm enough about it to hide the fact that the blood on him and Ciel was not his own. 

Sebastian grasped Ciel's coat and bundled him up, then carried him to the car. Luckily the street was empty; he was in too much of a hurry to explain the hectic scene. He put the gasping omega into the passenger's seat and buckled him up. "It'll be fine, love, it's okay, I'll get you to the hospital. Hold on just a little longer." 

Ciel grabbed onto the car door with one hand, the other gripping Sebastian's arm so tightly he very nearly drew blood from him as it was. The pain was much more intense than he'd expected it to be so suddenly. The birthing books had made it sound as though his contractions would start off very far apart, but they were already less than five minutes apart and at least ninety seconds long. To think that only a few days ago they had downloaded an app for the alpha's phone, thinking they'd be watching the time and waiting until they were close together enough that it meant it was time to go to the hospital. 

"Sebastian, they're coming so fast," Ciel panted as one of them began to subside. "It hurts like hell when they come, you have to hurry," he pleaded, shutting his eyes and trying to take a few deep breaths. As if he wasn't fearful enough, he was worried something was wrong, that he needed to be at the hospital immediately to make sure he and the baby were okay. 

"Baby, it won't do if I crash us, I'll go as fast as I can okay?" Sebastian put himself into the driver's seat and drove as fast as he dared to; his precious cargo could not be harmed under any circumstances. 

If something went wrong, if heaven forbid they had to do something drastic, Ciel knew he had to pull himself together and tell Sebastian what had happened. 

"He killed my parents," Ciel ground out, voice cracking as he said the words aloud. "The whole thing was a set up. My kidnapping. He intended to save me. So I'd love him." 

"What?" Sebastian blinked over for a second. "That's messed up. Why would..." but it made sense, didn't it, it totally made sense...Ciel had clung to him when he had come to save him, had fallen for him, had relied on him to pick up the pieces and keep him safe. Insane and cruel as it was, it made sense. "You don't worry about that right now," the alpha said firmly, reaching over to grasp Ciel's hand gently, tangling their fingers. 

The way to the hospital wasn't long, they had driven it many times by now, for some of his testing, for Ciel to see the maternity ward, to memorize the way. It was just a few miles, the streets were relatively empty, but it still felt like eternity to Sebastian with Ciel whimpering and groaning beside him. He left the car idling in the driveway when they arrived, picked Ciel up and hurried inside. "The baby's coming," he gasped at the nurse at the reception desk. "Please, it's coming now. I know we're early." 

"How far apart are his contractions?" The nurse asked a bewildered Sebastian. 

"Two and a half minutes," Ciel cut in, gripping onto the alpha's shirt and hissing as he felt one building up again. They came like waves, closer and closer together, gaining intensity with each passing contraction. "Please, give me an epidural or something, I can't..." 

The nurse called over for a wheelchair, though Ciel had no interest in letting go of his mate, not until they had followed another nurse to a room in Labor and Delivery where Sebastian could lay him on one of the birthing beds. Even once he did, Ciel clung fiercely to his shirt, giving him an intense glare that sent a firm message to the alpha that he'd better not go anywhere. After everything that the little omega had been through that day, he would be damned if he would tolerate Sebastian leaving his sight now. 

"I paged one of the doctors to come in and have a look at you immediately," the nurse said, hooking Ciel up to various machines that would monitor his contractions and vitals. "Where did all the blood come from, are you bleeding, Ciel? How long?" 

"I cut my hand", Sebastian replied, eyes on Ciel's wide blue ones. "In the hurry to get here, one of the picture frames broke." God, now he was lying through his teeth, too. He curled an arm around Ciel's shoulders and stayed close to him, dropping his face into his wild hair. His hand was still firmly grasping Ciel's; this was all not how they had supposed it would go. 

The contractions should have started gentler, further apart. They would have gotten the bag and everything they needed into the car, Sebastian would have his camera ready, Ciel should have had time to ease into this. 

The expressions of absolute pain on Ciel's pretty face were honestly breaking his heart. "Will he be alright?" he demanded of the nurse, frantic. "Is something wrong?" 

"How long ago did your contractions start?" The nurse asked Ciel, then looking back to Sebastian for an answer as the boy grit his teeth in pain. 

"It only started about an hour ago!" Ciel forced out, squeezing Sebastian's hand so tightly he was sure to draw even more blood as his nails dug into his skin. "They said I'd have more time, it's happening so quickly!" 

"How far along are you, Ciel?" The nurse, wearing a name tag that read 'Mary' asked while another started an IV in his arm. 

"Thirty-seven weeks," the boy hissed, turning his face into Sebastian's arm. He'd expected to have at least one more week, even though the doctor had warned that the baby might come a bit early. 

"You can see when his contractions are coming by looking at the screen," one of the nurses explained to Sebastian, pointing to a monitor with green lines that made wave patterns. "When the line begins to rise, it's the start of a contraction. It will peak and go back down and when it flat lines it will be over until the next one comes. Make sure you keep him breathing." 

"Do you have a birth plan, what are you preferences for medication?" Nurse Mary asked and Ciel rolled his head back onto the pillow with frustration. 

"My birth plan is at home, but whatever you can give me to help with the bloody pain would be fine!" He yelled, glaring at the nurse with a scowl. 

"We left in a hurry," Sebastian explained feebly, holding onto his beloved little mate and silently marveling at Ciel's ability to be grouchy when he was in so much pain. He would have expected tears, wailing, begging - trust his wonderful mate to yell at people instead. He brushed a quick kiss against Ciel's temple and had to smile when the boy tossed his head impatiently. "The prepared bags are at home." With the corpse of the man he had killed in cold blood. 

Sebastian shook his head, brief and firm. Painful and hectic as it was, this was the birth of his first child. He would not think about the dead man until he had to. 

A woman in a pristine white coat came in, looking up from his clipboard and blinking at them. "Ciel", she said gently, coming over quickly. "You shouldn't be here yet, did it start suddenly?" She directed the nurses and leaned in, feeling the swollen belly of the hissing omega. "We'll have to take a look, I'm afraid." After a quick examination, she sighed and said something quiet to the nurse, who hurried away. "Alright, love, what's happening is that the baby wants to come out _now_ _, and they’re not in the proper position_. We’re going to have to do an emergency caesarian section right now." 

Sebastian could only trail along helplessly as his mate was wheeled swiftly into a different room, one that wasn't as cozy as the one they had looked at before with all the cheery colors and pillows, the one they had picked for Ciel to give birth in. Of course, the nurse had then told them it was a possibility they would have to do a surgical birth open due to his fragility and size. "Will he be okay?" 

"He should be just fine," the doctor promised Sebastian as Ciel mewled in pain in the bed as he was wheeled toward pre-op. "We're going to do a spinal tap and numb him from his belly down to his toes, so he'll be awake for the entire procedure and won't miss the birth. When he wasn't dilated, I had a feeling something was wrong and it looks like the baby has turned into a transverse position inside of him where a non-surgical birth isn't an option anymore. It will all happen very quickly, once I make the first incision the baby should be born within a matter of minutes. Then we'll check its vitals and if they're in good condition you can hold it and bring it to the nursery while I stitch Ciel up. By the time he's in recovery you should be done having the baby cleaned and swaddled and you can bring them to their mother." 

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with panic in his eyes. This wasn't what they had planned. Sebastian was supposed to stand beside him while he pushed and then when the baby was born it was going to be given immediately to Ciel so he could hold them and nurse. He wasn't supposed to have surgery, wasn't supposed to be separated from his baby and his mate the moment they were born. 

"Isn't there another way?" Ciel said with desperation, his eyes filling with tears. He'd been through so much that day and the thought of having his baby taken from him just as they finally arrived, the little person that he'd been with all these months and grown so attached to, it broke his heart. 

"I'm sorry, Ciel," the doctor said calmly. "It’s the safest thing for us to do for you and your baby and really our only option now that you’re in labor. We needed them to turn so their head would pass through your pelvis before now, your contractions are very close together." 

Sebastian was just as appalled...and he couldn't help but think this was his fault entirely. Ciel had been begging him to stay home with him for days already - if he had been home today, it was likely that Will wouldn't have dared to approach them today, the panic wouldn't have spurred the contractions early. "It will be okay," he said numbly, pale with shock, holding onto Ciel's hand firmly. "I'll make sure they're fine. I'm sorry." 

He looked down and winced when he saw Ciel was looking so very forlorn. "If the doctor says it's best; I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He pressed his forehead against Ciel's. "And...it'll be much quicker. You can hold them much sooner like this." It was a weak argument and Sebastian knew it. 

"I don't want you and the baby to leave me," Ciel said, his emotional pain nearly rivaling his physical pain. He'd grown so attached to the baby; it had been Ciel's companion through everything, through his life transitioning away from what it was and while he dealt with the loss of his parents. He wasn't ready to be all alone in the world again. "I wanted to hold them; I didn't want you two to leave me..." 

The nurse broke them apart then, explaining that Ciel needed to be taken to be prepared for surgery and Sebastian could join them once he was cleaned up, changed into sterile scrubs and everything was set up. 

Ciel clung to Sebastian's hand as they began to wheel him away, choking back a sob. This was all wrong, when they did the tour of the hospital, he'd seem the delivery rooms that had been given a more comfortable look to them. That was where he'd pictured this happening, not on a cold, steel table under a bright lamp. It was all too much and has his hand pulled from his mate's he draped it over his belly one last time. He'd been uncomfortable, but he really hadn't been ready to have it all happen so suddenly. The foot in his ribs was a reminder that they were together, after all. 

Sebastian followed one of the nurses after he couldn't see Ciel anymore, trying his hardest not to bark at her to hurry the fuck up. None of this was the staff's fault; if anyone was at fault at all, it was William. He washed his hands and got into the scrubs handed to him with thinly veiled panic though - being separated from his mate when Ciel was scared and in pain made him hurt in return. 

He was back with him within minutes however, passing the nurse impatiently and coming to stand next to Ciel's head where he was strapped down to the operating table, cupping his cheek. "Baby," he cooed, stroking the pale skin. "I'm here, don't worry, we'll be fine. I promise." He sent a withering glare into the room to make sure everyone knew there would be hell to pay if Ciel turned out to not be fine. "Here, love, hold my hand." Sebastian lifted the hand and kissed it. "This will be so quick, Ciel, you won't even notice. I'll make sure nothing happens to the little one." 

Sebastian was terrified, to be honest. He, also, had imagined this to go very differently; there would be pain, of course, and there would have been Ciel yelling at him and abusing his hands where he held onto them, but this...the sheer terror in his mate's beautiful eyes, the tears clinging to his lashes, this was all wrong. 

A paper curtain was put across Ciel's chest to block the omega's face and keep the surgical field sterile. Ciel frowned even more deeply, not expecting that to happen. He wouldn't even be able to see it as their baby was born. He'd be the last in the room to set his eyes on them. He knew it probably wouldn't be pretty, watching his own surgery, but surely it couldn't be any worse than what he'd already seen that day back home. 

He shut his eyes and turned his face into Sebastian's arm. He could still smell his alpha's unique scent in spite of the scrubs and the hints of William's scent that had been left behind and it soothed him, though he didn't speak. They were preparing his belly to make the incision and all Ciel could think of was that in a matter of minutes he and Sebastian would be parents, he was going to be someone's mother. 

It was still something he had no idea how to do. The little person inside of him was depending on him for everything and he felt as though he was already failing them. He didn't want them to be apart at all, he didn't want his baby to wonder where he was or if he'd abandoned them. 

When they made the incision, Ciel didn't feel any pain. There was a sensation like he was being touched in some way, but his body was completely numb. He inhaled deeply and squeezed Sebastian's hand as tightly as he could. 

"Okay, Ciel, we're going to pull the baby out, you're going to feel some pressure on your chest, it's almost over, you're doing great," the doctor announced, giving Sebastian a nod. "Stay right there, we'll give you the baby after we've cleared out their airways if they're in good condition." 

Ciel shut his eyes, wincing, not from the pain but of the thought that the baby could be in anything less than perfect health. What would he do if something was wrong? What if the baby was hurt or sick and Ciel wouldn't even be able to be with them because he was strapped to this table? 

He wasn't able to dwell on those thoughts for long, suddenly feeling extreme pressure on his chest as they pushed down on him. It was strange and uncomfortable and he felt like he was going to be unable to breathe if they didn't stop soon. 

"That's it!" The doctor said with satisfaction and suddenly the pressure was gone and just a few moments later, the sound of soft cries filled the room. Ciel's eyes flew open at he sound of their baby, their baby that sounded so tiny and precious. His heart swelled and he looked from the blue curtain in front of them to his mate, all he could see as their baby was blocked from his sight, searching for his reaction. 

Sebastian had been curled over Ciel for the most part of the, blessedly quick, procedure, but at the nod he straightened. He made a point not to look at Ciel's belly but at the tiny thing the doctor held and handled. 

His eyes widened and he blinked a few times, looking to be in absolute wonder. He let go of Ciel's hand slowly when the doctor handed him the small bundle, carefully holding the tiny thing; a red face, grimacing in fury of not being warm and comfortable anymore, the cloth the baby was wrapped in obscuring most of their body. The little body fit perfectly into his hands, head and shoulders cradled in one palm, the lower back and butt in the other. 

"Hi," he said softly, voice wavering with emotion. "Ciel, look....look." He took a step back so he could turn to his mate, twisting so he could show him their baby. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to do that but hell, he didn't want Ciel to feel abandoned and couldn't care less if anyone approved. 

Ciel bit back a smile, teeth digging into lower lip and holding in a sob of joy as fresh tears fell from his eyes. The baby was so tiny, even smaller than he'd imagined they would be. But, their skin was flushed and not greyed and as it mewed and cried in Sebastian's hands Ciel felt a wave of relief. The little one seemed to be breathing just fine on their own, their baby was healthy, in spite of their sudden and slightly early appearance into the world. 

"Hey you," Ciel said softly, gasping as the newborn reacted to his voice. Ciel's eyes darted to Sebastian's and he smiled, delighted that the baby recognized his voice and knew he was their mother. He brushed his finger over the baby's cheek, wanting terribly to hold them in his arms but happy just to finally see the little one he'd been carrying all those months. 

The baby gave a mewing sound, hiccuping, but the crying stopped when Ciel spoke, eyes fluttering open, even canting the little head into that direction. Sebastian shuffled closer so Ciel could get at the little thing better, watching in silent awe. 

"I've been waiting so long to meet you," Ciel said gently, watching with wonder as the tiny thing listened to him speak. "I love you more than you could possibly imagine." 

"You need a name," Ciel said, looking to Sebastian and lifting his eyebrows. "What do we have, daddy?" 

"It's," Sebastian began, voice catching, having to clear his throat. "Um. It's a princess." They had a daughter. A baby girl. Sebastian was at once incredibly worried and irrevocably in love. The alpha lifted the baby, wanting a bit of attention as well. 

Wide blue eyes blinked at him and he smiled, bending his head and kissing the tiny forehead. A hand was freed from the blanket by some wiggling and the baby grasped onto the dark strands of hair that were visible. Unable to move away now, since he couldn't bear to take anything from his princess even if it was just a strand of hair, he glanced at his mate and smiled. "What will her name be, then?" 

Ciel grinned, his face lighting up at the knowledge that they had a daughter. He truly would have had the same reaction no matter what Sebastian said, but just finally knowing the baby's sex, it made it all so much more real and incredible. 

"Charlotte," Ciel said confidently, content to watch Sebastian gaze at their beautiful new princess. "Charlotte Madeleine Michaelis." 

"It's classic, regal and beautiful, perfect for her," the omega said firmly. He'd had several names in mind, hoping that once he saw the baby he'd know what the right choice was for them. As soon as he'd seen her, with her deep blue eyes and jet black hair, he'd known she needed a name that would reflect just how beautiful she was. 

"She has your hair," Ciel mused, nodding at the thick black mop of hair on her tiny head. "She's even more gorgeous than I pictured she would be, how is that even possible?" 

"She has your eyes," Sebastian replied softly, a serene little smile on his face. "I'm so glad she has your eyes. You're so beautiful, my love," he cooed at the baby, kissing her plump little cheek. "I'm not going to let you start dating until you're thirty, don't doubt that." 

He shifted the little one to lay in the crook of his elbow instead and leaned down to kiss his mate, trying to convey how happy he was, lacking the words for it. "It's perfect for her," he agreed, stroking the baby's cheek with the back of one finger. Another kiss was pressed against his mate's smiling mouth, and then the nurse gently nudged him. Charlotte had to be measured and cleaned up, after all. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked Ciel earnestly; Sebastian really didn't want to let go of his daughter just yet, deeply mistrusting of even the medical staff, but he would stay with his beloved mate if Ciel didn't want to be alone. His rational mind knew the nurses wouldn't harm their baby. 

"No," Ciel said, giving Sebastian a serious look and brushing his hand into his alpha's hair. "Charlotte needs you more than I do right now. She was just born; she needs one of her parents with her so she isn't frightened. I'll be alright. By the time they've finished taking care of her I should be in recovery and then I'll be able to hold her." Ciel smiled at that, at the prospect of finally holding the warm little girl in his arms. He could barely wait. 

Already, he felt more like a mother. Until this moment, he would have asked Sebastian to stay by his side, to not leave him alone on that table that triggered all too familiar memories of the cold slab where he'd seen so many omegas cut open under such different, terrible circumstances. But, there wasn't a doubt in Ciel's mind that he wanted Sebastian to be with their daughter, to make sure she was safe and taken care of properly. He didn't particularly trust strangers, but he trusted them even less with his baby than he trusted them with himself. 

"I want you to take care of her," Ciel said gently, knowing that Sebastian must have been torn. It hurt to be breaking their new family apart, even temporarily, but he wanted his alpha to be where he was needed most - protecting their daughter. 

Sebastian's free hand cupped Ciel's chin, looking at him seriously. "Are you sure?" He waited for the affirming nod before kissing him again. "Alright. We'll be right back" 

Oh he hated to leave Ciel behind; it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, even if it was just for a bit. The whole thing would likely not take longer than half an hour, tops, and Sebastian watched like a jealous hawk how the nurses handled his baby girl, weighing and measuring her and finally declaring her an alpha after some discussing. "She's small for one," said the head nurse, giving him his swaddled princess, dressed in a borrowed onesie that was pale mint green, her tiny wrist clasped with a bracelet letting everyone know who she was. There was a matching striped beanie on her head, keeping her warm, and she was yawning and squinting up at her daddy. "You're a very good girl," Sebastian praised her in a coo he didn't know he could make, stroking her tiny face again. She hadn't cried once during the procedure, only fussed a little, throwing around little glares that looked so much like Ciel's Sebastian couldn't help but fall a little deeper in love with her still. 

He hummed to the tiny thing as he carried her along to where Ciel had been stationed after being tended to. "We're going to see your mommy now," he told her. "He'll be very happy to hold you. I wonder when I next get to hold you, again...probably around your third birthday." He gave the little girl a mischievous wink. "Looking forward to it." 

Sebastian smiled wide at seeing his lovely mate half proppped up in a bed instead of a table. "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired, but mostly happy you're back," Ciel said with quiet relief, his eyes fixed on the swaddled bundle in his mate's arms. It had been difficult not to cry while they were gone, but though Ciel let a few tears fall he had stayed quiet and composed while he waited for his baby to be returned to him. He hated showing weakness, especially around the nurses that saw this play out so often they didn't seem to have much compassion for how Ciel felt. He'd longed to hold her for so long; he didn't want to wait even a moment more. 

The lower half of his body was, thankfully, still numb, but one of the nurses had propped pillows around his sides so he could drape his arm over it and have some support for when he held Charlotte. 

He out stretched his arm and reached toward Sebastian with the other, eyeing their daughter with more want than Sebastian had ever even seen him direct toward chocolate cake. 

"What did they say? Is she healthy?" Ciel asked cautiously, finally giving Sebastian a glance. She did look very small in Sebastian's arms, small enough to fit in his hands. Ciel knew both Sebastian and the doctor's had voiced concerns about how small Ciel was and what he'd been through before his heat and he hoped he hadn't failed her in some way. 

Sebastian smiled and lifted his baby girl to kiss her little sleepy face before gently lowering here into Ciel's waiting arms. "There you go, princess," he cooed at the little one, who turned her big blue eyes up to her mommy with quiet joy and gave a little coo in return. The alpha smiled at the image, kissing Ciel's cheek though the young omega was too transfixed by his daughter to notice it much, and then went to get one of the plastic chairs to sit down by Ciel's bedside. He wanted to be as close as possible, but he didn't want to crowd or jostle them too much by sitting on the side of the bed. 

"She's perfect," he assured him, sitting down so he could see them both. "She's an alpha." It didn't matter to Sebastian either way what his tiny love would turn out to be, it wasn't quite as important now as it would have been had she been born into the rigid society Ciel had lived in before they had come together. 

Ciel's face and body softened as he held his tiny little girl in his arms, his heart melting with love for her. She was definitely their baby, with Sebastian's hair and Ciel's eyes, and Ciel could barely imagine that he nearly went through this with someone else, someone he didn't love. He couldn't look at Charlotte and not see Sebastian and it only made him love her even more. She was theirs, something the two of them came together and made with love, it was impossible for her to be more beautiful in Ciel's eyes. 

"An alpha," Ciel is said softly, the corner of his lips twitching up into a small smirk. She had a wonderful role model in Sebastian and Ciel knew that she was going to be amazing as she grew up and took on the world, just like her father. 

He would have been praised for throwing an alpha as a first born if his parents had still been alive and he hadn't ended up with Sebastian. They would have said what a lovely mate he was for giving his mate an heir and the new baby would have been showered with even more unnecessary gifts. 

It was strange to think about, that there would be so much fuss over her orientation. Not just because she was a perfect little baby that had come into this world ready to be loved and cherished. Ciel loved her simply for being her. 

He lightly brushed his fingertips over her warm, reddened face and she squirmed just slightly. 

When Ciel had been given to his mother, he knew now that it had been a great disappointment to them and it was something he couldn't understand. He couldn't imagine being anything less than completely smitten with his new baby or seeing her as anything less than the miracle she was. 

In spite of having an alpha, he was still glad she wouldn't have to grow up in that world that had been so cold and distant. 

"She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Ciel murmured, then stifled a chuckle and flicked his eyes to Sebastian. "And I'm not just saying that because she's ours." 

"You're so biased," Sebastian grinned, watching the scene with a soft expression. He reached out and took Ciel's hand, pressing the small knuckles to his mouth. "Thank you," he said quietly, bowing his head over his mate's hand. "For this. Thank you." He couldn't believe now that he had been so against this in the beginning; first because Ciel being pregnant meant a deeper commitment than he had ever wanted with someone, then because of worry for his delicate little mate. The relief that everything had turned out fine was so mind-blowing he felt dizzy. "I love you so much." 

But it wasn't all okay, was it...there was a body in their bedroom, something he had to deal with, get rid of. Best done at night, the pragmatic part of his brain said dryly, so the neighbors wouldn't see him carrying suspicious packages out of the house and into the car to be driven away. And where he would drop it...how to get rid of the blood...he would have to bring Nina into this. 

Nina Hopkins was the head of the crime scene cleaning department and she owed him one; getting the cleaning solutions from her that would clean the carpet \- before throwing that away, of course, he wouldn't have that in his house anymore - would be not much of a hassle. His heart sank having to call her, though. Even if she owed him a favor, she wasn't particularly fond of him. 

A look at his family was all it took to make all of this worthwhile, though. 

"I'm not biased, I just have good taste," Ciel said with a small smile. "One of the only good things I have to show from my old life. Probably the only part of it I plan to share with Charlotte." 

The baby's face twisted then and she let out a small whimper, wiggling within the tight confines of her blanket. 

"I should probably try to feed her..." Ciel thought out loud, the normally modest boy pulling down the front of his hospital gown and exposing a swollen nipple right in the recovery room. He didn't give a care as to who might see, too caught up with how much his baby needed to be cared for to worry about such seemingly unimportant b things. 

Ciel carefully unwrapped Charlotte from her swaddle and brought her to his chest, her warm skin feeling so comforting against his own. Gently, he brought her to his nipple, cradling her tiny body in his arm. It took a few tries to get her to latch on, but once she did Ciel sighed with relief and learned back against the pillows, cupping the back of her head with his hand as he watched with contentment and wonder as she nursed for the first time. 

Sebastian couldn't help the sudden, wholly unwelcome surge of desire when Ciel unwrapped himself like that. He had had a lot of delight for that chest - especially with the enticing new swells. A hint of regret followed; now that Charlotte was here, she was the only one that would get to handle them. 

The sight however was perfect. Ciel looked so peaceful, so serene with their baby curled against his front. "You're glowing," Sebastian said in quiet wonder, unable to do anything but stare for the moment. 

He wanted to spend the night with them in the hospital, having breakfast with his little family, but of course, he had things to do. "Baby," he murmured gently, bending over Ciel's dozing form, lips against his cheek. "I'll be back in the morning, okay?" 

Ciel's lips parted and he stared at Sebastian in silent confusion, unable to mask the hurt from his face nor even caring much to. He'd only just given birth, had surgery, less than an hour before and was still in recovery. He didn't even have a room yet. That Sebastian would even consider leaving him and the baby alone, especially for his first night when he couldn't even walk, it shocked him. 

He searched his alpha's face, considering his words carefully, not wanting their baby to hear them fighting, when suddenly he remembered just why Sebastian wanted to leave. 

Ciel shut his eyes and swallowed. The lifeless body of his intended mate was bleeding out all over there bedroom floor. So much for all the nesting Ciel had done to make the house clean and comfortable before Charlotte’s arrival. He doubted their home would ever feel like either of those things again. Still, he knew Sebastian had to go back and do something, though Ciel wasn't sure what. That thought alone was terrifying. What could he ever do to fix this? 

"Be careful," Ciel whispered, brushing his hand over his mate's cheek. "I don't want to lose you." 

Sebastian winced at the expression on his beloved's face. "I'm sorry," he murmured feebly. "I just...I want to get this over with, you know? It's bothering me." 

He could see it was bothering Ciel as well and he really would have liked to keep all of this from him, but he didn't think that was very fair. Ciel was his equal, something he had spent countless months trying to convey to his mate, and he deserved the truth. "I'll be back as soon as possible, but..." The thought someone could get into the house for whatever reason and see the harsh evidence of what he had done was chilling him to the bone. "I'm sorry," he repeated, anxiously watching his mate's expression change. 

Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian’s wrist before he could move away from him, locking eyes with his husband. "You don't need to be sorry," he said with a whisper, more sympathetic toward his mate in that very moment than he likely ever had been for anyone. "You were protecting us; you saved our lives, Sebastian. He threatened to cut her from me and rape me; it would have killed us both." 

He frowned, slipping his hand from Sebastian s wrist to take his hand. "I don't think any less of you for what you did, you need to know that. I respect you and I love you. Regardless of what the authorities might think, it was necessary. Charlotte and I never would have been safe while he was alive. If I'd have been capable of doing it myself I would have done the same damn thing." 

The words moved Sebastian more than he thought they would. Of course he had hoped Ciel wouldn't think him a monster for what he did - honestly, he would have liked to kill that man the first time he had met him, opting to punch him instead, which was a pretty violent display for him already. Sebastian wasn't a violent person, at least he had always believed so - but he had outright tortured that man to death and felt not a lick of remorse even now. He was scared of himself. That Ciel wasn't warmed him to a degree he couldn't communicate. 

"Thank you," he said, throat tight. The alpha leaned down to kiss his mate, firmly on the mouth without jostling the baby that was just napping against her mother's chest, done with her first dinner. "I love you. So much. I'll be back as soon as possible," he repeated, if only to reassure himself that this was exactly what he would do, come back to his family. "I'll bring you cake, too," he winked at him with a light smile. 

"I love you, too," Ciel said quietly, pulling the blanket over Charlotte and wrapping his arm around her back, holding her close with her cheek against his chest so they could share body heat and have skin to skin contact. He wanted her to immediately associate his scent with comfort and family, hoping it would calm her whenever he held her in the future. 

"If you hadn't come, Sebastian..." Ciel said with a frown, staring at the alpha with eyes that conveyed that the true trauma for him had been what had occurred before his mate had arrived. "I'm glad we have you to protect us." 

Ciel rested against the pillows, trying to keep his face blank as Sebastian walked toward the door. He didn't want to make him feel even worse than he already did, Ciel was already so attached to little Charlotte, he couldn't imagine how difficult it was for Sebastian to leave them both alone in the hospital now and especially to leave to deal with the disaster waiting for him at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to contest winner CheerfulCookie/@attackononmyfeels for providing us with baby Charlotte's beautiful middle name! It fit perfectly and we couldn't love it more!


	13. The Family:  Resilient

It wasn't until his mate was out the door, after several backward glances, that Ciel shut his eyes and allowed the tears he'd been holding back to slide down his cheeks.  
  
This should have been the happiest day of their lives. They were in love and they'd had a healthy, beautiful baby.  
  
But, Ciel felt terribly alone. As much as he disliked people, it hurt that his parents weren't there and that if they were alive, he wouldn't have Charlotte or Sebastian. He knew he couldn't have it all, but it didn't stop him from wishing he did.  
  
Instead, his alpha had to leave to go take care of the body of the alpha that his father had chosen for him, one that would have used his hands to hurt him, that would have raped him that afternoon if Sebastian hadn't come home when he did.  
  
Ciel curled around his baby, unable to push the thoughts of William from his mind. Sebastian hadn't seen the horror Ciel had witnessed, seen who the man meant to be his alpha really was. But, Ciel had. A man that was willing to murder his family and stage a kidnapping, just to win over Ciel's heart. Ciel was certain he would have suffered every form of abuse possible at the manipulative bastard's hands. And what terrified Ciel the most was that he probably would have allowed it, would have accepted it, because he'd have seen William as his savior and would have bonded to him rapidly, just as he had with Sebastian. 

It had been an incredible stroke of luck for him that Sebastian had been at the bunker first; from what William had said, it had been a matter of hours. A day later and the agency would have found the bunker empty and Ciel would have been in the hands of that maniac. 

Sebastian was quiet as he drove home, hands trembling where they gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Evening was already here, he didn't even know how long they had been in the hospital, fretting and worrying. It was getting dark, too, that was good. He swung by the agency first; getting the solvent needed to get rid of the blood was a hassle as Nina wasn't all that fond of him, but apparently he was so much of a mess she caved in much sooner than she would have usually. 

Their home seemed ominous when he pulled into the driveway, knowing what horrors were inside. He had seen a lot of cruelty, death and mania during his time with the agency, but none of that had ever been caused by his own hands. 

Sebastian sighed and took the canister, steeling himself as he unlocked the door. The moment it swung open, the smell hit him; it had only been a few hours but the stench of drying blood was so deeply ingrained in him that he would know it anywhere. 

He stood quietly for a long moment in the doorway to their bedroom and looked at the scene, deciding they would probably have to move. He couldn't imagine Ciel would be able to sleep in here anymore. 

The alpha got to work; he took a few black plastic bags from the kitchen, which were filled one after the other and carried to the car, hidden in the trunk. At one point, a neighbor spotted him and came over and Sebastian had to lie about wanting a surprise for Ciel, who, yes, was in the hospital right now (he kept that vague for now), stating he was exchanging the old carpet in their bedroom. Those few minutes of chatting were more stressful than the whole previous week. 

The lake Sebastian used as a dump for his dreadful cargo was an hour out; in went the body as well as the carpet he had rolled up. He took a moment to watch until the last bubbles had stopped, then drove home and went to cleaning. He fell asleep, exhausted, on the couch at four in the morning, his alarm set to seven so he could go see Ciel as soon as possible again. 

Ciel had been moved to a private room in the maternity ward not long after Sebastian had left, and though he appreciated the privacy and that he now had a door and regular walls, there was no feeling in the space of his alpha ever having been present and it made him feel like he was even further away. Ciel argued with the nurses, as they were very insistent that Charlotte should be taken to the nursery to be cared for and he should get some rest. He refused to let her go, no matter how much they offered to help let him heal and gave him pain medications that normally would have knocked the tiny boy unconscious if he wasn't so strung out with stress. 

Each time the baby needed a changing, he would buzz a nurse to come in and help him, as he couldn't stand on his own. He would get another lecture about how he was being overprotective and that the baby would be just fine without him, comments that raised Ciel's hackles and made him fume silently in his bed whenever they came into the room. 

It wasn't until he overheard them talking in the hallway, assuming Ciel couldn't hear him, that he truly lost his composure. They were going on about how Ciel's alpha had left right after the birth and hadn't seemed much like he wanted to be there. How Ciel obviously wasn't his mate and that their best guess was that Sebastian had a mate at home and Ciel was an omega he'd messed around with and gotten in trouble. They said how Ciel looked awfully young, how no wonder he didn't have his own alpha yet, then they talked about whether or not they should try to find his parents and contact them. How it was a pity that Sebastian had left him alone with a baby that way, the poor little omega, no wonder he was so testy. They wondered whether Sebastian would support Ciel and the baby now and wagged their fingers at what a terrible situation the boy had gotten himself into. 

Ciel cried angry tears, furious at his predicament and that he was at the mercy of people that were talking so terribly about his mate and their relationship. It hurt to think that anyone wouldn't see they were bonded, married even, though Ciel had removed his ring and given it to Sebastian prior to going in for surgery. Of course they wouldn't be surprised to see Sebastian wearing one, considering they thought Ciel was just someone he'd fucked around with on the side. 

None of it was true, but it still made Ciel feel terrible that the nurses thought it was. He wanted his alpha to return to him more than ever, but as the night wore on and he didn't show, Ciel's anger toward the staff turned to fear for Sebastian. Ciel had no way of knowing if William's body had remained a secret, if Sebastian had figured out a way to take care of everything, if the alpha had been arrested. What would become of him and Charlotte if Sebastian had been? If he wound up in prison? The two of them really would be completely on their own, and Ciel had no idea how he'd manage alone as it was. Adding a newborn baby to the mix was terrifying. 

When the nurses came late at night to change Charlotte and offer to take her again, pressuring Ciel to allow them to bottle feed her in the nursery so he could get some rest, he snatched the baby back from them, seething, and he told them that his _husband_ would be back soon and that he would help him just fine.  
  
Of course the nurses didn't seem to believe Ciel, just nodding at him as though he was delusional, and they left him alone with his daughter and his fears.  
  
Ciel watched the sun rise through his bedroom window, Charlotte dozing and nursing intermittently on his chest.  
  
Ciel had never been more worried. All he wanted in the world was for his alpha to come back to them and protect them like he'd promised he always would. That he might not was something Ciel wasn't prepared to face. He needed Sebastian more than ever now, he needed him for Charlotte, too. Could the world really be so cruel to take his mate from him now that they were finally a family? 

Most of his worries were dispelled the moment Sebastian entered the hospital room two minutes after visiting horus started at seven, looking grey and tired with deep shadows under his eyes but holding a bag from Ciel's favorite bakery. "Good morning, baby," he smiled as he saw them, closing the door and heading over quickly so he could kiss Ciel and the head of his tiny daughter, putting the bag onto the table-nightstand combo next to his bed. "I brought breakfast." Yes, the hospital would offer breakfast - no, it was not good enough. Not by one bit. He sat down in the chair to the side of the bed. "They were hesitant to tell me your room number; can you believe it?" 

Sebastian reached out and gently stroked Charlotte's little cheek, smiling when the baby's eyes opened with their voices. "Hey, little one. Did you sleep well?" He didn't need to ask if Ciel slept - he probably hadn't, he didn't look like he had. _Such a mother hen_ , he thought fondly. "Everything went okay," he said quietly. "It's clean. I'm going to buy new carpets later." 

"I'm glad you're back," Ciel said weakly, his body aching even more from how tired he was. "I was so scared you might not..." Ciel frowned and lowered his head, his eyelids drooping along with it. "I was so worried about you; about what we'd do without you." 

In spite of the body being cleaned up, Ciel knew that it didn't mean Sebastian was out of the woods. Surely someone would be looking for William, wondering where he'd gone and they would probably be questioned regarding his disappearance. Ciel could only hope they didn't find any reason to do anything more than ask a few simple questions. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Ciel asked feebly, turning the freshly alert baby in his arms just a bit so Sebastian could more easily lift her. "I've had her in my arms all night. She was keeping me company while I waited for you..." 

"Yes please," Sebastian said, brightening considerably at the offer. He carefully took his daughter, cradling her in his palms as he had done briefly after she had been born. "Were you a good girl for mommy?" he cooed at the baby, who adopted the tone and cooed right back, settling back into the chair with her. "I brought you some cake, if you're hungry," he told Ciel. "Don't worry; you won't have to be without me." He wished he could keep that promise. Their place would probably be the first to be visited by the authorities after William was reported missing. 

"You can nap, also...you look tired. I'll keep the princess company." 

Ciel sunk into the pillows, head tipping until his cheek rested against it. It felt strange to not have Charlotte in his arms, but he was too exhausted to fight the urge to take her back, knowing she was with the one person he could trust and that she would be safe if he were to rest. 

"I'm not hungry, my stomach hurts," Ciel mumbled, his eyes half lidded. "But, thank you for bringing it for me. Maybe I'll feel better later..." 

As happy as he was to have Sebastian back with him, relieved even, he still felt sad that he wasn't able to leave the hospital now. He wanted to go home, though he knew that he couldn't. Not only because of the surgery, but because home wasn't going to feel like home anymore at all. 

"I don't want to be here," he admitted quietly, trying to watch Sebastian with the baby but unable to keep his eyes focused. "They don't believe me that you're my husband. They think you left me yesterday because you've got another omega, a mate, someone that isn't me. They think you were using me for sex and got me pregnant by accident and don't want me or Charlotte. I heard them talking about us in the hallway last night. They even said they were going to try and contact my parents." Ciel snorted and his slight frame jerked. "Good luck to them with that." 

Sebastian glanced at him with raised brows. "They did? Wow." After the night he had, he hadn't the energy to feel angry about that, but it irritated him nonetheless. "Don't worry about them, baby...sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He didn't plan to leave the hospital at all until they kicked him out, which was when he'd go get new carpets. 

The moment Ciel had dropped off to sleep, he leaned over and kissed his cheek, covering him up properly - then went to find the bitches that had the absolute nerve to be talking spitefully about them. Charlotte cradled in one arm, he wandered down to the nurse's station and leaned against the reception desk. "Excuse me? My wife has some concerns about some of your employees. Where's your head nurse?" 

The nurse glanced at Sebastian, then the baby, raising an eyebrow at his appearance in the maternity ward. "Your wife? Uh, just a moment," she said skeptically, stepping away from the station to return shortly with a tired looking alpha female. 

"Hello, I'm Janice, I'm the head nurse here. Cynthia said your wife had some concerns about my staff?" She asked with a hint of annoyance, eyeballing the tiny baby Sebastian was holding. "I can have Janice take her down to the nursery for you, you know." 

"That won't be necessary." Like hell he'd let any of those bitches go anywhere with his baby girl where he couldn't see. "My daughter will not be put into a nursery. If your staff decides again to gossip about my family in the way they did, they might want to do it out of earshot." With how drawn he felt, it wasn't hard for him to look intimidating. "As for contacting his family - if you can get a hold of the Phantomhives, feel free to." 

Sebastian had no idea just what his quip would do, consequence-wise...a few days later, the day Ciel was supposed to be able to come home, he was bustling around the hospital room, packing his mate's things, when there was a timid knock on the door. Both looked up; Sebastian's parents had come to visit already and they were likely not this shy anymore by now. 

The door opened to reveal Ciel's aunt, however, looking nervous as she peeked inside the room. "Ah, excuse me..." 

Ciel's face fell when he saw his Aunt Ann peering into the room, his stomach dropping at the possibility that her appearance had something to do with William, or even worse with what had _happened_ to William. Immediately he tensed and held Charlotte close to his chest, covering himself and her head with a blanket while she nursed. He would be damned if she came anywhere near him or their daughter. 

"What are you doing here?" Ciel hissed through a clenched jaw, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. After his last encounter with the woman he wanted nothing more to do with her. How she even knew where he was or that he'd had the baby at all set his nerves on edge. 

Sebastian, likewise, drew up in quiet defense; anything that had his mate on edge would be eliminated the moment Ciel gave the order to. Ann looked nervous, brushing her red hair back to tuck behind her ear, a nervous habit that made her seem younger than she was. 

She had been close to Ciel when Ciel had been little, they were not quite so far apart in age really, she was younger than Ciel's mother, her elder sister. That had changed though when she had been mated off and moved away. "I... the hospital called me," she replied, and Sebastian blinked, then groaned and palmed his face. 

"Those bitch nurses seriously..." Sebastian looked at Ciel's puzzled expression. "After your first night here, I told them if they had concerns they could contact the Phantomhives, if they found them. I didn't think they'd search this far into your family, honestly." 

Ann cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. May I just...can we talk?" She looked at her nephew imploringly. "I will leave if you want me to, I just need to talk to you." 

Ciel glared at Sebastian, ready to snap at him for making such a foolish suggestion to such nosy busybodies. Of course they had searched for a relative to come fetch Ciel; they saw him as a helpless omega that was saddled with a mated alpha's baby that the other didn't want. They probably were reveling in joy that they had so much drama to witness now at Ciel's expense. 

The omega looked over his aunt warily, wrestling with the temptation to tell her to piss off after how he'd felt she'd sold him out before. And, no doubt, for selfish purposes. 

"You tried to have me separated from my alpha," Ciel said levelly, though his fingers were digging into the arm of the rocking chair he was sitting in. "You knew I'd had my heat and was likely pregnant and you still brought that bastard to the center to take me away from Sebastian. What could you possibly have to say to me now?" 

"Just a few minutes of your time, Ciel, please," Ann said softly, warily eyeing the tall, dark-haired alpha hovering close-by. "Just....ten. Five, even." 

After he agreed, albeit hesitantly, Sebastian excused himself; he didn't want to be in the middle of this, but he would stay close in case something happened. 

Ann looked uncomfortable when the door closed; she tentatively stepped closer and took a seat on the plastic chair Sebastian had used while Ciel had been here. "First of all," she said after clearing her throat. Congratulations." Ann smiled lightly and nodded towards the little bundle against Ciel's chest, covered by the soft cloth. "I'm here to apologize, actually. I didn't think I'd get the chance, after our last meeting." She curled her fingers into her skirt idly, looking away from the hard stare of those blue eyes. "He....William.... he seemed perfectly agreeable to me when he came to seek me out. Please, don't glower at me like that...I'm trying to explain." 

Ciel had never seen her so sheepish; it was obvious this topic was not only uncomfortable but also painful to her. 

"I thought you were dead. Like Vincent and Rachel were. I didn't think I'd ever see you again and then he was at my doorstep, telling me you were alive and held by the agency, because they didn't know of any living family. He showed me the contract and said he wanted to get you back, that he should have been there for you. He seemed so worried, genuinely so, so I went with him to the agency. And then you.... you’d had your heat and you were attached to this....to Mr. Michaelis. And I couldn't help but think you deserve so much better than a common life, you deserve all the comfort and luxury from your childhood." 

Ann took a deep breath. "And then you chose to go back with this.... Mr. Michaelis. William just lost it. It was scary. I've never seen anyone so violent before...but that was after we saw each other, Ciel, not before. If he had shown his real face before, I would have fought against him taking you. I swear." She tucked her hair back again. "I realize it's too little, too late. If you never want to see me again...I understand. I just wanted to tell you I didn't know, and I'm sorry, and I should have been there for you. It's just you and me, now, everyone else is gone." 

Ciel didn't know what to say. He was still angry that his aunt had thought she'd known what was best for him, no matter how pure she thought her intentions were. She should have asked to meet with him alone, without William present, to see for herself that he had a mate and was happy with his new life. As happy as he could be after all he'd been through. 

Still, she was the only living family he had left, his mother's sister. He knew that his mother want him to at least try to understand, to accept her apology. Ciel didn't doubt that William would have come for him regardless. Ann was merely pretense; William was still trying to play the part of a good alpha. 

"You have no idea how scary William is," Ciel said lowly, his porcelain skin growing even more pale. "He's a monster. He said things to me outside your presence, terrible things." 

Ciel shut his eyes, shushing the whimpering baby he held clutched against his chest. 

"He confessed to me that he is responsible for the fire, Aunt Ann," Ciel said slowly, watching as the woman's face twisted from confusion, to shock and then horror. "It was all planned, he wanted my parents dead and for me to be kidnapped by that cult." 

Tears fell from Ciel's eyes as he recalled everything he'd witnessed, what he'd felt when he was locked away in that cage in the dungeon. No matter that it had been planned by William, all of the terror and trauma Ciel had felt had been very real. 

"It was why they never touched me the way they did the others," Ciel said quietly, wanting to shield his little one from ever knowing firsthand the kind of nightmare he'd survived in every way possible. "He was meant to come in and rescue me. It was just that the agency showed up and destroyed his plan." 

Ciel looked at her sadly, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. Although he felt his father and William were most responsible for what had happened, he still knew his mother had been an innocent victim in all of it just as he had. 

"He wanted me to bond to him because he saved me, wanted me to fall for him and love him and see him as a good alpha and mate," Ciel whispered. "Exactly as I had with Sebastian." 

Ann was quiet for a long moment, staring at him with that expression of dread on her face. She didn't doubt his words, not one bit, and he could see the exact moment his tears broke her heart. She swallowed, cleared her throat, then stood and took two decisive steps towards him, her arms coming around his head and shoulders, her face bending into his hair. It was the first time she touched him in years, the first hug in a long time he had received from anyone in his immediate family. Even when his parents had been alive, they hadn't been very touchy people. 

"I'm sorry," Ann said, voice choked with tears. "I didn't know." Not only what Ciel had just told her, because there was no way she could have known that, but also everything else...that he was happy with Sebastian, that he loved him, all that he implied with staying with the tall alpha instead of coming back into his familiar life with them. 

Her fingers combed through his fine hair gently. "I won't let him come near you again, if he thinks to approach me again," she vowed quietly, of course unaware that this would never come to pass; Sebastian had taken care of that matter already. "I really am sorry, Ciel. I..." And then she was crying too, over the meaningless loss of her only sister, the pain her nephew had to go through. "I'm glad you found someone you can trust and love." She pulled away and wiped at her eyes, embarrassed. 

"I accept your apology," Ciel said, attempting to sound older than his years by the power he attempted to inflict in his tone, only betraying his show as his voice cracked. Ann had been foolish and caught up in the ridiculous affairs of the elite, all she had ever known. In her mind, she was trying to do the right thing and be helpful. It had been handled poorly, but what had happened with William wasn't her fault and he couldn't really blame her for it. She had simply been a convenient pawn that he'd attempted to make use of, one that he thought would perhaps pull Ciel's heartstrings. 

"If he ever comes near me again, I can assure you I'll call the police," Ciel said evenly, the lie passing through his lips rather naturally. "Considering he has connections with the cult that kidnapped me and those that murdered my parents and burned down the estate, there is no telling what sort of deviant, criminal activity he is involved in. He surrounds himself with those that have such little regard for life, they're probably the only ones that will have anything to do with him, he's positively dreadful. I'm sure Sebastian will reporting all of this to the agency just as soon as I'm released and settled in, if he hasn't already." 

They would be suspects anyway, Ciel figured. May as well report William for the murder and kidnapping and create the appearance that he went missing because he was fleeing arrest. There was no way he would be able to go without speaking to law enforcement, so they might as well be on the offensive. 

"And I do love him, Aunt Ann," Ciel said, looking up at the woman from where he sat. "I wanted him, I chose him long before he chose me. This wasn't something I settled for or got stuck with because my heat came on. Sebastian is what I never thought I'd have because I knew I'd be forced into an arranged mating with someone I felt nothing for."  
  
His aunt let go of him and stroked his cheek when he looked up, smiling down tremulously. "Thank you, Ciel. That's more than I hoped for when I came." She sat back down, but pulled the chair closer to his rocking chair when she did. Under the cloth, Charlotte made a soft sound of protest, done with her lunch and wondering why she was all wrapped up and Ann's eyes, a color similar to Sebastian's actually, dropped to the small bundle. "Ah. Did everything...go well? They wouldn't tell me why you were in the hospital when they called me, actually there was just one very angry sounding woman telling me to come here and pick you up. I was really worried." Her face softened. "But I should have guessed, really." She seemed very willing to put the William topic aside for now. 

Ciel blushed and dropped his eyes away from his aunt, recalling how the last time he'd seen her he had announced to the room that he was no longer a virgin. He supposed it really wasn't such a shock to her that nearly nine months later he was in a hospital room holding a newborn. 

"Yes, Sebastian had gone to pick up my things and some food and they got it into their heads he had abandoned me," Ciel said with a small shrug. It wasn't completely untrue, he simply left out a few major details of why his mate had gone. "Of course that isn't true. We're married, after all." 

Ciel lifted his left hand, showing the rings to his aunt to prove to her just how committed his mate was to him. The jewels didn't compare to what Ann or his mother had, but they meant more to Ciel because of what they stood for and who had given them to him.  
  
"Congratulations, again," Ann said with a soft smile, taking his hand to inspect the rings. "Solid work, and very gorgeous. It suits you very well." It was a high compliment, coming from her, and earnestly meant; while his aunt was a socialite to the core, she had never been anything but honest with him as far as he could remember. She stroked the back of his hand and curiously peered at the small bundle in Ciel's arms, trying to subtly sneak a look at her. "And you had...a girl?"  
  
Ciel pulled back the blanket covering up Charlotte, much to his fussy baby's relief. She waved her little fist in triumph and Ciel couldn't help but smile at her. "Yes, I did. A little early, but still perfectly healthy. She's a bit small, but she's an alpha like you." He looked up at his aunt at that, understanding how she's hated her orientation when she had met his father. It must have truly been terrible to fall in love with another alpha. Ciel hadn't thought much about it in the past, never having been in love himself, but now he could appreciate the pain she must have felt. Luckily for Charlotte, Ciel and Sebastian would support her in whoever she chose as a mate, even if it was another alpha. 

Ann's smile was a little tremulous as she inched closer, looking down into the precious little face. "She is beautiful," she said softly, hesitantly reaching out, stopping an inch before one cherubic cheek, and blinked at surprise when the waving little fist closed around the forefinger. "Oh." She looked at her nephew, eyes wide. "I'm a great-aunt now...hah, I feel so old." Ann gave him a mischievous grin, a ghost of the past they shared. "Absolutely precious, Ciel, I'm very proud of you." Her thumb stroked the back of the chubby little hand. 

Sebastian returned that moment, quietly and trying to be unobtrusive; he had gone to bring the bags to the car already and to give the nurses evil looks whenever he walked past; petty, but so satisfying. Seeing Ciel with their daughter and his aunt made him smile, the picture was peaceful, Ciel didn't seem distressed. 

"And to you, congratulations as well," Ann offered him with a smile over her shoulder and he felt inexplicably grateful for her blessing; she was the only person Ciel had left as family. If she had decided to shun him, Sebastian would have felt guilty for keeping Ciel from his family. "Thank you." 

"What's her name?" Ann asked, looking back at the baby, who watched her with wide eyes, having never seen such a vibrant red as in her hair before and duly fascinated by it.  
  
"Charlotte Madeleine Michaelis," Ciel said proudly, giving Sebastian a small, relieved smile when he caught his eyes. He felt much more comfortable now that his alpha had returned. He didn't think that his aunt intended him any harm, but he still wasn't very trusting and didn't much like being left alone at all after the incident with William. 

"Oh," Ann said with a brighter smile. "You know; your grandmother's name was Madeleine. It's good of you to still honor your family, Ciel." She seemed completely enamored with the little girl, who looked back at her with wide eyes and eventually her little face bloomed into a wide smile and yawn at the same time. 

"You know," Sebastian said from the other side of the bed, watching the exchange with a smile of his own. "My own grandmother's name was Madeleine too." 

Ciel lifted a curious eyebrow to Sebastian. He hadn't mentioned to the alpha why he had chosen the name, but now it seemed to be even more appropriate. "I had no idea," Ciel said with a smirk to Sebastian, blushing slightly. He had no idea what the names of most of Sebastian's family members were, even the ones that had attended their wedding, though he didn't much want to admit it. 

"Aunt Ann, you're the only living relative I have, I'd like for Charlotte to know you, but Sebastian is also my family now and I need for you to accept him as such," Ciel said carefully, turning to the red haired woman, his face so very serious. He didn't want her to shame Sebastian for not being a part of high society or as wealthy as the people they usually associated with. If she couldn't respect Sebastian, Ciel couldn't have her in his life or around their daughter. It was something he wouldn't budge on. 

Ann rose her brows without immediate comment. She probably hadn't thought that Ciel would bring up that topic; she was fully prepared to spoil her great-niece rotten, that much was obvious already. She gently detangled little Charlotte's fist from around her finger and rose, delicate brushing off her skirts, then she turned to Sebastian, taking two steps closer to the tall alpha - he towered over her frame by at least a head if not more, but the brilliant red of her hair and eyes was just as imposing as his height. 

"You have taken care of my only nephew," she said in measured tones, her eyes never leaving his face. "You have rescued him from a group of people that apparently, I would have fully backed, not knowing back then what I know now. You took care of him when he was struggling with trauma, with his first heat, with his first pregnancy-" here, her voice broke a little, "and you were with him during childbirth. And..." she smirked lightly. "Contrary to what those bitches out there think, you are still here." 

Her eyes searched the stunned alpha's face, who was looking back at her without a word. "You are a good man, and my nephew loves you very much." Ann nodded as if satisfied with her summary, taking a step back and folding her hands in front of her skirt, giving him a light, but friendly smile. "Please keep protecting him, Mr. Michaelis." 

Sebastian's lips parted in absolute surprise; he would have thought any encounter with what family Ciel still had would go very differently. His eyes flicked to his little mate for a moment, then he returned the smile, clearing his throat. "Yes, ma'am. I promise." 

Ciel smiled, unable to hide the relief he felt. In spite of having Sebastian, it had felt terrible not to have any other family of his own to share Charlotte with. He was already so proud of her and wanted to show her off, wanted people to brag to when she learned to walk or said her first word. There was a void in his life and while he knew that his aunt would never replace having his parents around, but somehow, it was still a comfort. Perhaps it was the familiarity, still having some sort of connection to his past and his old life, but it gave Ciel a sense of balance. That while he could move forward as Sebastian's wife and Charlotte's mother, he didn't have to completely forget and dismiss where he came from and what had molded him into the person that he was now. Sure, he had changed due to so many unforeseen circumstances, but he was still very much the same boy in many ways that Anne had watched grow up. 

He wasn't sure how to thank his aunt, let her know he appreciated she was being open minded now and would accept Sebastian as family. 

"It'll be good for Charlotte to know her family," Ciel said, deciding it was enough. 

The smile his aunt gave him told him he had found the exact correct words. She patted Sebastian's biceps and came over again to kiss Ciel's head. "I'll take my leave; it looks like you guys want to get out of here. Here is my phone number; call me soon, Ciel. Alright?" 

She left, but both could hear her chewing out the nurses that had been bitchy in the hallway. Sebastian smirked. "I like her," he said quietly, coming over to take Charlotte from Ciel's arms so his lovely mate could get dressed properly, turning to put the now sleepy baby into the carrier they had bought a few weeks ago, in a neutral dove grey that looked almost lilac in the light. 

"She's not a bad person to have in your corner," Ciel said with a slight chuckle, his aunt never being afraid to speak up or say what was on her mind about anything. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be, having a much stronger personality than Ciel's omega mother. "I'm sure those nurses will be sorry now for meddling in our business." 

Ciel moaned, pulling on a loose T shirt and yoga pants. In spite of the pain medication he was taking, it still hurt quite a bit to move around. Though he loathed to have to sit in the wheelchair, he knew it was hospital policy that he had to leave that way and frankly, he wasn't sure he could walk very far and he didn't feel comfortable asking Sebastian to carry him while he held Charlotte in his fragile condition. 

"I'd say I can't wait to get home, but since that's a lie I'll simply leave it at I'm glad to be getting out of this god forsaken hell hole," Ciel muttered. William had done a fine job of destroying the one place Ciel had felt safe since his kidnapping. 

Sebastian hummed, hanging Charlotte's carrier onto one arm and Ciel's bags over the other, he would be able to push the wheelchair that way easily. "Yes, we should look into selling the house," he mused; the thought made him a little wistful, it was the place where he had fallen in love with Ciel, where he had married him, where they had built a network. Leaving all that because one asshole had decided to destroy all that by dying there put an uncomfortable feeling into his chest. "I'm glad you're on good terms with your aunt again." He left it at that, watching his little mate get into the wheelchair. "I replaced the carpet." 

Ciel nodded, shooting glares at the nurses’ station as Sebastian wheeled him past, baring his teeth at one in a sneer when she dared to open up her mouth as though to speak to him. He wanted nothing more to do with this place ever again. 

"Perhaps we can sleep in the living room, or Charlotte's room. Something." Ciel looked down at his hands, quiet until they were out of the building and alone in the parking lot. 

"I assume everything has been disposed of?" He asked lowly, looking up at Sebastian. "We're going to have to call the police and tell them he threatened me before I went into labor. They're sure to ask about his disappearance anyway. It would be better if we were on the offensive, make it out that he's on the run or something." 

"We will talk about this at home," Sebastian replied immediately. "You and me." And no one else. 

He bundled his little family into the car he had parked close to the entrance of the hospital, helping Ciel into the passenger’s seat after setting the baby down in the backseat, then went to securely strap Charlotte in. The drive was quiet, but blessedly short, and the house didn't seem quite so ominous from the outside with bright sunshine making everything rather cheery. "Do you want me to carry you in?" Sebastian asked quietly, looking over at him, trying to gauge Ciel's reaction to being home. "I cleaned everything and every trace is gone. You don't have to enter the bedroom at all if you don't want to, I can make a bed out of the couch. Or bring out the mattress. Anything you need, love." 

Ciel stared at the house, a sinking feeling in his chest. He longed to be back in the place that he felt was home, but didn't want to be reminded of the horror that had occurred inside. He shut his eyes and exhaled, searching for the strength he knew he needed to have. In spite of how traumatic William's appearance and subsequent death had been, he and Charlotte needed to be home so they could rest and heal. It was a terrible idea to drag their newborn to a hotel or off to Sebastian's parents' house. 

"He took my parents from me, my home, my inheritance, the staff I had known my entire life, my innocence and peace of mind. He tried to take you and the baby from me, too. I'm not going to let him take our home from us. He's dead now, he can't hurt me anymore, I won't let him," Ciel said firmly, small hands balled up into fists. "We'll stay here and we'll make it work. We will. I'll be damned if I let him destroy anything else for me." 

Sebastian watched the young omega, pride swelling his chest. He grasped his chin and leaned over to kiss him, a quick, desperate peck, lips brushing. "I love you," he said lowly. "I love your strength and resilience." Ciel kept surprising him every day, growing by leaps and bounds and he couldn't be prouder that this young man had chosen him to be his mate. "Let's go home, then." 

He left the car and brought the baby and the bags in first, leaving them in the living room before coming back for his mate. Fortunately, no neighbors assaulted them with well-wishes today; he wasn't sure he would have been able to take it. Carrying Ciel inside, his light body warm in his arms, brought on a desperate kind of peace; he was providing for his family in a basic way, giving them shelter. Sebastian kicked the door shut behind them and kissed Ciel's temple. "Like our wedding night, huh? I carried you inside then, too." 

Ciel smiled slightly then, recalling that night with fondness. They'd had a great deal of happiness in their home and it would continue, regardless of the bad memories that William had created. They were bound to make new ones - filled with their daughter discovering the world and their family growing. He would be alright. He had been through so many terrible things over the past year, but he had survived it all and come out of it stronger and happier than he had ever thought he could be. In spite of all of it, he had made a family with someone that he loved; everything he had experienced had been worth it to be right where he was, in Sebastian's arms and with the most beautiful baby to call their own. 

He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, giving him a gentle hug, his body still too sore from the surgery to use much force and strain himself. Charlotte was already mewling in her car seat, having woken from her slumber and noticed that her mother's scent and warmth had faded. 

"Why don't you bring her to me and then see about something for us to eat? The food in the hospital was horrible," Ciel said truthfully. Indeed, the picky little thing had eaten like a bird throughout his entire stay aside from when Sebastian left to get him takeout food. 

"Yes, my love." Sebastian set his perfect little mate down on the couch carefully, nestling him into the corner that had once been his nest for a while. "What do you want to eat? I did get groceries this morning." He went to pick up his daughter from her car seat, tenderly unbuckling her and picking her up, kissing her head. "Shh, little one, it's fine. See, you're home now!" 

He carried her over to Ciel, gently rocking her, but she didn't calm down until he bent and put her into Ciel's arms, to which she hiccupped and nestled in. "Aw, she likes you better than me," Sebastian commented with a half-smile, stroking her soft head then his mate's cheek. "I'll be back with food." 

Ciel relaxed then, the scent of his daughter and the feeling of her in his arms giving him peace in what he had feared would be a tense and stressful time. Charlotte didn't know the real life nightmare that occurred in this very place right before she came into the world and if Ciel had his way, she never would. He never wanted her to deal with the ugliness in the world that he'd had to. 

He pulled open the buttons of his shirt, bringing his newborn to his chest and cupping her soft, tiny head in his hand. She was immediately content when she latched on to nurse, her little fist wrapping around Ciel's index finger and squeezing it. 

"It's nice to be home," Ciel said softly to his daughter, his head tipped down to watch her. "It was stressful in the hospital, but no one will bother us here. We can finally get some rest without someone waking one of us for a test or some other nonsense all the time." 

"Well, not exactly no one...I expect everyone in a two-mile radius to knock on our door the moment they realize you're home, really," Sebastian chuckled, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Are you in the mood for omelet? I bought those sweet onions you like." 

He was much more at ease now that they were home; the re-decorated bedroom would please Ciel, hopefully. He had torn down the wallpaper and replaced it, the rug had gone with the body, he had bought new sheets. There was no physical trace left of what had happened in the bedroom - still, Sebastian had slept on the couch while Ciel was in the hospital, at least the hours he couldn't be with him. 

"An omelet is fine," Ciel called over the best he could without disturbing Charlotte. He wasn't looking forward to the visits from all of their neighbors and Sebastian's family at all. Sure, he was proud of his daughter, that was an understatement. But, the mere thought of having to hand her over to anyone else to hold made him feel incredible unease. After everything that he had been through, he wasn't comfortable with the thought of giving her to anyone else but Sebastian, and even that felt difficult. They had been inseparable for so long, it seemed strange to be apart from her, even if she was in the same room. 

The scent of frying eggs and onion soon filled the apartment, making little Charlotte scrunch up her face in vague distaste. The hospital food hadn't had a lot of aroma and whenever Sebastian brought Ciel take-out, he had taken her while his mate ate and his own scent had likely covered up anything else for the tiny thing. This was likely the first time she smelled anything else than her parents. Sebastian, like his mate, wasn't keep on anyone touching his daughter - he had eyed the nurses very closely whenever they had had to handle her - but he was very much looking forward to showing her off. 

Sliding the perfectly fluffy omelet onto a plate and grabbing a fork, he went back into the living room, smiling at the sight of his tiny family nestled on the couch - especially the plump, pink peaks of Ciel's chest pulled free from the shirt he had unbuttoned halfway. "Do you want me to feed you?" he asked his beloved mate, fingers already sneaking close to the unoccupied nipple to stroke it. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped with a shiver and blushed, swatting his hand away from his chest and giving him a chastising little glare. "You can't do that; I'm feeding the baby!" 

He didn't want to think about how nice that touch had felt, not with Charlotte in his arms. "None of that unless she's sleeping in her crib, you pervert," Ciel scolded, turning his eyes to the baby in order to avoid Sebastian's gaze. "Besides, the doctors said we need to wait six weeks I need a checkup before... you know." 

His mate snickered, mischievously, and slid in behind Ciel so the younger could lean back against his chest comfortably, one arm securely around Ciel and the baby, the plate balanced on his knee. "I can't resist, you're too beautiful." Sebastian nuzzled at his ear. "Six weeks is such a long time," he sighed, settling his chin on Ciel's shoulder and using the fork to break off a bite-sized piece of omelet. The fork went around to gently prod at Ciel's lip. "I'll behave, I promise. Although it will be hard..." 

Ciel rolled his eyes at the obvious pun, opening his mouth to take a bite of the omelet while Charlotte was still occupied. "Figures you'd pout," the omega said with a snort, his mouth filled with food. "You're not the one that just had a small person surgically removed from them." 

He turned his head, his head brushing beneath Sebastian's chin as he shifted and leaned his weight against the others chest. "Besides all that, I'm exhausted, you know." 

"I'm just teasing you, love," Sebastian replied warmly, pressing a kiss against the back of his head before resting his chin on his crown. Another piece of omelet came around for Ciel; the act of holding and feeding his lovely little mate, who was holding their baby in his arms, settled a deep sense of satisfaction into the alpha's chest. This was how it should be, Ciel and Charlotte safe and close. "I won't do anything that risks your health, of course." 

Warm, garnet eyes glanced down at the tiny person they had made, her blue eyes drooping already even though she was still nursing, sluggishly. "Cute little thing. Look how perfect she is, Ciel, she looks so much like you," he said quietly; already, he was irrevocably in love with the little girl. "You did such a great job." 

"I really did, didn't I?" Ciel murmured was a small smile, brushing his thumb over her tender temple. He couldn't argue that she wasn't gorgeous. He'd never seen a more beautiful baby and he was certain it wasn't his own bias making him think so. 

Ciel ate the omelet as Sebastian fed him, relaxing at the calm quiet of being home and his alpha and his newborn both close. In spite of everything Sebastian must have done to clean the house, it still smelled of their combined scents, exactly how Ciel remembered it, and it was soothing after his stay in the hospital. 

When he finished eating, he wormed his way closer to the alpha, resulting in Sebastian pulling him up onto his thighs and into his lap. Charlotte was nearly asleep, her suckles slowing to a stop and then returning vigorously a few times to nurse a bit more before she dozed off. 

It was the happiest Ciel could ever remember being. 

Sebastian didn't have any words. Ciel was barely any weight on his lap, he never had been, slender little thing that he was, and even with Charlotte's diminutive heft added he barely felt them - he would have been able to hold them forever. It would have made a fine family portrait, he supposed, if Ciel's shirt hadn't been undone almost down to the navel. His eyes slid over his mate's flawless skin, pale as porcelain, adorned with the blushy pink caps of his nipples. Ciel's head had sunk against his shoulder, his forehead against the side of Sebastian's neck, napping along with their daughter, who had dozed off against her mother with her slack little lips still around the nipple. 

Carefully, so slowly, he stroked the backs of his curled fingers against Ciel's cheek, down his jaw, following the elegant line of his neck and down his sternum to feel his heartbeat, palm flat against his mate's warm chest. This was _his._ He had won this wonderful, beautiful, strong omega's heart, without even meaning to, despite everything they had been through and what had been unearthed in the last few days - no matter what had happened. His eyes sank from Ciel's chest to the sleeping little face of the perfect baby they had made, gently brushing back the fine, dark hair. "I love you," he told them quietly, kissing Ciel's head again. 

They would probably be more comfortable in bed though...Sebastian smiled and so carefully stood, balancing both his mate and his daughter in his arms and carried them to the bedroom. His footsteps were quiet on the throw rug in the hallway, even though his pulse picked up just a bit at the sight of the bedroom, it calmed again when he lay Ciel down in their shared bed. This was where they belonged, this was _their home_ and no matter what had happened here, he was sure they would make enough happy memories to override the moment of horror they had been through. 

Sebastian pulled the comforter over Ciel, who was on his side with his shirt still open so Charlotte, who was against his chest could feel her mother's warm skin still, have Ciel's scent in her little nose. Nonetheless, she began to fuss when she was shifted, tiny face scrunching up and little hands balling into fists; before she could start to cry and wake his exhausted mate, he scooped her up gently, holding her against his shoulder. "Shh, darling...let mommy sleep," he murmured against the side of her head, feeling the soft, silky baby hair against his lips. She settled when he began humming to her, a random song he had listened to on the radio that day, rocking her gently while she sucked on her fist and drooled against his shirt. 

Ciel was acutely aware that something was off and he stirred in his sleep, the scent of his daughter now faint. His chest felt cool without Charlotte against it and his eyes flew open, his heart seizing when he confirmed that she was missing and he wasn't where he last remembered being. 

He was about to scream for help when he recognized the soft sound of Sebastian singing from across the room. He looked up, rubbing his groggy eyes, and saw his alpha standing near the window with their daughter in his arms, bathed by the moonlight that spilled into the bedroom. It was a beautiful sight, his husband caring for their little one in such a tender way, something that Ciel knew all too well that not every alpha would do - not even with the offspring they had with their favorite omega. 

It was clear to Ciel that Sebastian loved their daughter with all of his heart, something Ciel had wanted for her from the moment when he first thought he might be pregnant. He wanted terribly for her to have a father that adored her and looked after her in ways that went beyond basic needs. 

Ciel smiled, watching the two in silence, his alpha's smooth voice luring him back toward sleep himself. 

In spite of what he had lost, he had a perfect little family now - and there was nothing more precious. 

Sebastian had a wonderful voice, smooth and deep and warm, especially when singing along to pop ballads as he was now - something he enjoyed, and something that no one would think he would, looking at him. Charlotte's eyes were all but closed, leaning against her father with full trust despite the fuss she had made in the afternoon. He kissed the side of her head again when he felt her full weight drop against him, slack in sleep, and turned to bring her back to the bed to nap beside her mother. 

He had to smile when he saw Ciel's eyes barely open, watching them. "It's okay," he murmured, carefully settling Charlotte back against Ciel's chest and sat down on the edge of the bed, fingers doing up Ciel's shirt. "Sleep, love. It's alright. You're safe." Sebastian stroked Ciel's cheek, his hair, the back of his neck until both of his most beloved's were asleep...and then sighed. 

William's car was still in his garage, locked up safely. Eventually someone would come looking for it, he was aware of that; when he had come home to clean, it had been sitting at the curb where it had been parked to conveniently drag Ciel into it. In a split second decision, he had backed it into the garage and had taken his own car to get rid of the body and the carpet. He had to get rid of it, and soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry this update took some time! Thank you so much for your patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
